Return of Mobian Jedi
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: The Freedom Fighter of Knothole are having problem against Doctor Robotnik, when they met one of the Jedi who survive the Purge and team up against Robotnoik's Empire and one of them is a Force-Wielder. But there are secret that was forgotten long ago in ancient period. Can Freedom Fighter uncover the secret or its curtain of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Star Wars**

 **This is my fifth crossover series that I decide to make Sonic and Star Wars together as a perfect choice in my opinion. I'd done Star Wars crossover for many years since. So I'd decide to bring it back in my story to make a different Star Wars version and I decide to use Sonic the Hedgehog from Mid-90 series, you know Sonic the Hedgehog from 1993 series where the Freedom Fighter are trying to stop Robotnik. Anyway, enjoy this story that you may interesting from what you look at it.**

Prologue:

 _Time period: ancient  
Location: Mobius  
Sector: Unknown Region  
Year: before and rise of the Galactic Empire_

"Give it up," cried out from one of the ancient Jedi Master who wielding a yellow lightsabre, after he done finishing his last opponents with serious lightsabre combat on Mobius and point out with his lightsabre, "it's over."

The leader of the follower is wielding a thickest black cloak and robe that's combine together, and wielding a crimson red lightsabre that's still humming that's mix with a sudden buzzing sound. His face was cover except his mouth that's underneath his hood that he don't want to revealed himself, except his friend who know what inside his robe. He was close, so very close to achieve his ultimate goal on Mobius was locate in the Unknown Region that he was try to harness the power of all life on his home planet when the Jedi comes along and stop his plan. That his plan is now convenience that's may hold for a while since the Jedi show up on Mobius.

"It's not over," the leader cried out to a Mobian Jedi Master who happen to be a Mobian Fox with light blazing orange and white fur and blue eyes and with two tails from his birth detect. "I will gain control on Mobius, knowing they won't stand much very longer as long you won't stand in my way."

"You eager are blinding you," said a Mobian Fox Jedi Master. "You toying many Jedi and Sith since after the Hundred Year of Darkness by harness their collective power to make you stronger and much more powerful than ever before."

"They were weak and foolish from their beloved cult that they'd cherish the most of it," he yell out to him. "I was once long ago, before I join to the dark side and becoming a renegade of both Jedi and Sith that I collect power from them. It make me stronger and more powerful, knowing their strength are no match for me, old friend."

Mobian Fox Jedi Master is now a tight spot, knowing his friend was once a Jedi long ago before he betray them and become a renegade when he learn the horror from what he witness and learn from him that he stole their power to harvest the power to allow him to make himself stronger and easier to crush his enemy for good, but when he learn that his friend on Mobius, their birth home planet since he arrive and tricking his people as part of the ritual, before he and other Mobian Jedi comes along to stop him, before the Preparation Project is nearly completed.

Five other Mobian Jedi are quickly rushing toward the lead strike force and wielding their own lightsabre in blue and green colour blade after they done many follower who join him and assist him in Mobius, when they quickly standing right behind the lead strike force who's wielding a yellow lightsabre. They're all wearing a Jedi robe in light brown cloak and beige Jedi robe they coming and still holding their lightsabre on their hands.

"Give up, old friend," he said to him as a warning. "You are beaten. Surrender."

"Surrender to you? Never!" he refuse a surrendering tone, knowing he was so very close to achieve his ultimate goal.

"You're making a mistake," said a Fox Mobian Jedi. "It's blinding you. Twisted you to make your stronger and more powerful in every term."

"Ha!" he scoff at him. "That's what you said to me all these years. Look at you, always the hero and yet you decide to live or not from your noble Jedi code," he mock at him and try to torment to him, but those word have no effect on him. "Well, I'm sick of it, knowing I choose my path and I stay that path for long ago. And now you ruin my plan to achieve my ultimate goal for my preparation, and you ruin it," he shout at him and the other Jedi as well.

"We cannot allow to do it," said a Mobian Jedi Master, tighten his lightsabre hilt without getting his anger involve and remember his Jedi code training. _There is no emotion, there is peace_. "What you have done thought one planet and the other that you cause far enough since you did. This ritual of yours must stop now."

What the ancient Jedi Master said that his trusted friend did something worst when he learn a breaking new from another planet when all life is gone. Completely gone. Out of their world, leaving pile of dust and ruin like an empty shell from his collective harvest of power to make himself stronger and more powerful when the Jedi comes along to stop, but none of them didn't make it, only few Jedi remain. As the for Sith, they'd try to achieve the goal, but he won't share from his greed when he martyr them or better yet, use them for Project Preparation and soon the rest of the galaxies for his harvest project.

The leader of the cult scoff at him, while holding a crimson red blade on his right hand while the blade is still humming on his lightsabre. "What I did, I did without choice. In the name of life and death."

"But not in the name of Jedi," he cried out in the name of Jedi, knowing that Jedi are mystic warrior across the galaxies as a simple peace keeper to the Force.

"We shall see," he said to him by spinning his lightsabre hilt with dark, sinister voice. "But for now, you will die at my hand."

And with that all six Mobian Jedi are now facing their toughest opponent, knowing he was once of them before he was consume by the dark side that's twist him and make him more powerful when he begin his project, Project Preparation. Thankfully the Jedi have manage to stop his plan and his plan want backfire and so very close to achieve it, when the leader of the mastermind look at him, knowing they're ready to fight and to allow their death to overflow and become one of Force from their last Jedi code, this is no death, there is the Force. That's code he despise on them, knowing that code was nothing more than creep tactic to overflow the Force to channelling their power to make the Jedi see the light side of the Force.

The leader look at them in the final glare, while holding his lightsabre on his hand in tight grip, while the Jedi are waiting to battle against him. When the leader make a Force Scream that's effort on the Jedi when he quickly jump in the air, while continually scream out toward them that the battle of them when darkness consume them all. . . . .

. . . When one of the Mobian race quickly bolted his eyes open in complete shock from a massive sweat on his yellow and white fur with blue eyes. He try to hard so have hard, while few sweats slowly, rushing down on his fur, knowing he's been though enough. This is Miles Prower third living nightmare since he trying to get some sleep since few days ago, that the first dream was an unknown warrior or something that he can't remember and the second dream is him along with someone else who's wielding two different odd colour blades, one green and one yellow that he can't picture out who is that person who support him like potential father-figure to him. But this one he dream is far beyond different from what he image. That this dream is fox-mobian species along with several others that he didn't know about them, when they up against an unknown black cloak figure that he can't make it out, knowing this figure is highly unknown to them.

Miles Prower, although everyone call him Tails for short, because he was born with two tails since he was born with a birth defect. Miles is still trying to get some sleep when the door is open that's caught his attention and see it was Princess Sally, who is a Mobian-chipmunk, 16, with brown fur, light tan skin with blue eyes with auburn hair and wear blue knee-high boots with blue formal vest that's match on her boots when she approach him to check he is alright, knowing that Miles Prower is 8 years old.

"Are you alright, Tails?" Sally ask him, when she approach him and kneel down right beside him.

Miles, well, everyone call him Tails for his nickname, who's taking a deep breath from that nightmare he's been though, when he slowly look at her, knowing that Sally is like a sister to him including his best friends who also a brother, Sonic the Hedgehog who protect the people from Knothole since Robotnik took control on Mobotropolis who is now Robotropolis since Robotnik conquer their home, from his invasion since from the beginning.

Milles look at her, knowing he trust her a lots, including Sonic as well, when he finally regain his voice. "I'm fine, Sally."

"Did you have a nightmare, Tails?" Sally ask him. "Knowing this is the third time this week."

"I'm sorry, Sally," he quickly apologise to her. "I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"That's okay," Sally agree his apologise by rubbing his hair. "I was about to get some rest, before I make my move. So tell me, what dream did you see since you told us the last time?"

Miles is having a deep thought from what Sally said to him. Last time he picture himself wielding a some kind of sword that he never seen before along with a man who wielding a different colour blade in emerald colour, but Antoine said it was nothing but a child dream from his opinion, but Tails denied those words from what he said. And secondly he said to them about it's about an unknown black cloak who wielding a different blade colour that he thought he was dreaming.

"It's hard to believe," Tails finally said. "I was dream I was or someone else who have a golden blade who against something from my first dream and yet I'd can't remember what is about."

"Don't stress yourself, Tails," Sally said to him. "I'm not sure nothing goes wrong within you, knowing it's just a nightmare."

"To me, I thought it was real," Tails said. "That I see a man who wielding a blade who's feel real when I stood by him, knowing he have no idea who's that guy is."

"Well, if that guy who is the one who did this to," said Sally. "We'll give him a taste of his medicine."

"That's sound pretty harsh," said Tails, knowing he doesn't like fighting, well for only rare occasion since what happen in certain place on Mobius since Doctor Robotnik doing some awful to the people of Mobius.

"Well, yes, it was pretty harsh," Sally agree on him, when she place her finger on her chin and getting a thought on her. "Besides, its just a nightmare or a bad dream so that it won't hurt you."

"You sure about it?"

"Of course I do," Sally said to him. "Remember what's happen when Sonic suffer a nightmare was part of Doctor Robotnik's plan to make Sonic weak?"

"Oh yeah," Tails did remember the last time when his friends were capture by Doctor Robotnik when Sonic was almost saving them when he suffer a nightmare that something bad happen to Sally. But in the end, that Sonic save them from inferno Robotnik, knowing Sonic is a hero, while Sally is the leader of the Freedom Frighter.

"Now, get some rest, that today we need to figure a plan to stop Robotnik and bring back our people," Sally said to him, knowing tomorrow they need to make a plan to stop Robotnik's Empire.

"Well do, Sally," Tails acknowledge her, when he rest his head on the pillow, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tail, see you in the morning," Sally said to him when she walk out from his bedroom. "See you in morning."

"I will," said Tails when he close his eyes to get some sleep, knowing tomorrow is a pretty day to strike at Robotnik's fortress, when Sally close the door.

Sally close the bedroom door, knowing Tails is cute for an eight years old since Sonic found him, since she and Sonic learn what happen to Tails' families who were capture by Doctor Robotnik and use them for something not getting them robotized on them, unless he was coming a plan to use them as bait, including her father as well. She still miss her father from Robotnik's clenches including Tails as well. Once she close the door and make her move so that tomorrow they'll come up with a plan to Robotnik and bring their people before all of them getting robotized and do their bidding to Lord Robotnik.

Unknown to her, Tails is already still waking from that nightmare he been though, knowing that nightmare was almost real since he dream himself and that person who got an emerald blade and seeing someone who got a crimson blade. The question is, who that person and why Tails got an unknown dream that he can't remember why. Could Robotnik done something to do, like similar event when he did to Sonic some time ago? It's possible, knowing it is a similar event. No, this one is far different from what he saw, knowing that dream is like a message or a warning. Tails couldn't figure out what the answer is, knowing this threat he look inside his dream is something about to happen. He look at the moon on his left hand side, while it still glazing at him. He look at the moon, and hoping from his prey that he need answer to know what happen to him, knowing the fate of Mobius dwell within him, knowing he will find answer from what he saw inside his dream was actually a warning or something happen in mere future to all Mobian race. That's something lurking on Mobius and Tails didn't like at all, knowing the threat is alright begin on Planet Mobius.

* * *

 **This is Prologue, but don't worry, I'll do Chapter 1 in couple of while exactly.**

 **This story that Tails got a nightmare that something happen, that he didn't know that he foresee both past and future on Mobius where Sonic and the others were born and I decide that Mobius is from the Unknown Region in Star Wars universe and those Mobian from the past, well, you figure out. Anyway this is just a prologue that the next chapter is going to take a while. So don't judge my writing, look at my profile when you look at it. And the next chapter that Sonic and the others are about to face their evil nemesis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Star Wars**  
 **Credit: Ardouronerous for his picture as part of his credit as well.**

 **Hello, my reader, friends. Its has been like few weeks I think it was. Anyway, I'm back and this chapter got more interesting from your likeness. Also there is a message from Guests.**

 **(Guest) if you listen to me, that I can't give you an answer that I want you to open your Fanfiction so that I will give you an answer from what you said to me. that the answer you said that it is a male human Jedi Knight from what you going to say. So there.**

 **(Ardouronerous) I put a credit for you, knowing it is your picture after all. So here you go.**

 **Anyway enjoy this chapter from your likeness.**

Chapter 1: Knothole Village and Freedom Fighters

 _Time period: present  
Location: Mobius  
Sector: Unknown Region  
Year: 18/17 B.B.Y after when the Empire was born._

It's morning at the people of Knothole village where the Mobian were up from their long rest since they're finish encounter another battle against the Doctor Robotnik since he took over their beloved true home, Mobotropolis, but now it's become Robotropolies for his demise empire from his conquest of power from his greed ambition. The Mobain is admiring their new home that it's peaceful and quiet and very well remote hidden since Robotnik couldn't find them at all. That it have good food, water and excellent place to stay out since they were force to move by legion of Swat-bot. Most of them were held captive and transform them into their slave and worker, thanks to Doctor Robotnik's machine to become his king or their emperor of Mobius.

The people were scared and afraid since what happen long ago, when they'd be trick by Julian Robonik or they learn the true families name, Kintobor, that name was part it during the Great War that's lasting 5 five since the people of Mobian drove the Overlander away and never return since, until two of them were none other, Julian Robotnik and his nephew Snively Robotnik.

The Mobian are animal-morphism who live in peace for very long ago, until they'd met the human race and leave together for very long time, until the Great War is started that's lasting 5 years many people were killed on that battle including many humans, until the war is now over since. The Mobian were now in peace, before they'd been force to move out and found another place that's perfect for them, the village of Knothole and they'd love it as well and henceforth a title so that they will revolutionise him – the Freedom Fighter.

Knothole village is an above-ground village that's built in harmony with native, it was known as the heart of the village in quarters living with small thatched-roof huts and very accessible only through hidden entrances at various point in the forest that's combine largest oak tree that's support the villages and it perfect for them in their remote hiding distance. The leader of the group fighter is none other than Princess Sally, daughter of the king – Nigel Acorn along with her friends who none them for very long time. Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest living hedgehog on all Mobius along with Antoine Depardieu with his amazing French accent. Bunnie Rabbot who was almost robotise thanks to Sonic and the others manage to save help in nick of time. Rotor Walrus who also a good friend to Sally, Sonic and Antoine. Rosie, their personal care and excellent nanny to look after them since they were little. Ducly the Dragon who agree to join the Freedom Frighter that she too hate Doctor Robotnik and finally the youngest member of the freedom fighter, Miles 'Tails' Prower.'

Sonic found Tails when he was young and take him to the villages since they learn that Tails' parent was capture and promise to look after them like a families because Tails is the only child to his parents, Amadeus and Rosemary Prower before they were capture, until he become a good and good brother to Sonic. That the two of them are very close friends.

Sally is the leader of the group, knowing she is member of the Royal Families and checking her people to make sure they're okay. Behind her, a blue hedgehog with green eyes and wear red and white sneaker trainer, name Sonic Hedgehog, that he too is checking on his people as well, that he is also the Hero of the Village who also known as the Fastest Living Hedgehog that he got very super-speed about over 0.1 per second and he also got a secret on Sally, that the two of them are very close friends back then when they were small, before they were drove off since the unexpected invasion by Doctor Robotnik and his armada as well. Thankfully Sonic and others manage to stop over thousand Swat-bots and cost Robotnik massive head burn from his anger and his hate on him and the others as well.

Sally is look at the people of Knothole and see the people are enjoy themselves including the little one as well, who enjoy in their new life, just after they were born as well. They were over 600 of them and the village is perfect for them to begin their new life, and then someday they will reclaim their rightful home, if they come up with a plan to stop him and his army as well, since they drove an army of Swat-wasp in first stage of counterattack against them and win their first victory on them. Sally and Sonic look at the people and enjoy their new home, some of them miss their old home, but they enjoy it their new home.

"It's sure nice that the people of Knothole are enjoying their live," said Sonic, watching the people of Mobius are enjoy their experience. "Most of them still missing their home in Mobotroplies."

"We're all missing our home, Sonic," Sally said to him, while both continually walking in the village. "Ever since Robotnik kick out since the unexpected assault that our people couldn't stand a chance against him and his army of Swat-bots."

"But we fight them back," Sonic said. "We drove his legion of Swat-wasp since the wave first of our encounter. That's the power of the Freedom Fighter."

Sonic is right since the beginning when they encounter an army of Swat-wasps by throw them some water balloon as the start to drove them away and make it short-circuit that's cause them haywire in mass overdoes. That's the first wave of Freedom Fighter.

"Serious Sonic," Sally said to him. "We did drove them away to warn to leave us alone. Knowing you are right to begin with about messing with the Freedom Fighter and you are the only one who can surpass Doctor Robotnik's machinery with your super speed. It's like a gift."

"Of course it is gift," said Sonic, rubbing his nose with his smirking smile since he got super speed since he was born with it. "Knowing I am the fastest living on all Mobius. Besides, if he mess with you, think again, because I'm kicking his butt of messing with Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sally roll her eyes on Sonic's suborn thought that Sonic is 15 years old and she's one years older than him that the both of them are adolescence, not kids anymore since the both of them along with Rotor and Antoine were playing outside. But there job is to protect the villages of Knothole so that Robotnik nor his spy dome are locate their secret home.

"What?" Sonic confuse to her.

"Look Sonic," Sally said to him in further detail. "Ever since, my father learn the betrayal of Robotnik and none of them didn't know about Robotnik's true family name that he try to stop but his place guard were taken including my father and the rest of my families."

"Not mention, mine also," Sonic said that he never forget when his parents were taken as well, including Uncle Chuck as well.

"Including Tails' families as well," Sally add on. "My father known Prower families for very long time since after the Great War."

"Oh yeah," Sonic remember what happen when the ceremony take place for bestowing Amadeus Prower a Medal of honour including many people of Mobius as well, including his uncles and his father as well, since the people will never forget the bravery who fought in the Great Wars that's lasting five years since. "Man, that ceremony was great in that time. Not mention so many foods as well."

"You sure love your food, Sonic," Sally said to him, while they still continually walking in the village and see few people are waving at them, knowing the two of them are the hero of the villages who can stop Robotnik and his menacing robots.

"Yep," Sonic agree on her with his pride and joy on him, knowing he's feeling hundred present heroic on him.

Rotor Walrus, a friend to both Sonic and Sally when he's heading toward them, knowing there are very good friends back in their time. He have got orange eyes with a mechanical strap belt with small tusks with light olive green cap. He also the best mechanic and also great inventor as well in whole Knothold Village, but sometime when Antoine make a messing with his greatest invention he's getting very upset and angry at the same time, knowing he's doing what it can to protect the villages at the hand of Robotnik. His father, Sherman Walrus, was also part in the Great War as part of the special task force and helping to escorting Sir Charles and helping Jules from utter battlefield. Until he was killed during Robotnik invasion as part of the initial resistance group, but only he and his mother and his little brother have manage to escape the wrath of Robotnik's demise empire.

He approaching them and said to them, knowing they're very good friend and he is the oldest of group when he greet them, "Hi, Sonic," he said to them. "Sally. How are you all doing?"

"Pretty much, everything," Sonic replied to him. "How's your mum and your brother doing?" he ask about them, knowing he know Mrs Walrus for very long time.

"They're both fine, Sonic," Rotor said to him. "My little brother want to take on my father legacy, so that my mum told him many time, but he just wanted to stop Robotnik since the death of my father."

Sally and Sonic know what happen long ago since Robotnik invasion when all people of Mobian were eviction or better yet escape from the inferno rampaging when Sherman and the others were killed, most of them were capture or turn them into roboticist as their slave worker. Both of them understand the feeling on him, but still, they like him and consider him as a brother to them, knowing that Rotor is part of the Freedom Fighter.

"I'm sure that your little brother will come along," Sonic said to him. "Besides, we need to make a move, before he'll up to something no good."

"You may have a point Sonic," he agree on him. "That I was very busying working in my workshop to make something better to withstand against his Swat-bots. We know its can't stand water since we push them off the cliff to make them short circuit."

"That was the only weakness we know about it," Sally said. "If we could make some more water ammunition to withstand against his robots. But I got a theory, he'll make a waterproof resistance armour to withstand against our water. That would be a problem."

"Not can I help with that," Sonic press his thumb toward himself, knowing he can outrank those robots, since he manage to disassemble few of them with his supersonic speed attack that's make them.

"Speaking of helping out," said Rotor, starching his head, underneath his cap. "Where's Tails? He promise me to hang out in my work shed to make something to withstand Robotnik's armada."

"Oh yeah," Sonic is asking the same thing as well. "Where's my little buddy, anyway?"

"He's still asleep," Sally quickly replied to him. "I'd check on him this morning that he's still asleep in his bed. He's still having those nightmare problem."

"That is third time this week," said Sonic. "Last time when he was told us about a guy wielding an emerald blade along himself wielding a golden blade. And secondly he said something about an unknown black cloak who wielding a crimson blade. I don't like it at all."

"You don't suppose it something to Doctor Robotnik another invention?" Rotor guess out to Sally, knowing she was there in her time to look after Tails.

"I'm not sure," she replied out to him, knowing she have no idea whatsoever to know why Robotnik did something horrible to Tails, knowing he is the youngest of the group. "But, we did to figure out what's wrong with him. Last night, he told me that he dream the same person with a same blade and another with six other Mobian in different colour blade."

"You know what I'm saying," said another famailar voice who is a Mobian coyote, who have blond hair, light brown and beige fur with blue eyes and wear Acorn Kingdom Army uniform in light blue with red line on it with small button that's attach on his army uniform. His name is Antoine who happen to be a close friend to Sonic, Sally, Rotor and Bunnie, who have a French-oriented accent who troubling to speak English in his time being when he approach him. "I'm saying that Tails is making this childish dream nonsense," he's jealous on what Tails describe to them long ago about his dream. "Beside, my dream is about daring and adventure."

"Cool your nonsense, Antoine," said Sonic, despite their good friend, but good strong rivialy on him. "From what Tails speak to us, knowing there is a solution that we believe its something to do Doctor Robotnik."

"If it is him," Antoine said to him. "We're the evidence as proof."

"He does have a point," Rotor have to agree with him. "There's no proof that Robotnik did something to him. Without knowing who did it to Tails."

"I'm sure we can figure," Sally said. "I'm checking on him to see he is okay. In the mean, checking any problem while I'm away, got it?" she told them like she's acting leader of the group, of course they'd knowing that Sally is a member of the Royal Families, but its official that Sally is a field leader of the Freedom Fighter.

"You can court it," Sonic quickly replied and confirm acknowledge, when he use his super-sonic speed, knowing he is fastest living hedgehog. Antoine is little bit jealous on him, knowing he got clear advantage and making most popular to the village, but he too did save someone on during his mission, but for only temporality.

"That's Sonic never learn, doesn't it?" Rotor asking Sally, when he look at him.

"He never did," Sally replied. "Anyway, I'm checking on him to see he is okay from his sleep."

And with that she's making her move toward Tails' hut where she checking on her. Sally know Tails when she was young and Tails was a baby. Sally is more like an auntie to him, knowing he's on his own since Sonic found him that Sonic is becoming a big brother and Sally is becoming an auntie to him, and yet the three of them are very close friend or better yet, becoming a families to him. She approaching the hut to see young Tails is doing, despite he didn't get some rest since what happen last night event that ruining his sleep when she quickly check on him, including Sonic and Bunnie as well. Last time when she or Bunnie usually read him a bedtime story, knowing Tails love it since he was little before he decide to move on, which it's okay for them that Tails is growing up and becoming more mature by the minutes. Of course they're still like him a lots, but the worry is most of it since Tails got a nightmare since what happen.

She's already approach Tail's hut to see he is okay, when she gently knock the door, to see he is okay, "Tails?" she said to him for getting respond to him. "Tails are you still sleep?"

Until there is no reply. Of course Sally realise that Tails is still asleep in his bed. Tails' hut is near the water that the sound the water that smoothly making go to sleep and getting a clear distance to see the moon in up personally.

Sally, carefully garb the door knobs and gently it open and carefully not to make a sound from him. Thankfully, when she look inside the hut and see that Miles 'Tails' Prower is still fast asleep in his peaceful dream, when she can hear a soft snoring on him, when she smile out, knowing he is alright from his peaceful slumber. Just before she close the door, when she notice odd on the wooden table when a flower pot have somehow lifting on its own, like she thought it was Tails or Rotor new invention that Rotor is best mechanic and Tails is a best invention from his excellent knowledge from his scientific excuse word. She never seen a flower a pot in red and brown colour pot with excellent colour flowers that's something lift up without knowing how that a single flower pot can lift up on its own.

She slowly walking inside Tails' hut and slowly approach toward Tails who still fast asleep when she gently rocking when she quietly said to him, "Tails," she speak to him, quietly. "Tails, wake up."

Until she hears a groaning sound that's coming from Tails, that he's almost waking up or better yet he's getting a disturb from his peaceful resting, when she try to gentle shack him up and continually said to him, "Tails wake up," she said to him. "Wake up."

Once she try to shake him, unknown to her that a flower pot is slowly shaking without even notice from her, when she continually said to him, until she have no choice to use that word in front of him, "Miles Prower, please wake up!"

Until Miles quickly bolted his eyes open and quickly rose and quickly said to her, "I'd keep telling you, stop call me Miles!"

Until a flower pot have slam at the top of the table that's shock both Sally and Tails and see few discard soil on the table and on the floor as well. Tails is little confuse from what he just saw when he ask Auntie Sally in perfect reason, "What was that?"

"It seem that you invention have somehow let lose, while I'd coming in to check on you," Sally replied and explain to him about his invention.

"My invention?" Tails is confuse out from what Sally, that clearly he have no idea about his new invention from his develop project.

"You know," she explain to him again, "that flower pot that somehow lift up on its own."

"Well, I didn't invent it," Tails admitted to her, that he have no zero information about lift a single flower pot from his so-called 'invention' he been doing.

"Then who did?" Sally asking him, that she have no idea that a single flower pot have somehow lift up on it own without a perfect good reason at all, when she place her hand at her hip in perfect good reason at all.

"Beat up," he confess to him that he didn't invent. "Maybe it is Rotor who build it," he guess out, from his ideal thought that only he and Rotor are the only one who know about machinery than better than anyone in Knothole Village.

"It could be," Sally said to him, when she approach a discard flower pot and pick up and place it where it should be and pick up few soil that was discard it on the floor and re-used it and give a gently pat on a flower pot soil.

"You don't have to clean up for me," Tails said. "I can pick up and tidy up."

"Now, now," Sally said to him when she approach him. "You need some rest since what happen last night, that make you tired and losing your balance. Besides, you need some rest and regain your strength. But rest ashore that this day event, we will reclaim our home."

"I'd hope so," Tails said. "Ever since what happen, was a minus breakout," he never forget what happen when few of them were taken, capture and only few of them are robotized since Sonic and the others have failed since then.

"Yeah, it was a minus breakout," Sally agree with him. "Anyway," she rubbing Tails hair, "get some rest. I'm sure you feeling better in no time at all."

"I will," he respond to her, when he rest on top of his pillow, "thanks Sally."

Sally almost giggle out to him, knowing he is a sweet boy, and yet such a clever boy from his educational knowledge, when she quickly give him a kiss on his forehead, "I'll see you, when you are up," she make a move, while Tails make a yawn and close his eyes to regain his peaceful slumber when he fall asleep in his bed.

Sally on the other hands that she want to know what happen since Tails got three different nightmare he's been though and yet seeing a flower pot rose its becoming very mysterious by the minutes. She thought it was Tails' invention, but it wasn't his. She could ask Rotor, but he could make the same replied like Tails as well. The question is, who make that flower lift up on it own? Knowing it's doesn't make sense at all, knowing there's over one thousand question that need to be answer and yet there is one Mobian who have expert knowledge when she make a move and find him to get some question and that question and answer is none other, Sir Charles Hedgehog.

* * *

"A flying flower pot?" said Charles, who goes by the name Chuck who already robotise by none other than Doctor Robotnik in his metallic body when Sally finally found him in the village since after Sonic manage to gain though his uncle cybernetic brain of his. His body were once light blue fur hedgehog with blue eyes, until he's entire body is now cyber light blue with red optic lenses colour, when he speak to him in half cybernetic voice. "That's sound highly logic."

Ever since Charles was knighted by the king since after the Great War, when he build a machine to save old people, until he learn it was mistake since his only younger Jules, that he too was robotise since after the Great War when he was wounded, heavily, when he build a machine to stop any injury, until it was too late that Jules is now cyber-conservation into the first Cyber-Mobian in history, before his project his shut down, until one of them manage it to bring it back by none other Doctor Julian Ivo Robotnik, himself.

"That's sound highly impossible to me," Sonic said to her, after he done his routine job to check in Robotropolis to see any hidden robots or scouts-bot in wondering distance. So far, he found nothing whatsoever from his scouting mission.

"It is part of your invention, Rotor?" said another Mobian who happen to be a rabbit, who is half Mobian and half robotise on her torso, her hip, both legs and her left arm as well. Her name is Bunnie, who happen to be another friend to Sonic and the others since they were little. She have jungle green eyes with light-orange fur with semi-pink top that's connect on her robotise part since Sonic the others manage to save her that's dwell in the past since.

"Well, no, it's not my invention," Rotor replied from his confession truth that he didn't build that floating flower pot.

"That was I thought," Sally shout out to them. "I thought its Tails, but it wasn't his. Then I thought it was Rotor, but my hunch was correct its wasn't his invention as well.

"Then who can lift a single flower pot that somehow lift on its own?" Antoine ask out from his curiosity thought to know who use that kind of magic, when everyone is taking a deep thought for few second or so.

"Well, back in my youth," Chuck finally said to him, from his memory past link that hook inside his cybernetic implant. "I'd distance remember that only few Mobian can capable to use their magical power, including the Overlander as well from what I'd heard about it since."

"Wow," Sonic surprise fromw hat his uncle said. "I'd never thought that some Mobian can use magic power."

"Or some of them are fraud from what I'd heard about it," Chuck again said out to them. "Mostof them are highly capable experience since I'd know about it in my time, just before the Great War started."

"You don't suppose that Tails can use his magic power?" Sonic ask Sally, knowing she is the only one who saw inside Tails' hut.

"I'm not sure Sonic," she replied to him. Clearly she have no idea that Tails can his magical power or any psychic ability or she think it was another dodgy invention. "We still have no idea that flower pot can lift up on it own."

"I'm sure that Tail can give us a very good reason," said Bunnie, hoping that Tails will woke from his long excuse since what happened since he got three encounter nightmare he's been though.

"That would be a great idea, Bunnie," Chuck agree on her logical choice. "I'm sure he will tell us, once he got up from that menacing nightmare he's been though."

"Yeah, I'd guess so," Sonic have to agree with her. Knowing the two of them are very close friend and like brother as well, since Sonic met him long ago. "But for now, we need to make a plan to stop Robotnik armada."

"I'd know some part in the city, before you manage to gain though of me since then," Chuck quickly said to him since he remember know the city from his database track.

"We can use for his advantage," Sally said. "Then we can win his terrible empire business and regain our home."

"And save our families of course," Bunnie add on.

"Last thing I'd heard that most families were taken in different level, that I don't know which floors, their staying on," said Chuck, when he overheard from Robotnik that he move most of their parents to upper floor that he's not sure where they can be.

"Well, then," Sonic make a decision knowing he is the leader of the Freedom Frighter. "Let's make a plan to stop Robotnik and saving our parents."

"I'd hope they're okay," Sally said, knowing she's worry on the king, her father – King Acorn.

"I'm sure they will be aright, Sally," Sonic promise her. "I'm sure they'll be okay."

Once they make a move, hoping to come up a plan to stop Robotnik's Empire and his region supreme. Unknown to them, once the plan is making certain, back in Tails' hut when their youngest member of them, Tails is still asleep from his peaceful slumber since after Sally rudely woke him up, when the same flower pot have somehow lifting on its own again, without anyone notice including Tails as well. It's not Rotor nor Tails invention, then who can make the flower pot lift up on its own without knowing? If Chuck said about some Mobian can use magical power. Could some of the Mobian can use power from what he spoken about it? Or could someone play trickery on Tails? Either way, there no sure what it is, hoping they will find answer that somewhere on Mobius, if they can find their hope to know what happen and why Tails got three different nightmares. Knowing it's still a mystery that's remain on Mobius.

* * *

 **A floating flower pot? Now that's something from what you read about it. What could it mean exactly? The answer will have to wait when the time is right.**

 **Anyway, the timeline I'd choice it somewhere between 18/17 B.B.Y because I'd got really struck to know which date it suitable for Sonic and the others, because in this chapters that Tails is 8 years old, so that I need to think to know which date in this chapter sound, knowing its hard to pick on which since after the Empire was born and the Jedi are scatter across different planet since Execute Order 66 take place on them.**

 **Also that Julian Robotnik also known as Ivo Robotnik, that I'd decide to make a full name Julian Ivo Robotnik to make more interesting to Sonic and the others as well.**

 **Anyway, the next story is going to take a while, when the Freedom Fighter are against Doctor Robotnik. And one of them got a powerful vision inside his head. And also don't judge my writing, please look at my profile while you look at it. So stay tune for another of Sonic and Star Wars Crossover story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Star Wars  
** **Credit: Ardouronerous for his picture as part of his credit as well.**

 **Sorry I took so long, because I got something else to do, like I don't know sorting out to know, while I'm away. Anyway, I'm back and this story is getting interesting by the minutes**

 **Some chapter are doing a redo version.**

Chapter 2: Battle of Robotropolis/Mobotropolis

Robotropolis, was once the most beautiful city called Mobotopolis was home to all Mobian and under by their King of Mobotropolis who happen to be Sally's father – King Nigel Acorn, himself. The place, it was once knew was beautiful with so many garden and flowers that's combine with technology since it was build long ago by their ancestors long ago. It was built in coexisting in perfect harmony, knowing it was perfect to all Mobian race. Until they have been betray since after the outcome of the battle since after the Great War.

One man who agree to join with the king, who helping him to stop the Overlander and drove them elsewhere and never return since. One man, who betray them all, a man who committed a crime that would silence to all Mobian, and that man was none other than: Julian Ivo Robotnik.

Julian who secretly join with the King to stop the Great War and banned all military weapons, and making him War Minster, before he's betray them. But what they didn't know that Julian's families name was actually from his mother side, that his Julian's real name is none other than Kintobor – that name was part of the Great War, which all Mobian didn't know about that families name since. Julian have manage to outrank the king, and use him is his prisoner or better yet, send him to the Void. But Nigel wasn't the first who discover including Sir Charles as well. It was Miles' father, Amadeus who discover his betrayal to use a machine to transform them into robot-mobian, until he too was already robotize as well. But only short little way, since.

Julian is now official ruler to all Mobotroplis and re-name the city into Robotropolis, a name was so perfect to captive his image, when he transform all city into nothing but factories, warehouse and mining facilities. He'd took control of the royal families castle into his personal headquarters like his own castle and becoming his own king or better yet becoming an Emperor of all Robotropolis. And soon he will crush anyone who won't stand in his way.

He'd already learn that only of them have escape their city and force themselves into exile, but he didn't know, that they're hiding in Knothole Village, where he can't find them, nor his spy-bot and scout-bots couldn't find it as well, knowing that his impatient is becoming much more frustrate that he couldn't find them at all. Knowing he's getting impatient by the minutes.

Inside the main headquarter, where dozens of Swat-bots are guarding the main central distance as their primary order to stood and stand guard, knowing it was direct order by Robotnik and Snively. The Swat-bots was created by Doctor Robotnik since he use them in the Great War and drove his own people so that they will never come back. The Swat-bots are humanoid shaped robots in shiny metallic black in sunlight or in dark blue. It's about roughly six feet tall, with a single red-tinted optical visor, which it will blinks when it communication or processing data, Melee spikes protrude from the joints and head, and possess retractable wrist blasters on them. That's shot anything, including freedom fighter as well. They're standing guard at the main throne room, but it was now the main control room.

Inside the main control room, well it was once the main throne room, since after the King is now dethrone during Robotnik's betrayal and take control the entire city as well. The main control room where it install so many computer and cable to gain better view about 360s degree so that it will see everything from miles away. And inside there is a man, who sitting down along with his pet metallic pet bird, Cluck. A man who control everything since his conquer Mobotropolis from his heart desire to gain control, a man who betray the king since the dawn at the end of the Great War. And that is none other than Doctor Julian Ivo Robotnik, son of his parents – Ivo Kintobor and Bertha Kintobor.

Robotnik is a tall human man of imposing girth with a bald, conical head with dark orange mustache and black eyes with crimson irises. He's wearing his main attire as a jumpsuit with red above the wasit and black below with yellow lines spanning up, down and around his body; grey legging and black and red boots, wide. Shoulder pads; a black sleeve on his human arm and finally he got a yellow cape and grey glove. He usually have both gloves, but his left arm is completely robotize during a small free rebellion by Sonic the Hedgehog, his worst and number one enemy of them all. His ears were originally replace with small metal stubs so that he can hear properly during his conversation.

Julian Ivo Robotnik was actually the member of the House of Ivo and follow his footstep to all Robotnik or Kintobor from his mother side and continually his dream by one man who known him since he was little, Doctor Gerald Kintobor, his hero and his ideal. But he was betray long ago including his cousin, Maria since what happen long ago, before **he** step up and take his grandfather place. Knowing he admire that man since he was little.

Back then, when he help the King during the furious Great Wars and cost millions of people died that the Mobian are almost losing the war, when Julian, the Savior they'd call him and agree and rebel against his own people with heavy fire power to wipe the line of the Overlander and send them to exile, forever. But he haven't seen them since. He's wore his white militaristic uniform with blue chains across the front, back-and- red epaulets, medal for his brave victory against the Overlander on his left side chest and a bearskin hat. Knowing he usually help with the King before he betray them with his armada legion of Swat-bots, that's cause million of Mobian are fleeing. Most of them were capture and transform into machine with a help by one Mobian who build that device, Sir Charles Hedgehog, himself. Thanks to his work, that Robotnik will use it against all of Mobian and transform into metallic body without any emotion on them, except one of them he learn that wretched hedgehog – Sonic, have manage to break his own Uncle and join the Freedom Fighter.

Ever since he lost the victory against those Freedom Fighters, that he despise on them and they got water ammunitions to weaken his Swat-bots. Thankfully, he manage to build something to withstand those water to make his army, unstoppable, when he found the right materials to use it and against them for his revenge comeback session.

Robotnik is getting very impatient to see any breaking news, since the unexpected encounter, when the door is open, push and see a very familiar face is approaching Doctor Robotnik, only he know who's that person is approaching. A person who is around in mid- 30, male, with dark green vest jacket with light green collar with two small yellow button with light green jean with brown combats boots with brown belt with single yellow strap. His hair is almost, well, mostly in bald since he usually have brown hair before it distinguishing with blue eyes and long beak nose, as he approaching him.

"Ah," Robotnik said with cold, icy voice in much more sinister. "My nephew, Snively."

He spoken to his only nephew, Snively Kintobor, but he's real name is Colin Kintobor Jr was name after his nonsense brother of his, Colin, who fought in the Great War as one of the Commander who turn against his own families. The history that Colin and Julian never get along, but according to his own families that Julian got another member of the families. A girl name Hope Kintobor, Snively half-sister, but they haven't heard of her since after the Great War. And yet none, of them have no idea what happen to her, no report or no witness to know what happen to Hope Kintobor since.

Snively was the only one who's loyal to his uncle, when he approach him, while Robotnik said to him, "what news of my new armada creation?"

"About nearly done, sir," Snively said to him without using his constant fear on his merciless uncle of his. "About almost 100% and soon everything is well perfectly as you instructive."

"Good," he sinisterly spoken out to him. "Once my new creation against that annoy hedgehog and that Freedom Fighter of his. Soon my revenge is complete and soon, we will annihilate the rest of the Mobian from that hideout. As soon, they have no choice but to surrender from their alternative choice as long as they will obey in every command."

"Shall I prepare your machine is ready, once we capture them?" Snively said his uncle, about that machine that's transform into any Mobian into robotic-mobian who will obey their command.

"Not yet," he replied to him. "Knowing my triumphs is not ready complete once this little rebellion of his. Once that hedgehog come up a plan to win their little freedom of his."

"I'd couldn't agree more, sire," Snively grin out from his thought about winning against Sonic and his Freedom Fighters.

"Wipe out that smirk of yours, Snively," Robotnik yell out to him, until fear lets loose on his nephew. "Ever since you join me, knowing you are my nephew from my annoy brother-of-mine. Knowing your father went missing after the Great War is over, because I 'fakery' join with the king."

"Of course you did," Snively said, with shivering voice, knowing that his uncle was cruel, murderous, sadistic, ruthless and above all, cantankerous and egotistical since he team up with him. "You did outrank and 'fakery' him into the Void."

"The Void, I'd send him was a warning to all people of Mobian," Robotnik said to him. "The King Nigel was held prisoner for very long time, along with others prisoner like Amadeus Prower, he was the first one who figure out my plan before I, robotise him in certain about his annoy wife of his, spot it."

"That was 8 years ago, sire," Snively clarified to him about what happened 8 years ago to test on Sir Charles' machine and use one of them as a test subject before Amadeus' comes along before they'd getting arresting.

"Indeed," he agree on him, and rose up from his feet along with his metallic bird, Cluck, stand in his way. Snively, on the others hand that he doesn't like that bird that's offend, since his uncle built it in his own hands, long ago. When the two of them, walk out from the main control room and heading toward the main factory to see on their latest new invention, since Robotnik and Snively have found a new material from their latest discovery.

Moment ago, after the Freedom Fighter, won an epic turnout event, when Robotnik and Snively have found and discovery something deep inside the mining cooperation, when many Swat-bots are tunneling though, hoping it will find something better, when one of them report back to Robotnik and Snively when they saw and captive on their own eyes to see an unknown material they'd never before in their life. This material passes many tests and all of it passes like flamethrower, chemical, heat exposal and above all, water. This material is the key he's been looking for, hoping he will get his comeback on that caused hedgehog. But this time, his comeback revenge is just beginning, when they'd arrive at the main factory.

The factory is huge and massive that's contain with so many gears, stream that's come out from the exhaustion pipe, buzzing that's keeping ringing, ringing, all day along. It was built long ago, by Doctor Robotnik's personal slave, the Mobian, who transform into robotic-cybernetic robots who will obey without question, until one of them who defy his order by one single robot who betray him by Sir Charles Hedgehog. All of them, obey to him without question, without taking a single break, no lunch break and no day shift nor night shift. Just working, working without making them a single exhaustion on either one of them. The corridors, Robotnik and Snively walks is dark, dull, green colour on each wall with pale, slime yellow floor tiles as they walking though, while the support Swat-bot is guarding and protecting their one master – Robotnik, knowing he created them all with his all bare hands. Long before Snively step forward and help his uncle to achieve his ultimate goal to gain control on Mobian and the rest of Mobotropolis as well.

Once the two of them have arrive at their main factory that the factory was completely over pack with Cyber-Mobian are continually working all day without taking a break, nor rest at the same time, when Robotnik and Snively approach the factory, ignoring to see many Cyber-Mobian are still working without to be seeing. The two overlords approaching toward their newest develop, while the slave are continually working without making a single hesitation.

"You're project is waiting to see you," Snively said to him.

"Did they follow the blueprint as I, instruct them?" Robotnik said to him in authorise tone, knowing he is the superior rule to all Robotropolis.

"They did, sire," he replied from his confirm. "They'd follow your blueprint, just you given order."

"Excellent," he praise to hear from him, when his metallic bird, Cluck make a cybernetic, clucking sound that's almost resemble like an actual real bird, but more like cybernetic clucking sound from what Robotnik can hear, including his Snively as well as they approach the main high door, in dark blue steel with two Swat-bots standing guards, when it make an attention salute, knowing their master and creator is making approaching.

"We'd made only one of them so that we can - I mean you can see your latest creation," Snively said, that almost spill it out, knowing that he and the uncle are the only one who control the palace since.

"Good," he please to hear it. "Now, let's me see my latest creation," he demand to see it with his own eyes.

"As you wish," he obey to him without question when he approach the main control panel when he press the switch on the main hatch from the main event. When the hatch seal door is open that's combine with exhaustion smoke that's comes from the main pipe, when Robotnik creation step forward that's sound almost like his Swat-bots footstep, but this one is much, much light but more louder from what Robotnik and Snively hear it.

Robotnik voice is very delight to see his own creation that's cause his attention while Cluck makes a clucking sound, "this creation will win against that caused Sonic and his friends. Knowing this weapon will win against their freedom."

"We're manage to create over 50 creation are waiting to respond our order," Snively add on him about many more creation are already in develop.

"Good," he please to hear it, "Once Sonic and the others step forward into my city. Send the pawn first," he told him in further order instruction, "and then, we will use my creation against that annoy hedgehog so that I will have my last laugh," until he crackling laugh out, knowing his plan is a perfectly fit against his oldest nemesis when he rub his hand together knowing this battle is already begin.

"By yours to command," he obey to him, when he make an evil grin, that he too knows the plan is perfectly fit against his uncle's enemy, knowing Sonic and the others will about to very surprise and witness to Doctor Robotnik's latest creation that will win their ultimate comeback.

* * *

Sonic along with Princess Sally his friends Antoine, Bunnie, his uncle Sir Charles and of course his little buddy Tails along with over 20 Mobian that they are waiting outside that's near toward Robotropiles, knowing today is today to reclaim their rightful place and yet free their parents from Robotnik clenches since they'd learn that the King Nigel wasn't trap inside the Void, it was the fake since then. Sonic stood and watch and see that his home is now once peaceful and beautiful yet it's now turn into a fortress that Robotnik took control of all Robotroplies since it was Mobotropolis one of the most great city of all planet Mobius and now its rename into Robotroplies under Robotnik image as a rightful ruler to all Mobius.

Most Mobian carrying water ammunition that according to Robotnik's Swat-bot that his robot don't obtain water-proof protection, it was its only weakness to stop them good, just they're encountered those Wasp-bot during their first encountered was long before they're up against those Swat-bots. But Sonic on the others that he don't need those water ammunition because he can only use his speed to outrank them in quickest second knowing he is a fasting-living speed in whole of Mobius, knowing the Freedom Fighter can win it for sure.

Once everyone is ready except Rotor along with Dulcy the Dragon are staying in the village to keep an eye out on Robotnik spy drone or anything that's lurking that's toward Knothole Villages. Knowing the people of Mobian are risking their lives to reclaim their home. Once they will win this final battle, soon they will rebuilt their home and yet restore the people from Robotnik dreaded machine to transform all living creature and Mobian into mindless, working robot, yet they'd know it was Sir Charles during the unexpected event since what happen long ago. But it was fall under the hand of Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

Tails, Sonic little buddy and his best friend have regain his strength back during what happen last night that make him tired, still, he have no idea what are those images inside his head, yet he have no idea what's mean. Including floating flower pot that Aunt Sally thought it was one of his invention, but it wasn't his invention including Rotor. But, he forget about this floating pot that today is today to reclaim his home and rescue his parents as well so that he can reunited with them for good.

Once they're waiting that's near toward their once beloved home while a small gust of wind that's cause some wind blowing on some of the Mobian hairs. Knowing that this battle is just the beginning of the end of Robotnik's reign empire for good. With Sonic super speed along with Bunnie incredible strength since she was half robotized from her legs and her left arm as well. Yet she was the ultimate weapons, as for Sonic he is Super-Ultimate Weapon on all of Mobius.

Sally slight approaching him, yet Sonic didn't look at her. Knowing this today is end now for Robotnik cruel work along with his nephews as well. So that both of them will send of trial for treason against the Mobian and the King as well. When she said to him.

"All of them are now waiting Sonic," she said to him like acting second in command.

"Good," he respond back and glad to hear about it. Yet he turn around and see his friends Tails, Bunnie and Antoine and of course his uncle, Sir Charles who goes by the name Chunk in short living. When he said to them in honourable word to them. "Okay guys," he said to them, "today we will reclaim our home and yet today we will against Robotnik forsake empire he control most of the planet."

"You sure that we will reclaimed our home?" Antonie asking him. And yet knowing this battle is intense since his father fought in the Great War. "I'd mean that if we get caught and yet he will turn us into one of them!"

"Cool your circuit, Ant," Sonic said to him, yet he continually said to them. "We know what happened in the past that we lose so many of our people were capture or – end up resting," he carefully use those words in front of Tails knowing that Tails is only 8 years old. Yet Sally quickly nod to him for thanking him for understandable words, knowing Tails want to fight. "Yet this battle will reclaim our home and our birth right since the moment we're living in the wood and found a perfect home for us. And make a new beginning for us, but for now our time is come to win this endless battle and yet save our parents."

"I'd hope so, Sonic," Tails said to him. Knowing he miss his mum and his dad. "I'd wish I can find my parents that's all."

Sonic knows what Tails on about. Ever since Robotnik drove them out into the wild, yet some of them were capture including his own parents and yet Tails' parents as well. Ever since he found him in the wood, he vow and forever protect his little brother of his since the two of them are friend and close like brothers. But still, the Freedom Fighter need to win this forsaken Robotnik's Empire once and for all.

"I do miss them, little buddy," Sonic said to them. "I hope that you can reunited with them."

Until Tails smile at him. Knowing that Sonic is the coolest best friend he ever had and yet becoming a brother to him as well. Once Sonic is very happy to see a smile on Tails' face, yet he continually said to them, in forever on going speech, "Now as what I'm saying," he continually said to them, "I know we got some difficult in the past since what happened was totally unexpected since what happen, yet we didn't know about him yet we learn about his true family name since our family fought in the Great War. Yet he befriend with the king and turn his people and use it for his ultimate plan to out throne us, yet we learn about this fake footage about our King was send into the Void, was clearly commonalty fakery from what we discovery."

As Sonic continually ongoing forever speeches. Sally feel determination of Sonic's words, yet the two of them are forever close and ally since they'd first met. And also Tails can feel amount of determination on Sonic's words. Those words is about bravery and dignity and bring hope as well to gain courage for the sake of his home planet and yet sake of his own people and the people of the Mobius as well. And yet, finally he will save his parents from their forever prison by Doctor Robotnik. And Antoine and Bunnie have complete understand on Sonic's words, yet the two of them look at each other and see a few spark on them, like they're destine to be together in further notice. Chunk watch his only nephew and see that Sonic is gaining more courage just like his little brother Julie who fought bravery in the Great War, yet he remember his brother's words correct since before the accident take place on him.

". . . And even though Robotnik throw us away from our city, our home, our birth right!" Sonic continually said to them in public speech. "Now, after more than 5 years since what happened in the past. Now today is a new day for the Freedom Fighter, that today we will reclaim our home. That power will be tested, our enemy Robotnik have turn the table watch we have wrought upon ourselves. And now, today we will reclaim our home!"

All of them cheering at the same time after Sonic make an heroic public speeches, when all of them chanting Sonic in forever on going. Sonic smile out, knowing he built a best fighters he come with it, including Sally as well. Now the Mobain is forever understand on Sonic's heroic words, when he begin to say,

"Okay, everyone," he said to them, and look back at the castle headquarter, and look behind his shoulder, "charge!"

Until of them yell out at the same time, when Sonic is using his superior super speed, rushing and heading toward the main entrance gate was guarded by Robotnik's dumbest creation of them all, he think: The Swat-bot. While he rushing toward the gate, the others quickly comes along as well.

Outside from the main city entrance of Robotroplolis, that was once stone bronze colour and yet it is now rusty and dark cyan blue and grey colour when two Swat-bots are standing outside at the main city gate, holding their standard pulse blaster rifles that connected to their wrist-mounted for their protection against any threat, including Sonic and his Freedom Fighters as well. Their weapons can be either stun or kill depending on their setting system or giving order by their creator choice from their decision choice. They were standing, waiting and guarding without making a single movement on them, knowing their order from Robotnik demand to look after the main entrance, when suddenly they heard something – or one of them did hear something from the sonar frequency, when they'd pick up massive shouting that's coming toward them, when one of the replied,

"Did you hear something?" one of them said in low, modern voice when it pick up a massive sound frequency channel that it thought its heard something from its radio channel.

"Negative," the second replied the same voice. "It's must be your malfunction glitches problem when you standing guard."

"Negative," the first replied again. "My malfunction chip is 100% fully logical intact since we done our routine update to check any problem on our logical circuit."

Until the second Swat-bot hears something else when it replied, "you're information is noticed. Although, your information is confirm that I'd also pick a massive waving link that's coming toward us from my sonar scanning."

"Should we report to Doctor Robotnik?" the first replied, when suddenly a rowing voice at the same time, when a familiar voice drove in and said to them in hyper super speed.

"Actually, tell Doctor Robotnik," said a familiar voice when he use a spinning dash attack and banging toward its chest plate in quick second and cause them a massive voltage that's cause them shot-circuit with high light blue colour that's make haywire, when both of them landing on the ground that their red visor is now completely shut-down forever. And yet that Mobian have somehow manage to short circuit on them is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog when he continually said them. "That the Freedom are now here!"

Once he done with his work and see that his friends and trusted ally have gain turn up that the battle is already begin so that they will reclaim their home from the clenches of Doctor Robotnik. And yet Sonic quickly use his superior hyper speed to quickly burst through the door in loud booming noise.

Once the Freedom Fighters are ready inside the main city ground when dozen of Swat-bot about over 100 of them that's appear from either side in different direction and quickly shot out from their wrist-brand in luminous glowing purple. According to Sonic and the others that, those Swat-bots weapons that can be stun or set to kill from direct order from Robotnik himself. But why, those robots set to stun without further notice, either way, they can this win in quicker easier way. Thankfully the Freedom Fighter now know that Robotnik's creation are weaken of water since they'd found a perfect for it. Yet some of the Freedom Fighter carrying their own water ammunition like water balloon or heavy weapon to stop those robots that's causing their home.

Sonic quickly use his super superior speed and quickly bashing though those Swat-bots about over 5 of them already. Bunnie quickly garb a heavy machine from the ground with her left robotic left arm and quickly hoist up with her superior strength and quickly tossing toward about 3 or more Swat-bots that they'd try to take over from a superior and cause a major impaction on them. With Bunnie is cheering, yet Antoine is very impressive on Bunnie, that she may be the one who have his heart desire. Yet looking at his home is remain himself that it was once the most beautiful nature surrounding in existence.

Yet air-supported comes along or better those same Wasp-bot in black and yellow colour with mean-look sonar on it in red lenses about over twenty of them and more are coming. Those same Wasp-bots that Sonic and the others never forget what happen since their first encountered. But not for long, when few Mobian quickly throw few water balloons in clear range distance, yet they'd manage to hit in clear range without caught them surprise. That's cause major shock on them and cause them to land on the ground and quickly dismantle as well. Sir Charles got some robotic strength since he was once a fully Mobian-body until Robotnik transform him into a mindless robot when his nephew broke through from their bind connection. Now it some payback on the man he betray and turn against on the king itself.

He quickly lift one Swat-bot and throw toward an empty wall and cause it into pieces of wrecked, knowing he hate them as long he remember.

Sonic quickly bash through many Swat-bots, yet he lose court that he don't remember how many they were since he encountered them, yet he thought this is just too easy without even notice on him. Knowing this battle he thought it's just too easy. But he don't really, knowing he want to stop Robotnik's Empire for good. With Sally on his side, there's no way Robotnik couldn't defeat them for good.

As Sally, that something is not right. Too right to be honest to know why Robotnik Swat-bots have set their weapon into stun and why he allow to them lost. What is Robotnik true plan she wondering? Whatever his plan, will soon find out.

Tails quickly use his two tails whip and hit quickly on one of those Wasp-bot he hate them so much since what happened in the past. Yet this battle is getting to easy. But he notice something is not right when he encountered those Wasp-bot and one or two Swat-bots as well, yet he find it particular since what happen, unless he got this feeling inside of him, that Robotnik does however a plan, a big plan to be honest. But still, he need to rescue and reunited with his parents that he's still missing since then. Bunnie quickly use her long extending left arm and hand and quickly punch one Swat-bots can cause it malfunction. Antoine is highly impress on her again.

"My," he said to her with his French-accent, "that some incredible punch you get there, Bunnie."

"Why thank you, Antoine," she said to her. "But we can't stop right now, we need to stop Robotnik's dumb robot."

"You got it," he acknowledge her. Knowing this is battle is almost what happened in the Great War since his father fought in the War.

Once the Mobian are continually fighting on those Swat-bots and those Wasp-bots as well. Sir Charles on the other hand that something is not right on him, yet during what happened in the past, that he got wonder from inside his head about many robots are easily defeated in odd concern to him. Unless he got a theory inside his head that his great enemy did however comes up with a plan so that he can finally beat his nephew with his hunch was correct, once he dealt another Swat-bot. Yet unknown to them, when a Robotnik spy drone who watching them in remote distance since the beginning in dark-blue steel colour with a single red in ruby-red lenses at the bottom of his personal surveillance drome and carefully watching them, so that it won't be easy on Sonic and those annoy Freedom Fighters that Robotnik hate them for good.

* * *

Inside the main palace room, Snively, Robotnik's nephew, son of his brother of his Colin, watch everything on the monitor channel, when he seen everything and witness to see dozen of Swat-bots are destroy and cause a massive breakdown along with Wasp-bots as well, when he saw many Mobian, about over 20 of them he counted, knowing this should be interesting when he see this. Behind him, that he already known that his Uncle – Julian Ivo Robotnik is already watching them as well along with his pet metal bird, Cluck.

Robotnik couldn't care less on his robot, but he does care on his newest invention since he's discovery a new material that will win, personally without a fight on that wretched hedgehog that he's despite on them ever since.

"It's seem, everything works perfectly, sire," Snively said to them, when he look back at him. "You're plan is work like a charm."

"Excellent," he delight to hear from his nephew. "Once Sonic and the others have 'won' their epic battle, we will give him a surprise that he will never forget for underestimate on Doctor Robotnik and ruining our family."

"If only Great-grandfather Gerald can see it, sir," Snively said to him, about his emotional intact on his great-grandfather Gerald. "So that he will be very pound of you."

"Of course he will be very pound of me," Robotnik shout at him. "Knowing I'd admire that man, he's my hero since I was a little boy - but enough of our family bloodline. What's status on my creation?"

"They're ready and fully loaded," Snively replied to him, knowing that plan is working perfectly and he like it. "And fully armed and wait our orders."

"Excellent," he please to hear from him. "Begin now, at once!"

"I'd obey," he quickly acknowledge hi, when he press the switch and buttons of the control panel, while his uncle smile in wickless and foulness smile that Sonic will about to meet a newcomer of Robotropolis.

"Soon, Sonic," Robotnik look at the monitor, "soon. Soon you will feel my wrath so that I will have my last laugh and soon you will taste of your defeat, when you underestimate by power."

* * *

Back outside from the battlefield while the Freedom Fighters did whatever it could to save their home to reclaim back as their rightful home. Many Swat-bots along with Wasp-bots were destroy about over 30 of them, thanks to Sonic brave super speed along with Tails' incredible two swinging tails and Charlies and Bunnie incredible robot strength. And yet Sally did an amazing jobs as well, when she's clever and well earn sneak to bypass on few Swat-bots in blink confusion from them, when few Mobian quickly tackle and destroy them for good. Most of them fire on their water ammo, yet some of them bought out a powerful laser fire blaster from another villagers and quickly shot them down as well in white glowing colour that's shot out miles from there. Except of them are pro who mastering that powerful weapons.

Thankfully there is no casualty and no direct hit either one of them. Yet odd take place on Sally along with Charlie and Tails as well. Yet those battle they fought is almost too easy from what they have notice since today, yet something is not right on them, once they will get the bottom of this false battle or so they'd thought.

Sonic keep up using his super speed and quickly bash though another more of Robotnik Swat-bots. Clearly those robots are no match on Sonic incredible speed ability. Yet he was not alone, his friends, Sally along with Antoine and Bunnie and his uncle as well. Tails have decide to stop few more so that he got thing cover for them. He could say thanks on his little buddy, Tails. But he is a sweet kid, yet he want to save his parents that's all. Sally on the other hand that she want to save her father from the fake prison inside the Void, her father, King Maximillian Nigel Acorn of the Mighty Acorn Dynasty. She remember correctly that the palace was once an excellent gold colour with excellent nature to make the castle more beautiful, knowing the place is still like this long ago, before the betrayal step foot and claim the castle as his own.

Once the Freedom Fighters (Sonic, Sally, Antoine, Bunnie and Chunk) are continually running toward the palace but it is now Robotnik invisible fortress. Yet once this battle is over, they will restore the people from once they'd before, thanks to Robotnik's dreadful machine to transform into original life into mindless robot. But they'd manage to fix one of these machine since they'd stole, hoping they can fix and return the way they'd should to be. But thanks to Rotor's techs support so that he can fix in no time since he fixes it while ago, and hoping he could find the reverted course, if he can fix it. Once Sonic and the others are continually heading toward their one true goal, when Sally quickly said to the others.

"This is it," she said, while continue running on foot. "I'm sure we can win this battle."

"Yeah," Bunnie agree on her. "That's Robotnik have no idea what's hit him. And yet he will pay from what he did to me since then," she never forget what happened in the past, since she was an almost capture and almost robotise her when Sonic and the others manage to save her in nick of time.

"I hear you," Sally have no choice to accept those word, that she too want payback on Robotnik for betray his father and learn his true family name since in the Great War on Mobius.

"That's goes for me as well," Charles have no choice to get his vengeance on that man, who transform him into one of those mindless robot.

"But if it is a trap?" Antoine is getting concern and worry at the same time about this trap. Knowing this is not. Yet it caught their attraction on Antoine, when Sally along with Bunnie and Charlies have stop in the middle of the city that's near toward the palace.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Bunnie said to him.

"I don't know," he admit to her, "just a little worrying that's all."

Sonic continually running with his advance speed limit, when he quickly turn his head and see that his friends and his uncle are standing in the middle of nowhere. When he stop for few second and quickly heading toward them to see what is the problem is.

"Why did you stop?" he said to them. "We're almost reaching toward our main goal to stop Robotnik's Empire."

But Sally on the other hands that's something is not right on her thought from what Antoine said. Unless-

"Sonic," she said to her that her voice is dozen look good. "I'm afraid we're stumble upon it."

"Stumble upon what, Sally?" Sonic said to her. "Besides, we can this small rebel war and yet there is no trap, whatsoever."

"I'm afraid Sonic, that Sally's logical conclusion is 100% correct during my calculation motivation since our battle," this time Sir Charles sais to his nephew during what happen today event.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Sonic is still not sure from what his uncle said. Clearly he though the battle is much more easier from what he expected.

"That's the point Sonic," Sally replied to him. "I'm afraid your uncle is correct. Sonic's it's a trap!"

Until Sonic is shock and surprise from his entire that this is part of Robotnik ultimate plan. How come he didn't know about it from the beginning?

Until-

" _Correct, young Princess Sally,"_ laugh out by a familiar voice, that all of them never forget that laugh and that voice as well. That's voice is none other than Doctor Julian Ivo Robonik. When all of them saw main speaker that's attach on the main spy-drone, while he continually speak to them. _"I'd knew that Sir Charles guess out from his cybernetic logical chip during after his transformation since before I'd took over. I'd knew this day would have come, when you try to reclaim your home and rescue your families as well."_

"Where are they, you bald-freak?" Bunnie yell out to him. That she's demand to know what happen to her parent including his friends' parents as well.

" _They're safe,"_ he replied from the main speak. _"For now."_

"What do you mean, 'for now', huh?" Sonic is less impatient and demand to know what happen to his mum and dad.

" _It's quite simple,"_ he explain to them. _"While you and your friend won your first encountered my Wasp-bots as a warning. I'd safely remove your parents into remote safe distance so that you won't get them in no time."_

"You move them into a safe distance?" Sonic surprise out from what he learn today. "You really are a coward, don't you?"

"Where did you take them?" Sally demand to him in royal order, knowing she is a princess and next line to the throne.

"You find out soon enough," he said to her in public speaking. "But first, I bring some welcoming gift."

As Sonic and the others have no idea what Robotnik is talking about, when suddenly they'd heard something like almost like a thundering noise that's marching toward them. Could this Robotnik said something about a gift? If it is, then who are they're up against? Sonic and the others are trying to find out where that noise coming from, until it's getting closer and closer in each second, when Antoine look the direction and shout to them,

"Look!" he cried and point toward his direction. "Over there!"

They saw and look at Antoine's direction and see Robotnik's Swat-bot, except however that the design is different to compare on the others. Yet this Swat-bots got different colour. The one they'd encountered is dark blue, but this one got light azure blue with clear dark blue chest plate and they're about the same sizes from those Swat-bots. Their head helmet is different that its small and the visor have somehow upgrade into large rectangular red-tinted optical visor and yet its holding different verity of blaster that its different to compare on the other blasters since they look at it. That Sonic and the others are about to face a brand new robot from Robotnik's creation.

"I knew you are planning something, traitor," Chuck said to him, knowing that his hunch is correct since the beginning.

" _Correct my old friends,"_ he fakery please to hear from him. _"Like I said from before; that I'd knew this would have come, so that I decide to bring up something much more advance against you, Sonic."_

Sonic grunt out so that he can teach that man some respect on fellow Mobian. Yet the others have no idea what they are, knowing this robot are equal to compare to Swat-bots from before.

"What are those things?" Bunnie said to them.

"I don't know what they are," Sonic admit to her, knowing this is bad for him as well. "But they're look like those Swat-bots, yet the design is very different to compare on the others.

" _Well spotted, wretch hedgehog,"_ Robotnik to him on the monitor speaking. _"Now, say hello to my greatest creation of them all: The Super Swat-bots!"_

Sonic and the others are now facing Robotnik newest toy, the Super Swat-bots. When Sonic quickly use his hyper speed hoping he can dismantle them for good. When he reach toward one of them, and bash it until – it somehow jump back on Sonic, that's shock on his friends and his uncle. Bunnie is trying to use her extending left arm and make a powerful toward one of them again. Once she manage or try to hit it cause a chain reaction on her robotic left and cause a small wave on her left arm including her body as well. Antoine and Sally are trying to her hold down during that powerful reaction on a small reaction wave on her.

Sir Charles could do something, yet surprise take place on him, that he know what those Swat-bots are carrying, those wrist brand on them, not, they're real rifle since he recognise them during the war – the Great War. Those are HO-125 assault rifles, yet he thought those machinery gun were band since the war. The assault rifles is long length in dark and mix colour of green with black tube as well with royal emblem on the rifles since it was built from the main machine, yet before it got brand since after the war. How could Robotnik get their hand on them? Knowing those weapons that the people of Mobian use it against the Overlander. How can it be? That is impossible.

" _I'd seen that you recognise them, Chunk,"_ Robotnik said to him on the monitor channel. _"Knowing those weapons was used during the Great Wars and see countless of death many time since then."_

"How did you bring it back?" Charles want to know why and demand to him as well. "The King brand since after the war."

" _Oh, he did alright,"_ he confirm to him. _"After the King have decide to disband any weapons since after the Great War. I'd found them in the remained vault was safe secure that are lock away, so I'd decide to use them for their own advance or better yet a test on you or your nephew."_

"You would dare," he sneer at him with his cyber mouth.

" _Believe me, I'd do,"_ Robotnik said to them.

Sonic is almost complete worn out since he up against those new improve Swat-bots is now confirm as Super Swat-bots. Yet he try so many times. He try bashing, cut them or giving them regard that it is impossible to stop them. Just what material that Robotnik is using?

"Man, those robots are tough to beat," he admit himself about those robot hard armour shell.

"And yet you will," Robotnik said. "Open fire!"

Until all Robotnik new creation, begin firing on them in luminous blue beam, instead of purple that shock on Sonic and the others as well. But not Charles that he know those weapons were using in the war. Yet he dodge that powerful beam, that those beam is a death beam. Sonic try manage to dodge them, knowing those beam are highly dangerous including Antoine as well. Sally on the others hand when she bought out her water balloon and try an experiment. She quickly throw one of them and yet it have no effort on them.

"It have no effort!" Bunnie cried out in hyper madness, that she thought it was just too easy, instead it was a trap.

"I thought those new robot are weaken on them?" Sally surprise out as well.

"Me neither," Sonic agree on it, as well and trying to avoid those beams.

"But how?" Bunnie said. Knowing this battle is now getting harder and harder within second.

"Unless he found a perfect martial for his perfect warrior to become unstoppable to immure water and other resistance," Charles said out from his high educational guess. Knowing he seen those material before, by where to be exact?

" _You're words is correct, traitor,"_ again Robotnik said to him _. "This material was founded from one of my mine, when one of my Swat-bot have reported to me about this material was discovery. Yet it have no name, no record to verify to know what it is. Since I'm using it, this material will win your small victory. Now, annihilate them all, now!"_

Once the Super Swat-bots are continually fire upon them that Sonic and the others quickly manage to dodge that powerful beam blaster. Yet Sonic couldn't dismantle or blow into pieces, including Bunnie's incredible super punch and trying water – all of them have no effort whatsoever. This is bad for Sonic and the others. That none of them didn't know it was Robotnik's ultimate and brilliant trap he ever come up with it. And yet it's difficult to win to reclaim their home back.

Sonic think he could fight to the death, but he cannot. Because fighting to the death will give him bad influence as well. And worst them all, risking his life and his friends as well. Including his little buddy Tails as well. Since the moment he first met in hospital and rescue Rosemary before she went into labour, before he met him. Yet he have no choice, that this battle is getting hard complex since he saw it.

"We cannot win this battle," Sally said to them. "We can't break their superior armour!"

"What shall we do, now?" panicking on Antoine sudden reaction, yet Sonic have no alternative choice but to say to them.

"There is only but one choice: retreat," Sonic said to him, that he have no choice to retreat, knowing those Super Swat-bots are difficult advance on Sonic and the others as well.

"I'm afraid there no other choice," Sally have to agree on him. "Let's retreat while we can."

"And fast!" Bunnie quickly before she will end up her fate and continually avoiding those firing death lasers.

Tails and the others have almost winning this battle, that they're manage to defeat over 50 Swat-bots and yet none of them were not injured and no killed nor getting shot as well. This battle is turn out to be soon much epic that's joy on Tails and the others as well. Despite that he's hate killing, including single life form, except those Swat-bots that he's hate them so much, knowing that those robot ruining his life, including separate from him and his parents. Once it's done, then he will reunited his families, knowing he's missing them for a very long time since.

Two Mobian brother, Jason and Tony Lyrics have already dismantle few dozen of Swat-bots and manage to take down few those Wasp-bots as well. Onyx have already took down about over 10 of them and lastly, Serena and her sister and her brother, Dawn and Evan have already done more than 20 Swat-bots, while the rest continually throw and blast them with thier water balloon and water blasters and pistols. Tails is holding water blaster, just in case he will soak them with water for messing with that fox. Once he look at them and his people putting brave effort, when suddenly,

"Tails!"

"That's sound like Sonic," Tails know that voice anywhere from here. Knowing that the two of them are very close friend and brother to him since. He heard his right ear direction. "Its coming from that way."

"Then let's go," one of the Mobian cried out, when Tails quickly make a move to save Sonic and the others as well, hoping Sonic can reach toward the palace, where Sally usually go there long ago, before the betrayal comes along and forces to be move as well.

But why, Sonic call for help? It's doesn't make any sense at all, knowing he would do on his own, without helping, unless there's trouble ahead on him and the others as well. That its either capture or killed, so that he won't leave him again, knowing he can't leave without includung Auntie Sally as well, knowing the two of them who raise him since he was cub and he's still now forever since. Once he and the others Mobian freedom warriors, when he found Sonic and the others, when they're running from their life. But from what, exactly? Knowing Sonic would never make a retreat, unless Tails guess out that Robotnik got a plan to over ran them in complete backfire. That's why, Sonic and the others make a hasty retreat, whatever reason at all.

"What's going on, Sonic?" He ask his best pal.

"There no time to talk, Tails," Sonic replied to him. "We need to make a retreat, right now."

"From what?" Tails is still not sure what's Sonic on about, when a he heard a powerful foot marching order, that's shock Sonic, Antoine, Sally and Sir Charles, that its coming closer in few second behind.

"From them," Anotine point out from Robotnik's newest creation, the Super Swat-bots that's terrified him to see them coming toward in less speed second.

Tails is shock that he have no idea that Doctor Robotnik have create a brand new robot, yet its different to compare from others Swat-bots he encountered so many times, but never seen so many new Swat-bots before for the first time in history. And yet, its carrying weapons on them, not wrist brand weapons since he know about it. But this robots from what he look is a brand new beginning for him.

"What are they?" Tails question Sonic or even Sally that he have no idea to know what are those, that he never seen it before from his enitre life.

"Those are Robotnik's new improve Swat-bots," Sonic said to him. "Only this time, he call them, the Super Swat-bots."

"Who care what they are," one of them cried out. "Just electrify on them!"

"No wait!" Sir Charles try to halt them, until it is too late when few Mobian quickly launch their water balloons and water blaster to short-circuit on those Super swat-bots they'd never heard about it. Until when the water have made contact, until its have no effort on them, that make them even more surprise, except Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine and Sir Charles.

"It's has no effect on them!" said the first one who cried out.

"That's what I'd tell you," Sir Charles said to him, without using his yelling voice. "It's immure to water."

"Now you tell me," again the same one cried out, in heap of panicking. Until many Super swat-bots quickly open fire with the same guns, Sir Charles fear the most of it. It's quickly toward in luminous blue beam, instead of purple – luminous purple.

One of them, was hit and scream out is right straight toward a heart and fall down, died. The other one was shot as well, from the chest as well. Died, like the first one as well. Knowing this battle is getting, harder and harder in each second. One of them try to throw at them, until she got kill and shot as well, when the beam hit toward her heart, landing, died like the others as well. Many of them try to blast them with water, until its have no effect on them, when many more Mobian were also kill by those the same beam blasters as well.

Tails look at the body of his Mobian allies that he know them for quite some time since then. Yet, he's afraid to see countless bodies, that's lying on the ground and see his dead friends was kill by those new improve Swat-bots. No 8 years old shouldn't see countless body at his time, knowing he's far too young to see dead body for his age. He try to get hold himself, but he can't that his fear have effort on him to see the first and only first to dead Mobian brethren.

"This is horrible," Sally exclaimed out to her friends to see many friends that's she known them in the villages since the escaped when Robotnik took over Mobotropolis.

"Oh, you telling me," Antoine admit and agree with her and see another one was also shot as well by those new Swat-bots. In fact, he remind himself when he was younger to see many Swat-bots ransack the city when he was young from his certain age, that make him even more afraid to see it. And yet few more of them were also shot and kill by those new Swat-bots that's effort on Sonic, Sally, Bunnie but not Charles that he seen enough from his time, before and ending at the Great War when he saw many Mobian was killed in battle as part of the remembrance from those who fought in the Great War, knowing he's seen enough.

"Quick take cover," Sonic quickly order them, before those death ray beam will hit them in clear range distance. When they'd manage to seperate paths, before those beam hit them. Thankfully, they're safe, except only two of them got direct hits, that they're didn't make in time.

"This is crazy," Bunnie cried out from her lungs. "We're lost over few dozen Mobian"

"Including those we know them," Antoine add on. In fact she's dose have a point. Back then, before this would have happen, that Sonic and the others did made some other friends, long before Robotnik show up and destroy within his path and drove them away.

"Any idea what's kind of weapon its using?" Bunnie want to know what kind of weapon those new Swat-bots its using. That she have no what kind of weapon that she have no experience knowledge about it.

"I'd explain to you later," Sir Charles explain and promise, knowing he's seen enough from his time. "Right now, we need to leave, now!"

"Agree," Bunnie accept his word. Knowing Sir Charles knows about guns from his time, so that he will tell them, later, once they'd need to leave the city for good. "How do we get out of this place?"

"There another path, right the main entrance," Sir Charles point out from the another direction, knowing he micro-map surveillance that he knows every direction inside his head. "Come, follow me, so that I will escort you, safely."

"You sure about it?" Antoine is not sure about.

"Hey, its either death bed or the other way, you're choice," Bunnie quickly said to him optional choice, knowing this is matter between life and death.

"On second thought, I'll pick the second one," Antione quickly said to her, knowing this is matter of survival to him and his people as well.

"Good choice."

"Come on," Sir Charles quickly said to them, when the three of them make a heist retreat, avoid getting kill by those new improve Swat-bots and also alert the others before its too late. So that, they need to fall back, knowing this battle is getting tougher and tougher in any minutes ago. They'd quickly run from the other side of the building before they'd been spotted from either one of them.

On the other side of the building, Sonic along with Tails and Sally are safe and sound, and yet they'd saw that two of their friends didn't make it in time. Sonic look at those new Swat-bot and yet he admire those design and yet they're extreme dangerous from what he look at them. He could use his super speed to make them feel dizziness, but he realise that his speed have no effect on it as well. Knowing he got a tight spot. Sally look at them, knowing she saw many original Swat-bots, but this one is far more different than the rest of it. This is could to be her toughest solution she's ever encountered.

"This is not looking, good," Sally said and observer them.

"Yeah," Sonic agree on her. "We encountered so many of them, but this one is very new to me. What do you think, Tails?" he ask his little buddy of his. "Tails?"

He look behind his back to see what's wrong with his little buddy, hoping he's not dead or worst injury. Sally look at Tail and found him, sitting down, right next toward the corner, frozen, without making a single of him. It's like he's staring in the face, since after Sonic quickly drag him away and quickly sit down while he looking back at them.

"Tail?" Sonic said to him and approach and gently shake on Tails' right shoulder. "Tails, what's wrong?"

"He's paralyse with fear," Sally quickly said to him. "He must have seen our fallen friends who didn't make it."

"That's not good," said Sonic. That's Tails is only 8 years and the youngest of the freedom, who shouldn't see dead Mobian body. Just like Sonic what happen when he was little when those branded try to ransack and shot his babysitter when he was small, before Charles and his father stop them. "Tails, please wake up. It's okay, you going to be safe now, Tail. Tails?"

Sonic try to shake and quickly repeated his name, over and over again so that he can snap out from his paralyse trans. But Sonic and Sally didn't know that Tails have somehow commuincation in space with thousand stars that he never seen before in his life, and see so many planet about over million of them like actual jewel or marble he usually play with Sonic when he was little. It's like Tails have somehow communication with stars across the entire cosmos and yet he saw one planet he never seen it before with so many lights that's cover the entire planet when he lower down from his site-seeing and see so many building with floating cars in every direction from top to bottom that he never seen it before and yet he look at so many building. Its like paradise, that it dosen't have any forest nor anything, including animals as well. It's like this planet contain so many building without a single forest nor plants as well. He watch the building and see so many floating car like actual hover-craft from what he picture out from his mind, like when Chuck or Sally said to him about vehicles that's cultivates on Mobuis that's allow technology live together in harmony, but this planet from what he look at it, it not similar to his own planet.

Once he look at the planet, he somehow descend, almost near to the ground and see dozen of people he never seen them before in his entire life, except human who's very different to compare to Robotnik and his nephew and also he saw different people in funning looking that never seen them before from his life, when he saw a green alien with two large budge blue eyes with small dots on it with two small antenna on top of its head and the others he saw is a funny female and a man with long tails, like him, but different like it somehow attach on their head in remote odd to him, knowing he never seen them before in his life. And lastly he saw funny-looking squid head that he's not sure what they are, knowing it's highly knew to them. He slowly toward this unknown place from what he never seen before. Knowing this is not Mobotropolis from what he's look at it, and yet these people didn't look at him, nor didn't spot him as well. Which it was odd and confuse that none of them never heard call Mobian before from their entire life. He's continually wondering this place with no forest, no living animals as well, and it feel like he's dragging toward that mysterious unknown place he never seen before in his life. He look at this building site. It's look remote hidden, like Knothole, that Robotnik couldn't find in plain hidden site and see a door from the side, that was very well hidden in strange colour in beige, but mouldy colour. He was wondering to know wht he's been drag toward this place, that never been this place nor never heard of it. And he keep following toward inside that strange house that's never been inside a strange house before. He look at the wall, it smooth and solid at the same with dozen of rooms he never seen before in his life and yet he wondering inside that 'house' that it can fit only two or more people inside that living 'house', knowing it small, and very perfect hidden from what he look. And he arrive or drag toward that unknown room, its appear to be a bedroom or something that he look at the bed, so neat and tidy at the same time. But why he was summon or drag toward this unknown place? This place is look cramp and mis-lead colour from what he look at the room, knowing this place is small.

Until he something else in that person, when he turn his right hand side and see a person, who's sitting floor with leg fold it together. He can't see the face of a person, that shadow cover the entire face that he's not sure that person is a male or a female. And yet, why that person is sitting on the floor? It doesn't make any sense at all. Once he slowly toward that unknown person, when he try to reach toward it, hoping he will get some answer to what is that place. And hopfully he'll get some answer. Once Tails try to reach out, when suddenly a person quickly turn behind a shoulder that's shock Tails.

Tails look at the person and see a person mouth, that surprise him this person is happen to be a male, although the describe from what he look at him is too hard to tell. The person mouth is calm without making a single shock, nor making a gasping shock, just plain calm. They're both looking at each other without saying a word from neither one of them, except he can the voice from Sonic that he's call out to him, repeatedly, whispering like an echo of ghost.

"Tails," again that voice. It's Sonic voice that he thought to hear that voice again. "Tails, wake up."

Tails try to figure out how to wake from his subconscious mind, knowing that he have no idea about this place, once he look back at a person yet again. And this is time, the person finally said to him.

"I will be waiting for you," he said to him, promise that he will be waiting for him. That's Tails have no idea what's he's saying about waiting. What does it mean? That he need question to know his problem, like this dream about this mysterious character with red blade along with his same kind wielding golden blade. And furthermore, the person who team up with green blade, like emerald from what he saw inside his dream.

Once he confuse out, when suddenly the room is suddenly change, into void of dark red-blackish colour like complete nightmare he's living. He's begin to feel afraid on him, that he can't stand empty blackness that's surround him, until he felt something. It's feel like freeze, the cold from what he felt it inside his fur body, when he slowly around from his behind when he shock and gasp out at the same time to see the same robe person, wearing the same getup and holding the same red blade from his dream he saw last night.

"Who are you?" he try to demand that guy. "What do you what for me?"

Until there is no reply, no comment, no speaking from him. Just silence, a plain silence. Tails have no idea what kind of weapon that guy is holding, that he got a bad feeling that person is getting angrier by the minutes when he said to that person about question and answer. When a black robe use a Force Scream like before and yet it make him complete paralyse on Tails that's shock, when darkness swallow him for good.

Tails have no idea what's going on, when he heard the same voice and shout to him "Tails!" Sonic cried out to him.

Tails quickly shaken his head, that he thought it was a dream or something that he was standing in this unknown world with crazy people he never seen before in my life. And yet this people said to him about 'waiting.' Waiting for what, exactly.

"What happen?" he ask Sonic.

"You paralyse with fear," Sonic said to him.

"I was?" Tail quizzed out to him. "How long I was paralyse?"

"Not long," he replied to him. "Now, come on, we need to tell the others about that new Swat-bots."

"But how?" Tails said to him. "We couldn't reach them in time."

"Then we have to go the other way around," Sally said to them in other direction from abandon building, she point at. "Come on! We need to tell the others to retreat."

"Roger that, Sal," Sonic quickly acknowledge her, when all three of them make a moves, before the others will be kill or better yet shot to death by those new improve Swat-bots called Super Swat-bots created by Doctor Robotnik himself.

Tails on the other hands that he want to know who that guy is, who sitting on the floor with his leg folding that he have no idea why that guy said to him about waiting. Could this guy is the answer he's been looking for about this dream he's having? The answer he's seeking that's solve his solution problem? There's over million question that need answering to know more about it. But for now, he need to escape this menace and hurry so that Sonic can warn the others about Robotnik's new robot he created and yet water have no effort on it as well.

Three of them, quickly run toward the others in quick, and see Onyx and the others are continually using thier water blasters and pistols and also water balloons to weaken them. Until one of them saw Sonic along with Princess Sally and Tails.

"Sonic," Onyx said to him in complete surprise. "What's going on? I thought you and the others are reclaimed the building."

"We were," Sonic replied to him. "But we got bigger problem."

"What kind of problem?" Onyx ask him, that he have no idea what's Sonic talking about. Onyx is a Mobian bull with long horn at the top of his head with deep blue eyes as well.

"Them!" Sally point out, behind her shoulder when few Super Swat-bots is coming toward them. But how they can run faster than Sonic and the others? Unless Robotnik have somehow make those robot quite fast, to outrank Sonic's super speed so that it won't caught off guard.

Oynx look at those new Super Swat-bots, knowing he never seen different texture before in his entire, knowing he encountered several of them in the past, but not those new one, he never seen them in his life. "What kind of robot are those, exactly?"

"They're Super Swat-bots," Sonic quickly said to him. "Water have no effort on them."

"Water have no effort?" Oynx rephrase to him. "How comes?"

"We don't know," Sally quickly replied. "Its kill several fighters in quick second. We need to retreat, now."

"You sure about it?" Onyx said to her. "Forgive me, you are the princess of the King. But how can we overcome those-" until he scream out from his lungs when that luminous blue beam shot fire toward his heart, that his body fell down on the ground.

"Onyx, no!" Sonic cried out to him. That his best supporter is dead and a good friend to him.

"It's too late to save him, Sonic," Sally quickly said to him. "We need to retreat now."

Sonic quickly close his eyes for few second, until he have no choice but to obey Sally's order. "Fine," he said to her when he grip his fist together in tight squeeze.

Sally nod to him, that she will be an acting leader. "Everyone, retreat now!" she quickly order them to make a hasty retreat, since she know the pain she's been though since she was force out since what happened to her father long ago.

All Mobian hear her words, knowing this battle since they're witness two or more Mobian were quickly short died by those new improve Swat-bots, including Lyrics' brothers who didn't make it as well, since Jason was first follow by his brother Tony as well, when he cried out to him, before he got shot as well. Yet another one, was also shot name Frank the Wolf as well, his little brother heard his brother cried as yell out at the same time. When his little brother try to save him, when the others quickly garb him, that they're got order from the princess to make a hasty retreat that this battle was suppose to be easy, but now, its getting harder in each second that this battle is now over.

They're quickly make a retreat from those who obey to her, make a full retreat, yet some of them did make a retreat didn't it when they'd got shot behind their back. Some of them were very lucky, avoiding those death beam in luminous blue beam. Sonic and the others quickly running toward the main entrance, avoiding those death ray beam, so that they won't be killed or getting shot by one of them. Sonic use his super speed and quickly garb Tails and Sally lower arm, when he quickly said,

"Gotta speed, Keed!" he cried out with his famous quote and quickly use his super speed and quickly rushing toward the main entrance, while the others quickly run toward, hoping they will catch up with Sonic as well, before they get hit as well.

Sir Charles along with Bunnie and Antione have quickly make a dash toward the main entrance, thankfully that Sally told the others from what they'd look like, when they'd witness new improve Swat-bots is now called Super Swat-bots, thanks to Doctor Robotnik creation. They're all quick running, avoiding those death beams before they get hit as well. They're continually running, running, in forever non-stop, knowing this battle is now become very harder in a minutes that they thought it was going to be very easy in very minutes, but now its becoming harder and harder. They're already look few dead Mobian were kill by those beam, including Onyx the bull as well. They're could get thier body, but they're can't knowing those beam could easily kill them in quick second since they're saw holes on them and its far too late to save at all.

All Mobian along with Sir Charles, Bunnie and Antoine, knowing that this battle is already over and the lose of their friends and allies as well. That's day that Sonic will never forget the lose of this year battle, that Robotnik have won his first epic showdown.

Back inside the main central control, that Robotnik along with his nephew Snively have seen everything from monitor from their spy dome and witness the destruction of their newest creation Super Swat-bots and see countless death of many Mobian's fighters with very powerful weaponry system, knowing that weapon was used in the war, since the King disband them since after the war and yet, Robotnik found them in remote safe distance since after he took over the city in complete control.

And now he watch his most triumphs to see that Sonic and his friend make a retreat and seeing the death of few Mobian.

"It's seem that you are won, sir," Snively said to his uncle, watching on the monitor.

"This is my most triumphant victorious from what I'd ever seen today," Robotnik said, looking at the montior channel and see few remain Mobain feeing away, including Sonic and the others as well. "After all these years since, Sonic have won against so many time and this is my first victory against him."

"Shall we celebrate for your first victory?" Snively ask him about his uncle's first victorious against Sonic and his Freedom Fighters.

"Indeed," he said to him, when he smile for his victory. "Bring me the finest wine of Mobius."

"Certainly, sir," he acknowledge to him. "A finest wine of Mobius will be arrive shortly."

"Excellent," he please to hear from his nephew. "That's today that Sonic have finally lost against my superior creation. That Sonic have now witness my revenge triumphant and soon that Sonic have no choice to battle against me and my superior new robots. That Sonic have learn his own defeat that Robotnik have won!"

Until he laugh out in his most evilness, cruelty wicked laugh that's echoing across every corridor inside his palace domain, and yet even Snively laugh out as well, that the Kintobor's have finally outrank Sonic and his Freedom Fighters for the first time in history since they're lost countless time, that Julian Ivo Robotnik have finally won.

Back in the same apartment, where Tails is standing on an unknown planet, contain with unknown people he never seen them before in his life. The same person he met, is standing after he done his meditate when he thought he saw something inside his head, like, something reach out to him. And yet he saw an image from what he look at him, a boy, animal-morphism who appear to be a fox in yellow and white fur with blue eyes, and yet the age he look inside his head is actually an 8 years old from what he look at him, inside his dream during his medicate.

The person, who happen to be a male, confirm from what Tails saw him, the clothing however is very different that he wear dull, light, beige colour jacket with frill on it with black under top he's wearing with dark green cargo jean with heavy boot steel, yet the face is still remain cover without being seem, since what happened long ago, must remain since the Empire took over and one of them is the Sith Lord he's been looking for since, which he have no idea in the first place, which it was shock and surprise from his learning.

Beside him, when he heard a chipping sound, that's sound like binary from what he heard of it. It appear is an astromech droid with half shape-top that rotation in 360 degree and the colour is white and orange when it said to him, to see he is okay.

"I'm fine, R3," he finally said to his droid, R3-H7. When rubbing his neck from his bad night experience since he's been though. When his droid said to him in bleeping sound in binary code that he can understand the language code since his training long ago before he pass and reach his next level. "It is a bad nightmare, I'd having, you're right," again he head the same commotion again. "No, I'm fine, thanks. Its just that to know who did I send to him from his meditate and why I said to him. It's doesn't make any sense at all.

He walk and approach toward his bed, sitting like acting depression when he sigh out from his mouth like exhaustion from what he sense it. His droid said to him when it approaching with bleeping that's combine with chipping sound.

"I'd know R3," he replied. "I know we been hiding for nearly year and a half, since we force to move since what happened long ago was . . . unexpected," he hear another sound in binary again. "I'd know we can't stay hidden for so long that we need to escape this morning from the Empire before they'd found so that they will send Palpatine's Inquisitors or better yet, sending him as well to finish me for good."

Yet R3 rotation its dome head in 360, when it speak to him in clicking and bleeping at the same time, like acting worry from he know about it when he halt.

"I know you need me, but you have to let go when my time is right," he said to his droid. "You need find someone who is very worthy to you and understand the meaning. But for now, we need to flee in the morning, that I already purchase a ship so that we can get out of here, before they'd spot me and you as well so that they will melt you for good. But not, on my watch."

R3-H7 making a whistling, clicking sound to him.

"I know R3," he said. "Now rest up, that tomorrow we'll leave in the first light, so that we can pick and leave some of them, behind. Now, get some rest and well recharge that we will leave in the first light."

Once his droid understand what he mean, knowing that tomorrow they will leave this place for good, and off to explore new world, waiting to be discover that will unlock new secret that was hidden so many years ago in well-earn ancient period. He smile out to his beloved droid that he know his driod for very long ago.

On top of his work desk, there is a single box, long and thin in clear beige colour in remarkable pattern with lavish purple cloth that's inside the small, cuboid box and inside it is a Jedi lightsabre.

* * *

 **What did Tail saw inside his head and who is that person? Unless . . . Hold on to your theory. We still have long way to ago to know what happen since Sonic and the others got some problem in major business to save his people since Robotnik got hold on him.**

 **Also, which all of you know that Robotnik and Kintobor are swap around words, that's why Sally and the others didn't know about Julian true family name since then. Also the King is Nigel. But his full is Maximillian Nigel Acorn, but everyone call him Nigel for short living.**

 **In the story you can few Mobian were kill by those Super Swat-bots. I know it was happen, but this is Star War universe many problem what happen, like Rebellion, Resistance and many more since the ongoing what happened across the entire system. Also Tails never met different before in his life, like Twi'lek, Rodian and yet Qurren that he have no idea what they are, some of them are human which he know about it since Robotnik and Snively as well, which its true on Tails believe.**

 **And that person will be around shortly, to find answer from what he said to Tails will be on going.**

 **Anyway, the next story is going to take a while, that the next story is sad and despair. And also don't judge my writing, thanks you, look at my profile while you look at it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Star Wars.**  
 **Claimer: Yas Aguchi, my OC character in that story.**  
 **Credit:** **Ardouronerous for his picture as part of his credit as well.**

 **Sorry I took so long, because I got a serious writer block on that story. But I'm back - alive and it is 2019. Yes another years of event. Anyway, this chapter will hope will get you interesting by the minutes. so enjoy it.**

Chapter 3: Sense and Despair

Time period: present  
Location: Coruscant  
Sector: Cord-world Region  
Year: 18.5 B.B.Y after when the Empire was born.

Coruscant, home was once a glory for the Republic that's lasting for over 1000 of years since after the destruction when the Sith were no more in the universes since the peace have been fully restore, except none of them didn't know that only one of them alive and begin his own cultural that's lasting for very long time and that last Sith is Darth Bane, the founder and creator of the Rule of Two, thus the Jedi of Republic didn't know about the Sith have return, except they'd learn that the Sith is still alive, hiding in plain slight without being seeing.

Now the Republic is now officially no more and declare a brand new to make the planet stronger and much more powerful since the title was declare and birth: The Empire. Was fully declare by Chancellor Sheev Palpatine himself, when he made himself the First Galactic Empire and told him that the Jedi have betray the Senate to over throne them since the War is now finish. The Jedi are now official traitors since the Republic clone troopers have enter the Jedi Temple at night to wipe out every single Jedi inside the temple, except only few remained Jedi are still exist, hiding, just like the Sith would do as well.

Now the Jedi are gone, when the people are enjoy their official new life, except few people are begin their protest against Palpatine about this whole Empire business is not really suitable for them, when they're begin their wild and madness. Many of them were arrested; few were killed since what happened. Knowing this planet got some problematic to deal with it. Except none of them didn't know that Palpatine was actually a Sith Lord, the one, the Jedi have been looking for, the Sith Master – Darth Sidious, the one who train Darth Maul along with a former Jedi Court Dooku and now he got his newest apprentice, Darth Vader.

Now Palpatine rule the Empire with an iron fist along with his new apprentice Darth Vader and his new project, the Jedi hunter – the Inquisitors, led by the Grand Inquisitors. Everything work perfectly on that planet, knowing it is now the protection of the Empire, including all those planets as well. That is the power of the Empire.

Coruscant was a city planet, many planet was control the planet with the core that's secure the most power supplies that's lasting for over 2000 years since the Sith were no more, when the Jedi stop them for good. The planet got different level , upper level got a famous, luxury building, contain many good values that's relate to their own home and home to many Senate to decision about everything to everything right, the way they should be, in the name of peace and glory. The lower level where the people are poor and homeless and got lesser problem about everything, like the smell or problem the local authority about their home, well most of them, really. Luckily, they're even build a lift that's connect on both levels, upper, middle and lowest, so that all people are access onto the main shaft, so that they can go anything from either distance in each separate occasion.

At the lower floor, where many people and aliens are walking in different direction, like walking around, find a local food supplies for their lunch or their sneak. Or even make a trade to sell a most dangerous product to make them addictive, deathstick. Nasty those product, their addictive product to make their mind, clouded from their thought from their addictive motive. Once the lower city are enjoy their new life experience since the upper floor are enjoy their quality time since the Republic is now redubbed and official to become the First Galactic Empire and the Jedi are no more since they were traitors, during the last event in the Clone Wars, 3 years ago. Now there gone, for good, most of them. That all people are enjoy their new life, without the Jedi.

One of the local apartment, while many people are walking in different direction, some of them rode a speeder or their hover bike. So that, their enjoy their new life, when one of the local alien approach the residence. The alien, who is a male, small about equal to compare any human sizes and matter with long aqua-blue tentacles, that's longer than the Quarren-species with three eyes in black with dark purple irises. One of them is in the middle of his forehead and the others two next toward in upper hence. He's also wear a long dench dark green cloak to commune his identity except the appearance with his long tentacles, knowing it's hard to see underneath his dench cloak. Once he approach toward the local residence apartment and yet he saw his tenants is already outside, waiting for him.

His tenant is wearing dark dench cloak like him with a hood as well and wearing green strap goggle with yellow lenses on it with air filter protective that's almost like a Kel Dor, but the filter is not as equal to compare their kind and species and wear light beige colour jacket with frill on it with black under top with dark green cargo jean with heavy boot steel. And he also his tenant carry heavy amount of packing inside his rung-sack in dark olive green colour and beside it is an astromech droid in white and orange that's captive his eyes, from his greed and addictive. When he approach the tenant from his further delay business.

"My apologise for taking you so long," said an alien who appear to be a landlord of this apartment for very years to collect the rent, knowing it is his property and also his voice is almost crack that's almost sound like a Quarren voice, but very differential on him . "That I'd got some important serious matter to care of."

"I understand your problem is duties notices" said a tenant, who 'completely' agree with his landlord that person is male.

"Yeah, well, lots of thing happen since there is an issue in the Empire Banks, that many citizens got problem with their credit from their debt," the landlord said to him, about the load and the debt and crisis problem at the banks, since the Banking Clan agree to serve the Empire ever since. "Now then," he look at his datapad with him, since he carry it ever since to know every person from his important detail information, "Mr . . . Yas Aguchi is it?"

"Yes, that's right," he confirm his identification name, when he nod to him.

"I'd see," said the landlord of the residence site. "According to my detail that you decide to leave for good so that you decide to give to another tenants?"

"I'm afraid so," again he confirm to him, that he want to leave, for good.

But the landlord is getting more curious by the minutes when he look at his datapad with his three fingers. As he continually press it, "Well according to your information that you manage to pay the rent for the incoming taxes since I give you the upcoming loading and yet you pay everything single one. How did you manage to proceed to make so many credits in every single years since I keep up the pace?"

"It's simple, really," he explain to him. "I manage to contact my friends from the Empire Banking Clan to check on my loan income so that I wanted to download my account to transverse to your landlord taxes since I heard the rent are still going since the Banking Clan join the Empire."

"Well yeah," the Landlord agree on him. "I mean they're usually severe the Separatists during the Clone War, when the leader of the Banking Clan, San Hills was somehow killed, when the Clan have no choice to serve the Empire who can support the incoming taxes to pay every planet. No wonder the Empire would keen interesting on them, they are the most Bank Manager in entire galaxies."

"I'd suppose that the Banking Clan done their part, now they're in league with the Empire to fund and support to allow more people who would the Empire to become soldiers," Yas said to him. That he learn or already learn that the Banking Clan have decide to join the Empire and to serve Emperor Palpatine.

"Right, well then," the Landlord have to decide to change the subject that he believe he got something to do, rather than chatting all day along. "I'd understand that you decide to leave that you want to me to find any suitable tenant to take your place. Care to explain to me, why you decide to leave and replace some new one?"

"To be honest that I wanted to explore in space to find anything that value that are waiting to be discover that's resting for over a century to understand their missing links," Yas explain half of the true that he wanted to leave and find that source who said to him last night event. His droid, R3-H7 is making a chirping sound that combine with binary sound so that Yas can understand what it's speaks.

"Well, that sound quite an interesting adventure from your captivation," the landlord like the sound of it. Or his voice is becoming an additive knowing he wanted something quite valve from his collection. "I'd hope you will found something quite interesting from your important discover. I mean who know, depend on your find. Maybe you can find any ancient Jedi artefacts, knowing the Jedi are now traitor to the Republic, so that you can find one or two during your discovery adventure."

R3 is making a raspberry binary sound with a sudden chipping sound, when Yas look at it behind his shoulder when he calm his droid down with a soft, gentle wave with his right hand. That he too understand about Jedi artefacts.

"Humph," the landlord look at the droid, that he got a theory that something is not right, when he look at it. "You're droid is acting very funny since I said something. Is that droid part of the Jedi Order?"

"No," Yas quickly said to him. "That I'd just bought that droid couple while ago, during small time saving to purchase a droid for me. According to the owner that this droid got some issue since the programmatic upgrade since it install it few while ago."

When his droid making confirm binary sound that it master speak the truth.

"I'd see," the landlord understand what Yas said. Although his hunch will never fade when he stroke his long tentacles with his three fingers. "Anyway, did you pack everything while I'd make my move?"

"Right here," he quickly said, when the landlord look at the bag and yet quite loading. "Well, most of them that I don't want it anyone, that I'd decide to give to another tenants, if they like it or not."

"Fine by me," said a landlord, while looking at the datapad to make sure everything is well sorted. "Now you pay out all the rent correctly, when you discount on your account. That I will contact the Empire Banking Clan to see that you discounted on your income loan."

"Surely you won't do necessary, would you?"

"I'm just making sure about it," he promise so that he will contact the Empire Banking Clan that's locate at the upper city that the Muun have decide to establish here on Coruscant to keep the taxing rising to those who opposing against the Empire.

Until Yas is making a secret alternative, in secret remote.

"On second thought there's no need to connect the Empire Banking Clan, it already taken care of," his voice is making the landlord, quite manipulation from what he make of it, by waving his left hand.

"On second thought there's no need to connect the Empire Banking Clan, that everything is already taken care of," the landlord said out in manipulation tone like act of hypnosis, when Yas smile underneath his filter mask. "Now, that you are everything is well sort it," he look at one thing in had in mind. "You're droid. It is ready to sell?"

"It's not for sale," Yas slight replied to him.

"Well, how about I can pay you about 400 credits so that you can give me the droid," the landlord said to him in negotiation, for prices.

R3-H7 is making a binary, but it more like a beeping sound that combine with a chipping sound. That the droid refuse to serve that greedy landlord.

"Like I said," he rephrase to him again. "It's not for sale."

"Fine, how about 700 credits?" he revalued the deal, knowing he still want that droid for his own good use. "That is my final straw."

"The droid is not sale, so that you can forget the deal," again Yas refuse that deal to let go his droid that R3 is very good friend. That R3 spin his half circle dome shape, in happy chipping sound.

"Look, my patience is getting very thin, since you refuse to sell this droid sand refuse to use those credits from my unworthy ten – I mean good, honest and trustworthy tenants, who lean me some credits during the finical problem," the landlord almost spill the beam about his true colour. "That the droid could be useful to me, since you bought it from the local supplies store. So how about 1000 exchange deal so that I will look after it."

Yas know that his landlord is playing a greedy talk and knowing he want to get his hand on his droid, when he use the same tactic before, "You change your mind, that I'm keeping my droid, so that the deal is well off."

"Then again, I change my mind, that you are keeping your droid, so that the deal is now is well off," his voice is sounded like mind alter, clearly he have no idea whose Yas really is.

"Thank you for your kind," Yas thanking him, that the deal is no more. That his droid can well relax, when it whistle out. And also he got something out to him, a small leather brown colour and quickly toss to him, in easy catch. "And this an extra bonus for letting me to stay in your home. Now, if you excuse me, that me and my droid are making a move, thank you."

And with that, Yas and his droid, R3-H7 make a move without making an involved with the landlord, otherwise he will send the Imperial Troopers since it is no longer the Republic clone troopers anyone, now it's official Stormtrooper in different armour since it was fashion since after the Clone Wars is now over.

The Landlord have no idea what's going, although, the felt inside the leather bag, does contain something from his likeness. He curious to know what's inside that leader bag when he open and revealed it is a dozen of credits – in total number, knowing that Republic credits it now de-commission and officially redub the name into Empire credits since Emperor Palpatine made himself the Emperor, not knowing that Palpatine is a Sith Lord, but he's rule planets and the galaxies as well.

The Landlord is amaze and glance on it, from his pride and sense of his loyal of greed, when he look at it, "my words," he said himself, without anyone to be seen. "How did he manage to produce more credit for the time being? Ah – never mind," he still fixing on the credit in gold and silver, "now time for be to find some worthy tenants, who's equal to him. If they will pay out, too well."

Yas along with his droid have finally free from that greed landlord, knowing he remember him from his public record long ago. Since before the unexpected take place that's effort on him since year ago. His droid is making a beeping that's combine with clicking and whistle when its speak to him.

"Yes, R3, I'd know we're finally free form him," said Yas. "And I know he is a greedy landlord who work toward the Empire Banking Clan to get his hands on credits."

Again R3 make's a whistle binary sound to him.

"Well, yes, he does want you for some practically reason from his greed addiction," Yas said. "But rest ashore you that he won't happen again."

R3 makes a binary noise again, that it can finally clam down since that landlord want it. While the two of them continually walking on foot, hoping they will reach toward the main cargo bay, where all the ship are held, so that any people can leave the planets for good and never coming back. Yas is looking at the lower city, knowing this place is feel, horrible since the last time he look at it and yet he see many aliens are coming in different direction such as human, Gotal, Twi'lek, Ithorian, Rodian, humanoid and many more species he recognise them for some time quite since what happened was totally unexpected.

Last time he remember what he try to defend, but he failed to secure them all, when fought against them who once to serve the Republic, now they're turn against since the unexpected what happened last night, since have no choice but to flee, since then. Last time, he felt the death of the Librarian Jedi – Master Jocasta Nu who later killed at the hand of Vader, since he felt the pain inside his heart and also he sense another Jedi was killed, Padawan Barr – Ferran Barr, knowing he seen few before in the golden age was killed as well and yet he sense and felt the Jedi Council, who once the name Eeth Koth, who also killed as well. So many death he sense, like a pain inside his heart, knowing he keep hunting every single Jedi across the galaxy or better yet, send them those former Jedi that he know about that ever since.

But for now, he need to escape and hoping to get off this planet and find that sense since last night. His mind is not very sure from what he seen last night when he said to that unknown boy, knowing he never seen that species before in his life. Although he thought it was the Amaran-species, but the detail is not compare on them, yet this unknown fox species is something quite different from what he saw inside his mind. That's why he need to escape and find that source.

Once Yas, keep on walking and walking for over 5 minutes, hoping he will find a left to heading toward the upper surface, avoiding to see so many Stormtrooper or sense and alert by Palpatine or Vader, including the Inquisitors as well is led by the Grand Inquisitors himself. And yet he saw few dozen of Stormtroopers that's make him slight nervous, including R3, that it makes him worry to see them in their new custom armour, since it was re-forge and well design to make the Empire stronger and more powerful in every day since.

He's carefully avoiding seeing them, knowing he's got some issue with them, since then. Thankfully those trooper manage to avoid and ignore to see him, while they keep on walking and walking to check on their recon duties to see any local what happen, when R3 quietly make a binary sound to him, without being seeing.

"I know what I'd saw, R3," Yas quietly said, looking behind his shoulder. Knowing he keep seeing few troopers are coming in, avoiding see him along with his droid as well. "Just keep quite without saying a word."

As his droid did what he was told, to make sure that his cover will not be blow for good, otherwise, it's curtain for him.

Yas and his droid R3 continually walking, avoiding to see many people that he have hunch or a guess that many people who barely known him for the time being, but their mind were distractive since the Emperor make an official announce to rename the title into the Empire since after the Clone Wars. But if he is escape that is good, but during in the Clone Wars, he learn that an old enemy have reawaken, slain who once by Obi-Wan Kenobi who thought he was dead for over 10 years, Darth Maul. Knowing he heard and thought he was dead since Kenobi killed him in the rector shaft on Naboo, although he have no idea he's live. Knowing that former Sith is still running, thankfully he's going to be very careful, avoid seeing that Sith again. But for now, he's still walking from the lower level of the city, hoping he will find a shaft or a left so that he will go toward the upper city since he already purchase a ship to escape the planet.

This planet, he once knew is gone, since the Golden Age of Peace is now no more, knowing it's becoming The Empire is now led by Palpatine and Darth Vader.

Once the two of them continually making their move. R3 is quickly pick up a pace, knowing it surrounding to see many people who are getting interesting on that droid. But their mind have been altar since. Yas and his droid are carefully, wondering in the lower level and yet after more than 5 minutes, when they're found the main shaft that will lead toward the upper-level. Once Yas approach the main shaft that will led toward the upper level, when he press a button on the control panel in buzzing sound and yet nothing respond. Odd taken place on him, when he press a button again, when R3 is making a whistling that's mix with beeping sound when it spoken to him about that left.

"It's seem so, R3," Yas said. "It's look like the main shaft is dead or someone hacking to the main control that the power is come off, during the expected colliding so many civilian are getting in and out at the same being. I don't know there is another on-"

"Hold it, right here!" someone shout out to him, when Yas quickly turn his head and body and see three Stormtroopers in white armour plate, but the helmet is now official re-custom made into newly improve, the middle is a commander of a recon scout to check anything goes, wrong. Last time, there is an instant at the local warehouse that, there are few small rebels are planning to seize control the Senate Building, thankfully the troopers manage to stop them and send to prison, forever.

R3 is getting nervous in warbling sound, when three troopers approach them, while Yas remain calm, but his heart is getting faster and faster in each second, knowing he have some issue with them, since they're cause chaos on the Temple, at night.

"Is there a problem?" Yas said to them, by playing with them. When the commander of the recon troopers approach him and said to him.

"Actually there is," he replied to him. "This main shaft is closed during to minor fault since what happen about few while ago. That it take some time to repair, before its running again."

Yas is right that some there is a problem on the main shaft, it's dead or broken during to the problematic since the people of Coruscant cause few mayhem since the war are now over.

"Then, how there is no sign said 'Please do not enter,' or 'The main shaft is broken during to technical issue'?" Yas said to them, by still playing with them.

Commander replied to him. "It must be some civilian torn them off since what happen. Anyway, the next one is further due north from here. We can help you escort there."

"No thanks," Yas said to him. "I'd can manage on my own. So thanks you for your kind offer."

"Sure thing," the commander is fully understand to him. "Now, move along. And be careful about any local what happen."

"Well do, sir," he giving them a playful salute, so that he's a make including his droid as well. And yet three Stromtroopers are standing doing nothing, while Yas is still making a move without being seen.

After more than a minutes, when his droid, R3 is making a chirping sound in beeps sound to him.

"I'd know it was a close call, R3," Yas said. "Clearly some locals have no authority to over rank the Empire, that the Empire will destroy their life, for good."

Again he head R3 is making a beep is acting of worry.

"Of course you are afraid to see them, again. Including me as well," Yas agree with his droid since what happened long ago, during the unexpected event take place on him, that's effort him since he failed to look after them and failed to protect them as well, since he have no choice but to leave, for good and remain hidden in exile for year and a half, before he decide to move and find that call and that fox-species from what he saw inside his mind since last night.

R3 understand from what Yas said about it, when its beep out in emotional sadness since what happened.

"I know, old friend," Yas agree. "But we need to move on, so that we can leave this place for good and hoping we can find that caller, the sooner the better."

After more than five minutes to find the next one, so that he can reach toward the main hanger bay, where all the ships are waiting, resting for their owners return in quite a while. Yas look at the lower level and see that neither haven't change a bit since what happen like the riot rampage since he read about it long ago, to secure and protect the youngling, in case it will bomb the next station, which it since what happened. He and his droid are already in advance next level, which its still connected on the lower level of the city and see many civilians are 'enjoy' their new life in the city. Since the Jedi were now traitor to the Republic since Emperor Palpatine make an official declare on them. That it will broke his heart and yet he have no choice but to accept and stay and hiding for long as possible. But he have to move on, before he will find that caller and fast, before the Emperor or his apprentice will learn that he survive the Purge.

Until, after all these walking, they have found it, the next shaft that will led toward the upper deck and yet it is still function. Its have five distance tube lift that will carrying at least five or six civilians, depending on the lift carrying. But at last, he finally found a second main shaft and it is still operational as well. Both of them walking toward the main shaft and yet, Yas notice some few troopers are doing some patrols recon squads to check anything goes wrong since after the small protestor about Republic changing into Empire, or some people believe that the Jedi are not traitor for the time being. At least, they have tried to stop the Empire's destruction. R3 is slight worried on them, knowing its do got some issue what happened in the past. But, they'd must keep on moving before the worst yet to come – or they will spotted for good.

Both of them are heading toward the main shaft – at least one of them, when Yas saw the civilians goes in and goes out at the same time as well. Thankfully, all of them are working for the time being. Yas is making sure, everything is coast and clear for him, while his droid is right beside him to make sure nothing goes wrong as well. Once they have arrive at the main shaft, luckily of them have just left, when Yas and droid are inside one of the main shaft and close it in split second, before those patrol troopers spot him, thankfully, all of them are completely ignore from him and his droid. He guess its something to do with business to keep the Empire secure and remain to be strong, under their leadership and Emperor and the Sith Lord – Sheev Palpatine, who goes now, Emperor Palpatine and Darth Sidious, the Sith Master, the Jedi have been looking for.

But now, it's over for him, since the Order is no longer to serve to the Republic, now it's under by the Empire and it is become Imperial Temple, led by Emperor Palpatine himself and his newly apprentice that he know who's Darth Vader, so he keep it as a secret. Once Yas look at the final trooper when he close the left shaft door, when the shaft make a upper express or down express, depending on the public choice. Thankfully as for Yas, he decide to make a upper express, toward the main cargo bay, where he's ship are waiting and prepare for him.

Yas make one final glimpse on Corcuscant, knowing he'd well known to the planet for long time since the small outburst and since what happened during public crisis including the war as well, until the war is now over since Palpatine make an official declare that the war is now over and rename the title into Galactic Empire, that's thousands of system are now influence of part of the Galactic Empire, that they're can be no escape the influence of the Empire, that it either slaves or understand the term. Yas can't do anything to stop, there are too many to save the Empire and with that he have no choice, but to leave the planet, for good.

Once the main shaft is heading toward the main upper floor, and Yas is already press a button. Until after more than 2 minutes, the left stop, when the main door is open and Yas along with droid, walks out from it and continually walking on floor.

R3 is getting nervous from its surround, that this floor is still identical to compare the lower floor, but this is main cargo bay, where all the ship are waiting to pick up and explore the entire space. Yas is making sure that any Stormtroopers are still operate on this area. That the main cargo bay is a storage container, including several ships are illegal to park, including ships that's been a smuggler including bounty hunters as well. The cargo bay level is quite, very quiet from what Yas think about it, when a Quarren advisor step forward with his own datapad, as he approach toward Yas and his droid.

"Identification please," he said to him and his droid.

"New system rule?" Yas playing with him.

"I'm afraid so," the Quarren confirm to him. "We got some new rule to make sure everything is well secure. Now, identification please, so that I can know where you going."

Yas have no choice to bring out his 'identification' pass with him, when he show it to the Quarren, When the Quarren look at the identification pass to make sure nothing goes wrong for the time being. R3 is getting little nervous from it system, knowing if the plan is going to work or not. Knowing this planet have some difficult issue for the time being. When the Quarren still looking at it and said to him.

"Well, your identification seem to be check out," he said to him, when he look back at his own datapad with him to check nothing is goes wrong. "Now, then Mr. Yas Aguchi. That's your ship is waiting."

"Really?" Yas seem to be surprise. "If I'd ask, how did you knew that my ship is about to ready?"

"Your landlord contract me that you are going to leave, for good," the Quarren replied to him. As Yas had figure it is a landlord who contract them in the first place since after he make a move.

"I'd see," Yas seem little but surprise from what he said to him.

"Now, then. Shall we?" the Quarren escort him and the droid toward his ship, hoping its full loading and ready for them to leave. As all three of them make a move toward Yas' ship. "Now, your ship is fully steady and loading since we triple check on fuel, navigation system and of course the main hyper drive is full ready and we give your ship clean and possible, knowing that your ship, your purchase take place to clean and well look after."

"You seem know how to look after my ship is well look after," Yas replied to him.

"Oh no," the Quarren misspoken to him. "My partner is very look after your ship that he believe it is look glorious from what he said about it."

"And who is your partner, by any chance?"

"My partner Fog, who's looking after it," the Quarren answer it. "Which, I'm about to call him. Fog, come here!"

"Coming," a voice replied and respond to him, when Fog is making approach toward him. Fog is a human-male wearing an older clothing in light, dirty beige jacket with two pockets on top with white shirt underneath with mix grey jean with steel dark black boot and lastly he's wearing a white but dirty goggle. His appearance look so young, like he's seventeen-year old with shaggy, black hair with brown eyes and he even got a small tattoo on his left check from what Yas notice on him. "So, this is Yas, who telling me about it," his voice is look so young. Charm and modern from what he describe that boy, that he believe he work here before or he been working for couple of years since then, from his educational thought on him.

"Fog, that's enough on your mouth word," Quarren said to him. "My apologise on my partner that Fog is trying to keep cool and logic for the time being."

"I can see, and yet this word is highly excusive since I'd notice," Yas said to him. Knowing this kid could be new and hard to mislead on a new employer. "Now, my ship. Is it ready?" he ask the boy name Fog, from what he mistake his name.

"Sure it's ready," Fog replied to him. "I have to tell you that your ship is sweet and glorious since I keep looking at it, for the time."

"I'd see that you admire my ship," Yas said to him.

"You know it," Fog quickly replied to him. "Anyway, I can escort you that your ship is ready."

"I, thank you for escorting me there," Yas thanking him. "It is an honour to show my ship there if you please."

"Right this way, please," he escort him, the droid and his boss who happen to be the Quarren, who directive boss to make sure that all employer are doing what its told by him.

Yas could have sense that the boy was well gifted in the Force, that he could be, but he is too old for the time being. There nothing he can do to save him from the Empire. The Empire will arrest him including his boss as well. And yet he know the report what happened to Mon Calamari planet, that dozen of them were killed or capture by the Empire including the King as well. And yet he felt and saw the death of Padawan Barr, except an unknown force-wielder who happen to be a girl, who deep connect to the Force, thankfully, the girl survive, but not Barr from what he saw inside his dream. But now that ripple effort in the Force, but he need to escape in remote secret so that no one will know about it, only his droid knows about him, for a very long time, ever since.

As the four of them escort toward Yas' ship that he purchase and well look after before he will comeback, just in case for the time being. Yas is wondering to know from his thought about why that unknown child-fox commutate to him without knowing. In case in his general theory, could this fox-boy have got it? Does this child is part of the future Jedi Order? If it is, then he need to know why for the time being, as the three of them make a move toward his ship, if there any Stromtroopers that's are lurking for the time being.

But thankfully, there are none of them are patrol the sector as Yas along with droid are safe for the time being. Once the four have arrive toward the main cargo bay, where all the ships are well look after. Yas is slightly impressive on different cargo of ships that was previous owners of all different verity of ship. R3 seem surprise when it make a beeps excited when the Quarren is little bit puzzle from what the droid make of it, something about excited from the R3 said.

"You're droid seem to be hyper-mode," the Quarren said to Yas, while they're escorting. "Why your seem to be excited, may I ask?"

"It because that its logical chip have somehow admire many ships in this sector," Yas quick explain to him, without getting expose. "My droid love ships from it admiring."

"Well, that's explain everything," the Quarren understand from what Yas said about. That Yas is silent clam down without even notice. Although, seeing so many ship in this part is something to do with the owner who's looking after must something to do with those small outburst, collecting their ransoms such as collecting bonus from Intergalactic bounty hunters that he know about it for the time being. Some of them he easily recognise, some of them he don't recognise them, but first he need to find his ship and quickly about, before those Storm troopers comes lose.

Fog is still escorting them toward Yas' ship and yet, he found it. Yas' ship, that ship was glorious and baby from what he describe to himself to see that ship. Yas' ship is medium-large with three main thruster at the rear end of them ship in smooth, rich red colour with yellow line at the main side of the ship and it even have a single nosecone at the front of them ship that's connect toward the cockpit and it's even have five standing hold as well, that's why Fog love this ship. He think it is his baby.

"Here we are," Fog said to them. "The X-torn1967, personal classified known as The Tornado."

"I think he know the name of the ship, Fog," Fog's boss said to him.

"I'd knew that," Fog tease them, as the Quarren shake his head sideway. "And your ship, The Tornado is 100% instant since I'd continually check on the ship navigational hard drive. And the fuel are fully operational. And I'd have to tell you that your ship is sweet ship if you ask me. So tell me, where did you did?"

"From the local ship that I'd spoken to the owner that the original host have somehow vanish without trace since what happened," Yas explain to the origin of his ship, before he got it some time ago.

"I'd see," Fog understand the origin of this ship. "Anyway your ship is now fully and ready for you."

"Why thank you," Yas thanking him, when he approach toward the ship as the main entrance is open on its own, when Yas and his droid R3 make a move. Just before Yas is about to leave, he give something to them, when he got out two sack-bags and quickly give it to them, as an offering to them. "Here, some offering for looking after my ship."

"Well, that was very kind offering," the Quarren said to him in thanking oblige for this generosity kind offering from what he look at the brown leather-sack bag and yet he felt something inside that sack, that contain very important when he open it and its revealed its several Empire Credits that his eyes were focus and almost addicted on those credit who once a Republic credit, now its become an Empire credit. "My goodness, there's so many credits that I have never seen before in my entire life."

"You kidding, right?" Fog exclaimed and almost shock and surprise that his own sack-bag contain credit. And he want to ask something very important to him, just before Yas make his move. "Hold on, can I ask you something? Where are you going, by any chance?"

"To explore or having an adventure to be discover," Yas quickly said to him, when he along with his droid have enter his ship, The X-Torn1967 also known as The Tornado, the name was manifest and created long ago since the company declare bankrupt since the Bank Clan found a very important announce to them, just before any ship would be interesting to all future customers and yet only several were sold in that time. That Yas wasn't the first one, who got that ship.

R3 is getting very happy from its logical chip, knowing its finally happy to leave the planet for good, without the Quarren hear it including Fog as well. Yas is heading toward the control room, which it happen to be a cockpit, when he place his stuff on the floor that's near toward the control room. Inside the ship, there few dozen of rooms, along with the main central engine and few cargo bay as well. The colour of the wall is dull, metallic grey, and hardly change a single colour since the product haven't develop for very long time since. The cockpit contain one single seat, so that Yas begin press down so many control operational panels when, he press the switch to open the main engine and continually press down some switch. When the ship is slowly left up, after the main hatch was close – completely, while the Quarren boss and his partner Fog watch The Tornado lift off, cause few steam form the main exhaustion pipe and hear the sound of the engine is lighter in rich smooth from the main thruster's combustion, since they'd both heard it at the same time.

The Tornado is slowly lift up and almost reach further up from the main cargo bay as the two of them watching the ship is leaving for good. When the Tornado make a fly getaway, without anyone notice on him. Inside the main control cockpit where Yas is still flying the ship with R3-H7 is still watching, as slowly as possible, knowing this is still a ship, not an escort class, as Yas focusing toward the main suffer of the planet.

According to permission that all ships can leave, if without the authorisation codes for permission to leave Corcusant for good, so Yas is flying his ship toward the main planet atmosphere, hoping if any security nation that patrol the surface.

R3 is making a worry beeping sound to notify on him about that Empire security protocol, when Yas quickly said, "I'd know R3, I'd know there is a security nation and protocol that's obtaining around the planet. Don't worry," he look at his droid, behind his shoulder, "I'd know the code, so be prentice while I make the transfer to them, so that code reference is check out, okay?"

As he keep on flying and heading toward the upper atmosphere, so that he won't be blow his cover since the Empire took control all Corcuscant including the rest of the planets who once in-league with the Republic, now they're join and serve to the Empire. Once he fly his ship toward the highest atmosphere in quick second that according to the original owner of the ship, that this ship contain hyper route and contain max overdrive within 12.5 sec, depend on the ship and speed and it can save the coordinate number within the ship log in system, that's why Yas purchase that ship, because it suitable without using his own Jedi cruiser with him, otherwise the Empire discover there is a single that's living on Corcuscant and thus it will send trooper or Vader to finish him off for good.

Yas along with his droid are still flying the ship to make sure everything is okay for the time being, their theory have notify that the Empire security is obtaining around the upper atmosphere that's look like one of the clone fighters, who fought in the Clone Wars, before they'd turn against the Jedi in cold blooded murder they'd turn out to be. R3 is getting paranoid when Yas clam it down when they'd heard someone from the national speaker who speak to him.

"This is Empire security – T146 who authority to send the code reference code to allow you to pass and make you will never return," the speaker said to him, who almost spoken to him like an actual clones, that's make him almost shiver for the time being. "Or if you don't have any reference code, then we shot you down or return to the planet as demanding order from the Emperor himself."

As Yas quickly press down the code reference to transfer them, hoping the code will pay off. R3 is getting very nervous knowing its got a feeling that no droid got no feeling. But why, R3 got this feeling inside from it? It doesn't make any sense now. Yas is slowly patient and feel a sweat from his forehead, hoping the code is doing what its told.

The code was 93/149/T1567.E42. That was the code reference, when the speaker respond back to him.

"Code seem check out," the respond speaker said to him. "Have a good life."

Yas can finally calm down, when his heart is settle down when he steer and bypass the ship – the Tornado. When the ship is flying toward in the open space, when Yas quickly press on the control panel in random coordinate on the navigational system, after the Tornado fly pass on the security Empire recon-patrol without making a single mistake on him and his droid as well to make everything is well secure without causing a single trouble on them.

Yas look at the open distance in space after his ship make an excellent bypass since he put down the code and thankfully the code its doing well since then, when he pull down the main lever when both of them heard the main engine begin to make a hyper drive from the main hyperspace coordinate when the star is pull toward him, when his ship Tornado is entering the hyperspace route.

Once everything is well normal and thus R3 is making a commercial beeps sound that it speak to him about the mission is now complete – almost complete from what it make of it.

"I know, R3," Yas said. "It was almost got caught since the people keep using hacking on the main shaft, otherwise we'll escape in quicker end."

Yas pull off his hood and then his protective goggle and then the air filer, thankfully the disguise he's wearing does pay him off for when it revealed that Yas got red auburn hair with blue eyes and his face does have a very simallar resemble to one of the heroic who thought he was dead, since the end of the Clone Wars. Yas calm relax from amount of sweat that's inside his air filter mask. His age however is thirty-six years old, but his face look so young from what everyone thinks about it, but thankfully, Yas Aguchi and R3 have finally leave Corcuscant from the Empire and Emperor Palpatine along with his newest apprentice Darth Vader and their pet, who once a formers Jedi long ago – The Iniquitous.

R3 make a noise that it want to know which direction that it want to known so that many adventure are waiting for them. Hoping it want to restore the galaxies, since the control of the Empire.

"R3," said Yas, when he look behind his shoulder, "we can't save the entire galaxies from the Empire. You know there are too many to save them. Including those surviving Jedi who try and end up died by Vader."

R3 use the binary beep sound more like chirping sound, from what Yas make of it.

"Yes, I'd know you wanted to save the galaxies," Yas replied. "You know there thousands of system who wanted to be save. And yet, I'd still wanted to know who call to me. He look like an vulpine-species, which I'd recognise one species who happen to be an Amaran race, but his look and appearance is much more different to compare on them, but this kid must have call out to me."

R3 whisper and asking to know about it, like how to get there. Yas, however is taking a deep thought for a few second. When he disengage the hyper drive from the hyperspace coordinate. R3 make a serious complain to him, when Yas replied to it.

"Look R3, you have to relax for one second or more that I don't know much about him since he call to me since yesterday," he said to his droid. "Besides, I won't take long or more to fine out why. So that I can call to him."

R3 is little puzzle confuse from what Yas said, when he said.

"You know what I'm doing," he said. When he focus on his thought and mind and remember his training when he was Youngling and a Padawan, when he close his eyes in belief thought. Hoping he will call out to him in open space. If he can reach out to him, if he can get the message to him.

* * *

Time period: present  
Location: Mobius  
Sector: Unknown Region  
Year: 18.5 B.B.Y after when the Empire was born.

Dulcy the Dragon is making a lookout post to see that Sonic and the others have shown since they were trying to reclaim their home since Doctor Robotnik invade their home, long ago. She have aqua-scale colour with light orange underbelly with olive-green eyes colour with a single nose piece on her nose and lastly she have two dragon wings, small – but medium seizes to her. She's very friendly to Sonic and the others, but she hate Doctor Robotnik who try to reclaim the Dragon Land, her people usually live. But thanks to her people, they're manage to stop Robotnik's advance army.

She's already a member of the Freedom Fighter since she's team up with Sonic and the others when, she use her powerful fire breather to burn all Robotnik's robot and melt them into a pool of metal to make Robotnik afraid to see the power of all Mobian-dragon. But its turn out she's defending herself and her people. She's watching in the open field and keep an eyes on any spy-bots since Robotnik keep sending those recon scout to locate their home, since Robotnik claim Mobotropolis since that day since the people are force to be move. But many of them were capture and robotized them into robots to obey him without question, but to Sonic he's fully manage to get through to Sir Charles.

She's still worry to know that Sonic and the others will come back and bring some good news, that the people of Mobian have won the battle, if any one of them report to them for good. Rotor's approach her, knowing he too is worry on Sonic and the others, including Princess Sally as well.

"Any sign on them Dulcy?" Rotor ask her.

"Not a thing," she replied to him.

"Well, I don't what happen, that any one of them should report to us, that there manage to reclaim our home," Rotor said to her, knowing he can't help it, knowing its today is today to reclaim their home, so that the people of Mobian are now free from Robotnik, so that he can enjoy his new life including his mother and his brother as well.

"I'd hope so," Dulcy is worry, knowing it is today to reclaim Sonic and the others home, including their parents and the king as well. Hopefully they will manage to save them of course. "Either way, Sonic can outrank those lousy Robotnik, cheap robots, he ever create."

"Don't forget, he use our people turn into one of them," Rotor add on, when he never forget to see the transformation when he was young including Sonic as well when he witness to see his uncle into one of them, but thanks to Sonic, he made to get through to him and made him part of the Freedom Fighter.

"Oh yeah," Dulcy too never forget what happened year ago, all those Mobian were now slave ever since that mean Julian Ivo Robotnik did to them, for over a very long time since. Knowing it was hard to see the Mobian turn into slave and doing their bidding to serve Robotnik, forever.

Until then, both of them heard something, a familiar speed is coming toward them like a super speed train or a powerful jet speed that's coming toward them.

"Did you hear that?" Ducly pick up something with her ear, until Rotor hear it as well.

"I'm sure did," Rotor is happy to know there is one Mobian who is the fastest enough to withstand against Robotnik and robots is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. The villager of Knothole is already hear the sound of a jet is coming toward them, that mean Sonic have won the battle so that all people can return to their home and restore their rightful glory.

Rosie, Princess Sally's nanny and care to Sonic and the others since the unexpected moment when Robotnik's betray them since. She is a Mobian-woodchuck with orange eyes and grey hair. She's wearing her dress attire in light-baby blue dress with white apron on her. She's look after Sonic and his friends and take a huge responsibility to look after the future queen, since the King Nigel was send and trap inside the void. But that news was a fake, that the real king is safe, prison, inside Robotnik newest domain, since she learn about that footage, long ago. So that the King will return once more, hoping, Princess Sally can save him. All villager are about to make a cheer to Sonic, if they won of course when Sonic along with Princess and his little buddy, Tails have stop, that's near the front of the villages.

The villagers want answer, until when Sir Charles along with Antoine and Bunnie including the remained brave Mobian as well, since the others didn't make it since Robotnik's newest creation and holding a powerful blaster they'd carrying.

"What's happen?" Rotor want to know. "Did we win the battle?"

The people of Knothole want to know as well, when Rosie, the nanny of Sally quickly rushing toward the princess when she said to her, "Princess Sally! What happen? Did we win?"

A silent took place on her, knowing this battle is already the victor and that victor is none other than Doctor Julian Ivo Robotnik. Sonic remain silent including Tails, knowing saw everything and yet no 8 years old shouldn't see a dead bodies in front of his blue eyes, knowing this battle is not ready for little Tails.

"So tell us," Dulcy, want to know what happen to that battle, "did you all win the battle?"

Until all village complain, one at a time, so that they want to know did they win or not. Sonic couldn't handle the pressure and overreaction, when he grip his hand into a ball fist to make so tight when he close his eyes, shut and tight in quickly said to them.

"Enough!" He roar out to them, so that all villagers are now shush and silent, while Sonic continually said to them, "I'll tell you what happen. We're lost, okay? Lost! The battle is already been decide that Robotnik won the battle. That's right? He won! He won for the first time in history that Robotnik create this super improve Super Swat-bots! We lost so many Mobian, when they were hit by that laser thingy during that day! We lost the battle, okay?! We lose the battle."

Until all Mobian who live in the village are all shock and upset when Sonic said to them, that all of their friends were killed, including Onyx the Bull along with the Lyrics' brothers who also killed and many more as well, when friends and family are all upset, some were tears that their friends of families were killed on that day. Rosie is now, very shock from what Sonic said to them, and she too upset as well. Rotor and Ducly have also upset, when Dulcy let go one of her tears that's come out from her right eyes. Rosie look at the Princess Sally, since the horror news from what Sonic said in breakpoint that the battle is already decided that the victor is now belong to Robotnik himself.

She was about to hug, when Sally look at Tails, who is very upset in verge of tears that's coming out from his eyes. That this is first time to see dead Mobian for the first time in his own history that no eight years old, shouldn't see dead body in public appearance. This is a darkest day for Miles Prower. Rosie look at Tails, when she quickly kneel down and quickly give him a hug, knowing this is Tails first battle, since he encounter those Wasp-bots as the mark for messing with the Freedom Fighter, but now since today is already the victor to Robotnik. That Sonic and the others are already in despair and the loss of their friends and ally. This is darkest day to all Freedom Fighters, that Doctor Julian Ivo Kintobor have won this round.

Sally, the next heir to the throne, have seen so much, since the outcome since the Great War, and yet, there is one Mobian who would make a word from it to know that weapons, when she quickly approach one Mobian who knows about that gun is. . . .

"Sir Charles," Sally said him, when Sir Charlies look at her in angry mood in less frustration, still she's very upset since what happen in the factory. "What kind of rifles that you know about it? Tell me!" she demand to him in authority tone.

Sir Charles knows this day would have comes, since he know about some weapons during the war in his own personal times, before he's spending so much time to look after Sonic and Sally since the King is having a meeting with Warlord Minster Julian, before he betray them all and also capture them into robot with the help of his invention. The rest of the villagers look at Sally, including Sir Charles, which everyone call him Chuck for his little nickname, knowing there remain guilt and upset since the death of their families and friends, who bravery sacrifice for the sake of Mobius, that they too want to know what kind of weapons from what they'd overhear from Sally, the leader and next line to the throne of Mobius and Mobotropolis.

Sir Charles have no choice to say in front of her, his nephew and the rest of the villagers as well. "That assault rifles is called HO-125."

"What?" Rosie freak out from what Sir Charles that she too never forget that name since after in the Great War.

"You know that rifles?" Sally is very surprise from what she hear her nanny freak out.

"I thought it was band since King Nigel decommissions it since after the war?" Rosie said to Chunk, not Sally.

"So I did," Sir Charles replied in guilt, knowing it is part of his reboot program to allow emotion take place on him.

"Could someone please explain to me about this weapon?" Sally is still demand in royal authority. Clearly she have no idea about those weapon. Until Sir Charles and Rosie have no choice to said in front of Princess Sally and her friends as well.

"That weapon we use in the Great War," Sir Charles explain to them, long ago, in eventful Great War. "Back then before you and the others comes along, your father told the main factory to create a weapons to stop the Overlander, since the war is official declare between two nations. You're father have to choice but to accept that weapon against the Overlander."

"How come no one told me about it?" Sally ask him.

"You were only small baby, since your father is still busying in the War," Rosie replied her answer. "You're father told me and your mother to move in safer location so that the Overlander will find you, because it killed few distance relatives of yours since the war."

"But you still haven't told us, about that weapon," Sonic want to know about that weapon since Robotnik use it. "Is it dangerous to use it?"

"We're not certain about it," his uncle replied to him. "We didn't make any full test to see if those weapons are working or not. Few of them were killed by overcharge the weapons, some of them lose few body parts since the small skirmish outpost."

"What happen next?" Sally is still want to know what happen since after the war.

"By the time we won the war," Sir Charles add on, and explain what happen next. "You're father decide to ban all weapons since we use in the war. Until one of them found those weapons was lay hidden in the vault."

"Robotnik!" Sonic shout out or he already guess since he remember Robotnik help the Mobian and end the Great War.

"You're logic is correct," Sir Charles approve on his nephew. "Robotnik found those weapons and yet he manage to rewire few minor cause so that he will use against it against our fellow Mobian. That's why your father band those weapons. It's dangerous from those who will use, knowing some Mobian got some issue since the final battle between the Overlander and our people. Now, that weapons is now illegal claim to Doctor Robotnik."

Until all village of Knothole, have learn that weapon – HO-125 gun assault rifles is one of the most dangerous weapon by his own people who fashion and make it and use it against the Overlander high quality blaster that's equal to them. Now that weapons is now fall the hand of Doctor Robotnik that all Mobian have lose for the first time in Mobius history.

Over an hours since the Mobian of Knothole have suffer in guilt, despair and upset since they're lose friends and family who perish to reclaim their home. Most of the families are in tears, most of them are trying to keep cool, but they can't help it since the death of their friends and families. The Lyrics lose their sons along with Onyx's brother and his girlfriend, Mica, that they have lose Onyx, when his brother support her, that two of them are very close. Since then many friends and families have lose their important matter. But Sally promise to them all, that once the city is no reclaim she will make the Honourable Memorial Wall to never forget from those who pass away, when the people agree toward the New Ruler of Mobius since they're name will never forget this moment, once the reclaim is fully complete.

* * *

Inside Tails' hut, Tails is so upset to see many Mobian who perished in battle, just like his families who went missing years ago, before Sonic found him since then. He was verge in tears and yet he shouldn't see those dead Mobian bodies for the first time in his own history that no eight years old shouldn't saw it, and he shouldn't come to help Sonic and Sally against Robotnik that he have no idea about Robotnik's newest creation to withstand against to all fellow Mobian. Now the battle is lost and the victor is already declare since the Freedom Fighters have lost this round. Sally did already said to him, while ago, that she and Sonic will support him, whenever he did, knowing this battle is a heavy lost to all Mobian race.

Just before he's stop crying when he felt something inside to him, like an unknown whisper to him or something make a humming sound that Sally nor Sonic including the others haven't hear the sound like this. It's like it call out to him, whatever reason. He close his eyes, focus and see that inside his mind to know what's making that chilling breeze effect. He's focusing a little bit harder to see what image that's inside his mind and yet he saw something inside his mind, yet, it's hard to see – and yet, he saw a person, the same person from his dream since he was 'paralyses' during the reclaim, yet he was sitting on some kind 'hover ship' or some kind, he never seen it before in his life.

Both of them reach out at the same time, like their mind have become one when Tails quickly press something, imaginative that he is not sure what he's doing. Although his eyes are well remain shut and close and yet, he saw a person is pressing something on the control panel from what he make of it. Like pressing number from what he describe inside his head. Tails is not sure what he's doing, knowing he have no idea what's doing while the person is doing the same thing as well. Their mind have been link together, without one of them making a single opening on them, knowing their deeply connect as one. As the two of them are continually pressing on the control, once the final number is done, when both of them garb a lever and push down, when Tails hear the sound of an engine that he is not sure what type of engine is that, that it is highly new to him.

Until its suck in that's pull in, without notice.

Tails quickly open his eyes and take a short breath that he have no idea what's going on since he keep hearing that sound like a humming sound that's coming from – space. But he find it impossible to believe that someone is calling out to space would be highly impossible in matter of speaking that he have no idea what's going on. Since what happened, when he saw this unknown planet with people who he never seen them before in his life, and yet he saw the person who said to him. What's does it mean exactly?

When suddenly he heard a knock and said in a familiar voice to him, "Tails, it's me, Sally," as Princess Sally open the door and see Tails is in shock. "Are you already Tails? You seem quite jumpy, if you ask me."

"I'd nothing, Sally," Tails replied to her. "It's just a minor rest, since what happen today, was unforgiveable to lose some of our friends, during the small outbreak since we didn't know about Robotnik is making a new robot with that weapon since Chuck told us about it."

"I'd know its hurt for your Tails," said Sally. "But my father have no choice but to decommission those weapons since after the war."

"But we have lost many friends, including Sonic great bud Onyx who also perished in battle as well," Tails said to her, knowing he was there since they were trying to reclaim their home back for very long time since Robotnik make a rampaging destruction on them.

Sally understand what happen since today. In fact she's know Onyx long time ago. That Onyx is a second in command, but now he is dead, shot by those weapon was created by the Mobian, before her father is disband those weapon, until one of them found it.

"I'd know its upset you Tails," said Sally, when she's approach him and kneel down in front of him to support, knowing that Tails is the youngest of the group and brother to Sonic. "But we didn't know that Robotnik is making a countermeasure to use those weapons and creating those new improve robots that's immure water. We don't know about it, that Sonic and the others will make a plan to strike back against them."

"And if we don't?"

"Then, we will have no choice but to wait," Sally have to choice but to accept defeat, and see Tails is still upset that he want to reunited with his parents. "I'd know you still miss them, Tails. I'm sure they will be okay. As long, they still existed, I'm sure they will be okay."

"You mean it?" Tails' voice is less happy and becoming less overjoy.

"I'd mean it," Sally said. "Your parents will be very proud of you to see you when you are growing up into a fine handsome fox you will turn out to be."

Tails like it very much, from what Sally said to him about being very pound for the sake of his families. Knowing he's still missing them a lots for the time being. But hoping he will manage to save them from imprison by Robotnik himself, who ruining everything for the time being and the one who separate his parents since he was a cub. Sally understand what it like to miss someone who deeply care about including her father, the king, King Nigel who 'fake' sending him to the Void, was a scare and shock to all Mobian, that the King is safe, if she can find him. Hoping she can reunited to him once more.

Once the both of them are taking their silent moment when Sally finally replied to him. "Anyway, Tails, the reason why I call you that it is time."

"Time for what?" Tails have no idea what Sally is taking about.

"You'll see," Sally promise to him, when she escort him out from the his own hut, so that both of them emerge out from the hut, when Tails saw his friends including his close buddy and brother to him, Sonic and yet all of the village of Knothole are carrying something that he is not sure what it is when he ask her.

"What are those?" Tails asking her that he have no idea what they are. It look like some kind of lantern in Mobian languages in clear, smooth baby orange colour. That's Tails have no idea what are those.

"Those are lantern," she explain to him about that lantern. "These sky lantern to remember what happened since we lost many Mobian on that day."

"You know what happen since today event?" Tails rephrase and Sally nod to him to confirm from what happen today was totally unforgiveable. Tails have made himself guilty, but Sally support when she said to him.

"I'd know it hard for you, Tails," she said to him. "But today was so-close event when Robotnik use those weapons to turn against us, which we didn't know about it. But for now, it is time to honour our fallen friends and ally."

As Tails and Sally begin to walk and approach toward Sonic and the others. Some of the family member got their own sky lantern and ready, when they were standing at the centre of the village, when Princess Sally is making her own approach, while Tails is standing and watching at the same time, when Sonic support him, knowing Tails is only 8 years old, but he was watching some Mobian were killed by Robotnik newest creation and use those weapons from the Great War have almost killed many of our friends since then.

As the gathering is complete when the villagers watch Princess Sally is making an honourable speech to the people of Knothole.

"I'd this day wasn't turn out to be unexpected since what happened. We didn't know it was trap since Robotnik create a new weapons who turn against us in blink second. Today, we are not talking about sheer victory, today we are gathering for our lose against Robotnik. We have lost so many friends, including family that we know about it, including our old friends as well. Today, we have lost the battle against that man who betray my father – the king. But today, we have lost and losing our friends. For now, let's us to remember our fallen so that our memory will never forget on them, that this is to remember our friends and the people of Mobian."

Once Sally done her honourable speech, when the Mobian of Knothole, make the sky lantern to honour friends and ally, including families as well. Sonic look at dozen of lanterns are ready and waiting, but there is one he would never forget – Onyx the bull, who happened to be a good friend to Sonic since they were kid when they were excavate since Robotnik and armada destroy the Mobotropolis and taking the people into robot that will serve Robotnik and his nephew, forever. As Sally watch the people are ready, when she nod when dozen of sky lantern begin to float up toward the sky and inside there one single candles in every one of them. As its lift up, to see so many blaze orange inside those sky lanterns, that it was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen.

Many families were in tear to lose their child or children at the same time, even their siblings who lose their brothers and sisters as well, knowing today is not good event on them. Rotor look at those sky lantern including Antione, Bunnie, Dulcy and Rosie and Sir Charles 'Chuck' who watch the sky lantern as well. Sonic, however look at those lantern to remember his fallen friends was killed by Robotnik newest robot and that weapons since he's now learn about that weapons was created by the Mobian since before the Great War.

Tails, however look at those lantern. Sure it's pretty, but it is remember their friends who died at the hand of Robotnik, but there is one thing common left for him. That image inside his head to see a person who made link between him and Tails, himself. But who is that man? And why this image keep on haunting him? There are so many question that need answering and hoping Tails will get some answer, so that he will find the truth to know why, if that person will come here, eventually.

* * *

 **Who is that Yas Aguchi and who is that person? So hold on to your theory and logic in just a moment. Right after when he show up.**

 **Anyway, there are lots of thing happening in Star Wars world, since the Republic is now official redubbed into the First Galactic Empire by Sheev Palpatine since the Clone Wars is now over, except in the Star Wars Rebels, that Ezra ending the war. But Palpatine officially end it since the Jedi are traitor to the Republic, but it he said long ago.**

 **Also that it is confirm in Vader issue comic that he killed Madam Jocasta that she's live and survive the Purge and yet she was killed by Vader when she's try to get something from the Jedi Temple. Including another Padawan like Celeb Dume - a Padawan name Ferran Barr was killed by Vader as well and yet one of the former Jedi Council name Eeth Koth, because no one knows what happened to him in Star Wars Legend and yet it revealed in Canon that he was once a former Jedi Councils and yet killed by Vader when he protect his daughter. That's what happen in Star Wars canon comic series.**

 **Anyway, the next story is going to take a while and please be patient, because I don't want to say 'Please update issue,' otherwise I won't do it. And please don't judge on my writing thank, look at my profile. Okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and Sonic.  
Claimer: Yas and his droid as well.  
**

 **Hello, I'm back, thank you and yes I am alive. And yet thank you for being patient in the Jedi art. And my apologise for taking so long since what happen, that I got something else to do for the time being. Anyway, I'd hope you like this story that's much or your interesting as well.**

 **And as a Star Wars Fan that I would like to say, Rest in Peace Peter Mayhew. Rest in Peter of Chewie from the Original. Rest in Peace. The Force is call to you.**

Chapter 4: Unexpected Arrival

Yas Aguchi is almost hearing a whining sound that's coming from his droid R3, when his eyes are shut and close at the same, while the sound making from his droid continually making, when his eyes are moving from the inside, when his eyes are slowly open it, yet he keep hearing the sound of the same whining, beeps sound at the same, when he's rubbing eyes with just his thumb and index finger from his deep trans from his deep connection to the force, since he made contract toward that unknown vulpine boy, yet his hunch was correct from his educational theory that this boy is not an Amaran-species from what he describe inside his mind, yet there's something else within that boy if his theory was correct since he woken up from his trans-slumber.

R3 is still making a noise, like deep worrying or allow it to know what happen since it saw its master is doing something on the control panel, since it make a hyper drive route, yet it again it communication to its master, when Yas finally said.

"R3," he said, "kindly please stop making that sound?" yet R3 did what it told. "Thank you, R3."

R3 make a beeps sound in affirmative sound. So that Yas can relax to know what he saw since he tap inside that unknown boy mind from his long experience training since he remember from his old master said to him long ago. When he look inside the boy mind, all he see is knowledge, calm, helpful and much needed supported and yet there's something else that's within him, yet he sense something, like something he never witness before in his life, since he learn the report from one of the Jedi who got highest Midi-chlorian since the return of the Sith. What is it, that he sense inside that boy? Was it the Force? If it the Force, but there's something within him. But, what is it? Hoping he will find the answer from what he seek, hoping he will arrive that planet since he and the boy made contact with each other, yet curious take place on him, when he ask R3 to explain what happen, during his focus communication.

"R3?" he said, looking behind his shoulder. "Do you what happen since I made contract?"

R3 making a beeps and explain to him in binary coding system, when Yas understand and listen from his droid, when he place his fingers and thumb, while R3 keep on communication to him.

"I'd see," Yas understand from what R3 spoken. "Did you see me press on the navigational system, while you saw everything?"

Again R3 make the same the conversational talk to him, while Yas listen to it. Yet the pieces of the puzzle is getting more and more mysterious by the minutes since he made contract and yet he sense that boy want answer.

"I'd see," Yas understand what his droid said, when he look at the navigational system from his ship, The Tornado since he purchase and bought it couple while ago. He look at the coordinate, yet he don't even recognise that numbers – 1991.3EX1/92.R3. Yet these coordinate was never register, yet it was never exist from what he didn't expect since he made contract that boy. Unless it is the route of coordinate of his home planet. Whatever that planet could be very important to him or yet it is the Will of the Force that's guide his path.

"Strange," he said. "This coordinate was never register and yet this number was never exist," he look back at his droid. "Are you sure that you saw what I did?"

Again R3 make a same conversation again to him, knowing its saw everything while Yas make contact and yet saw him press on the coordinate system that was lead toward the navigational system. According to the making of the ship that this ship can save and download of every planets in the entire system. Could this numbers was actually direct link from the maker of this ship? If it is, then how come it got the number of the exact coordinate?

Yas understand from what his droid, when he having a deep thought, when he place on his chin and re-think what happen since today event. He already learn what happen to the Jedi Temple, yet saw a shocking new from Palpatine himself and witness to rename the title into the First Galactic Empire, but he can't save them all, since he manage to escape since he was lay hidden on the planet for year and half since he felt the death of three Jedi for the time being. But this number and that boy. What could it mean exactly? What are direct link from them? And yet what is the logic of the Force have bought them together? Yet Yas need to find more answer as possible so that he can find the Riddle of the Force.

"Thank you, R3" he finally said. "I understand from what you said. Yet still, this coordinate is highly unknown to me. Yet, how long are we get there?"

R3 make an estimate guess and reading from its beeps and binary at the same time.

"I'd see, you are not sure how long it will take there," Yas replied from what it said. "Yet we're still not sure how long it will take before we're get there. Depending on the value of massive hyperspace coordinate since the ancient civilians discover hyperspace during the ancient Republic."

R3 make a commotion to him in beeps sound and understand way in binary sound code.

"Well, your logic and understandable is correct since the Ancient Republic before it redubbed into the Old Republic," Yas agree on what his droid said. "But still, I need the answer to know where I can find it. Just like my old master who taught me everything and understandable answer for becoming one of the Force."

R3 makes an affirmative agreement to him. When the ship – the Tornado have pick up something from the navigational hard drive system that's contract them- telling Yas that, the destination have arrive from the exact coordinate from he and that kid have somehow press down the bio-coordinate. Yet it's even more surprise on him, but that was dwell in the past since he need to let got from his interest surrounded since his master taught him long ago.

"It's seem we have arrive, R3," Yas said, when he look at his droid behind his shoulder since he swirl back on the deck chair since he heard that noise few second. Could this ship is faster than the speed of light? If it is, then this ship could be one of the illegal ship that he didn't know about it since he purchase that ship few while ago on Coruscant, before he decide to flee this planet for good. Once Yas look at the navigational system that the coordinate within second, when he lower down the main central hyper drive system, when he lower down the lever from the control panel.

Once he lower the lever down from the main hyperspace coordinate, when his ship, The X-Torn1967 emerge out from hyper drive, when the ship is cool down a bit, when Yas along with his droid, R3-H7, are inside from the main pilot control room when both of them saw a planet.

A planet is beautiful with green and blue combine at one, like the most beautiful in the entire universe like he never seen that planet before in his life. The planet is peaceful from what he sense it, yet he sense something more, like something that he never expected in his entire life. But what is that sense from what he felt it inside his body and his mind? It like drawing attention to him like staring in the face of a mirror from what he look at it, yet it was beautiful from what he's describe – the only describe he ever thought about since the moment he saw on the main view.

"This planet is strong from what I'd think about it," Yas said and describe about the planet. Since he look and saw it as well. "R3," he looks at his droid, "can you find the name of the planetary system in planetary charts so that we can learn the name of the planet?"

R3 make approach toward him when it use a long stick from its equipment storage unite, since it was develop that all astromech droid contain many items from their storage containment unit since it was first program year ancient ago so that all customers love those droid ever since then. R3 use the main circuit system that's near from Yas, when its long stick from it left stocking and attach on the main circle where it can download all main hard drive including the ship, and yet planet system has well. R3 is making sure that all ship are carrying those maps, until its notice something from the main system when it double check, triple check at the same time, yet something is not right when it respond back to him, in binary system along with click and beeps sound.

"What do you mean this planet was never register?" Yas exclaimed out. "Are you sure about it?"

Again R3 confirm to him, that this planet was never register, never was – never will. That this unknown planet was never register at all.

"How mystery it can be," Yas seem to be surprise from his ultimate discover since he's upon of his arrival. "This planet is not on the register map and yet this planet is very strong in the Force. Sound like this planet is well hidden for over thousands of years since no one discover the location of this planet."

R3 make a beeps sound that sound almost like chirping sound from what it make of it. That Yas was the first one who discover this unknown planet.

"Yeah, you could be right," Yas have to agree on his droid. That this is his first undiscovered planet for the first time in his own history. Yet, Yas got something else inside his mind, that he is not sure about this planet. Knowing he sense this planet is strong within Force and yet there's more. Something more that he is not sure about it. It's like something that's beyond the Force itself. But what kind of beyond does he sense about it? Or someone call out to him in some reason at all?

"Let's make a carefully toward the planet surface, R3," he said. "Check anything goes wrong once we're entering the planet atmosphere and see what is that planet."

R3 is make an understood confirm to him to check any problem on the planet surface below. Once Yas carefully flying toward the planet, hoping is peaceful or not. Yet this planet from what Yas make of it. He's not sure what it is, yet he sense something that's dwell inside the planet surface below. What is that draw him toward the planet and who is that boy who call out to him? The answer from what he guess or his hunch is correct will soon get his answer right after he want to the planet surface. Hoping he will find it.

* * *

Doctor Ivo Julian Robotnik, son of his father, Ivo Kintobor and grandson of his hero, Professor Gerald Robotnik along with his nephew, Colin Jr who goes by the name Snively are celebrate from their victory against Sonic and that annoying Freedom Fighters, for the first time in history that Robotnik have finally won – literacy won against them with their surperior robot called Super Swat-bots that their watering ability have no effort on them, and yet they'd using those blaster against them, that he have a hunch that Sir Charlies knows that gun since in the Great War, since it was manifestation during the war, until the king disband them for good. Since the war is now over, until one of them found is none other himself, Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

Now that Robotnik's family have finally won the battle against that hedgehog and his companions, knowing those Mobian always cause a massive mess since that happen in couple of time, when Sonic and the others defeated many robots including the Wasp-bots as well. That was his first mistake when he use those Wasp-bots against them, until he have found a perfect material that will won these revelation warrior. And now, he have won the battle and yet his family would be please to see including his grandfather he admire him since he was little.

Snively, son of his father Colin Senior and nephew of Robotnik, who bought out an expensive wine from the palace vaults where he's discover that the King Nigel got massive collection of expensive wine, yet some of them he easily recognise them since his uncle took control the city and thus his uncle Empire is still reign supreme forever. He bought one of the most wine collection from the palace vault called Rouge Aqua de'coterx, what roughly meaning Red Aqua, and yet he bought out two expensive wines glasses since the palace is no longer using them, so that Ivo and Snively are the only one who can used still since then. Now they have won this rebellion from Sonic and the others and witness the death of many Mobian were also perished in battle, thanks to the weapons was created by their father of their mother as well, since the Great War.

Snively pour a wine in two wine glasses, knowing this is victory for messing with his family and the heritage since his father fought in the Great War, yet he never seen him since then. Once he pour a wine in both glasses and revealed a red liquor. That the manifestation said from report that Red Aqua is one of the most excellent taste bud of all Mobian, including his people as well. He give his uncle another set of glasses, knowing this is their first ever victory against those Freedom Fighters.

"You're wine, sir," Snively said to his uncle, yet his voice is please and happy with little joy. To see a witness triumphs against the Mobian. "You're victory wine, I'd presume."

"Thank you, Snively," he thanking and take the wine. Knowing this battle is moment. "This battle we have won was first – my only first against that troubling hedgehog with our super weapon and bring those weapons against them."

"It's seem that Charles have known that type of weapon," said Snively.

"I'd knew Charles recognise that weapon since he fought in the Great Chaos including his brother," Ivo said to him, since he remember the Great War when his brother fought against the Mobian when he 'join' with the king since then. "That Hedgehog's uncle knows every weapon from what he know about it including Amadeus who knows that weapon along with Rosie, Sir Charles and the King knows about it."

"Funny enough," Snively said to him. Regard about the Great War. "I'd access on the medical record that Amadeus did encountered an unknown assassin who try to kill, yet barely losing his left eye."

"You know," Ivo think from what his nephew said when he rubbing his fat chin. "This info from what you said is curious me since I ask him about his left eye, yet he don't want to talk about it. Unless."

"Unless, what, uncle?" Snively is curious to know what happened.

"It's nothing," he said to him, from what he theory is. Or was an old hunch from his old term memory? "Just an old step since then. Now," he raise his wine glasses in the air, while Snively did the same as well, "to victory!"

"Victory!" Snively yell out as well, when both of them make ping sound when two wine glasses, the House of Kintobor have won for the first time in history, when they'd slowly drink that wine. "Such refresh, don't you think?"

"It is," his uncle replied and confirm to him. "Once Sonic have learn his own guilt so that he will surrender to our course so that I will transform them all into robot, just like I did to Sir Charles and the rest of Mobian."

"Still, there's quite few of the remain like Honey Mountain, where all the Mobian-bee with their including the Peace Meadow Valley," said Snively, when he remember the map and the location of them.

"That would be later," Ivo said, when he take another slip from his wine glass. "Once of all Mobian will have no choice to surrender my course, knowing my superior will destroy them all, and soon my people will reclaim from what they're rightful ours."

"That's sound harsh," said Snively. "But a very good plan, I would say."

"Oh it is good plan," said Ivo. Who beginning to like this plan, a great plan from his own taste to get rid those Mobian since his ancestors who happen them for very long time before the event of the Great War, including a small Civil War between Mobian and Overlander with swords and shield before guns and rifles comes along. "Soon that Mobius will be mine, right for the to taken for my armada empire."

"I couldn't agree more," Snively said to him when he take another slip of wine, when he heard a proximity alert from the main control that's something or someone is making an alert. Was it Sonic or was another annoy Mobian fighter from what he think about it.

"Who dare to ruin my moment of triumphs?" Ivo yell out, knowing he was having a great from his small victory party for him and his nephew.

Snively look at the monitor and see he's nothing from the view screen, knowing it wasn't Sonic nor any Freedom Fighters who wanted revenge or payback for killing their friends and ally, when he look closer and yet he see nothing whatsoever, except however he look at the planetary satellite since it was install years ago, when his people use it to spy on them, but it was ban since then. But when he look at the planetary system and see that a strange unknown ship is heading toward the planet surface when he inform his uncle about this unknown ship who approaching the lower atmosphere.

"It this unknown vessel have arrive the planet," he quickly said to him, knowing this ship is highly unknown to him. From what he make of this.

"What do you mean an unknown vessel?" Ivo rephrase to him when he walk approach his only nephew unlike what happen to be his only niece Hope Kintobor since what happen.

"This strange unidentified object have somehow arrive in the lower atmosphere without know what kind of vessel," Snively explain to his uncle on the monitor screen and this unknown ship of some kind that not him nor his uncle have no idea what kind of ship is this. Ivo is becoming more and more curious to find out more about this ship with excellent custom build, that no Mobian shouldn't build this fine remarkable ship, yet this ship from what he look at it, is becoming much more attractable from what he look at it. "Any idea what kind of this is?"

"An off-world," Ivo quickly answer out to him.

"An off-world?" Snively is surprise from what his uncle that he never heard of them. "Who are they, exactly?"

"My theory believe that there are thousand – no millions of stars and planets in different regional system, since I read about solar planet documentary when I was a kid," Ivo said and explain to him about system since he was little, was actually a gift from his hero, his grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik, one of the most greatest scientist that he ever known since then. Until the trouble comes along and took him and learn the death of his cousin Maria as well.

"Out astonishing," Snively have no idea there is dozen of planets are waiting to be exploring, to unlock many secret, that they are waiting remerge. When his voice is becoming surprise and yet coming up an excellent plan when he said to his uncle. "Are we going to conquer all the planets, under of your image ruler?"

"No," Ivo quick respond and answer to him.

"Why's that then?" Snivley slight demand to him, without knowing why his uncle object that plan project.

"Because my nephew, that we have no idea what's lurking the galaxies, yet more of them are highly unstoppable then me," Ivo explain why he refuse that plan when he look at unknown and yet very remarkable on this ship, knowing this design could be very useful to him when he look at it on the monitor. "This ship could be the beginning part. Send in the flyers and destroy it, so that we will need it for our future plan."

"I thought that you debunked on that matter that we are going to conquer the planet?" Snively is becoming little confuse for the time being, yet his uncle have somehow change his mind, whatever reason.

Until his uncle give out an evil, wicked smile when he said to him, "That was only a temporally," he said and look at the monitor and see this fashionable ship that he never seen before so that he can use it, or better yet redesign the ship for good use. "Like I said: send in the flyer and destroy it, so that we can salvage what we need."

"Yes sir," he quickly acknowledge him, when he press a switch, so that this ship or vessel is perfect for Doctor Robotnik new future project, so that he can rule the entire universe, if he can find the correct piece for his brilliant masterplan. Once Snively press the button to summon their most trusted flyer to shoot it down. As for Doctor Robotnik, he look at this strange vessel, knowing this ship is highly unknown to him and yet the style is very impressive that no one come to the planet for very long time.

That he believe this vessel is a welcome greeting for the first time in history. And soon it will be its last.

* * *

Back in Knothole, thing are not so good since after the battle is now over and yet the winner have been decide by one man, Doctor Robotnik, who won the battle for the first time in history since no one notice that Robotnik is building nor they didn't know about those new improve robots called Super Swat-bots with those weapons since Sally's father have decide to create them in the main factory since the main Great War before he decommission them, before Robotnik found those weapons and use it against all Mobian.

Since what happen on that battle at their rightful home of Mobotropolis which it is now Robotropolis since Robotnik rename the city name into his own name, a powerful name to adept his own image so that he can rule Mobius in matter of second. Some families are in local despair, some of them are still ending up in tears, some of them are wouldn't bare to look since what happen. After they put the sky lantern to remember what happen since today was the best idea to remember their fallen friends since what happen.

But it won't bring those who are dead, since the event of the Great War, when some father or uncle or even cousin lost their life against the wrath of the Overlander before the war is now over, but it will never bring them back as well.

Sonic along with Sally, his uncle, Rosie and of course Antoine, Bunnie and Rotor are gathering inside the main hut, except Tails, who still have issue since then. Sonic is now act of guilt. It wasn't the death of his old friend Onyx was killed, it was Tails that he bought him, knowing that kid is 8 years old.

"This is all my fault," Sonic blame himself and said to her. "I shouldn't send Tails into battle. I know he want to reunite with his family, but I shouldn't bring him into battle. No 8 years old shouldn't enter waging war."

"Don't blame yourself, Sonic," Sally said to him and try to support him. "It's not your fault. We didn't know that Robotnik is planning something big and yet we have no idea he use those weapons against us."

"I'm afraid Princess Sally is correct," Sir Charles agree on her, knowing she is member of the Royal Family. "It not your fault Sonic, that it was Robotnik who bring his newest creation that we didn't know about bring his newest robot who immure to water."

"What the point?" again Sonic is still act of guilt and yet despair as well. "Some Robotnik won and how Tails is afraid since what happen on that battlefield. It almost what happen when I was small when those Overlander almost capture me."

"Wait? What?" Bunnie quickly said to him. "You were almost capture since in the Great War?"

This time it was Sir Charles said to her, knowing he was there in the Great War including his brother as well. "I'm afraid he was right. Ever since the Great War begin few of the Overlander came to my brother house and try to kill us, thankfully my brother Jules manage to stop they'd almost kill Sonic."

"Is that true?" Antoine said to him.

"I'm afraid so," again Sir Charles agree on him and confirm to them. Because its true during in the Great War many Overlander want to the several house and killed them or kidnapper them for ransom collect to spare elder or children as well.

"Well, this is becoming more and more horror from what I'd didn't image," Antoine said, knowing that his father fought in the Great War, but never hear that Sonic was almost killed since then. Of course that Sonic and the others were born right in middle of it before Tails comes along in five years event.

"You telling me," Bunnie agree on him.

"Look you guys," Sonic said to them. "I know we're talk about it, but since we're lost the war against Robotnik newly improve swat-bot and yet we're almost lost of half of Mobian in the village of Knothole including some of our friend as well," again his voice is still guilt and shame to himself.

"Look Sonic," Rotor said to him. "We're all makes mistake since we're didn't know about. I know you wanted to save your parent including Sally's father the King. Maybe, I don't know when the time is right so that we can win again."

"Yeah, and we end up died," Sonic sarcastic said to him. Knowing that Robotnik will make another comeback and this he could be dead as well. Knowing this battle it was Sonic first ever defeat in history.

Sally look at Sonic, knowing the two of them are best friend since they will little, until she step forward, near in front of him, and quickly give Sonic a powerful slap, that's shock everyone. Sir Charlies that his emotion was remove since what happen, hoping the machine will develop once more to restore the way its should be. Sonic's left check is now sore red when he touch and feel a little sting on him, that he never see Sally got a powerful slap before in his life. Yet this is first time to see Sally actually slapping for the first time in history in front of everyone.

"That's some slapping, Sally," Bunnie said to her and shock at the same time to see Princess Sally got some major quality skills.

"You telling me," said Rotor. Knowing he never seen Sally slap before in his entire life, nor one as well.

"Princess Sally," Rosie said to her. "Have you gone mad? Slapping your best friend in middle of the hut. Sure we have lost the battle, but why did you slap him on purpose?"

"To talk some sense that's all," Sally replied to her and then look at him, knowing the two of them are very close friend since childhood. "Sonic Hedgehog or should I call you, your real name since your parents told about your birth name. If you act this mercy once more, or else you getting more and more trouble by the minutes. You acting like a selfish teen since I'd known you when we were kid. If ever pull this stunt again, I will do something worst to do you, got it?"

"But Sally," Sonic urge to reply to her. "It's not my fault that you should know about it. Its Tails, I shouldn't send him into battle that we don't know about Robotnik trap install before he wipe out of our people."

"I do love Tails, Sonic," Sally continually said to him. "Ever since we're help Rosemary to the hospital that her baby is coming and yet you quickly make friend to him and yet you found him in the wood since the separation from Robotnik took over our home. I'd know he's only 8 years old and I know he want to see his parents again, Sonic. We don't know where our parents is –except Rotor of course, none taken," she look at Rotor.

"It's alright," Rotor understand from what Sally on about, knowing he too got his own family from the village except his father of course he died, while his family is making a move.

"The point is Sonic," Sally continually said to him. "Since we decide to put at the end of Robotnik fantasy empire that he create and ruining our beloved home, yet we didn't make a single stagiest to overrun against his Swat-bots and yet we didn't know any information about his new improve Swat-bots and not only that he access those weapons since the Great War itself. You need to man-up Sonic. Stop being a selfish and reckless and above all: guilt, neglect and despair. The Sonic that I know when we were kids. That you were kind and helpful and yet quite hyper activates for some time. But you need to snap out from this emotional neglect, knowing this battle is already lost and today was won by our enemy who took out home. So please, Sonic. Please to be the one that I know you since we were kids? Please Sonic, don't be a neglect hedgehog from the rest of your life?"

Sonic did look at her, while his cheek is still red from Sally slap, yet her words is very important and yet she is telling the truth about their relationship since they were kids. Including Antoine, Bunnie and Rotor as well. But she's does a point except the battle that he didn't care about at all. Knowing this battle is already lost, but he will someday get some pay back against him for the crime he committed against all Mobian of the surface including the rest from his own home as well.

"Well Sonic?" Sally said to him. "Do you understand what I said to you? About stop being selfish and reckless and taking the blame of yourself from what happen?"

"No way!" Sonic finally found his courage back, while rubbing his left cheek from that powerful slapping. "I will never give up on that matter! We may have lost, but we will never forget on our friends who bravery and sacrifice from their honour and protect our home since our parents were in the Great Wars. Yet, Robotnik have won this major around, yet we will get some comeback for messing with the Mobian."

Sally is very happy to see brave and courage on Sonic, knowing the two of them are close friends since they were little when Sonic continually said to him.

"I know I was feeling guilt and despair and yet worrying on my little buddy. But I love Tails and the both of us are really close friends and brothers," he continually said about explain about Tails as well. "Sure we knows his real name is Miles Prower, but all he ever wanted was too reunited with his family including mine as well, including yours Antoine and Bunnie."

Antoine and Bunnie know what Sonic talking about, family. Ever since their family were taken, yet they have no idea what happen to them, hoping they will find them in the correct prison barrack.

"And beside my parents were also prisoner by that lousy Robotnik creep," Sonic add and told about his own parents as well. Yet he's still missing for sure. "But, if we find them in another prison statement, and this time we will make a plan to set them free."

"But how?" Bunnie ask him. "How are going to free them?"

"That's part I'm not sure about it," Sonic admitted to her, clearly he have no idea how to find them in whole of Mobius. "But, rest ashore that we will get payback on Robotnik and then we will save our parents from their prisoner captive. But for now, we must until we make a-"

Until a powerful knocks coming from the front like a panic from what they'd make of it, when the door is quickly open it, when it revealed it was a monkey-Mobian name Malcolm who have light brown fur with dark brown side muzzle and belly with light aqua blue eyes colour and yet he too was a survive since his sister – Pat – was killed by the hand of Robotnik super Swat-bot, when he was a heap of hurrying when he quickly said to Sonic and the others including Princess Sally as well.

"Sonic – Princess Sally!" Malcolm quickly said to them, to warm of them. Did Robotnik have discover the location of Knothole? If it is, then the people of Knothole need to make a quick escape and fast.

"What is Malcolm?" Sally said to him. Yet she saw that Malcolm is mix combination of both shock and panic at the same time.

"There's something wrong with the sky," he replied and answer out as well. When he point out, outside from the main hut

"What's wrong with the sky?" Rotor ask him to know why there's trouble in the sky.

"I don't know," he quickly replied to him. "But you got to see this!"

As the heroes walk out from the main hut, to know why Malcolm is becoming more paranoid, when the rest of Mobian look up in the sky, that's something bother with him, which confuse and odd take place on Sonic and his friends including his uncle as well. Something is not right on them to know what's going on, when Sonic said Malcolm in perfect reason at all.

"Any idea why they'd look up in the sky?" Sonic ask him.

"Just look up there!" Malcolm exclaimed out and point toward the sky.

"What about it?" Sonic is still not sure what's going on. When Sally, Rotor, Charlie, Bunnie, Antoine and lastly Rosie who look up in the sky and yet a surprise and shock take place on them.

"I think what he's talking about it, is that!" Sally point out in the direction, and this time Sonic look up in the sky and yet surprise have also take place on him as well, when he saw dozen of orange puff of smoke that's appear out of nowhere. Like short burst of balloon from what he make of it. Clearly that Sonic have no idea what's going on, including his friends as well including his uncles as well.

"What is going on, up there?" Bunnie have no idea what's going on.

"I have no idea what's happen," she admitted to her. "It's seem that Robotnik is doing something, like a victory or something?" she guess from her educational thought.

"You tellin' me," Bunnie agree on that matter. Knowing those orange smoke could be Robotnik victory party.

Tails, Sonic best friend and brother to him, when he quickly use his tail propeller since he was gifted since he was born with two tails, which everyone call him Tails in perfect reason at all. Yet he too have no idea what's going on since he got out from his own hut and see everyone look up in the sky, when he quickly ask Sonic or Princess Sally as well.

"What's going on Sonic?" Tails ask him.

"I don't know, Lil' bro," Sonic answer out to him. "But something tell me there something up there in the sky," as he point out in the sky when Tails look up and see dozen of orange puff in different random direction. Clearly Sonic have no idea what's going on, including the others as well.

"What's happen to the sky?" Tails ask them, and yet Sally said to him.

"I don't know, Tails," she replied to him that she too have no idea what's going on. "But this is not a small celebrate by Robotnik, if you ask me."

Until Rotor come back with a small telescope, when he's quickly rush back to toward his hut where his mum and his little brother live there, when he got back a small telescope with bronze colour with swirls symbol in small details with small glass lenses when he quickly rush toward Sonic and the others.

"Maybe you can use this," Rotor said out to them and present him with his own telescope. "It can help you to know what's up there!"

"Thank Rotor," Sonic thanking him, and garb that scope and see what inside the main sky when he look at it with Rotor's telescope to see what's going on.

"Any idea what's going on, Sonic?" Sally said to him.

Once Sonic look in the sky, yet another surprise take place on him that he thought it was just a dream or fake illusion from what he saw that telescope.

"I don't believe it," said Sonic. That his voice is shock and yet grasping at the same time as well.

"What did you see?" Bunnie demand to know what's happening to the sky.

"It's not Robotnik's celebrate firework," Sonic describe and explain what he saw. "It was some kind of spaceship, yet the design is highly unknown to me."

"What?" Bunnie cried out from what Sonic. A spaceship, here on Mobius?

"Let me see it," Sally want to look at it, when Sonic give it to her, when Sally look at it with Rotor's telescope and look at the same direction as Sonic look at it. Yet surprise take place on him. "Unbelievable, he was right there is a spaceship and yet there dozen of Robotnik flyers are heading toward it!"

"What kind of spaceship is it?" Antoine said to them. Clearly he too have no information about spaceship except the Robotnik flyer of course since he saw few dozen time, during what happen in the past.

"I don't know," Sally admit to him. Clearly she have no idea what kind of ship she saw from what she look it from Rotor's telescope. When she look the colour it was red and yet the design is highly unknown to her. "But we got to save that ship, before it will crush in the open crush, so that Robotnik may use it for purpose!"

"Then what are we waiting for," Sonic quickly to her, knowing he want to save the world from environment threat. "Let's go and save that ship!"

"You can fly with me!" Dulcy quickly said to them. Knowing she's well capable to fly toward the sky.

"You sure about it?" Sally quick said.

"Of course I'd do," Dulcy said to Princess Sally. "Now hop on!"

As Dulcy quickly kneel down when Sonic and Sally quickly rushing toward Dulcy and quickly hop on her back, yet Tails quickly said to them, knowing he too want to save the planet as well.

"Take me with you!" Tails said to them.

"Sorry little buddy," Sonic quickly apologise to him. "It's too dangerous to come along, since what happen at Robotropolis."

"I know what happen since I'd saw it," Tails never forget what happen during that day since he witnesses dozen of Mobian were killed by Robotnik new improve robot. "Please, if I can help to know which direction to know where the ship is going!"

"No can do Lil' bro," again Sonic quickly apologise to him. In fact he never forget and the one who brought into that dreadful battle. "You staying right here, it's safe for you to stay. Beside it won't take long, I'd think."

Dulcy is getting little impatient when she quickly said to Sonic, "Just take him, already, will ya? We don't know what happen to that ship!"

"She does have a point, Sonic," Sally agree on Ducly concern and highly matter, knowing that unknown ship will be a dead boomer, before Robotnik get his hand on that unknown technology. Until Sonic have no choice but to bring him. After all the two of them are very close friend and brothers since then.

"All right," Sonic have no choice but to bring Tails within. "You can come with me, and remember stay low at all time."

"You got it!" Tails complete acknowledge to him, when he quickly use his tail fan and quickly fly toward and landing, carefully on Dulcy's back and behind Sonic and Sally. Hoping they can make it in time.

"Here we go," as Dulcy quickly said to them, when she's quickly flap her orange wings and quickly ascend in the air with a high powerful guest, while few Mobian quickly cover their eyes from small sheer amount of dust and some of them make a small 'hey' sound to them, when a dragon Ducly quickly flew up in the air along with Sonic, Sally and Tails so that they will protect that unknown ship and stopping Robotnik flyer.

"Do you think that unknown ship will make it through?" Bunnie is not sure or certain to see that ship survived or not.

"I don't know," Rotor admit to her, when he look at the sky and see few more dozen of orange smoke, when he look at the telescope since Sally give it back to her in quick second ago. "But this ship I'm looking at it, is heading toward the east burden."

"That's near toward the meadow," Charlies said to them and know the destination location since Rotor said. "In order to get toward the meadow that if that unknown ship will safely bypass the Twin-Point Mountain."

"If anyone who can save that ship is Sonic!" Bunine said. That Sonic is the hero of the village and their trusted friends.

"I'd hope so," a little jealous on Antoine. After all the two of them are sometime rival and yet both of them are indeed friends since they were little. "Or better yet, can they stop Robotnik flyer?"

"Trust me," Bunnie promise him. "Sonic knows what to do."

As the friend of Sonic and uncle and Rosie look up in the sky, so that Sonic will save this unknown ship and yet they'd know how to disarm those flyers. By burn it them or make them loose control from their ultimate distraction that all robot could get their hand on: Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

Dulcy is quickly flying up toward the sky along with Sonic, Princess Sally and Tails as well are hang on, that she's capable of flying since she take Antoine and Bunnie in routine mission and yet sometime she fly along with Sonic and Chunk as well. But now this is an important rescue mission to this unknown ship that she's never seen it before in her life including Sonic, Sally and Tails as well. As the four of them quickly heading toward this ship. The ship they'd look at it is medium-large with three main thruster at rea end of the ship in smooth rich colour red with yellow line and yet it have a strange writing on it, like they'd couldn't stand what it mean. However, Tails look at and see that this text is strangely familiar to him. Was it part of his vision from what he saw inside his dream?

As for the Robotnik flyers. The flyer is less short then this unknown with strange nosecone. The flyer got a flat end surface in red, yellow and black colour with Robotnik symbol on each side of the flyers glide when it shot out in amber orange colour, but the ship is quickly dodge it from that assault. Clearly none of them has no idea what this vessel. According to the long lost ancient when Sally mention before that few strange ship appear on the planet, yet it was all forgotten since then. Still they have no idea what they'd saw but they need to save that ship from Robotnik's flyers. At least there are about seven of them.

"We need to take down those flyer," Sonic said and point those flyer. "Dulcy can you use your flame to burn it?"

"Sure thing!" Dulcy quickly acknowledge him, when she quickly flying toward one of Robotnik flyer and quickly unleash her flame and burn one of them into a cinder into metaling rain. But only six of them remain and still its fire toward that unknown ship.

"We stop one, but boy they don't know what to quit!" Sonic said to them. Knowing this is well bad.

"I'd got an idea!" Sally quickly make a plan. "Dulcy, fly near toward one of them!"

Dulcy quickly flying toward near one of Robotnik flyer in clear range shot as steady as she goes, knowing this is a clear open distance. It is a tight risk for Sally, when she's quickly jump toward and land at one of Robotnik flyer and quickly open the main hatch, if she's find one while Sonic, Dulcy and Tails are stopping few more remain. Sally is doing whatever she can to fix the main hard drive from the main circuit, knowing this flyer was built by Robotnik who design this flyer with his own hands when she look at many blueprint from Robotnik main storage or main computer system when she's quickly download to learn more about Robotnik robot and his creation as well. Once she's quickly re-wiring the flyer, hoping she will take control one flyer as a battleship from what she's mistaken since on her unexpected mission was a total unexpected since she didn't want to talk about it. Once she re-wiring the main system, when a digital sound from the main core system that she's total control on Robotnik's flyer that she is now a control of Robotnik flyer, hoping she will save that unknown ship, before it's too late.

Dulcy have manage to burn another flyer into a melt cinder, knowing she has dealt many robots before with her flame ability. Of course, she is a dragon including her mother as well. Sonic and Tails look at Robotnik flyer, knowing those flyers are getting worst by the minutes when an orange laser fire toward Robotnik and manage to burst it down. Sally have somehow gain control on Robotnik flyer. However, unknown to Tails when he look at this strange ship, yet he never seen before in his life, yet he felt something inside that ship. A familiar trace, yet this present from what he felt is mystic from what he look at it. But first hiss friends need to save this ship from the enemy threat.

This ship – the unknown ship is trying to shake and outrank to make thing lose with superior speed, that none of them have no idea who build this ship, yet few remain flyer about 4 left of them are continually fire upon it. The unknown ship was classified known as Tornado is trying to shake thing lose, when the ship main thruster is quickly use maximum overdrive, but Robotnik flyers gain the upper hand toward that ship. But according to the blue print since Sally and the others stole it, that Robotnik flyer got magnetic lock, so that it won't shake them off for good. But why Robotnik want that ship? What is his plan? Unless he was working on something big, that's effort on Sonic and the others as well.

As for the Freedom Fighter are doing what it can. Dulcy quickly trying to gain some more speed and manage to burn another one down with her superior flame ability to burn any metal within her distance. Only three remain and Sally have manage to fly one of them, while she keep on flying with Robotnik flyer drone hoping they will save this unknown ship before it's too late.

Tails looks at the ship, when suddenly he quickly look behind and shock take on him and quickly said to Sonic and the others.

"Sonic!" he yell out to him, knowing he's mid-air since he's riding with Dulcy. "We got company from behind!"

"What?" Sonic quickly exclaim out and look behind his shoulder and few more of them are heading this way.

"How many of them?" Dulcy quickly said.

"About more than 5 of them," Sonic replied. Knowing this is trouble from them. In fact they know or didn't know about reinforcement from Robotnik headquarter.

Sally quickly flying one flyer, quickly huddle back toward Sonic and the others, and quickly said to them. "I'll deal with them. While you lots stop few remain!"

"Will do, Sally," Sonic quickly roger with a playful salute to her, when Sally quickly roll her eyes and quickly fly, when she's quickly flying toward 5 more Robotnik flyer and taste medicine on Sally. Sally quickly steer and turn the flyer and quickly fire toward them, that make Sonic is becoming more interesting by the minutes, knowing that he well more intresting on her since he met her long ago.

Once Sonic quickly snap out from his mind about Sally's look, yet there's trouble dead head on that unknown ship was known as The Tornado, that none of them have no idea that name of the ship since they'd spot it while ago. Dulcy is trying to use her flame ability, yet the remain flyer have somehow dodge, knowing its learn quick enough. The ship is flying toward in different location, trying to shake thing off, but the magnetic lock on those flyer that the ship is no way to good. Even maximum overdrive cannot over run it as well. As the flyer is quickly flying and presume firing on it, while the Tornado did what it could to outrank and shake it as well.

Dulcy quickly fire with her flamethrower and finally manage to burn one of them. This fly battle is becoming lots more worst by the minutes since the sky battle since Dulcy dealt few flyer is now harder and harder. Sonic and Tails look at the ship and see that only few remain, when the ship is trying to get some speed from what main thruster. Until there is a problem when 3 more of them have quickly bypass Dulcy, that the flyers have somehow bypass them in odd confusion when Sally return, that she's manage to destroy at 6 of them. That this girl got some sweet firepower.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," she apologise to him. "They're quickly dodge from my laser fire."

"You did your best," Sonic said to her. "But first we need to stop before it's too late."

Dulcy quickly use her flamethrower and burn one of them to the ground. Sonic quickly jump toward another one, with his super rolling ability like a chainsaw and make an impregnable thumping sound on Robotnik flyer wing and make a lose wobble and cause lose balance. Sonic quickly spin back toward, instead he's landing on Sally's control flyer. So that he's safe for public record, knowing he save many life in hand. Tails is still hold on, while Dulcy quickly flying toward Robotnik's flyer hoping she will burn them down for good.

Once the Freedom Fighter is trying to stop them, when ship is use the main thruster to gain more advance, hoping it will shake them off. But the ship or the pilot clearly known about the magnetic lock, when the pilot quickly press down on the control panel to stop the magnetic signature to disarm those lock. Yet the pilot did see many flyer from the panel motion detector in different colours. The flyer is blazing orange and the others one is amber yellow that someone is helping, yet the pilot have no idea who helping, but still the pilot need to break free from the magnetic lock signature.

And also the pilot did however, when he sense a call in the ripple of the Force.

Sonic along with Sally, Dulcy and Tails are trying what it can to save the ship. Dulcy is went further behind, that the unknown ship along with Robotnik flyers are way quicker gaining speed and yet getting tried as well.

"I'm so tired," she moan and complete exhaustion from her mouth.

"You got to, Dulcy," Tails said to her. "You are the only one who can burn those flyers."

"True," she admit to him that she is a Mobian-dragon. "But my flame ability is nearly exhaustion because this ship and flyers are gaining upper hence, yet I can't outrank them."

"Did Rosie said to you never eat too many food, while you suppose to go on a diet?" Tails said to her. Clearly from what he look at her that she's slight overweight, but only a little.

"That was a while ago," said Dulcy. But Tails find it hard to believe and yet he doesn't buy it at all. "Okay fine! I do eat many cookies, yet I was very hungry what's the big different anyway?"

"If you are hungry that you could save me one, since what happened," he replied to him. But he need to mind focus on important rescue. "But still," he look at the battle and see that Sonic and Sally are almost toward that unknown ship and yet the flyers are continually fire on that ship. "That ship is heading toward the Meadow Valley – the Field of Plain."

"How did you know it go though there?" Dulcy quickly said.

"I don't know, I'd just guess out that's all," Tails admitted, clearly he have no idea why he said that.

"Well if you are on one thing," said Dulcy. "We need to make a move and fast before that ship will be a toast cinder."

"And fast, before that ship in major huge trouble," Tails said. Until he got an idea, "Try to slow a moment Dulcy so that I need to think of a plan."

"What kind of plan?"

"Just give a moment so that I'd know about it," said Tails, hoping he will make a plan and fast.

Sonic along with Sally who is flying a Robotnik flyer since she's gain control of one of the flyer. Both of them are gaining toward that unknown ship, yet they have never seen before in their entire life. Hoping they will save it, yet the ship is still gaining high speed. More speed than Sonic super speed from what they'd look at it. But still they can rescue that ship, before Robotnik get their hand. Many flyers are trying to shoot it down, but the ship quickly dodge that assault fire many time since. Sonic and Sally are trying to near toward one of them, and yet Sonic use a powerful spin saw tactic and manage to one of them and quickly landing back at Sally remote flyer.

"It's no good," said Sally. "There too many of them. And yet you can't defeat so many of them."

"You got a better idea, Sally?" Sonic said to her.

"It's a long shot, but its worth to try," Sally said, that she's already comes up with a plan. Until.

"Leave to me, Sonic!"

Dulcy the Dragon is quickly bypass them with Tails on her back that's shock them both to see that Dulcy have somehow gain more speed, yet they'd look at Tails and see determine look and see that Tails won't give up. But Sonic don't like it at all, when he said to him.

"Tails," he try to speak to him.

"Don't worry Sonic," Tails quickly said to him, look behind his shoulder. "I'd know what I'm doing. Beside, I'd got a plan that will stop Robotnik's flyers."

"Well, if anyone make a plan is Tails," Sally said when she look at them. Clearly Tails is a brain genius in the village and yet a friends as well.

"I hope he knows what to do," said Sonic and yet beginning to worry on his little buddy of his, knowing the two of them are close friend and a brother as well.

Tails who goes by his real name Miles Prower who still hanging on Dulcy the Dragon, that he quickly comes up with a plan to stop those flyers. If his plan does pay him off for good. Dulcy have somehow regain her speed since Tails told her to cool down a bit and take a deep breath in five second or more. Tails knows what he do, knowing he create many thing from his head and yet most of them are un-witted fail attempt, which someone from the village cause a small mayhem and small debris as well. Once Dulcy put all her effort when she's nearly toward one of those flyer, when both of them look at it within clear distance. Surely the flyer is gain little more speed, but when Tails look at it, he quickly jump and hoping he will make it. Yet luck take his place or somehow he manage on top of those flyers without bothering on their surprise reaction.

Tails is barely hanging on, when Sonic quickly shock and see Tails is barely hanging on.

"Hold on, Tails, we're coming!" Sonic said to him.

But Tails however won't give up, he slight kneel down on the flyer, while the heavy gust on wind have somehow caught toward his eyes, yet he found the main hatch just like Aunt Sally found it while ago, before she gain control one of them. He already heard many sound of those firing blaster sounds, which he quickly ignore it when he slowly got up and gently walk toward that main hatch. Sonic is becoming over protective and become worrying by the minutes, even Sally as well. But thanks to Dulcy to keep an eyes on him and yet manage to burn down another flyer with her flame ability.

Tails is already approach the main hatch and quickly open it, hoping his plan will work. That he know about Robotnik's flyers, when he look at so many circuit and main engine as well, yet this machine was built since after the Great War. Yet he know what do to when he quickly binary and make a quickly relocate and re-collaborate those codes that's inside those number. If he remember the number of those code. Sonic and Sally look at Tails are trying to something. Yet the pressure is doing its told on them, once it over. Tails did what he got, yet he won't give up on this matter, when he try to re-arrange those wire and quickly bypass those code launch, yet he already manage to disable three of them yet there's still more to go.

But the flyer is continually firing at the unknown ship, but Tails did try to re-arrange everything if he got time and fast. Once Tails is doing what he could while Dulcy continually burn another one to the ground, while Sonic and Sally are gaining up, thank to Sally who quick control on the flyer, and trying to blast few Robotnik flyer. Once Tails did try what he could, when suddenly a powerful banging sound that's coming from the ship.

"Oh no!" Tails yell out.

"The ship has been hit!" Dulcy quickly yell out. "Can you doing something and quick?"

"I'm almost done!" Tails quickly said, knowing this is bad, very bad when he look back the main system control. "Yet I could cross twist of the magnetic lock and yet I could re-around the main shock board and then-" when a ping sound comes along. "It done!"

"Quickly climb on," Dulcy shout to him, when Tails quickly and landing on top of her. Hoping his plan will work without fail.

Until his plan does work, when all Robotnik flyer have somehow redirect and stop firing within second from firing toward the ship, that Tails have actually done it. He actually done it. Without know how that young Tails have done it to save that ship. Yet there's trouble since the ship got some major damage from the middle section of the ship.

"He done it," surprise out from Sally's mouth from her sudden speechless. "He actually done it."

"What do you mean he done it?" Sonic is not sure what's Sally on about.

"He quickly re-wiring the code and quickly re-collaborating one of those flyer and yet he somehow dislocated the magnetic lock signature," she quickly replied and explain to him. "Yet, I have no idea how he manage to done it without know why, yet he dislocate those flyers."

"That's my little bro for you," Sonic please to hear from her, yet he has no idea what Sally. But he glad that Tails have somehow done it.

Once all four of them look at those flyers are making a re-locate into an unknown distance but the ship however is somehow losing its balance from heavy smoke that cause the main circuity from the ship bay, when the ship is trying to steady from that pilot who control the ship is trying to hanging on, yet the balance its doing what it told, when the ship has somehow going down that's shock the Freedom Fighters.

"This is bad," Sonic is beginning to worry that the ship is trying to stay at course.

"It's heading toward the Meadow Valley – the Field of Plain," Tails quickly said to them.

"Let's go!" Sally quickly order them, knowing she is a leader of those fighter including Sonic, when the Freedom Fighter quickly heading toward the destination from what Tails. When the ship – The Tornado is heading toward and bypass the mountain in mere miss and yet Tails was correct that the ship does heading toward meadow – Meadow Valley – the Field of Plain.

Unfortunately that the ship have somehow lose some balance when it heading toward the Field of Plain in super high speed once its nearly toward the ground and yet it cause a heavy amount of heavy skid marks that's cause a dragging position with the earth and soil have lunge out and cause an impaction yet still making a dragging mark on the earth soil or Mobius soil. The ship is almost reach half point of the field and meadow in touchdown positon, while the Freedom Fighter watch happening. They'd could save the ship from rapid high, but the way it dragging it is much too powerful including Sonic amazing speed as well.

Once the ship is still making a deep drag when it begin to slow down in less than a second, until it stop within near toward the half of the field. Sonic and the others quickly heading toward that ship. Yet Sally still flying Robotnik flyer control and yet Tails is riding on Dulcy the Dragon. They'd quickly heading toward that unknown ship, yet look what the damage done. Yet Sally mention since his father told her about the Great War. Some of the famous landmark were almost destroyed including field and meadow as well. Once the Freedom Fighters are heading down to the ground, when Sally's flyer control got down first along with Tails and Dulcy who make a soft landing on the ground when Tails quickly use his spinning tails and slowly descend of the ground. Yet Dulcy is way out of breath.

"Remind me to lose some pound," she said out loud, yet it cause Sally, Sonic and Tails almost laugh out.

Still, when they look one thing in common when they look at it.

"What in the name of Mobius is that?" Sonic ask to them. Clearly, he have no idea what it is.

"Beat me," Sally admit to him. "But I read about in book and story about an unknown dwell that's come from the far away landing. But it's just a story, a myth from what I'd say."

What Sally meant that when her mother said or her father said about a legend about an unknown dwell have come from nowhere since the period of the Ancient. However, there is no record, no last remain of the ancient texts, no ancient script was ever founded on Mobius. Yet it was just a story to delight on the children imagination story to captivate on their own idea.

"Me too," Sonic known that story as well.

"What story?" Tails is not sure what is about.

"We'll tell you later," Sonic promise to him. "But first, we need to know what is that since it arrival."

"You don't suppose that someone is trying to escape?" Dulcy ask him or her guessing thought.

Sally is taking a thought for a moment. "About 50-50 chances."

"What do you mean?" Sonic ask her.

"Look at this ship," she explain and look at it. "This ship is unknown to us, yet we never seen anything like since then. Except Robotnik flyer and aircraft since we know about. Yet this is very different from what we know about it."

"Maybe some Mobian have decide to create one?" Sonic guess from his not sure.

"Impossible," said Sally. "No Mobain couldn't create that ship. It's impossible to know how or why our people create this."

"Oh yeah," Sonic complete understand to her. "Still we need to be careful to know anything goes wrong."

"Right," all of them agree on that matter.

When all of them walk in different direction, hoping they will find one or two from discard rubble. Tails look at the ship, yet he never seen anything like this before from all his life. Yet this design is very creative and well-earn built to create this beauty of this ship from what he like about it. Until something caught to him, yet something hear to him like an unknown ghost whisper from what he make of it. First there is an unknown dream and yet there is a hearing silent humming sound from what he felt it or feel like it, when he look at the head of the ship. Knowing this ship is huge from what he make of it. When he use his tails to create a propeller-like and fly toward the main object from what he felt it inside his body. The ship was indeed amaze to him from what he look at it, when he look at the dirty window was cover in mud and soil in mucky brown colour from the heavy impaction, when he gently rub the screen so that he can see what's inside that ship, just a small peek to see. Once he done rub it, make a quick peek, and see something very incredible to him, he saw many control panel along with several machine he never seen before in his life. He could figure it out how to get inside the ship, knowing this is very incredible to him from his likeness.

Yet there more, when he look closer and see that someone is sitting, resting on the main control system. It was a person. Tails was shock and surprise to see that someone is inside that ship, yet he's not sure who or what is the kind of person is it. Yet he got to find Sonic and the others so that he found something inside the ship and hurry before Robotnik comes along and locate that ship.

"Anything?" Sally said. After they're done their small recon mission.

"Not a thing," Sonic replied to her.

"I didn't see anything, except my rest of course," she almost giggle and laugh that cause Sonic and Sally roll their eyes. When Tails comes back and quickly said to them

"Sonic!" he said to him.

"What did you find little buddy?" Sonic ask him.

"There's someone inside the ship," he quickly said to them.

"Someone?" Sonic said.

Tails' nod at him to confirm, "I don't know what it is, that someone is in terrible hunt."

"Not good," Sally said. "If Robotnik found out there someone inside the ship, he could kill them within range."

"And yet, how are we get inside the ship?" Sonic point out that ship – the Tornado from what he didn't notice the name of the ship as well.

"We got do to something and fast," Tails is getting worry on that person, hoping they can rescue someone inside that ship. Can Sonic and the others can make a rescue operation before Robotnik get at it?

* * *

 **Well that was the unexpected since Sonic and the others didn't know about ship - a space ship to be honest that Sonic and the others have never hear of it. Yet none of them didn't read about. Well of course this is Star Wars Universe in this period.**

 **Robotnik got this curious inside of him to know how Tails' father Amadeus lost his left eye, yet he got an unknown theory that inside of him, that he is not sure why for the time being. But he is a grandson of his favourite grandfather Doctor Gerald Robornik.**

 **As for Tails, yet it will be revealed in future chapter evert, its take time or any one of you make a guess that is fine so that any of you won't spoil it.**

 **Anyway the next story is going to take a while and please be very patient, thank you. And please don't judge on my writing, look at my profile, thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Star Wars**  
 **Claimer: Yas and R3**

 **Sorry, I took so long, because I got something else to do for the time being. Like doing more story for some time and it's going to be hot in my country in the weekend. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, that I'd working on and yes it's long on as well. Sorry about that, anyway, enjoy this chapter form your interesting.**

Chapter 5: The Unknown Man

Sonic along with his friends, Sally Acorn, Dulcy the Dragon and lastly Tails, when all of them look at this unknown ship, yet they have no idea what it is. And also Tails said to them that there someone inside the ship who need help from what Tails suggestion. Clearly this ship is highly unknown to them, yet there's also a problem, if Robotnik comes along in quicker he could kill that person from what Tails saw it. This could be worst by the minutes if Robotnik comes along and see and see how to get inside this ship and take those unknown technology and use for making his own domain empire in whole of Mobius. But not for now when Sonic and the others got to stop him before its too late. But still, they have no idea how to get inside that ship. Its impossible, if they can see the main entering point, if they can spot one.

Sally Acorn, the daughter of the King is too want known how to enter inside that ship. Ever since Tail quickly report to them about a person who is in trouble and fast, before Robotnik comes along and of course his unstoppable reinforcement as well.

"How do we get inside the ship?" Sally said to them. Clearly she have no idea about this ship.

"Beat me," Sonic admit and looking at it. "Unless," he quickly comes up with an idea or, "hey Dulcy, can use your flame ability to make a small hole of that ship?"

Dulcy is a Mobian Dragon and yet she is the only one who can burn through anything within her distance range and yet she join the Freedom Fighters to stop Robotnik and yet she did burn and melting so many robots in just one single flame burst.

"My pleasure, Sonic," Dulcy is happy to help, when she's almost gathered her energy so that can unleash her flame ability.

Tails on the other hand, when he notice something odd about this ship when he look at it, just before Dulcy unleashed her flame to make a small hole for Sonic and the others. Yet there is something not right when he look at it, yet, something toward him that he is not sure why. It like it call out to him in some reason at all. He use his twin-tails propeller and quickly fly toward the ship when Sonic and Sally were shock that Tails is heading toward the ship, when Sally quickly cried,

"Hold on your fire, Dulcy!" she yell out when Dulcy quickly stop her flame ability. That she saw Tails is heading toward it otherwise she will burn him into a crisp. Like for good, exactly.

"That was too close," said Dulcy. "I'd almost kill Tails with my flame ability."

"Yeah, you're right," Sonic agree on that, otherwise she could burn him into a cinder and yet he could blame her from what she did to him. Thankfully she's manage to stop her flame before she unleash it from her mouth. Yet the three of them look at the youngest of the group to know what is going on with him. One minutes he's fine and then next he becoming more wired since today.

"Any idea what he's doing?" Sally ask Sonic to know what's wrong with Tails.

"Beat me," Sonic replied to her. Clearly he have no idea what got into his little buddy. Sure the two of them are close like brothers, but something is not right on Tails. "But his guts, however, tell him that he know how to get inside this alien ship."

"Was that a guess or a lucky shot?" Sally concern on him. Knowing his highly logical words does sound impressive on Sonic highly thought.

"The second one," Sonic answer out. As he watch Tails is examine the ship, if he know what he's doing.

"I'd hope that alien is friend," Dulcy said to them, in act of worry when she garb her own tails and make a small squeeze, gently, without cause a single finch from her. "Or worst, if that alien is not friend so that I can burn, with your permission, Princess Sally."

Sally is taking a moment or thought, when she finally said to her, "belay that order. Right now, lets Tails figure out how to open the ship, if he can find one.

As Sally along with Sonic and Dulcy watching the youngest of the team, Tails. Miles Prower everyone call him Tails because he got two tails since he was born with it as the mark of the legend of the myth of tale – Kitsune. But that name is just a myth of legend, everyone talk about it, but however could be the mark of Kitsune. But there is no evidence and proof in chronicle sanctum in the Hall of Record, before Robotnik took over and read every information about from what he learn about it. Tails look at the ship, knowing he have no idea why he's heading toward this ship like its draw out to him in unknown reason. He watch and amaze this ship while he hovering with his twin-tails propeller ability that he can fly so easily. As he exam and figure it out how to open the main entrance if he can find one, knowing this ship is medium-huge in excellent colour and excellent detail that's amaze him in excellent quality.

He could touch and feel the nature on this wonderful ship that was build, yet something occur to him. Yet he have no idea why he draw out to him in some mysterious way. And also this dream he's having inside his mind, first him wielding a golden blade and the other one is wielding an emerald blade or green-colour blade and secondly there is an unknown person in dark robe holding a red or crimson-blade and yet a dark robe somehow yell out to him in unknown conclusion. What does it all mean, exactly? Why it effects on Tails, not effect on Sonic and the others? What is going on inside Miles Prower?

As Tails look and observe the ship in carefully and seeing if he can find out, yet something inside that ship from what he hear that direct inside the ship. What could mean, exactly? Yet this material is very impressive from what he look at it. Until he found something or it call out inside his head when he the main entrance, when he quickly said to Sonic and the others,

"Guys!" he cried out, "I found the main entrance!"

Sonic quickly use his super speed that near side on Tails, while Sally jog and stop that's near toward Tails, while the youngest continually said to them, "It's right over there."

"Way a go, Tails," Sonic is very proud on him, when he patted his back.

"But how did you know where the entrance is?" Sally is curious asking him.

"Who cares," Sonic said to her, that he want to see what's inside that ship. "Now's that Tails found an open entrance. Any idea how to open it?"

"I could burn through with lesser flame," Dulcy make a suggestion to them, knowing she is the master of her flamethrower ability.

"I don't think so," Tails said to her. "See that main thruster on that ship?" he point at it.

"What about it?" Dulcy said to him.

"It may cause an explosion that cause the main combustion from small or tiny hint of sparkle that's comes out from your mouth," Tails said and explain to her. Knowing he is telling the truth. "And yet it will go boom along with us as well."

"I'm afraid Tails is right," Sally have to agree on that matter. "It's best to sit this one out Dulcy. Knowing we have no idea what this ship is still function or not, that it may cause an explosion."

"Yeah, I'd suppose so," Dulcy have no choice to agree on that matter, yet Tails does speak the truth about main thrusters that's attach on that ship – the Tornado that she have no idea that name of this ship and ignore that writing on the ship's wall as well.

"Good thinking in way over your heads, Tails," again Sonic said to him. Knowing he's always courting in his little bro of his. Of course, both Sonic and Tails are friends but brothers as well, when he ruffing his hair. "But still, how are get inside the ship? It's impossible to thought. I could use my chainsaw ability, but don't know what type of metal that is."

"That's maybe a problem as well," said Sally. Knowing the pressure is well in hand before Robotnik comes along and see that ship, before its too late.

"Unless there is a switch how to open it," Sonic suggestion to them in other alternative method. "If we can it of course."

"That would be difficult," Tails said to him in highly concern.

"Why that's Tails?" Sonic ask him.

"Because there is no switch from the outside, but its work in-" Tails explain when Sally interrupted.

"Inside?"

Tails nod to her.

"Okay, now that would be a problem to get in," said Sonic. Knowing this could be major problematic for The Freedom Fighters.

Until once they'd look outside the main ship, hoping they will getting in, when suddenly something inside that ship that cause their attention when they all heard a mechanic hissing sound that coming from the main hatch entrance with hissing sound that coming out from the ventilation system to let the engine cool down for a bit. They have no idea who or what to open the ship when Sally quickly said to Tails.

"I thought that there's only one person inside?" Sally said to him.

"How would I suppose to known?" Tails said to her from hid admit. Clearly he have no idea there's more of them.

"Well, whoever inside that ship could be trouble," said Sonic. As he along with his friends, Dulcy, Sally and Tails. Sally almost huddle with Tails, while Dulcy is ready with flaring dragon nostrils are ready and Sonic is making sure with his determination look and ready to fight as well. Knowing this unknown new threat is just beginning. As soon as the Freedom Fighter are ready for action, when a whining robot sound that's appear from nowhere that shot out from the main hatch from the ship in quicker escape. It is R3-H7, a golden and white droids also known as astromech droids and it is an R-series since it was develop build and or manufactured several while ago, before it got important session years ago and manage to escape as well.

Sonic and the others have no idea what kind of robot, when Dulcy said to them, "'what in the name of Mobius is that thing?"

Clearly Dulcy have no idea what it is. That she's thought it was one Robotnik's robot, but this one is very different to compare other robots she thought against them with her superior flame ability.

"I have no idea," Sally said to her from her surprise to see an unknown robot that shape like a pepper pot from what she look at and never seen such design feature before in her entire life. "You don't suppose it's one of Robotnik's robot?"

"I don't think it's one of those robot we fought," said Sonic and look at strange robot in orange and white colour with half-circle shape that rotate in 360 degree with two high legs and small legs that's attach on the lower down on that robot some-kind. "In fact, this robot is highly unknown to us."

"Then," said Dulcy, "what is it then?"

"Only one way to find out," Sally said, when she's let go on Tails and slowly walk toward R3 and begin said to it. "Greeting, fellow robot from another world. My name is Sally what is your name?"

R3 is making a beeping communication sound that's sound almost like binary, yet Sally is scratching her red hair in very odd confusing that she hasn't got a clue to know what it said. Clearly this unknown code-languages is highly unknown to her.

"What its say, Sally?" Sonic ask her.

"Beat me," she said to him. "I'd haven't got a clue to know what its said to me."

"Did you bring your personal translate with you?" Sonic said to her. That he remember correctly that Sally did create personal translate for Tails' good friend Baby T - one of the Terapod, when Tails met him while ago, before they decide to release them back into the wild so that Tails can pay him whenever he want.

"I forget to bring with me, since what happen," she replied to him. That she is speaking the truth that ever since the important emergency since this unexpected arrival have drove and bypass Knothole, when Sonic look up in the sky with Rotor's binocular and see this ship along with Robotnik's flyers as well.

"Oh yeah," Sonic remember what happen today event. "Any idea how to understand what it said?"

"You got me, Sonic," Dulcy said to him. "We should ask Rotor to come along to understand what it said or I can Rotor or your uncle so that I can bring that translate so that we can understand what it said to us."

Sonic is having a deep thought for only few second or more. Knowing that sound a good idea, but worrying that Robotnik will show up, until another whine, beeping sound that coming from R3, yet none of them have no idea what it said. This unknown communication is highly unknown to Sonic and the others. But Tails on the others hand that he somehow understand from what R3 said, when it continually announcement from its beeping, whining that combine with a binary sound.

"It's R3-H7," Tails replied to them, when Sonic and the others look at him.

"How come?" Sally said to him.

"It told me," he said to her.

"How did you understand what it said?" Sonic ask him. Clearly he never seen Tails can understand from what R3 said.

"Beat me," he admit to him. "From what it said that its master is serious injury since the moment they'd arrive the planet when they were attack by those unknown seekers that coming this way."

"You mean Robotnik flyer," Sonic pronounce from what Tails or from what R3 said to him in unknown reason.

R3 begin the conversational again, but only this it speaking to Tails in same definition again, but the beeping sound is less different from what it speak to Tails. When Sally said to him.

"What it say, Tails?"

"It said that 'you must come quickly save my master so that his life can be heal,' from what it said to me," and yet R3 is doing it again in highly beeping sound. "and also that 'do you have healing so that you can save its master – or restore him,' from it said to me."

"Well, we could save from what R3 said about it master who need serious need," said Sonic. And yet he save anyone inside the ship before his life. Not ever, except when his friends are in danger from Robotnik or his Swat-bot no less. "And yet, if what it said about a master who need treatment, I'm sure we can save him. Does it understand what it said?" Sonic point at R3.

When R3 make a whistle sound that almost confirm to him, when Tails act like a personal translate from what R3 said.

"It said, its understand everything from what you said," until he hear another sound from R3 again in binary conversational. "And yet, it said that 'we must move before we can save him' or was it 'Please hurry?' I don't know I got confuse from one of the other."

"Well, if R3 said that we need rescue its master," said Sally, knowing this is a rescue operation. "Dulcy, stay here," she order her. "Make sure you keep a well lookout in case anything show up."

"You got it, Sally," Dulcy understand and obey to her, so that she will make a lookout to make anything goes near including those Robotnik flyers as well.

"Ready, Sonic?" Sally said to him.

"I'm ready for action," he quickly replied to her. When he look back at Tails or R3 from what he mistaken. "Lead the way, would you?"

R3 is happily to help with a cheerful expression wiring sound, when it quickly escort them inside the ship, leaving, alone outside the ship as a guardian or a watcher to make sure, none can't enter that ship from Sally's permission. Sally along with Sonic and Tails were escorting that only robot who call itself R3-H7 from what Tails said to them, few second ago, clearly they have no idea who on Mobius did Tails understand from it said. In fact none of them have no idea what it said nor making a communication on that robot from what they look at it. As the three fighter along with R3 are entering the main hatch from the ship and see more hissing coming out from the main pipe exhaustion that's attach from the ship cooling system.

R3 go first inside the ship, but the others are not sure about this, knowing they never been inside the ship before in their entire life, except Robotnik's battle cruiser of course since Sonic and his friends have already destroyed one or two, before they will reclaim their home again. They're acting caution and making sure it is not a trap or anything goes wrong. Knowing this ship is highly unknown to them and very new as well. Ever since they save that ship and yet someone inside it as well. Knowing this is their very first time to enter an alien ship. As Tails going first, Sonic is slowly worrying on him including Sally, until Tails give them a signal to come in, that the ship seem to be empty with no trap whatsoever. Sally follow next and then Sonic as well. Once the two of them are inside the ship they were amazing including Tails as well. This is ship is huge contain different corridor with different technology they have never seen anything like this before. This ship contain everything – most them from what they look at it.

"Would you look at this?" Sally whisper out to them, knowing she never seen anything like this before in her entire life as she grasp. "I have never seen anything like this before."

"I'll say," Sonic couldn't agree more in same voice from what Sally did as he exam the ship in almost glare as well and awe as well.

"This place is incredible," Tails said that his voice is sound excited. Knowing he spend so many time in the village and rare occasion to leave to stop Robotnik, but never in all his life to see something the amaze to him. "I have never to see so many advance technology in my life."

"If only Rotor can see it as well," Sally said. And she got a hunch that Rotor will awe and like it as well. "He too could like it as well."

"Good thing he staying at the village though, that for short," Sonic said. Knowing that Rotor is remain in the village to protect his mum and his little brother as well.

When R3 making a noise to them, with it rotate half of the sphere in conversational noise, when the three of them are heading toward the pilot control room when R3 still escort them knowing this is a rescue mission to get whatever inside the main ship operation room, knowing there is still life inside who happen to be a person from what Tails mention. If can get rescue R3 master, if that master is kind or not. Once the three of them are heading toward the ship with R3 escort, yet they were amazing to see that ship and see different technology are far beyond any technology from Robotnik machine, yet this machine is unreal for Sonic and the others, knowing this ship – The Tornado, that no one didn't see the name of them, when Sally said to Tails.

"By the way, Tails," she said to him, "any idea what the name of the ship?"

"Umm, I'm not so sure," he replied to her. "Hey R3?" R3 halt and whistle back to him. "Any idea the name of the ship?"

R3 speak out in whistle-beeping sound that combine with clicking sound.

"What it said?" Sally said to him.

"It said that the ship called . . . Tornado from what I'd make of it," Tails replied out as acting translator. "Yeah, this ship called Tornado."

"Good name," Sonic said, knowing he's direct hurry. "Right now, we need to hurry."

R3 blow something in utmost raspberry sound to him.

"What did he say?" Sonic said to him.

"I . . . have no idea what it said," Tails answer out to him.

"Oh," said Sonic. "Well then, shall we get going?"

R3 beeping out in happy whistle sound when it escort them toward the control room. The Freedom Fighters look and amaze on that ship, as they continually escort toward the main head of the ship – the control room or the pilot room, the one Tails saw to make a peek, when Tails make a slight notice on the window glass and see his hand imprint on it. Until all of them saw the control pilot room in far different to compare Robotnik's pilot control room, yet this one is very much different and see different control buttons and levers as well. The colour is equal to compare the one they saw just as they enter the ship, which they now learn call the ship called Tornado.

And finally, they found the one from what R3 said. Its master who's lying on the control panel unconscious, when the other look at R3 master until a shock comes on them that R3's master is a human.

"That its master?" Sally said out in complete surprise from what she saw.

"Unbelievable," Sonic too is complete surprise as well. "That master is a human, yet he almost like an Overlander from what my Uncle said to me."

"And my father as well," Sally add on, remembering from what she remember her father words about the dreaded Overlander who hated the Mobian – some of them don't hate them – but they are ruthless and brutal as well. "But this master could be direct link of the Overlander."

Until R3 make a highly beeping to quizzed out in odd-most confusing.

"Any idea what it said?" Sonic said to Tails. Clearly that he have no idea from what it spoken to them.

"It said what is an Overlander?" Tails translate out to them.

Sonic and Sally look at each other's, clearly R3 have no information nor record about 'Overlander' since the moment they'd come here since the unexpected guest have arrive on the planet surface. And also Sally look at this strange human, yet Sonic said to R3, if that robot can listen from what he's going to speak.

"Overlander is group of human who turn treason against my people and yet they'd started the war called the Great War," Sonic explain to R3, yet while Sally continually look unknown male human and see that face is look younger, yet the hair is red and also the clothing is different to compare from what her father said, while Sonic continually said to R3. ". . . They almost lose so many of our people, when one of them who join and turn traitor since after the War is over, yet we rebel against that man who join us since then and that man is none than Robotnik who treason that king – King Nigel."

R3 is whistling out in odd-binary clicking computing chipping.

"What it said?" Sonic ask Tails.

"Um . . ." Tails is trying to understand from what R3 said from his little deep thought. "Something about 'Robotnik' and um . . . 'King Nigel' or something. I don't know Sonic, the way it spoke out I hardly understand from what it said. Clearly it speak out binary code."

"Binary code?" Sonic is surprise from what Tails said. "You mean to say that this robot is speaking binary code?" Tails nod to him to confirm. "Well, that would explain why we don't understand – apart from you of course Tails – but this robot is highly unknown to us."

R3 speak out again in different setting in logical beep and different odd making from what it speaks out to them, when Tails understand from what R3 said.

"Actually, the reference it pronounces a droid," Tails to confirm to them.

"That sound like a robot if you ask me," said Sonic. Knowing he know that robot got different naming as well.

"No, Sonic," Tails said to him in wrong info. "Droid is from what R3 said and yet it is an astromech droid that contain every items from what inside like storing data and also got few equipment. So basically this droid is from another world. From what it said to me of course."

"Another world?" Sonic is almost surprise and look at this unknown man. "You mean that . . . this guy is not an Overlander?"

R3 happy chirp out from its excitement.

"That's a happy expression," Tails said to him. Yet his feature is giving him impression with almost a smirk look on him with prideful as well.

Sally look at this man, yet from what she learn that this guy is not an Overlander, but from another world as well. Another human that come from another place and another world. How many human there are in the entire galaxies? Knowing there so many question that she want answer and question on this guy. Clearly this man is not an enemy, but who is that guy anyway? Once she look at him while touching his red hair and carefully as well. She never seen another human before or maybe this is her first ever human well apart from Robotnik and his nephew. But from another planet? As she look upon, when she felt something inside the hair and let go her right hand and yet surprise on her that almost stun her. It was blood – actually human blood in red for real in her first time.

"Sonic! Tails!" she cried out to them, when both of them look at her. "This man got serious injuries and yet his head is almost split open. He needs medical attention!"

R3 whistle out to them in minor suggestion to them.

"What it said?" again Sonic said to Tails.

"Beat me," he replied to him. "Something about a healing patch that will stop infection that something called – I don't know something begin with b with a patch that will heal him."

"Well, I don't know what R3 said," said Sonic with a point look on it. "This guy need medical as well. I'm sure Rosie can heal him including few Doctor as well, since few of them have manage to escape."

"Well, they hate on him, Sonic?" Tails said to him in acting worrying. "I mean that your uncle known about Overlander including Rosie as well. And yet Antoine and the others have never met an actual Overlander, except Robotnik of course. But never seen another one before."

"Hmm," Sonic is making a deep thought. "You're right, Tails. My uncle know he hate them since he fought in the war and yet Sally's father – the King who also fought in the Great War as well."

"That maybe Sonic," Tails said to him. "I think this guy need some help and stop the bleeding as well."

R3 said to them in whistle, beeping sound yet Tails is almost shock from what it said. "Not good," he said to them.

"What it say, Tails?" Sally said to him.

"It said that its master have suffer a fracture rib, during the impaction from the crush," Tails quickly said to them in direct hurry.

"Can we carry him?" Sonic quickly ask Sally when he look at her.

"It's possible," said Sally, who quickly make a thought for few second. "I don't think that Dulcy won't agree on that as well."

"We'll sort thing out, knowing this need some medicine and bandage to heal his wound and damage rib as well," Sonic said to her.

"And yet what about R3?" Sally said to him. "If we bring him and Robotnik will track it down and learn of our location so that this is will be the end of the all Freedom Fighter."

"Oh yeah," Sonic almost forget about that. In fact Sally was indeed correct about bring R3 toward Knothole Village so that Robotnik can easily locate them in quicker second. "This would be complex for us all, if we going bring and this 'droid' from what Tails said. I mean this whole recon rescue mission is going to be very hard and complex if we going to bring him and it as well. And yet if we can disable the beacon from it, so that it would- wait a second. R3?"

R3 whistle out to him in computing binary sound.

"Can you disable you location beacon? Because we don't want our enemy to discover our whereabout location," Sonic said to R3.

R3 chirping out from it nonsense speak about that combine with beep and clicking sound and yet whizzing sound as well.

"Um . . ." Sonic is almost speechless when Tails said to him, knowing he is a translate in unknown reason.

"It said 'sure I can disable my homing beacon so that your enemy can't located us from your order request'."

"Good, that one thing we didn't expect," said Sonic, yet one thing left when his green eyes is focusing on. "Right now, we need to help this guy so that he need some medical treatment so that our doctor can heal him and attend the wounded and fracture ribs."

It took over 5 minutes to garb him out from the control panel chair, knowing that this guys is almost heavy and gently to make sure that he is still unconscious from a sudden impact that cause slight earthquake from the ground surface. Sally is checking on him to see he is okay, yet when she's checking his pulse on the neck and telling them he's alive. They gently carrying or drag from the control panel, when R3 quickly said to them in beeping communication programme.

"What it say, Tail?" Sonic said to him.

"I think that R3 said that it master can't leave his stuff behind from what it said," Tails explain and said to them.

"What kind of stuff?" Sally said to him.

"I don't know," Tails replied to her. "Hey R3? Can you show me where your master stuff is?"

R3 make an acknowledge confirm statement when it escort him.

"You guys go wait outside," Tails said to them. "It won't be long."

"Okay, but be careful," Sonic said to him, while he and Sally safety carrying that unknown man, gently, without making that guy finch or a sudden whine as well. If that guy can make a sudden reaction.

Tails is stay this ship – Tornado from what he now learn, when he ask R3, after his friends carefully carrying that unknown man, "show me where his stuff is, R3?"

R3 whistle out to him, that it right stand next to him, when Tails slowly approach toward R3 and see the heavy rucksack, yet he never seen that custom before in his life. It's almost like a camping gear from what Tails thought, yet something inside him that caught his attention, but he found R3 owner backpack, ignoring the sound of an whispering voice from what he heard about it few second ago.

"Oh, it right here this whole time," Tails said and walk approach it. "I didn't see it."

R3 chirp out to him.

"Of course we didn't see it," said Tails. "It because we somehow bypass it that's all."

R3 understand from what Tails said in confirm beeping noise. Because Tails is speaking the truth after all. Tails garb the bag, yet the bag is clearly heavy from what he's trying pull, yet he's not sure what inside R3 master's bag anyway. He could make a small peek to see what inside the bag, but the pressure amount of this rucksack is making him slight loose sweat on his fur.

"What inside his bag pack, R3?" Tails is almost warn out from heavy amount pressure to try to drag or could use his two tails propeller, when he ask R3 in good reason.

R3 make a beeps, binary sound that combine with sonar waving sound from what Tails hear and understand on R3 commotion channel.

"What do you mean, I can't tell me?" Tails almost yell out. "R3, you must know what inside that bag, so that I can know what it is, then, please?"

R3 make a noise again that's equal or compare from the first or the second one, when Tails hear from what R3 commotion said.

"Really? Then I won't mind so that I can make a small peek, would I?"

R3 make the same raspberry noise, which he have no idea what R3 spoken or said about it, yet it mix with wiring sound with beeping as well, that Tails does understand from what unknown raspberry sound meaning actually.

"Whoa, calm down from what you said . . . except the first one from what I didn't know about it," said Tails from looking behind his shoulder. "There's no need to be hesitate from what your said, that I'd just want it to know what inside the bag that's all. Please R3, tell what inside the bag, so that I tell anyone about it, please?"

Just before R3 is making binary sound from its motion silent phase, when suddenly a high pitch screaming that coming from outside. It's Dulcy and yet this is not looking good at from what she's learn today that her body and fear that she's haven't seen another one for a long, long time.

* * *

"Calm down, Dulcy" Sonic said to her, and try to calm her down since he and Sally have brought a human that shock and scream out from Dulcy's mouth.

"Calm down?" Dulcy is furious from what she saw today. "This guy is nothing more than an Overlander that my mother and father fought in the Great War including my great uncle Pyro along with my elder brother – in fact, all of my families fought in the Great War and half of my family were killed since then. But this one is clearly an Overlander."

"You got it all wrong, Dulcy," again Sonic try to calm her down.

"This guy is not an Overlander," this time Sally said to her.

"And how did you know that, huh?" Dulcy demand to her. "This guy from what that R3 said about its master is clearly an Overlander. Now stand back and let me burn him for good, for what they did to my grandfather."

"You got it all wrong, Dulcy," Sonic, again, said to her. "This guy is not an Overlander. According to R3 that it have no information about it and yet this guy is from another planet."

"Please," Dulcy please it hard to believe from her disbelief when she fold her arm together. "I know there more of them in this planet, if they can reveal themselves from their hiding spot since the war is over. I know Robotnik and that troubling and noisy nephew of his. And this one it is an Overlander. So stand aside."

"You can't," Sally said to her, knowing she is a princess of the Royal Family. "This guy need some medical to heal him up."

"I don't care, if that man need some help or not!" she's almost yell out. "This thing has somehow cruel the way back into the surface so that the rest of them are hiding and waiting to strike us for now!"

"Dulcy," Sally said to her. "He. Is. Not. An. Overlander," she trying to make sense of her that's all.

"I. Don't. Care," Dulcy did the same thing from what Sally said. "Now, move away so that I will burn him into a cinder for good."

"Look Dulcy," Sonic said to her in heroic indeed. "I know we got some issue with those Overlander. But this one is not among them."

"Don't argue with me Sonic," Dulcy said to him. "I know Overlander and I hate them since the War torn across the Valley of Dragon when they killed my grandfather with sheer power to overrun of all Dragon. When all dragon fear, anger and yet afraid to see those lousy, stinking Overlander!"

What Dulcy mean back over 5 years ago when the war between Mobian and the Overlander are waging a full scale war between two nation, when the dragon-Mobian have no choice to enter the war against them. When dozen of army have already shot down few Dragon-Mobian with a powerful blaster them all, when her grandfather along with her father and her uncle fought against them with their superior flame ability to burn them all, when a powerful blast cannon have strike at the heart of her grandfather that shock the family and relative as well that rage on the fury of the dragon when burn them to the ground for all with almighty flame and roast them for good. Dulcy never forget the new what happen when blast cannon has killed her grandfather. That day will forever scar of Dulcy the Dragon.

"Now get out of my way, now!" she bark and order to move so that she can burn him for good. For revenge the death of her grandfather. Sonic and Sally refuse to move. "Since you lots didn't decide to move away, maybe you should die along with the others as well!"

"That's enough, Dulcy," Sonic yell at her and yet she remain calm and also very angry as well.

"Listen, Dulcy," this time Sally said to make more sense of her. "I know what happen in the war since I look every report case to know who entering the Great War and those who didn't make it as well. I know the story of your grandfather death was a massive heart broken on you including your family. But this one is not an Overlander. R3 told us since the moment they'd arrive and yet we now known that this one is one of them, he's clearly an alien."

Dulcy was about to speak when someone interrupted her.

"She's right," Tails emerge out from the ship with his tail's propeller with heavy sack, that he's trying to focus with his flying ability when R3 emerge out as well with whistle sound as well. When he lay the bag on the ground from sheer amount of heavy. "This guy," he almost losing his strength and yet almost complete exhaustion as well. " . . . is not an Overlander . . . this guy is an . . . alien human who . . . come from . . . another world."

"A human alien?" Dulcy almost yell out to him. Knowing that Tails is the youngest and yet he is 8 years old too. "This guys is an Overlander, Tails," that her anger is still on going since what happened in the Great War. "How can this guy is an alien human?"

"R3 told me," Tails answer out when R3 approach him behind, yet his strength return so soon already. "This guy is clearly human, but R3 told me there over infinite human across the world in each different breed. There's humanoid and near-human from each classes and each different breed as well."

"Wait-wait-wait, time out for a second," Dulcy is started to calm down from what Tails said and make a slight rephase to him. "You telling me from what R3 inform that there dozen of human in every planet, across the entire universe?"

"That's what R3 told me," Tails said to her to confirm that there infinite human in each different classes and different breed as well. Dulcy is becoming now curious when she rose a single eyebrow eye when she look at this unknown guy when Sonic and Sally brought him out from ship and yet Tails said to her that there infinite human across the entire galaxies.

She thought that Robotnik and his nephew were the only human on the planet including those Overlander. How come there million human in each different planets and systems as well? How's that impossible? Knowing she thought there only human on the planet Mobius.

Until she quickly shaken her head from her disbelief. "It still an Overlander!" she yell out to him. "Overlander is an Overlander from what I'd notice. If you trying to manipulate me, think again. That I'm going to burn for good."

R3 make a highly beeping and pitching sound to her. Knowing its need him, knowing it knows him for a very long time. When Dulcy is now very angry and very annoying on that high-pitching noise when she sneer at it.

"If you making that dreadful noise," she threaten on R3 when she lower down. "I will burn you for good."

Until R3 got something out from its stored unite compartment like am arm with two small golden at the end of the droid, when it raspberry out to her, when it shot out a small electric that zap on Dulcy metal nose piece that's shock through her nose toward the brain that almost shock her when Sonic and the others were shock to see that this droid got something. Dulcy is almost becoming dizziness from small amount of shock from R3 equipment that her orange eyes is somehow rolling in different direction from the effective amount on the brain. When Tails said to R3.

"Hey, R3? Go easily on her," he said. "We need her to fly toward our home."

R3 beep and whistle out to him, that Tails understand from what R3 said about it, when he sigh out from his mouth.

"Seriously, R3," he said. "You need to careful before you do it. But thanks for giving her a small volt on her nose piece, knowing she can be a quite temper in her own time of course."

R3 whistle in happily motion set. Knowing its doing it job, knowing that equipment is one of the defend mechanical system and yet don't messing with R-series from the latest develop system was produce and created several years ago.

Sonic and Sally look at each other in odd-most shock and surprise that R3 got some incredible equipment that they have never seen it before, when Sally ask him to know what it is.

"Tails," Sally ask him, "what is that thing, R3 is using?"

"I think it was a stun phase or one of its defence system from what I'd mistaken."

"Well, it almost fry Dulcy head," Sonic look at her, and see Dulcy's head is still dizzying from a small jolt from R3 unknown equipment that he have no idea what it is then. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure," Tails admit with small amount sweat coming lose from his side fur. "Hey, R3? How long it would last, anyway?"

R3 chirp out, combine with beeping and whistle that sudden with its binary system.

"What it say, Tails?" Sally ask him.

"Not long," he replied to her. "Depending on the doze from what R3 given to her."

"Well, guess we have to wait before Dulcy regain her head straight again," said Sonic, while focus on Dulcy to make sure she's okay for the return mission.

"What about the ship?" Sally deeply worry about it, yet she's almost forget about it since Dulcy make an excuse.

"Don't worry, Sally," Tails said to her and explain to her as well. "I told R3 that does this ship have a cloak device on the ship and it said yes when it quickly activities the cloak-shield system from the ship design and according to R3 that this ship can manipulate any local visitor from the own naked eyes, except the owner of course."

"Brilliant idea Tails," Sally exclaimed out, when she heard booming sound from R3. "I mean you too R3, sorry about it."

R3 is happy to help with its whistle excitement in binary. As for Tails when he look at this unknown man, yet something caught his eyes in remote secret distance to know why he look at him in unknown. Yet something is not right on him the way he look at this stranger, yet he never he never him before in his life. What is it that draw him? Yet he never seen him before – except his dream – his vision that what he saw inside his mind when he saw the person who saw him inside his mind. Could he the one he been looking for? Could he be the answer? To the answer to solve his problem? To all everything from what he didn't know about it? Knowing there so many question Tails want to know, of they can make back toward Knothole so that Rosie can heal him, if the Mobian of Knothole agree about it. And of course they're will be a massive argument for being their worst fear have yet to come: Overlander. Knowing that all Mobian will never forget of them, knowing they are the one who started the war that lasting for 5 years since what happened.

Can the Mobian can accept it or end up in heap of panicking?

* * *

 _They are too many of them from what Yas saw inside the temple. All of them were killed that he tried to protect them – but they are too many to protect all. It was happened so fast, since what happen at night when the invasion commences, he quickly ignite and see what's going on and yet a shock take place on him when they turn against them in unknown reason. He has no idea to defend himself from unknown reason, but he's still had no idea what's going on since what happened. He did what he got, but another take place on him when he quickly checking on them to make they're okay. He watch many of his brothers and sisters were shot and killed by them. The guard did what it could to protect them and yet they too were killed as well._

 _Except the guards was not killed them by them, but by him. The one who join the Order, the one who was discover who got the highest midichlorian by one of them and train him by another one to fulfil his great purpose and now he's becoming a traitor of the Order. That he slaughter them all to create massacre and bloodshed._

 _He quickly running and running from many halls, until the scream comes along that shock even shock. The future. The future are in terrible danger when he quickly toward them, before he can make it time. He ignore the sound of many brothers and sisters were killed and manage to redirect on them so that he get to them in time, before its too late._

 _But he's already too late when he saw him. The traitor who wielding sapphire blade and watch in utmost horror to witness his own eyes. He has no choice to face, when he quick charge toward him. Sure, he is a best of everything, yet there's one thing he never forget from what he look inside that robe – anger, hate and above all, rage. He continually fought him, knowing his skill is beyond, but nothing compare when he fought him for a second, when he manage to graze by hitting him and quickly use it to push and secretly horror to see them all were killed, slaughter in the main quarter. Until reinforcement have arrive and yet him is regain himself, when he has no choice but to flee from the upcoming horizon, when he never forget those words inside from what he said to him in loud._

" _You can run, but you cannot hide from me!"_

 _He never forget those words. He never forgive and never forgotten from what he did to the Jedi Temple when he slaughter them all . . ._

. . . Yas have somehow regain his unconscious when he slowly open his eyes and yet he somehow look at the main celling is made of wood and straw that somehow confuse him, and yet he silent that he somehow end up in a bed, when he felt a soft impress on it from what he resting on. He's not sure what happen and yet he felt a sting of pain from his rib. All he remember what happened when he lower down from main planet surface when something have invade him that he's not sure what it is since he was trying to steer the ship, avoiding those unknown flyer and yet according to official radar that he pick up some life form who stop those unknown invaders. He's not sure what they are, and yet, he somehow alert to him, a call that toward him like The Force. Could it that the one he saw from his dream? Unless it call out to him without knowing. He's not sure what's going on nor how he end up in bed and see a strange village hut.

He try to rose him up from small amount of pain from him and make a slight turn and look at that he saw some white bandage on his check and his left shoulder as well. His forehead was wrap in same colour that's link from those bandages. And yet he felt inside those bandages like some kind of liquid that he's not sure what inside those bandages that settle the pain. He's not sure what happen since he arrive this unknown planet that he never heard of it.

What is the name of this planet anyway? And how this planet is strong connection from what he didn't know about it? What in the cosmo is going on? He's not sure what he look down on the floor and see clear beige colour wooden. It's like this place is creative made of woods and soil mix with material that's use that hold the hut still without making single fall on top of it.

This place he look at it, is completely new to him from what he know about it during his long training from countless adventure.

When suddenly he hear something that's coming from the door who revealed some kind of animal-morphism race that he's not sure what type of species is that. Yet the appearance is clearly a female with grey hair and orange colour as well and wear a dress in light blue colour. It was Rosie.

Rosie is just heading inside the hut to check on this strange man, since Sonic and the others comeback and saw this stranger, who need some help. When a shock take place on her that this stranger is now awake and somehow regain as well.

Both of them look at each other, in complete stare. When Rosie finally said to him. "Oh, you're awake," she look at Yas in half naked body and see some muscle on him on and see wrap in bandages with strange cargo pants with bare feet on the wooden ground floor. Yet her voice is less stun that she's believe this guy is an Overlander from what she's know about it since the Great War.

Ever since Sonic and the others arrive back from important rescue mission when the Mobian of Knothole were shock to see someone who need help and fast. That older one know that this guy is clearly an Overlander since what happen in the Great War in matter many family know about the Overlander since the loss of their family and relatives since what happen. But Sally and Sonic try to speak to them knowing this guy is not an Overlander. But all of them refuse to accept it, that this guy who clearly an Overlander. And yet there something else who look like a robot, but different to compare Robotnik's Swat-bots and other robots as well. Yet all of them is curious to know what kind of robot from what Sonic and the others have reason discovery.

Until there is matter debate – a huge debate on him, when Rosie continually said to him.

"Stay were you are," she told him, yet Yas is little confuse from what she say. "It just that . . . we never had any visitor before. . . and yet . . . you are an Overlander."

"Overlander?" Yas is very little confuse from what Rosie said. Yet a small pain inside his head since the impact with a small moan.

Rosie quickly approach him so that she attend him, "lie down for a bit," she said to him, softy. "It take time to heal you up. . . from the heavy impact since . . . my friends help you here."

"Your friends?" again Yas is very confusing, knowing that pain inside his head is getting. "Where . . . where am I?"

"Lie down a bit," again Rosie said to him before. "Let the medicine take time to heal you. The oil and herb that will blend together it will smooth down the pain," she explain to him about the treatment. "You're . . . very lucky to survive the impact . . . good thing that my friends have save you from this."

Yas is not sure from what Rosie said, yet the medicine is doing it told when his mind is decide to get some rest.

"That's right," said Rosie, who helping for the first time to actual help an 'Overlander' get inside the bed. "Get some rest . . . that's right, get some rest while the medicine help you to smooth the pain . . ." she watch him fall sleep again, "away."

Rosie saw that man. Clearly this guy is pure Overlander, knowing what happen in the past since the Great War and see what happen including some of the Royal Family was killed including the King's brother was killed in an honourable battle when he got shot by one of the Overlander commander. Rosie never forget the news and report since what happen when the king is furry when he order one of the most trusted assassin to kill that name who killed his brother. But this one from what Sally, Sonic and Tails including Dulcy who look furious when she look at her, when she bought that Overlander that she's hated the most of them when she told them about her grandfather was killed in the war.

Many Mobian from Knothole are shouting and demand to kill the Overlander from what they have done to their home. But Princess Sally and Sonic are trying to back up and try to explain this guy is an alien human from another planet, but they'd refuse to believe this nonsense at all.

This could be trouble for The Freedom Fighters. And much, much on the Mobian of Mobius and the people of Knothole. Rosie do what she can help him, knowing he need some medicinal treatment since she attend him including another one, Doctor Quack, he too survive from the Unexpected Event and team up with Princess Sally and the rest of Freedom Fighters.

Yet, he too is almost furious to know what happen today when he helping his first Overlander. Yet he know them and he hate them since what happened in the past. Yet Quack told them when he lo se his younger brother in the war who also a doctor as well. The war change them for good, yet many Mobian will never their scar since what happened in the past. All Mobian will never forget their families scar since what happen. And yet she can the sound of hundreds of Mobian are chanting and yelling outside the main hut.

* * *

"You shouldn't bring that Overlander to our village!" one of them yell out to Sonic and Sally.

"That Overlander should have died along with the other," another one cried out as well.

"Kill him and hang him to death," a female Mobian yell and cried out at the same time when the village agree on that part.

"Get rid that lousy Overlander!" Another Mobian demand to remove that Overlander since Sonic and the others return on their rescue mission. "It will scare my children!"

"And mine too," Mobiana agree as well.

"Please listen to me," Sally is doing what she's can to calm the villager down, knowing she is the daughter of the King and next line to the throne as well. "This guy is not an Overlander."

"She's right," Sonic agree on Sally. "This guy is not an Overlander."

"Sonic Hedgehog," this time his uncle said to him in utmost disappointed from his program since he learn from his horror discovery since his nephew return including Princess Sally and Tails and also Dulcy as well. "You bought that Overlander to our village since many people since what happened in the Great War that many family lost someone who is very important to them and leave them in scar since their family member was killed. Shame on your family, Sonic."

"But Uncle Chuck," Sonic said to him to talk more reason. "This guy is not Overlander."

"Then how come this guy is appearance like a human that's equal to Robotnik and his nephew?" a question take place on him. Knowing that Overlander are human race.

Yet a confusion take place on Sonic. Yet his uncle was indeed correct. Knowing there's no other beside Robotnik and his nephew and yet many of them believe that this guy could be a direct link from the other. Yet Sally said Chuck from his misspoken.

"That guy is not equal to compare from Robotnik," Sally said.

"How come?" cried out from the villager.

"Yeah," said another villager of Knothole.

"Listen to me," Sally try to said to them to calm down.

"This guy should die on the ship," third one said.

"Yeah," the same female agree on that matter. "He should die along with the other Overlander!"

Until Sally had enough. "Will you all -SHUT UP!" her high pitch yelling have finally caught their attention on them, the villagers listen to her from what she's going to said. "Listen to me, all of you! This guy is not an Overlander, because R3 told us." A slight confusion on the village about this 'R3' character. "A small robot or droid – or whatever it is - told us thanks to Tails when he translate to us from what R3 spoken, yet this guy is from another world."

"Another world?" said a different Mobian villager in very curious thought.

All the village are chanting and different unions voice from what Sally said. Another word, another world with different local human being are in every nation across the star. Most of them remember the story when they were kid about star and different worlds. Most of them thought it was just a myth, a story, legend since they is no record of any world whatsoever, including the Ancient as well. As for Sonic and Sally look at the Mobain of Knothole, yet her voice is speaking loud and clear from what she said to them about another world.

"Another world?" Chunk is becoming speechless from his logic data. "What do you mean another world, Sonic?"

Sonic look at his uncle and explain from what he know about it.

"A place that's beyond from the star," Sonic said to him by answering out to him. "Like, I don't know thousand or more planets," that last part he guesses out from his thought or his mind. That he have no idea about planets, stars and everything.

"Talk about childish nonsense," Antione refuse to disbelief and yet almost angry from what Sonic and Sally and Tails have bought back this Overlander that he hate since his father fought in the Great War, yet he's still alive but held up in prison by Robotnik. "And that guy is clearly an Overlander."

"Yeah," Bunnie agree on that matter, that she is very angry from what she saw today. "This guy is an Overlander, Sonic. How could bring our most dangerous villain to our home?"

"He's not a villain," Sonic refuse to accept that this guy is clearly not an Overlander. "Can I ask you something, does this guy wear different set uniform or wearing something type of clothing that's equal to compare Robotnik and his nephew of his?"

Antoine and Bunnie look at each other, while Sonic continually talking to them and the rest of the villages as well.

"And yet how that Overlander create this unknown robot that we have never seen before from our life? Or how this ship does belong to the Overlander, yet there is no new, no warning, no nothing whatsoever and no report from what we discovery? If it is an Overlander, how come we never heard a blast off or where it comes exactly? Until thanks to R3 said that its master is not an Overlander, but a human alien from another world."

"That's sound rubbish!" one of them cried out to him.

"Silence!" Chuck shout out. "Go ahead Sonic, continually your logical exportation."

"All I'm saying that this guy is not an Overlander, in fact an unknown man from outer of space. My buddy Tails including have seen inside this strange and yet this ship is not equal nor compare to the Overlander technology. But this one is highly beyond technology that we never seen before," Sonic keep on saying to them. "This guy from what we found inside that guy is not an Overlander. An Overlander don't have that kind of technology. Their technology is equal to compare from us. This guy is an alien human from another world."

All the Knothole village look at Sonic and yet for the first time they actually listen to him about from what he said about another world. They know the legend of story that's pass down for many generations, but its just a myth, a legend, a bed time story that no record nor ancient database have never encountered a strange object from the sky.

"If he is from another world," said one of the villages, "what he's doing here in the first place?"

"To be honest, we have no idea why he come here," Sally admit and replied out. "All we know that this guy is just a visitor from space. That mean he was the first person who arrive of our home planet."

"A visitor?" said another villager.

"If he is just villager," said another one. "You don't suppose he's after the Chaos Emerald?"

"I don't think he never heard of it," Sally guess out from her educational thought.

"And how did you know that?" this time Antione said to her.

"It's just a guess," again she replied to him. "We don't know what he's doing here in the first place."

"I'll say from what the village say about seeking a Chaos Emerald," Antoine agree on the village spoken.

"Antione," Sonic said to him. "This guy is not seeking a Chaos Emerald. How in the name of Mobius known about the Chaos Emerald, huh? I mean, there no is life or Overlander couldn't possible to known about the Chaos Emeralds. Face it, old friend, this guy is not 100% Overlander."

Antoine is humphing at him. Clearly the two of them can be sometime a rival, but a good friend as well since the two of them known each other for very long time since. Bunnie make a support to him, but from what Sonic said was indeed true. No Overlander told no one about the Chaos Emerald, seven great gems since she knows about them. Yet according to the Ancient Log that the seven Chaos Emerald was fashion by the Ancient who create them in unknown reason and harness with collective wisdom and scatter in each land across the planet Mobius. Yet she remember her father told her about the Great War that few Emerald were held by the Overlander and used for a weapon to win the war. But he and his trooper along with a bravest commander who fought bravery and stopping that weapon.

Thankfully the war is now over, but still from what her father said about the Chaos Emerald. Powerful and dangerous gemstones from what they'd say. According to her father that the Emerald was created by the Ancient and yet there is no record who created them in unknown reason for. But until thousand years later that all the Emeralds were scatter in different nation across Mobius, when all of them founded by the Overlander and yet the King as well since Bunnie's father told her everything about it. Including Antione's father as well, both of them remember the tale about the dangerous Chaos Emeralds was never seen what happen in the dreaded Great War.

Yet, there is another problem, a huge problem since Sonic and the others return their rescue mission. They'd bought back an Overlander that's inside the ship – the Tornado. Now there is matter of crisis in the villagers for bring an Overlander. Now the panic is about to start since the Overlander – another Overlander, unlike Robotnik and his nephew. No, this one is very dangerous to compare on the others. But can the both of them trust Sonic including Chuck as well, can they trust them from what they said, that this guy is not an Overlander?

As for Sonic and Sally, knowing this is getting matter of hands. Knowing the villages of Knothole is getting confuse and getting rage as well. Knowing this guy from what they say is clearly an Overlander. Can they stop them before the madness? Or else they will hang him for good. Can Sonic and Sally calm the village down before it's happen? And furthermore, who is that guy anyway? Friend or foe?

* * *

 **That part I like when the Mobian are fear, anger and afraid on the Overlander since what happened throughout in history and the event of the Great Wars as well. Leaving them scar - war scar to be exact. Because they'd believe that Yas is an Overlander, but there is no record whatsoever. That's why the chapter called Unknown Man. Many Mobian never forgive on the Overlander from Comic and the anime as well since the Great War (Which it was never mention since what happened) including they hate Robotnik and his nephew as well. That is why the Mobian hate, fear and anger on The Overlander. Because they got issue. Really, really big issue since then.**

 **And also they met R3 which none of them no idea what's a droid nor how Tails understand from what R3 saying. This is well earn hard to know why Tails have somehow understand from what its said. It's truly mysterious on Sonic and the others as well.**

 **Anyway the next story is going to be a while that the man is woke and question and answer is going to be revealed now, and please don't judge on my writing nor give me critic as well since I'd saw it. And also look at my profile, there your proof to know why I hate judge my writing, thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Star Wars**

 **Hello fan, I'm back and alive thank you and it is very hot where I live it is 31 in late August since then. Talk about very hot weather in the UK distance. Anyway, this chapter is long and I'm hoping it will find it very interesting. I hope you will enjoy it, so far.**

Chapter 6: Question of a Man.

"What do you mean, you cannot pinpoint the location of the ship?" Robotnik demand to his nephew to know what happen to his flyers, when he was standing and watching from the monitor screen when he saw dozen of flyers coming in different direction and see few of them have been destroy. Of course he know it is Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters and yet there is only one who can destroy those flyers, Dulcy the Dragon with her flame ability to burn any metal. And yet he saw that the ship is nowhere to be found since what happen to the local connection system since the Freedom Fighter did something to it.

"I can't find the location of the ship," Snively replied to him. "Someone have re-wiring the jamming magnetic lock toward the ship and retrace back to us, except one of them . . . was one of them is disable including the magnetic signature as well, that I can't locate that alien ship."

He explain to him that somehow re-wiring the flyer reprograming system, yet he have no idea who done it, nor how someone manage to re-circuit the entire system including magnetic signature as well. Unless it is the Freedom Fighters from his hunching guess.

"That wrench Sonic and annoying friend of his have somehow save the ship," Robotnik growl out with his icy breath. "I'd must know about that ship to find everything to know and what it can do. So that I will use it for my future army along with my Super Swat-bots as well. And yet wipe the entire Freedom Fighters and then the King as well along with their parents as well."

"Such evil I would say," Snively agree with that plan from what his uncle said. "Most impressive that captives your ideal."

"Thank you, my loyal nephew," said Robotnik who almost flutter to himself. "And yet something about that ship is most curious me. Playback the main screen view so that I can see what the ship it is."

Snively obey his uncle, when he press down few buttons of the control panel and yet he heard the sound of metallic chuckling sound from that annoy metal bird from what his uncle invented. Yet he hate it for the time being. When he press down few buttons of the control panel when the screen turn on when one of the flyer did capture an image of the ship – Tornado, during upon the unexpected arrival from the planet surface. Both of them look at it and see such fine creation for built this marvellous space craft with fine engineering work as well. This ship from what they look at it since such quality of taste from what Robotnik saw it including Snively as well.

"Such beauty of this ship," Snively finally said from his transfix by looking at that ship. Knowing he never seen anything like this before from his entire life.

"Indeed," Robotnik agree on that part, when he look at it, knowing it captive the look upon him. "This ship, the quality, the design is far beyond from what I'd look at it. This ship could be the ticket for conquer the entire planet. But the problem is that the ship is nowhere to be since someone who clever enough to bypass the magnetic lock signature," he rub his fat chin for his briefly thought. "But who?" he take a moment of thought, until something captive him when he spot something on the image. "Enlarge the image," he quickly order his nephew to enlarge from what he saw.

Snively did what it told when he enlarge the image when he too spot it as well. Languages that he has no idea what it is. Clearly, he has no record, no information about it that the word is very different in texture in some kind of rune or some kind of ancient dialogue that was past down since time of the Ancient.

"In all my years of search of ancient dialogue," Robotnik said while looking at it. "I have never seen that languages before in my entire life."

It is true, ever since he was little that he study very hard from school and further up educational degree and study ancient languages, but never from his entire life that he never seen that personal writing throughout from his own entire history log. He stare and look at it, knowing this word, this writing is beyond to him when he look at it. Knowing this ship is highly and perfect use for his future use. But never seen that dialogue.

"Tornado," Snively whisper out like he know as well in unknown reason as well.

"What did you say?" Robotnik said to him. That he could have sworn that his nephew said something.

"It's nothing sire," he quickly said to him when he look back to him. "Something I'd just said from the invisible voice."

"I'd see," said Robotnik when he rub his fat chin. "Hmm, this ship is very important to us. So, we will use it in future event, if we can find in unknown dwell from the flyers last report and coordinate. Unless, the story about an unknown dweller is real or a hoax that captives' children of Mobius, believing the story about alien coming from another world to conquer or," he shiver out from what he's going to say, "peace."

"How unnatural its going to be," said Snively from his uncomfortable voice from what his uncle said when he roll his eyes. Yet he look back at the ship – Tornado from what he whisper out in secret meaning. "I think this writing is beyond this world, knowing you study ancient runes and text, including me as well, which I'd took Linguist Class to study any languages that relate our home."

"Indeed, you did," said Robotnik, when he saw the report from his annoy brother of his to show the result. But that was years ago since before the war started. "But still," he still admire those writing, "this texture could be very useful to be. I'd must study this language so that I can understand the meaning of this. But first, we need to know what the last coordinate is before its went off, hoping that the ship is be alive and yet if anyone inside that ship. Capture and then torture on any information. Nothing will stand in my way of Doctor Ivo Julian Robotink."

Cluck make a metallic sound from it. Snively on the other hand when he look back the ship again. Yet he know the name, but how did he understand the Aurebesh languages from what he didn't know about it? Aurebesh is a language that somewhere in the sky or from another planet. This text from what he look at is indeed an Aurebesh. Yet, he got curious to know what inside the ship and yet from what his uncle said capture and torture for any useful information to know more about star system and yet the entire galaxies or even the entire universe as well as well.

Yet they didn't know that Sonic and that Freedom Fighter have already taken a person along with a droid R3 as well.

"I'd must study this writing so that, it will be the beginning for my future Empire," Robotnik so that he must study on his own. While leaving his nephew alone.

With Robotnik gone for his important study, yet Snively got something important in hand, so that he look back that image, when he quickly press something on the control to make a save copy when he quickly download and quickly press in less than a second and quickly got out important data card, so that his uncle won't notice that Snively is doing some privates work. So what is Colin Jr is up to something? What is so important to him when he look at the data card? Good thing it was copy data. But for now, he got something else to take care, when he too on a move without getting involve of this. So, what is Snively up to something? And what he's doing with that save data card chip?

Once Snivley done his part, so that his uncle won't involve his true nature on him. What Snivley true ability on him? When he walk away from the main control room, that his uncle won't see it upcoming.

* * *

Rotor look at R3 since Sonic, Sally and Tails including Dulcy who deeply admiring on this stranger that he never seen him before in his entire, but that guy is an Overlander since he remember that his father fought in the war. His mother was shock and furious to bring that Overlander of their home, while she's huddle her youngest son for protection on that man. Yet there is massive hatred and argue at the same time for not keeping that Overlander, but Sonic and Sally try to clam down them, knowing this man is not an Overlander, more like an alien human from what they'd suggestion.

Yet Rotor look at this wonderful robot with excellent feature and everything and yet with Tails on his side that he can understand from what R3 said. Clearly Rotor have no idea what its mean exactly. Yet he's amaze to see something new when he ask Sally to take a look on that robot, yet she accept it, but it best to bring Tails that he understand what it mean.

Rotor did try to ask, but Sally said to him before they'd make a move 'trust me, you will see once R3 said,' those are Sally's word before they make a move when they'd arrive at Rotor's workshop to make a full term investigation to know things about. Yet he's still admiring it, when he look at it and see the sphere-dome is spinning rotolate 360 degree as well, this is interging from what he look at it. Tails look at R3 and see that Rotor's workshop is bigger to compare Sonic's hut and the other as well, yet inside there dozen of tools and blueprint as well contain everything single work that he's work so hard to create thing. In facts that Tails did create things as well, although he have no idea how or why he create without making a single blue print as well. This is one mystery that Rotor that he cannot discover not one bit including that strange flower that somehow lift up without knowing as well.

Rotor still examine R3, yet R3 is becoming more intense in second. When it speak out in binary-beeping sound in front of Rotor.

"What it say, Tails?" Rotor have no idea what its said. Clearly he have no idea when he scratching his fur.

"Its asking why you walking in circle and yet why you acting become curious from what you stare," Tails answer that he understand from what R3 spoken about.

"Huh," Rotor understand from what he said. Yet he is very impressive from what Tails as a translate from what R3 said. "Sorry about that," he apologise to R3. "I was just curious to see such, interesting feature creation from what I'd look at you."

R3 is quickly beeping and chirping and mix binary as well, that make's even more confusing from what Rotor look at it.

"It said 'I am not a robot from what you call'," Tails translate to him. "'I'm a droid, I was program to function by my own will and yet, thank you from what you said to me about feature and everything'."

"Whoa," Rotor is still impress from what Tails said, "gosh, Tails, I have no idea how you understand from what it. You have told me how you understand from it said. So tell me, how did you do it?"

"The truth is I . . ." he's taking a little thought to know how he done it, "don't know."

"You don't know?" Rotor is little surprise out from what Tails said. "You must have, Tails. I'm sure that you somehow understand from what it said."

"To be honest, Rotor, I have no idea how I understand from what I said it out," Tails admit to him. "I have no idea how I'd understand from what R3 said, nor how I understand the beeping and everything from what R3 did say to us. And yet, I'd somehow guess or understand the meaning."

"You guess?" Rotor is now becoming curious from what he look at him. "Oh no, Tails. I don't think it wasn't a guess."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Tails is little confuse out.

"Well, during your small time exam with Rosie that she give you an exam paper," Rotor explain to him. "And you understand every question and answer from your educational ability and you understand the Ancient language."

"Oh yeah," Tails remember while ago that he somehow understand the writing about the Ancient tone. "I'd remember when Rosie was shock from her sudden reaction, when I was 4 years old, the day after Sonic found me in the wood."

"True, true," Rotor agree on that part. That Sonic did found him in the wood since after Robotnik make the unexpected turn event. "Yet," he look back R3 from his most curious reading about it, "this droid from what you said is highly curious to me. I'd could take something that inside from it so that I can analyser to know what it made for," he approach his worktable and get his tools, when suddenly both of them hear R3 is communicate out in highly beeping-whistle sound in utmost whining sound from what they'd make of it.

"It said 'what are you doing'?" Tails said to him.

"Just take something that inside from you that's all," Rotor replied to R3, when Tails translate to him. When R3 is making the same commotion like before. When Rotor look at it in odd confusion from what R3 making.

"It's said that it didn't like it because it contain something . . . I don't know, information from what it said," Tails translate out to Rotor. Something about information from what he makes of it. What kind of information from what R3 said? Like contain very important data from what he makes of it. Knowing he have no idea what kind of information that install from it. Clearly it is very important for its master.

"What kind of information?" Rotor curious ask out, that he want to know what kind of information that install in R3 databank.

R3 said something in beeping-chipping noise and yet it mix with a sudden raspberry noise from what they make of it, when he look back at Tails.

"I have no idea what that's raspberry-noise mean," said Tails from his admitted. "All I'm getting that it is none of your business from what I'd make of it."

"Sheesh, its little grouchily from what I think about it," said Rotor, yet unknown to him that R3 got out the same device from what it did to Dulcy the Dragon and yet it take a more than 10 minutes to regain Dulcy's head from a small amount of shock. When R3 make an approach, when Tails quickly spotted it.

"R3!" Tails yell out to it. "Don't do it!"

Rotor quickly look behind his shoulder and his back and see that R3 got out this strange looking device and yet it is somehow stop that's near toward him in slight afraid that R3 is going to kill him with that strange device that he is not sure what it is.

"It's okay, R3," Tails said. "It's okay. Rotor didn't mean it said to you R3. He's just curious to know more about you, that's all." R3 is making a beeping-chirping and binary sound from what its make of it, when Tails nod. "I know that he didn't to. I'd guess you are little sensitives that's all."

R3 is making whistle-chipping sound to him.

"Gosh," Rotor said, "I'm sorry for what I said to you," he quick apologises to him when he's rubbing his fur, "I am just curious to learn more about you that's all. Besides, you on the other hand are the first – well – forgive from what I'm going to say, small robot – well droid that I don't know about it – but welcome to Knothole Village."

R3 is making a happy-chipping and chirping sound combine with beeping-whistling sound when Tails press his gloves on his fur chin from what he's making of it.

"It's said that 'Thank you for your hospitality from your kindnesses'," Tails said to him as a translators to R3.

"Ah, why thank you," Rotor thank R3 back.

Until R3 is making a similar conversation to them in beeps and clicking sound to them, when Tails said to R3-H7, that Tails know what R3 said.

"I'm afraid your master is still resting R3," Tails said. "I know you want to see him that he need some rest since the crush. But I'm sure Auntie Sally won't mind to see you once he regain his strength back," he pat R3 half-dome and see that R3 is slowly spin that R3 understand the logic from what Tails said.

"I'm afraid its going to be a while, Tails," Sally have just merge inside Rotor's workshop with Sonic along with Bunnie and Antione and of course Uncle Chunk as well. When they'd arrive the workshop.

"What do you mean, Sally?" Tails is little confuse from what she said to her.

"It's going to take a while, little buddy," this time Sonic said to him. "The villagers got some issue problem since what happened in the past and yet all of them got mental problem since then."

"You mean other than Robotnik?" Tails educational guess out. That he know that the people of Knothole got some issue since after the Great War.

"I'm afraid so," Sally confirm to him, that she know that the people got some issue since the Great Wars and lose some family or good friends as well.

Antoine along with Bunnie are curious and make a slight stare on R3, yet they'd never seen anything like this before including Charlie as well. Since they'd return home, yet the people along with those four – Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor and Sir Charlies were shock and discover that Sonic along with his friend have bought an injures Overlander. The villagers are already quickly protest so that they can kill him for good, but Sally said to them that this guy need some help that he is wounded since the crush, until their eyes have been divider and saw R3, another but curious looking robot they have never seen anything like this before in their entire life.

But still, that guy from what they claim to be an Overlander like the others as well. But they'd try except when they look upon R3 with an amazing small-mini jet that's install at both sides of hid-legs-robot-like when it set down on the ground since its follower Dulcy and the others. How could a small robot with small rocket-like booster that attach have somehow arrive without even notice from the entire village itself? This robot from what they look at it, is become very curious by the minutes to look and very impress on that design, before Rotor want to exam, and yet Sally reckon to bring Tails with him because he is only one who can understand from what R3 said.

Once they look at R3, yet R3 is making a complain noise to them, yet its becoming little annoy on Bunnie from what R3 said. And she have no idea what R3 said.

"I wish I can understand what it said," said Bunnie when she place her hand on her hip.

"It said don't stare me at close," Tails said to them.

"Oh," Bunnie understand from what Tails. "Sorry about that R3."

R3 is making happy chipping noise to her.

"None taken," Tails said, as a translator from what R3 said.

"In all my life, I have never seen anything like this before in my entire life," Chuck is now becoming little speechless from his self-programming. "Tails, how did you understand from what it said?"

"Like Rotor said, I have no idea how I understand from what I said it out," Tails again explain to them since he explain already to Rotor about how he is the only one who can understand the languages form what R3 said. "Wait," Tails got his own explanation, "Chunk?" he look at him. "Since you are program since you were already robotised. Did you program of any certain translate since after you're were robotised? I'm sure that you can understand from what R3 said."

"Oh yeah," Sally complete understand from what Tails said. "I'd almost forget about that. Chunk did you program with intel translation on you?"

"Let's see," he taking a small amount of thought from his own database. "Access from my intel data on linguist-ability," he search inside his own databank system since Tails and Sally told him about his own translate-intel. Checking to see any linguist database so that he can translate out from R3 spoken about, so that Tails won't be the other translator in the village. "I'd already download several languages component such as Ancient Rune from the Ancient toward Primal section and then this. No, I don't any database from what R3 spoken about. I'm sorry, I'm afraid that the languages is only ability on Mobius."

"Well, that is pointless," Bunnie find it less disappoint from what Chunk said. "I'd mean since you build that machine that I thought it can translate anything within."

"It only work to translate on the planet, not other data-languages," Chunk said to her. "I'm sorry, that the machine can only translate in each sector across the planet."

"But, Tails can be the only translator in the village, who can understand from what R3 said," Sonic said.

"What about its master?" Tails suggest to them, when Sonic and the others look at him.

"What about him?" Sally ask him.

"He can understand from what R3 said. I mean, since the moment his ship crash while he's resting in the hut so that he can translator for us," Tails suggest to them in general matter.

"I don't think so, Tails that," Sally try to explain to him. "The thing is that the villagers are having a difficult moment to accept or none accept that this man is not an Overlander."

"Huh, this guy is clearly an Overlander," Antione said to them with his arm folding from his huge disbelief. "I know that Overlander since my father fought in the Great War and yet he survive the battle, until he got capture since then."

"Antione," Bunnie said to him. "We're all the story about your father fought in the Great Wra and yet he was capture by Robotnik in general. But still, I think Tails is correct about R3 master, but Sally said there is huge complex problem in the village from what you said about that this guy is not an Overlander."

"He IS an Overlander, Bunnie," Antoine said to her. "I'd know it! This guy is indeed 100% Overlander."

"But, did we saw any ship that was blast off the surface from what we didn't saw it?" Bunnie said to him in general question to make him sense. "Huh? Did we saw any ship left the planet? No, Antoine he come from space – at least he could be from space. But there is no evidence to proof that from what Sonic, Sally and Tails and yes there's Dulcy, that she's still refuse from what they'd saying. Come on, Antione, you got to face the fact that this guy is not-"

"He is an Overlander!" he yell out to her, with furious angry issue on him, when he was about to garb the hilt from his belt. "You know my father taught me everything about on guard duty, but still this guy is indeed so that," he was about to draw out his sword blade, "this guy should have, well, I can't say in front of an eight years old cub, to make him retire for the day."

Until R3 said something to him in highly raspberry sound- which of course Tails don't understand from what R3 said – when it keep using beeping and whistling that really annoy Antoine for it bit.

"You little robot -or droid – or whatever you are," said Antoine. "Are become little annoy with those beep sound from what you make of it. I know you are new to the village, but if you make those rude raspberry noise so that I can cut or melt you down with Rotor machinery!"

"I won't do that, Antione," Tails speak to him with sudden pride with his arm folding.

"What do you mean by that?" Antoine is little confuse when he look at him when R3 pull the same device from before and quick turn and make Antoine a silent shock from his entire fur body with a small yelping noise.

"That," he point out that R3 got this small weapon system inside its main unit. "If I would have known that R3 got small joint stick-type that it can shock you complete since what happen to Dulcy."

"I clearly. . ." Antoine said with small yelp from R3's stick-type thing. ". . . misspoken from what . . . R3 said . . ." with more joint away from R3. "Maybe . . . from what you said about . . . happen to Dulcy . . . was clearly misdirection . . . from what I'd mistraken."

Tails smile out when he said R3. "Okay, R3," he said when he approach and rub the sphere-half dome, "that's enough now that Anotine learn his learn."

R3 whistle out to him, when it stop using that device. Yet amount of jolt have cause Antoine fur nearly expose in spike from small joint electric on him, when Bunnie approach him and see him when he goes crazy.

"I got to admit from what R3 did," Sonic impress on R3 did. "Knowing it is a small little weapon from what it to Dulcy and Antoine. Maybe Tails is right about R3 little sensitives problem so that no one mess with R3."

"I'd agree on that part," Sally agree on that part about R3 being sensitive.

"And that R3 got something inside it databank memory," Rotor quick said to them from what he discover when R3 said.

"What kind of information, Rotor?" Sally want to know about it.

"I don't know," he admit to her. "Something from what Tails that he too has no idea form what R3 said."

"Talk about bumper, right?" Sonic said, when he fold his arm together in slight disappoint to know about the information from what R3 install inside the memory component. "If we can ask to know what inside the main databank."

"I don't think that I won't be easy," said Sally.

"What about it, Sally?"

"You saw R3 using a small weapon on Dulcy and now Antoine that I'm afraid that R3 is very protective from what inside the main vault," Sally explain to him.

"I'm think that Sally is correct about R3 data unit, so that we have no idea what inside the main storage that inside R3 data cover," said Chunk and he have to agree on Sally's word and his advice as well. "And yet this language from what I'd learn is hard to understand from what I'd know about it."

"That's because R3 is speaking out in binary-code," Sonic said to them. That's shock Rotor and his uncle as well. How come Sonic never told them about them about this?

"Binary code?" Rotor surprise out to him.

"How come you never mention it to us?" Chunk demand to his nephew. "So that I can access binary decoding database."

"It wasn't enough time that we got a problem outside the village," Sonic said to him, which it is the true because he was about to said to him, but there is Mobian are protesting about get rid of that Overlander, but it wasn't an Overlander from what Sonic, Sally said to them since they'd got back from the mission.

"I'd see," Chunk understand the solution about what happen outside the village, that his nephew speak the truth about protesting and yelling at the same time. "I will access the data-track to access from what R3 said, hoping I will find the downloading for binary-setting."

"Thank uncle," Sonic said to him. When he look at Antoine is taking a beat from R3 while Bunnie support him, since he made a mistake from what he said in front of R3, while Tails slowly rubbing R3 half sphere-dome shape. "You know," curious take place on him, "ever since we met R3 and that ship. Yet, I got a puzzled inside my gut that something is not right on my little buddy of mine."

"You mean Tails?" Rotor said when Sonic nod to him. "Oh yeah, I am wondering how did he understand binary-coding which I didn't know about it. I ask him and yet he don't know how he's understand from what it said."

"That is one mystery that's indeed to be solve to figure out including that floating flower pot," Sally said and add on. "Of course, it not you two who create it nor how it float in mid-air."

"Well, that's one mission for once we didn't know about it," Rotor said. "Beside, its going to be a while to understand from what R3 said to us. And yet, Tails can't keep out translate for us for the time being and yet he want to save his parents including yours and the king as well."

Rotor is correct. Ever since Robotnik took over their rightful home and yet he capture the family such as Sonic, Tails, Sally, Bunnie and Antoine as well. And yet since what happened in the past when Robotnik trick that he knew that day since when he deployed his newer Swat-bot called Super Swat-bot with invisible armour that his speed and water have no effect on them as well. What is the weakness of Robotnik's Super Swat-bot anyway? But still, the village from Knothole got more and lots of problem about this unknown man who claim to be an Overlander, but this man is an alien from another world, but most of the village refuse to believe it and yet it going to take day before they will get things right. Can Sonic and the others can make village understand that this guy is not an Overlander? If not, then it will be hang him for good.

* * *

" _Remember from your surrounding that's flow within you," said a voice inside from Yas' mind from his early path. "Let the Force understand your ability and understand the nature of your control and let balance take with you my fellow student of the Force. The Force is what inside of you and you are among the chosen of the Force itself. Let your feeling guide toward the Force, so that you can see nature of your inner peace. . ."_

" _The link of the blade, you must," said another voice who happen to be an old friend of the Jedi. "Your eyes is a Jedi weapon, it is. Remember, the blade is part of the Jedi from your own binary to clear your mind so that you and the blade are becoming one, you are. Link to the Force, we must have. Inner focus, seek the inner, there you will find the link between you and the blade. . ."_

" _Built your hilt is not yet complex from what you think about it," said a third voice who happen to be a robot voice with light and calm voice from what he describe. "It's the mind is complex that you understand how to build it. And yet, you understand from what you saw from the imagine and how you understand instruction and speak understandable in wise solution, I would say. You must be very wise and yet you got very difficult to build it? Hmm, confuse from what my logic would say. And you understand perfectly to understand to build your own hilt that combine with the crystal. The crystal is the heart of the blade. . ."_

" _Your behaviour is coming more and more wiser than any Jedi from what I'd look upon you," that voice, he know. An almost forgotten voice that he know that voice is from anywhere in calm and light voice in well-earn manner. "But sometime you are becoming little reckless or two from your overstep during the mission and yet I'd foresee that you will become a greater Jedi so that you will teach your own student to pass down the knowledge from what you known about it. The Force is like a link from what the Jedi believe and yet they'd choose different icon pathing, knowing they'd keep on walking into the light. Some choose the other path that they cannot return. Remember from what I said . . . that the Force, the link and the balance are one of the same. The same that we Jedi choose the path and the path we must stay and the path we choose is hope. . ."_

" _You can run," he know that voice anywhere since what happened in the past that he failed to protect them in the Temple, "but you cannot hide from me!"_

Until Yas quickly open his eyes in quick sudden blot in heap of shock when he look the top of that he could have sworn it is straw with wooden that's hold together. It remind him when he was on a mission with a Wookiee when he resting one of their hut for important mission with his own master since he was a student. Yet the construction from what he look at it, is far different from what he know about it. Yet he felt something inside his head, like some liquid that's somehow heal him, yet he barely remember or yet he remember that somehow end up in this hut without knowing why. And yet he remember clearly that he met something that he is not sure what it is. It appearance look like a mammal-type that he is not sure what it is, but in truth, it must be a pain since what happened that the problem when he felt something wrap around his head and his chest like cover himself in bandage with strange liquid from what he feel it inside his boy like something like, not sure from what he describe. The last thing he remember about this unknown flyer is heading toward his ship and yet the crush and then sudden black as well. And then he's somehow end up this strange village without knowing why, when he sudden rose up from this bed with a small grunt when he look at this hut and yet its very well made and excellent crafting from what he look at it.

Yas has never seen anything like this, except when he was younger with his own master when he was spending the night with the Wookiee during what happened on the mission when the hunter is after the Wookiee children when he and his master stop along with few Wookiee as well to stop them and flee them for good. But this hut from what he look at it, is clearly down below from what describe or he guess out from his educational guessing from what he look at it, he turn his body turn his left hand side and take a moment of breath and his bare chest is exposed with white bandage wrap around his chest and see some strange green liquid on his rib, like some kind of healing product from what he is not sure about it.

He's not sure what's going on this planet, knowing this planet is strong in the Force since the moment he arrive the planet surface and see the beauty from what he describe inside his mind, knowing this planet is very pure. And yet there is something else from what he notice, he look at his right hand side and see his stuff, everything is inside without a single on it. But it wasn't his stuff he's on about. R3, his trust droid, he had a small hope inside, hoping that his droid make it out in one piece. Knowing R3 contain something that inside its databank system as a storage compressor that contain thousands information for safe keeping, hoping that his droid is making alive. His head is slight hurting him since what happen. And yet he notice something during his stasis when he sense something like the same track that's call out to him. But who, could it something to do what that strange yellow fox from what he look inside his mind since his deep connection to the Force? If it is, then he know that kid got it, if his hunch correct or not.

Once he look this strange when he notice that he hear voices, coming outside the main hut, when the voice is getting closer within second, until the door is now open when the voice continually spoken to each other.

". . . Sonic, we have no idea that guy woke up or not," Sally said to him.

"But Sally, he's been resting for three days since after the crush and besides, poor R3 is getting worry on its master since we found him," Sonic said to him when they'd about to approach him. "Besides, we'll make sure that he is a-"

Until they saw that Yas is already woken up that they have no idea that he's already waking up since his long slumber for 3 days. 3 days since Sonic, Sally along with Tails and Dulcy have brought back an unknown man who claim to be an Overlander, but there is no proof and no evidence as well. And yet R3 is the only known that Yas is not an Overlander including Tails as well. Sonic and Sally look at him including Yas who also looking back as well in complete stare, knowing the three of them have never meet each other as well. Nor making a single word on them as well. They keep on staring for at least a second when Sally finally said to him.

"Um . . . hello," Sally said to him, by waving at him.

"Hello," Yas said to them in strange accent to them.

"Um . . . my name is Sally," she introduce herself to him. "Sally Acorn. Who are you by a chance?"

"Yas," he said to them, "Yas Aguchi."

"Well, Yas," Sally continually said to him, clearly they have never met another Overlander or an alien human for the first time in history to meet an alien from another world. "We were wondering to known that um. . ." she is getting a little speechless knowing she's never met another human before in her entire life, except Robotnik and his nephew of course. "Is too know that . . . um . . . to know which world . . . to you com-"

Until all heard a happy commotional beeping sound that's coming from outside when Sonic and Sally look their behind and see that R3 quickly barge in, without coming thought nor excuse me as well that R3 is very excited to see its master, Yas again. Sonic and Sally were little surprise that how R3 know that its master is make a sudden woke up without even notice from one of them? When Tails and the others quickly show up when Tails quickly said to them.

"Sorry, guy," he apologise to them. "R3 know that its master is finally woken up from his long day slumbered."

"That's okay, Tails," Sally understand the complex from what she saw. "Yet, R3 is very happy to see it master again."

Yas look at his trusted droid is still alive once more that he thought that his droid is gone for good, when he said to it, when R3 communicate to him in highly beeping noise, "Yes, R3, it good to see you again," another complain from R3 commotion. "Three days in coma?" until R3 use a raspberry expression noise to him. "Hey, I don't like your tone, watch the languages."

Sonic and the others were surprise and learn something from what they'd didn't expected since they met R3 for the past three days since.

"At least, we now know what that noise meant about," Sally said to them.

"Talk about very rude," Bunnie now know why R3 is making that raspberry beeping noise when she fold her arm together since what happen for the last three days since.

"I agree on that part," Antoine agree on that part.

"Who know that R3 make a rude excuse and yet it said a raspberry noise in front of an eight-year child?!" Sonic yell out from his expression that he remember that Tails was there when it make that noise since then.

Yas and R3 look at Sonic. When Yas give R3 give him in odd look on him, clearly that R3 have done it again, when R3 make beeping-whining to him.

"R3," Yas said in sigh out depress. "You shouldn't said it in front of a child," yet R3 make excuse in beeping and chipping sound from what Yas understand about it. "I'd see, you saying that your friends make slight attempted mistake. But, you need to be very careful when you spoken in front of them, before you said and yet," he look at this hut, "where am I, exactly?" again R3 said out to him in beeping-whining and yet chip sound as well, "Knothole Village?"

"It's our home," Sally said, when she explain to him. "Well, out second home since what happen to the first one."

"Second one?" Yas said to her. "Forgive me for what you said that you said second home and yet happen to your first one? What happen to your first home?"

"Why should we ask you?" Bunnie said to him. "You are clearly an Overlander and Overlander hate us for the time being?"

"Overlander?" again Yas has never heard a single word called Overlander from what Bunnie said to him. "What is an Overlander?"

Antoine find it hard to believe from what Yas said, when he make a hmm at him, "Talk about lie and fakery," he said with his arm folding. "You are an Overlander."

"Antione," Sonic said to him. "We talk about this, early on. He is not an Overlander."

"If he is not an Overlander," Antoine said to him. "Then, why he got a fake amnesia from not knowing about his curtal and tribe or rank as Overlander?"

"Typical you are, Antoine," Sally said to him. "This guy is not an Overlander and yet he is an alien human from what we spoken about it."

Yas is little confuse from what Sally or Antoine spoken about it from what they said Overlander. Again, what is an Overlander from what he didn't know about it? Who are the Overlander? Is it human-like curtal name? A name of them? Yet, Yas has no idea what an Overlander mean about, when he look upon them all while they still arguing like tying to make a solution to make thing right again, when he said to them.

"I hate to understand the solution," he said to them by calming them down to understand the logic. "But what is going on from what you have spoken and who is an Overlander and what is Knothole? And furthermore," he add to them, "who are you, anyway?"

Yas is indeed correct that he never met any of them in his entire life. Such he know about morphism-race from his time but never seen different verity of them at once. Sonic and Sally look at each other, clearly Yas is speaking the truth from what he have spoken, but in different accents from what they make of it. Antoine make a silent glare on him, clearly from what he believe that this guy is an Overlander from what his father said to him while ago. An Overlander that his father fought in the Great War, himself and become one of the great general of them all. Bunnie look at him, that Yas is telling the truth from what he spoken. Maybe in her own gut that he is not an Overlander. But who is he, by any chance? And where did he come from? Clearly this guy is now believe he is not an Overlander, but an off-worlder.

Rotor look at him, knowing this guys is an Overlander and yet Sonic's uncle Chunk look at him without being seen, knowing he too got some history since what happen in the war since he and brother fought against them at the Trench War and the Battle of Afgar where dozen of Mobian and Overlander were killed on that day since then, one of the biggest war in history since then.

Sonic on the other hand when he look upon him, and yet he finally gain his courage when he finally speak to him. "Well . . . um. . ." he quickly clear his throat. "Yas. . . we are the Freedom Fighters."

"That is a terrorise name," Yas said to him.

"No, no," Sonic said to him from his sudden mislead. "Not an actual terrorise name. Freedom Fighters are wanted to reclaim our home since-"

"I don't think he wouldn't understand from what you said, Sonic," Sally quickly whisper to him.

"Oh yeah," Sonic complete understand from what she said. "Well, this is Knothole Village. Our home from what we call it. My name is Sonic and this Sally, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, my little buddy of mine Tails and yet this is my uncle, Chunk."

Chunk have no choice to see Yas in front and centre.

"Your protocol droid is your uncle?" Yas confuse out to him.

"Not exactly," Sonic said to him.

"Well, he is look like a protocol droid from what I look at it," Yas said to him, when R3 speak out to him definition in high beeping noise in truth example since R3 with them for only 3 days since. "Wait, you're saying that this droid is not a droid, but a living organic have transform into that?"

"I'm afraid so," Chunk finally said to him. "I am once a living being before I become this."

"How is that impossible? No technology cannot allow any living being into cybernetic construction that pure beyond everything from advance of dark science," Yas said to him from his almost cried and yet calm in from his sudden voice. "That highly beyond from anyone who have a clear dark thought to make living into cybernetic droid."

"Gosh, I have never misunderstood about dark science," Sally surprise out from what she learn today. "Dark science that's something new from what new we will learn today."

"I'd guess you somehow create that machine with fault accident, right, Uncle?" Sonic said to him that he remember that his uncle was the one create that machine before Robotnik.

"Hold on, did you create that machine?" Yas rephrase to him, when he point at Sonic's uncle.

"I'm afraid so," Chuck confirm to him that he was once a living being before he become a robotic version of him since the unexpected turnout. "I will tell you later as a promise. But first thing first; -you want to know about an Overlander, right?"

Yas nod to him, that he have no information from what the people said.

"The Overlander is our main enemy of your home and our people as well. We are rival to them for many generations since the first being on the planet and yet they drove us into madness and cause us to hate us. We have no idea why the Overlander turn against us, since the peace offering, until the war comes along."

"The war?" puzzled out from Yas said. "What kind of war?"

"The Great War," he answer to him. "The Great Wars was lasting 5 years that we lose so many life including those who lost their friends and families of them. The war have turn us into bloodshed and leaving us emotional scar."

Yas have deeply understand from what Chunk said, the war- the Great War, but the war from they thought is different to compare from his own and the Republic as well for 3 years in planetary war between Republic and Separatists, until the Purge and yet the Rise of the Empire as well, when he took a silent moment. Tails look at him and yet he notice something is not right on him. That he could have sworn that he too was upset. Upset from what, exactly? He's not sure from what he look upon from what Sonic's uncle said, but this upset is different to compare from the Great War, but he only known very little about it since then. But what is this upset from what he look upon Yas' silent moment?

"The war change us since then," Chunk add on to him. "We lost many lives since then. Including those what happen refuse to tell us since then, by time is now over – our king have decide to make a remembrance day since the war is now over, but before he make an announcement, one person who betray us all and remove us all for good so that he can the power for himself."

Yas is silent surprise from what Chunk about every story is equal to compare from what happen that one person who betray us all since the beginning since before he was select and yet he agree to make an official announce to declare war and yet he betray us when he order them with him to wipe the entire Jedi. He was there when he protect them, before he met him, encountered him and yet fled the battle since then. Those story from what he hear is equal from his own. But one person who betray them all, yet he didn't know that he is a Sith Lord from the beginning, until now.

Tails look at him, yet he understand from what he look upon him. Something upset him have made him worst. Whatever upset him have made this worst, yet he understand the solution.

"So that the remain of our people are living in exile since the unexpected event to drove us all," Chunk continually said to him. "By the man, who betray us all, use us to make us a living puppet since the ending in the Great War. We are the Freedom Fighters to reclaim our home."

"This man who spoken about it," Yas said to him. "Who is he, by any chance?"

"Robotnik," this time Sonic said to him. "He is our enemy who remove our home and force us into exile since he took over and make himself the absolute ruler of all Mobotropoils and yet it is now replace with a different name called Robotropolis that's ideal his image and took over like a king."

"Why would he want to gain control of your home?" Yas curious ask out. "Did you know notice from the beginning from what he was going to do, before he will claim our home into his own?"

Sonic and his friends and his uncle look at each other, yet Yas is telling the truth about how that greatest enemy is somehow join and yet betray them as well. How could they be so blind from the beginning? Unless its power that he wanted, so that he too become king as well, the King of all Mobius to become the Overlander traitor to become the First Warlord and the First Human to step foot to become the King of Mobius.

"We didn't know notice from the beginning," Sally said and admit him. "All we know that Robotnik join our people and then turn against us since the war."

"And yet this Robotnik turn betray you all," Yas said to them. "Blinded in the invisible naked eye so that he gain toward your king and yet turn against him. Very smart plan, from what I'd guess out."

"Your words is speaking out from what you said," Chunk agree on him. "Yes, it is very cunning plan to overthrown us all since what happened in the past."

"In the past?" Yas rephrase to them in quick spoken, when he make a sudden halt to them. "Wait? How long did he drove out from your first home?"

"8 years," Sally finally said that answer. "We'd been living in Knothole for 8 years since then."

"And you never reclaim your right home?"

"We did," Sonic said to him, when he was trying to forget that past. Horrible past from what he make of it. "But, Robotnik got some highly improve robot to outrun us. And yet, we lose couple Freedom Fighters."

R3 make an almost soft beeps sound that combine with low-sadly whistle tone, when Yas rub R3 top dome, that he too understand since what happen on that night, when those troopers slaughter brothers and sisters, including he failed to protect them since he saw him. Even the sad and the guilt take place on Sally along with her friends and of course Sonic and his uncle since what happened in the past was a total mislead since what happen when Robotnik got this new improve robot called Swat-bot was now call Super Swat-bot, yet many attack have no effort on it including water along with super spin-dash as well. Nothing can't stop, except they'd witness the death of few Freedom Fighters including Onyx as well.

Yet, this is a deepest, darkest day to all Freedom Fighters.

"I'm so sorry what happen to your comrade who fought to the end," Yas apologise to them.

"You weren't even there!" Antoine yell out to him. "It was horrible – horrible to see my own eyes," his voice is start to terrified him since what happened in the past was a devastate nightmare since he witness what happen. "So horrible – horrible from what I have never seen anything like this before."

"It's okay, Antoine," Bunnie calm him down, when she watch him unleashed small tear from him. "It's okay."

Yas look at him, that he understand the life what happen, which he decide not to speak about out, while R3 is making soft conversation in low-beeping sound to him.

"I'm sorry about Antoine," Sally quickly apologise to him. "Ever since what happened when we were almost reclaimed our home was a trap."

"It's okay," Yas fully understand. "I know what it like to lose one who deeply care."

"What you mean?" Sonic confuse out, until he got a suddenly realise inside from him. "Wait, are you really from another world, as in another planet?"

"I am," he confirm to them that shock them that Yas is from another world, another human planet that's different to compare Mobius. How many human are there in the entire galaxies? Million? Billion of them? How the universe is big and very large – largest than being to know more about the entire universe and also galaxies as well.

"I don't believe it," Bunnie shock out from what Yas. "You really are an alien."

"That mean this Overlander is not an Overlander after all," Chunk said from his deepest surprise from what Yas' confirm to them. "You really an off-worlder. Come from another planet which we didn't know it about. But there are no record from the Ancient about any off-worlder who come here. Unless, it is very rare to see my own eyes."

"You're telling me, Uncle Chunk," Sonic said to him in complete agree. Even Tails is also surprise out as well, that Yas is an alien human from another planet, but the same kind to compare the Overlander from what Aunt Sally said to him while ago, including Sonic when he explain to him that his uncle and his parents fought in the Great War before he was born at the end of the war. This is one of the greatest discovery of them all, in history of planet Mobius.

"Then, my thought was wrong that Yas is not an Overlander," Antione finally understand from is fatal mistake. "But your ship was crush-"

"Tornado," Tails quickly spoken to him.

"Yes, I was about to say to him – your ship, Tornado was crush in the middle of nowhere, well since your little friend told us thanks to Tails translate that your ship got this . . . invisible shield form from what I make of it."

"You mean stealth cloaking device?" Yas pronounce him, from what Antoine is trying to said.

"That what I meant to say," Antione replied to him, when his friends roll his eyes from Antoine misunderstanding since he said to him.

"What he mean that your droid, R3 have somehow cloak your ship so that our enemy – Robotnik, who would get his hand on your ship for his future empire with your technology that will win our battle," Sally correctly spoken to him, knowing she was there along with Sonic and Tails and of course Dulcy the Dragon as well when they met R3 when Tails said to them that R3 have somehow cloak the ship without being seeing.

R3 is making a chipping sound mix with binary sound and computing whistling sound when Yas look at it.

"You did a wise thing from what you R3," Yas said. "A brilliant idea to use a cloak device."

R3 correctly whistle to him in beeping binary sound.

"Really?" Yas seem surprise from what his droid, when he look at the youngest of the team, Tails. "You are the one who told my droid to allow my ship in cloaking device?"

"Well, yeah," Tails said to him, after all he was the one who told R3 to make the ship invisible. "I did told R3 to make the invisible, which I thought it have it and yet R3 respond to me that your ship did have cloaking device."

"And yet, I want to say thank you from what you said my droid," Yas thanking him, when Yas make a small whistle sound to him. "And yet, how did you understand R3 binary code system?" curious take place on him, in slight silent when he look at him.

"I don't know," Tails admit to him, when he scratch his head. "I don't know how I'd understand from what I said."

"He's telling the truth, Yas," Sonic said to him. "We don't know how he understand R3 whistle binary code system language, of that my uncle found the language from his own main hard drive system inside his logical head that he found that decoded message, which it take 2 day before he understand what R3 said."

"Sound you got some quite a friend you got here, R3," Yas said, that R3 is making a beeping-whining sound mix with computer-binary sound to him. "You make a funny with him, Antoine, Rotor when R3 said to me that you were trying to dialogical the main system hard way from the computerise data chip."

Rotor and Antoine make a slight nervous giggle, that, Yas told them for messing with R3 personal databank.

"I told you for not messing with R3," Tails told them, which he did before, when he fold his arm. "R3 got something inside its memory bank that something I don't know about it."

"Do you know what inside R3 memory back?" Sally ask him, in polite voice.

"I'm afraid I can't tell Sally," Yas apologise to her. "You see R3 memory bank contain very important and viral information like nothing you never seen before, Sally."

"I'd see," Sally completely understand from what he said, when Rosie come in and said to Sonic and the others with flash new pair bandages with her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you conversation," Rosie said to them, when she's too surprise to see that Yas is up and fully awake as well.

"Relax, Rosie," Sonic said to her. "He is not an Overlander."

"He's not?"

"Nope," Sonic confirm her. "He is an alien human from another planet."

"But, he is still an Overlander," Rosie confuse out.

"We'll explain to you later," Sally promise her to explain everything. "Right now, you doing your time to change the bandage."

"Of course, Princess Sally," Rosie acknowledge her.

"Princess?" Yas surprise to her.

"Oh yes, I'd totally forget to tell that I am a royal princess of Mobotropolis, heir to the throne," Sally make her full announcement to him. "My full name is Sally Alicia Katherine Dana Acorn, 42nd second on the Throne by my father King Maximillian Nigel Acorn, at your service."

"What a royal family doing in Knothole?" Yas said to her, clearly, he have no idea that Sally is a royal dynasty on the Throne. "Oh, I'd guess that this Robotnik drove the Royal Family out of your home, right?"

"Yes," Sally confirm to him. "But my father, the King is held prison is different location since we didn't know that our parents is move in different location."

"I'm so sorry to hear that news since your parents move away," Yas apologies to her.

"Oh, enough on this conversation," Rosie is started it get very impatient in quick second. "I need to change his bandage, so please can you move outside, while I sort out for moment."

"Oh right, of course, sorry about that Rosie," Sally quickly apologies to her, that she's almost forget that she was supposed to change the bandage on Yas. "We'll leave you along, while you sort him."

"Of course, Mistress Sally," Rosie said to her. "You will leave to me, so that I can change the bandages. Now, come on, out of you go, so that I can change without getting disturbing from me and him. You too R3."

R3 is making a complain to her in high-motion beeping sound, when Yas translate for her. "R3 said that I would prefer to stay with me."

"Oh," Rosie is little surprise from what she's learn today that Yas have somehow understand R3 binary just like Tails said out as well. "I'd see. Well, then I don't mind that R3 can stay for a bit while I change your bandage. Now," she look at them, "please move out from the hut, so that I can change his bandage."

"Sure thing," said Sonic. "Come on, guys, we'll leave them be for the time being."

As Sonic and his friends walk out from the hut while Rosie changing Yas' bandage so that he is getting some rest since what happen for 3 days since he was in coma, and tell him about Robotnik and everything and confirm that he is from space from another planet that shock them all. Yas is indeed an alien human but clarified known as human from what they'd discover since today, that mean that Sonic, Sally and Tails are correct. Yas is not an Overlander after all, but an alien human from the same and equal to compare the other Overlander as well.

Now they'd learn and understood the meaning. Tails on the others hand that he notice something is not right on Yas, when he look by him. He can tell since the moment Chunk said about Robotnik's betrayal and took and see the look upon, that he's not sure from what he notice on him. What it does it mean exactly? Why Yas is giving out a silent moment and shock at the same time? Tails understand about life and death, but he's only 8 years old. And 8 years old shouldn't be in battle since what happened in the past. But all he ever want it to reunited with his family, that's all he ever wanted it, including his best friend and brother to him Sonic and yet Sally's father and the others as well. But still, from what Yas give him a silent moment. Is it something that relate from his own? Or was it another reference that equal to compare when Robotnik took control their home? Knowing he is only eight, but something is not right on Yas' expression.

"I'd can't imagine that Yas is indeed from another world," Sally surprise to them all from her shock event since today. "I have no idea there are dozen of planets or moons in the entire system as well!"

"I did read so many planetary constellation books about colliding star that's form a pattern to understand the star," said chunk. "But never in all my life about many planets and moons in whole big galaxies as one."

"Is Mobius' one of the systems from what Yas said?" Sonic said to him.

"I'd think so," Chunk guess out to him from his logic circuit. "Knowing he is telling the truth about millions of planets in the entire galaxy is impossible to know more about it. Unless that Yas said it true that many planets does have name, but, thing is that Robotnik and some others Overlander believe there are life in other planets from what they believe and yet Yas is indeed an alien human from another world."

"Look, I understand about planet and everything," Bunnie kindly, rudely step by to them. "We know now that Yas is not an Overlander, but an alien yes from what he said to us. But, he have no idea about anything about Robotnik, his Swat-bots and other creation as well."

"And not mention from what he said about dark science," Rotor add on as well. "I'd can't imagine that your invention in the past was turn out to be an advance dark science."

"Is that right, uncle?" Sonic want to know when he ask his uncle. Knowing that Uncle Chunk was indeed create that machine since between before or after the Great War, when Chunk said to them in his own admit confession.

"Well, to be honest since what happen to your father was injuries since in the war that the bullet also gave your father a nasty cut that almost cause him a brain damage, when I'd build that machine," Chunk explain what happen including what happen to his brother Julie as well. "But something went totally wrong from what I'd look upon it. I'd check so many time to see what wrong, but its turn out that machine from what I'd invented is almost a dark science. That's why I quickly urge and quick report to your father, Sally," he look at the princess. "He agree to ban that machine."

"Until Robotnik comes along and took that machine since the day you built it," Sonic add on.

"Indeed," Chunk confirm with a simple nod. "He stole that machine and use a test subject before he will use it, again."

He careful to use those words, that he learn that Tails' father Amadeus was the first one who discover Robotnik and he learn when he watch the footage that he transform him into robot-Mobian. It was horror from what he watch it, he remember correctly that Sonic told him everything that Rosemary was go into labour when Sonic and Sally quickly help her to escort her toward the hospital before Tails was born. He couldn't tell them that it was Amadeus, the first test subject and the first who discover Robotnik's betray. But he learn that Robotnik somehow reverted back the way he should and use him for prisoners so that any Freedom Fighter come and rescue, they'll be end died or turn into one of them, that's all he know from his data-track file.

"And now he keep on use it since then," Sally said and seen what happened in the past was a total nightmare on her since her people are now into cybernetic Mobian. Including some family are now turn into Robotnik and become their slave to them since the transformation is complete. "Robotnik is now the betray to our home and our people as well. This is our darkness ours to all Mobian."

Until all of them face their darkness sadness that draw upon them all, since Sally and Chunk said about dark science and yet Robotnik keep on using it to allow innocent victim to become their own slave and worker without question nor rest and no break as well. Robotnik is indeed a true evil who seek control from his world domination with his ideal and power to make him invisible and become the ultimate ruler of them all. Antoine and Bunnie hugging each other like moral support. Sonic place his hand on Sally's shoulder when Sally's touch Sonic's white gloves. Rotor too understand the meaning as well and lastly Tails understand as well. Knowing that Sally is correct, this is their darkness our to all Mobian colony.

Once the silence take place on them for more than a second, when someone quickly running toward them in high speed, not as faster than Sonic, when the runner quickly said to them.

"Princess Sally," a runner said to her and the others who happen to be a male Mobian-wolf with grey and white fur with amber eyes colour with single red shirt with white gloves and wear plain clear red shoes when he quickly approach them, "Princess Sally!"

"What is it?" Sally quickly said to him, when a runner is quickly drew out his own breath from his own running, like completely exhaustion from his running effort have pay him for good.

"There's a disturbing report that me and my teams found something in remote sector," he quickly said to them.

"What did you find?" Sally said to them.

"Well," he add on and explain what happen since then, "my teams and I were on a scout mission to see what Robotnik up to. We stumble upon an abandon site, but it wasn't from what we thought. We'd found few Swat-bots are in the log digging site."

"What about the Super Swat-bots?" Sally quickly inform him about that new robot since what happened in the past was a total burst and what happen to see that his friend of the freedom was killed as well. "Are they there as well?"

"I'm afraid not," he report to her. "We didn't see any toy Robotnik created, just regular old form base from we look at it. But, there is worst from what we found. One of the Swat-bots team have found a Chaos Emerald!"

"What?" surprise out from Sonic. A Chaos Emerald have been discovered again. Like the time he found one of them and yet safe secure in the village since no one was not supposed to touch it.

"Another Chaos Emerald," Bunnie surprise out.

"That mean Robotnik's Swat-bots have found another one," Antoine said out in deeply worry about that emerald, knowing that power is unstoppable since then.

"I'd know there seven of them," Rotor said to them and he too know about the Chaos Emerald, "but if Robotnik gather seven of them, he'll be unstoppable to get his hands on all seven of them."

"We'd manage to get one, back in different mission when me, Sally and Antoine found the first one before Robotnik got temper madness from his furiously. "Remember that?"

"Oh yeah," Sally almost laugh out. "I love that his face were about to explode since then."

"Oh, I'd never forget that part since then," Antoine too never forget that part since he was there before Robotnik get their hand on the Chaos Emerald, when he too was about to laugh.

What Sonic, Sally and Antoine said, about few while ago when they were on a patrol to find the source to know about this unknown source was detected when Nicole – Sally's trusted Intern computer and a friend as well- who scan the entire area to see where the source is coming from, and yet it jamming Nicole's transmission unit since then. Until they'd found something worst when Robotnik along with his nephew and his army of Swat-bots about at least 10 of them and yet poor innocent people as well, who turn into mindless robots without question. Sure, they fought and stop them, when Antoine accidently tip from a shiny object who revealed to be a jewel that he know what is it, a Chaos Emerald was lay hidden in the earth soil for more than years since he know about the story of the Chaos Emerald.

Robotnik did watch and see that Antoine got it. When he order his Swat-bot to take and garb that emerald when Sonic manage to take down few more them before they make a heist retreat along with that Chaos Emerald and yet just before they make a retreat they'd hear Robotnik could some anger in utmost furious like a wild tantrum child who want something, yet it does make Sonic, Antoine and Sally laugh out to see that Robotnik have does losing temper since they got the first Chaos Emerald, until after what happen since in the past that another Chaos Emerald have been locate in different section.

"Oh, yeah," Bunnie remember the report since they come back from the mission. "Boy, Robotnik sure got some nerve to get his hand on that Chaos Emeralds."

"Since we found one of them," Sally quickly inform them about important next mission. "We know there seven of them, well, except Knuckles did guard the Master Emerald to protect on Angel Island. But we need to stop Robotnik's Swat-bot before they will get another Chaos Emerald."

"Right," Sonic understand from what Sally said. "We need to stop them before they will report to Robotnik that the second Chaos Emerald is discover."

"Then it settle," Sally said to them as an official announce. "Sonic, Antoine are come with me, just like last time. Bunnie, this time you are coming with us with your support so that you can buy some time before we can get the Chaos Emerald."

"Understood, Sally," Bunnie confirm to her, knowing she is half cyber cyborg, but with her, nothing standing against Bunnie the Superior with her mechanical left arm.

Sally look at he scout when she quickly said to him, "Are the others are still watching?"

"Of course, Sally," he quickly respond to her. "I'd told them to stay there until you and reinforcement are coming. We're in sector J-153 in Northern-little east toward the digging site."

"Thanks for your report," Sally thanking him. "Get some rest, well get the others so that they will journey with us."

The wolf-Mobian quickly nod to her, when he make his move to get some rest. Only this is an important mission to get another Chaos Emerald. Knowing those emerald contain power like nothing they have never seen before since they'd found many texts and books about it. And yet there is one theory on them, who create them and what it purpose for exactly? Who create them whatever reason? Knowing there are so many questions have yet to be discover about them. But this is very important mission to get those Chaos Emeralds, otherwise, Robotnik will get their hand on them and use them as a weapon.

"Can I come with you, Sonic?" Tails ask his buddy of his.

"I'm afraid not, Tails," Sonic said to him. "This mission is very dangerous for you."

"But I can handle it, Sonic," Tails said to him in very highly depress. "You know I can take down those Swat-bots, you know I can take care of them."

"That maybe so, little buddy, but I can't allow you to go" Sonic agree on that part, and yet he watch his little brother is very disappointed on him, when he rub his head. "Don't worry, Tails, you can come on our next mission to get another Chaos Emerald."

"You mean it, Sonic?" Tails voice is become very happy from what he said.

"Absolutely little bro," Sonic said to him. "I know you saw everything, and you understand how to disable those lasers, along cracking code in quick second."

"I'd always wonder to know how he manage to disarm those code," Bunnie is curious about that part, since Tails have somehow disable and crack the code in quick second. But that was several while ago in the mission, elsewhere.

"That part remain unsolved," Charlies said to her. "But for now, you four are going to get another Chaos Emerald before one of them will connect Doctor Robotnik, that he will be very please about it."

"Is Dulcy ready to give us a lift?" Sonic said to Sally.

"She's ready, Sonic," Sally smile out to him. "But she is little afraid with R3 show up since it make a small joint on her noise piece."

"Well, she need to be very careful that R3 is very overprotective," Tails said to her. "And yet, it very happy to see Yas again from his fully awaken since then we look after it for only 3 days."

"And yet, you understand from what it spoken," Rotor add on to him, when Tails look at him. "Besides, we did see that Yas did understand from what R3 spoken in quick sudden from what he understand without telling us without notice."

"Yeah, it seem surprise us, since we watch it," Tails said to him, from what he saw inside the hut when Yas quickly respond to his droid.

Meanwhile, Sonic along with Bunnie, Sally and Antoine are prepare to leave for their important mission to receive the second Chaos Emerald, hoping one of the Swat-bot will contract Robotnik for his moment of glory to get the Chaos Emerald and yet, even Ducly is also ready for this moment, knowing this mission is very important to get another Chaos Emerald since they got the first one. Before Robotnik get his hands on it, before he can use it for his ultimate doomsday device, if they can find that weapon and destroy it for good.

"Are you ready, Dulcy?" Sally said to her.

"Ready as you are, Sally," she respond to her, when she watch him, climbing her back.

"I'd can't believe, we're going on a rescue mission to get another Chaos Emerald," Bunnie said to Antoine. "You told me that Robotnik is making a tantrum furious since you garb the Chaos Emerald."

"True," he confirm to her. "He did overreact since I'd got it when he's making a funny or something that I am not sure, but he did give us a hilarious laugh, while you staying on the village, when I and Sonic explain what happen."

"That's true," Bunnie said. "But we need to get that Chaos Emerald before those Swat-bot contact him before he think sending over with it."

Antoine quickly nod to her, when the two of them are heading toward Dulcy with Sonic and Sally, when both of them quickly got on Dulcy's back. Sonic, however, don't need a ride, yet he got speed and everything for the time being, knowing he is a fastest Mobian on the entire planet so that he can quickly run though water at least a second, yet however he is afraid of water ever since. But he can run faster as he know it. Once they'd ready for important mission, when Sally said to them, knowing this is a serious mission.

"Ready, Dulcy?" she said to her.

"You know I'm ready, Sally," she quickly respond to her.

"Anotine, Bunnie?"

"We're ready as you are, Sally," Bunnie quickly respond to her as well.

"Ready, as you are," Antoine respond back to her as well.

"Okay, Dulcy let's go," she said to her. Ducly quickly flap her wings and quickly soar up toward the sky, despite the heavy weight on those three including Bunnie as well. But she can manage for the time being, when she quickly heading toward sector J-153 in Northern-little east. Sonic, however, when he quickly use his super speed toward the location where one of the scout have locate another Chaos Emeralds. Hoping they will catch up in no time.

Tails watch his buddy and brother to him, Sonic, is on another mission, hoping he will make it in no time. Knowing he trust Sonic is the best, knowing he can't live without him, like a family to him. Yet, his emotion is becoming upset to him, when Rotor place his hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tails," he said to him. "We'd know that Sonic is best of everything – well, despite his fear of water – but I'm sure he will get it in no time."

"You mean it, Rotor?" Tails is happily surprise out from what Rotor said. When Rotor nod his head.

"I'm sure my nephew will get that emerald, before Robotnik does," Chuck said to him. "Right, we need to keep our guest in well secure, hoping the villagers will see him and kill him as well."

"And yet, Yas is not an Overlander, but an alien from another world," Rotor add on as well. "That mean is that Yas is the first one who enter our home."

"That's maybe certain," Chunk add on to him. "Yas is – well first to come to our home planet but will the people of Knothole will learn that Yas is not an Overlander."

"It will take time, Chunk," Rotor said to him. "You know someone of them got scar issue since what happen in the past including what happen in the war as well."

Rotor is indeed correct, some of them escape since the unexpected happened, that some Mobian got some issue since after the Great War when all of them witness seeing dead bodies of their fallen comrade including friends and brothers and other family matters as well. That's why some Mobian got some issue since after the war and before Robotnik upcoming as well when he drove them off into the forest and found a new home since then before they will make some comeback on him for messing with the Mobian. Until it went backfire since he built a new weapon and kill half of Freedom Fighters, leaving them in guilt and despair for the time being since then.

"Well, yes," Chunk understand the solution on Rotor's word. "But for now, let my nephew and his teams will sort thing out and that Chaos Emerald, before one of them contact Doctor Robotnik."

"You bet he will," Tails confirm in high hope, knowing the two of them are very close friend and yet the two of them are like brothers ever since. But there is one thing in his own common mind to know more about Yas Aguchi, knowing he is an alien human from another planet, but there is something else that's bothering him. Like something inside him that he is not sure what it is since the moment he first met him. Clearly there is something else from what he didn't know about it, hoping he will find some answer and unveil the truth to know more about it and hoping he will some answer on himself as well.

But for now, he will wait and hoping that Sonic will return with another Chaos Emeralds from important mission as well. But the Chaos Emerald from what he look at it, that something draw out to him that he's not completely sure to know why he's draw out toward the Chaos Emeralds in some reason. But he forget about that, knowing this is an important mission so that Sonic, Sally, Antione and Dulcy will return from his high hope. That Tails always bring hope to them, always.

* * *

Rosie have just finish wrapping some new bandage on Yas' chest and his head as well, yet she look at the wound on his spilt head, that it's slowly turn into clot and then turn into a small scar on his head before she place a new set of bandage on top of his head. Ever since Sonic comes back along with Sally and Tails and Dulcy, yet the villagers were shock and horror to see an Overlander was safe secure back in Knothole, that some of them believe that Yas is working for Robotnik as a personal agent or another causing Overlander seeking to reclaim their home once more since the discussion what happen in the past and cause the event of the Great War that's lasting five years since. But some Mobian got some scar issue since what happen in the war, knowing this will led into trouble to all Mobian of Mobius.

Rosie knows the people are upset, but thanks to Princess Sally words to make sure that Yas is stay secure and remain hidden in the village so that he won't leave for good, otherwise they will be chaos and madness in Knothole Village that they will demand them to kill the Overlander for good, so that he won't cause any trouble on their new home for the past 8 years since then.

Of course, Sally is the only royal in the village, yet she make her own decide and her own choice to whether or not to keep him or not. As long he won't cause any trouble in the village stand.

Once Rosie finish the last set of bandage, when she make a knot, "There its all done."

"Thank you," Yas thanking her, while he's still sit on the side of the bed.

"You're welcome," Rosie said to him, yet knowing she finally talk to an Overlander.

"So tell me, what did you put inside the bandage by any chance?" Yas is curious to ask about that strange mineral from what she is using today. "It feel like some kind of oil, mixing with other mineral that combine together to form some kind of medicine from what I'd make of it."

Rosie is becoming little nervous from what Yas said to him, but his voice is kind and understandable with strange accent on him. Although he is new to the village, yet he have no idea about this Knothole from what he look at it.

"It's . . . type of herb medicine that we use to treat the village," Rosie said to him, yet his voice is almost strummer in her sudden nervous breakdown. "The herb that we collected in the forest got some great mineral to treat our fellow people. . . yet it was called Viridoluem which it is common word mean green oil that contain a good strong liquid to attend the people of . . . people of . . ."

"People of what? Sorry, I never get to know your name," Yas said to her.

"My name is Rosie, Sally's nanny and carer," she introduce her name to him. "It's very nice to met you um . . ."

"Yas. Yas Aguchi," he quickly said to her. "And of course, you met R3, my trusted droid."

R3 whistle to them in announcement conversation.

"Well, your friend did speak out when Tails translate to us. I don't know how he understood the languages in binary code system," Rosie said combine with sudden curious and little nervous reaction as well. "Strange I don't know how he understand the mean of it."

R3 quickly spoken to them in high beeping sound mix with whizzing-whistle sound to them.

"It said that 'Tails have mastering ability on translate from what he know about it including were we first met in the crushing site'."

"You know how to understand the meaning of binary?" Rosie surprise to him.

"Of course," Yas replied to her. "I understand from what R3 said to me including other life form who speak in primitive as well."

Rosie have no idea that Yas have somehow every languages from what he know about it. Could he understand the Ancient text since it was carved by their local ancestors who create them? Yet confuse take place on her.

"Primitive?" she rose one of her eyebrow in complete stare.

"Well, some local planets contain primitives lifeform who speak in different fluids depending on which surface on the planet below," Yas explain to her. "Most of them are civilianise."

"Are we civilianise?"

"Well, since you understand the medicine and help other," Yas look at her. "I'm saying that you are civilianise."

Yas hunch was correct that Sonic and his friends are indeed civilianise on the planet since he stumble upon a village during his three days coma in bed since Rosie keep on changing his bandages to make sure the oil fluid to make sure that his rib is perfectly heal and making sure that his head is perfectly well as well.

"Well," Rosie is becoming little confuse from what he said to her. "Thank you for your kind offering from what you said to me. But for now, you need some rest, so that Princess Sally of . . . well Princess Sally request order to make sure that you are staying here, except R3 that Tails reckon to understand from your friend of yours."

"Of course, he won't mind," Yas accept Tails term when he hear R3 whistle sound to him that smile Rosie out, yet there is one thing left before she make her move. "Hold on a second. Tell me the name of the planet?"

"What do you mean?" Rosie quickly ask out to him.

"Ever since I'd arrive on the planet, I don't know the name of the planet I'd stumble upon it," Yas explain to her, when he was still on board his ship – Tornado, that he is not sure the name of the planet since he got here in the first place. "Even database on every planetary system have no name on the planet. So tell me, what is the name of the planet that I need to know."

Rosie look at him, yet he is telling the truth that he have no idea the name of the planet. Which of course Sonic and Sally explain to them everything from they know about it since they'd return. Yet, he have no choice to said to him, knowing he is new to the village and of course an alien human too.

"Mobius," she said to him. "The planet we call Mobius."

A silent shock take place on Yas, that he can't believe his own very eyes from what Rosie said, 'Mobius' that name that keep ringing inside his head for many years since he was a student in the temple. After all these years, he finally found it, the planet name he's been looking for. The planet he is now standing is really the planet Mobius that held in the Temple itself.

"That sound an interesting name," Yas make a small lied to her. "It sound like an icy-world planet from what I'd think about it."

"Well, to be honest it sound like an ice name, but since the name was declare by my ancestors and their ancestors to come up with the name," Rosie said out to him. "The name they'd choice is Mobius and yet I am a Mobian, that who we were."

"interesting captives name since your people come up with it," again Yas lied.

"Well, there is lots to learn more about our home," Rosie promise him. "Now, rest up so that you need some rest to regain your full health once more, and yet I will bring some food to regain your strength."

"Thank you for your genius offering," Yas thanking her once more.

"You're welcome," she thanking him too. "Now rest, so that I will bring some food from the Princess Sally order to be before you woke up from your days coma."

Yas nod to her, that he's understood her words so that he will get some rest and regain his strength when Rosie is bring some food to him. Once Rosie left the hut for good, R3 is making a whistle sound to him mix with binary-beeping sound to him from what its look at him. Yas is remain silent from what Rosie said to him, Mobius, the name that keep hidden inside his head for very long time since then. He remember when he search on the planetary research when he stumble the name of the planet, Mobius, but all he remember it is just a name, but no holo-planet look like including profile about it as well, and yet he have found it, after all these years since then. Mobius, the lost world was hidden in the Unknown Region, when R3 continually making the same noise again.

"I'd found it, R3," he finally spoken. "I found the planet I have been looking for. The planet Mobius, that I have been looking for over 10 years since. And now, after all these years that I keep thinking inside my head, I have finally found it, Mobius, the missing planet."

* * *

 **Well, well, it seem that Yas have somehow know the location of the planet Mobius. How interesting it can be, hmm? Anyway, I tell you how he know about the name that keep inside his head for a long time since then. Including Tails as well, to know how he did understand binary code on R3-H7, which it was very odd since then. Of course the people of Mobius still got some scar issue since what happen in the Great War since then. Which it true because most Mobian refuse to talk since what happen during in the event of the Great War before Robotnik storm everything. But it is a great theory of my own.**

 **Anyway, how did Snivelly (Colin Jr) understand in Galactic Basic? Which it was complex in the story of course that I got a huge massive writer block inside my mind that Yas is speak Basic, which it is a very tight sport on me of course (Don't ask me about it, because its complex)**

 **Anyway, the next one is going to be a while and yet I saw the new trailer in Star Wars IX: Rise of the Skywalker - Palpatine is back and yet Rey got herself a new lightsabre from Luke and Anakin's lightsabre and her vision seeing herself wielding a double-blade red lightsabre and lastly final battle between Rey and Ben Solo (Kylo Ren) and Lando is back baby. Oh man, this is turn out to be great in SW IX. Anyway, the next one is going to be a while, so be patient and don't judge on my writing and critic as well, look at my profile in further proof, thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Star Wars**

 **Hello reader, I am back and very much alive thank you. Because it has been a while and yes it already 2020 session. And I am deeply apologise for taking too long before I got something else to do for the time being. Anyway, I am back and this chapter is getting natural phenomenon and captivates on your likeness. Enjoy. And this chapter is longer from what you read it.**

Chapter 7: Chaos Emerald and Ghost

Sonic along with his friends from the Freedom Fighters are Princess Sally, Bunnie, Antione and Dulcy, when he quickly use his super speed since one of the local report scout quickly comes by and inform them that Robotnik's Swat-bots have discover another Chaos Emerald, one of the most mystery gems in history of Mobius since they have no idea who created those Emeralds, yet the legend say in the Ancient dwell that the Chaos Emeralds contain a powerful energy like nothing they have never witness before since it was discover so many years ago, until Robotnik comes along and find those Emeralds for his grand plan so that the Team Fighters won't let that happen.

After they made Yas and surprise out that he is from another planet from another world that they have no idea what it like to be living in space and yet according to Sonic's uncle that there are millions of planet in the entire galaxy, yet he is not so sure about nor to anyone haven't see so many stars and planets at the same time and yet he is right about Robotnik believe about other life form from different planet and Yas is the first one who arrive here. But Robotnik find away to leave the planet for good, he will conqueror every planet for his future empire. Likely for Sonic, Sally and Tails including Dulcy that Yas' ship is remain undetected from the invisible naked eye so that Robotnik can't not find it. Which of course Tails told R3 to make the ship invisible, which it was pretty smart and clever idea so that Robotnik won't get his hand on it.

But first they got important mission since they met Yas Aguchi, when a scout inform them, knowing this is bad, very bad that if Robotnik get his hand on that Emerald it will be game over for Sonic and his friends.

Sonic still quickly heading toward sector J-153 is locate in Northern-little east that in remote canyon section called Grove Canyon, yet, according to the Freedom Fighter report that Robotnik didn't go there nor his nephew. Yet they'd believe a legend that there is a wailing scream, or some say there is a ghost that haunted that place. But it is just a myth, a legend from what they'd believe. But there has been a siting seeing since what happened in the past and Mobian and Overlander saw a ghost or a wailing screaming that's forever haunt their dream forever and none haven't enter that place for over 1000 years since before the event of Great War, until now.

"How much further we get there, Sally?" Sonic said to her, while he keep on running when Sally is riding with Dulcy along with Bunnie and Antoine.

"I don't know Sonic," Sally replied to him. "According to our scout that it the second Chaos Emerald is located in sector J-153. We're almost toward it or at least about 30 minutes or less."

"I bet I can there in no time in a flash," Sonic said to her. "I'll met you guys, there, okay?"

"Will do, Sonic," Sally acknowledge him. "And be careful while you go there in no time."

Sonic make a quickest speedster toward Grove Canyon, so that he will get there in no time, while Dulcy is continually flying with Sally, Bunnie and Antoine on her back. So that we can get here in no time. Yet according to their scout some other Freedom Fighters are waiting for them and keeping an eye on those Swat-bots before they make contract with Doctor Robotnik. Bunnie is little confuse from what they said J-153, clearly, she have no idea what they're saying when she ask Sally in perfect good reason.

"I'm little confuse about this area," Bunnie said to them. "What J-153 anyway?"

"It called Grove Canyon," Sally answer out to her.

"Grove Canyon?" Dulcy said, while focus on her flight ability, when a thought take place on her. "Where do I heard that name before?"

"Grove Canyon was once the most popular site seeing when many Overlander and Mobian come to explore to see the wonder of the most excellent landscape," Sally explain to her. "Until, one day ahead, there is a story that one of the local have spot something in miles distance."

"What did the local saw, Sally?" Bunnie continually want to know more to know what happen.

"Well, a local saw something while the explore is still on-going," she continually said to her and Antoine as well. "A local heard something like screaming or wailing from what they'd make of it and yet a local saw a figure appear from nowhere and shout it-"

"A ghost!" Antoine cried out, when he 'somehow' ruining Sally's conversation.

"Ghost?" Dulcy is now getting panic from what Antoine said. "Where?"

"Calm down Dulcy," Sally said to her. "There's no such thing as ghost. At least from what the local said when they spot one in Grove Canyon that was haunt for over 1000 years at least from what the expert said."

"I remember that place," Antoine said to her and Bunnie too. "Well, actually my father told me the tale about a wailing scream from what the local said and yet there is a site that there is a ghost from what they saw it and it did give us a detail and description to know what it's look like."

"What it look like?" Bunnie want to know about it.

"Well," Antoine is slowly to think to know from what his father said to him about that place when he was small in his time. "The appearance is like a hermit or strange clothing from what the witness said from description since my father told me and it have glowing eyes that staring right at them. The face is remain unknown to know what inside, yet, they say the height believe to be a Mobian or according to them that they'd believe it was the Overlander who cause prank. But according to the Overlander that, they too saw a ghost and the wailing scream as well and yet they too our people were playing prank on us. But they have no evidence to proof which one of us cause of this."

"You know," Sally is making a clear thought from what Antoine said. "My father spoken to me about this when I was younger. He told me the tale about the canyon was haunt by a ghost in unknown reason. Yet from what you said to me that our people and the Overlander thought that one of us cause of this and yet they have no evidence to proof it since."

"You don't suppose there is real ghost in that canyon, Sally?" Dulcy voice is getting little scare since the word ghost.

"Well, it is just a legend or rumour from what they say," she respond to her. "Besides, there is no such thing as ghost or wailing scream."

"So, what do you believe Sally?" Bunnie ask her.

"Logic," she replied out to her. "That's what I'd believe in. Logic that all what I'm believing to know what it is going. So there the mystery will turn to be a big, fat, lie to know who cause of this."

"I'll take your word from it," Antione agree on her. Yet a puzzling take place on him to known more about the Grove Canyon knowing that place is haunted from the locals said years ago, yet still, it is a mystery to learn more about it, while focus on the mission to get another Chaos Emeralds.

He knows and read about that Emeralds since his father told him everything about the mysterious gem, yet they have no idea what it do since moment their ancestors of Mobius have somehow found the Chaos Emerald, yet, not just one of them but seven of them from what they know about it and write down to know more about it since it was discover during the tenth dynasty era in Renaissance when the people of Mobius are now artists and sculpture including realism as well. Yet they'd study to learn more about the Chaos Emerald and see what power capable of before they decide to seal or scatter them forever.

Yet descendant years later that one of them have reappears was none other than Robotnik and his fellow Swat-bots and his nephew have obtain one of them before Sonic along with his friends Sally and Antoine. Yet he remember correctly that Robotnik is making a funny tantrum style that he was so close. So very close to get that emerald from his collection and use it for power to make him ruler of all Mobius, when he made them laugh full completely to see Robotnik doing a dancing furious since they got the Chaos Emerald. Luckily, there were only seven of them and all of them are in different colours, that Sonic and the Freedom Fighters is green and yet they learn there seven of them are scatter in different location and now another one have relocated in the same place where the legend or rumour said to all local: Grove Canyon, home or mere rumour that haunted by a ghost.

Still, it is just a mystery to understand more about it. But first they need to get that Chaos Emerald and fast before Robotnik grab his hand onto it. Who knows what could have happen if Robotnik use it? As long the Freedom Fighters is too make sure that Robotnik won't get his hand on it.

Once Dulcy is continuing fly toward the direction, hoping she will catch up with Sonic, knowing he got speed and yet he is so fast, so that Robotnik won't stand a chance against him. In facts, he could take him on for years to stop Sonic. Knowing he is fastest and bravest in all Mobius. Nothing cannot stop the fastest of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Can they quickly reach him before the battle and the event take place? Once Dulcy quickly flying toward the canyon, hoping she will get there, before it's too late. But not Sonic, knowing he can pull it off.

* * *

Sonic have already arrive at the Grove Canyon, he's already stop at the canyon and see a better view and see an excellent quality on that marvellous canyon since it was the forever famous to attract the people of Mobius, until the local saw a ghost and the wailing as well. yet it is now closed since the outcome of the war and Robotnik region of terror when he took Mobotropolis, his home and his birth when he redubbed into Robotropolis as a symbol from his beginning for his empire and take control of all nation across the entire planet.

Once Sonic look at the amazing view from the canyon. The colour of the rock is excellent sandy orange with mixture of lighter hazel colour that blend together to form an excellent colour to attract Mobian and of course the Overlander, that two nation love this section and yet according from an official record since before the war, they'd declare that the place where Sonic is standing is now an official neutral, so that they won't destroy this lovely place. Grove Canyon was over thousands of years since it was built and it haven't change, not even one bit at all.

"Wow," breathless take place on Sonic from what he saw an excellent canyon siting. "This place is feel amazing since I look at it. I know my little buddy want to come, but I don't him to stay at the village to keep an eye on Yas and R3. But still, this place is feel amaze me. Yet according to our scout that his teams are somewhere around here and yet I can't even find them," he look the place, hoping he will find them in great view. "In fact, or maybe I somehow bypass or ignoring the signal. Oh well, I guess I can wait for Sally and the others, I'm sure they will catch up from here."

He's rubbing his nose his white gloves for few second and look at the main view again.

"Still," he said himself with a deeper thought about this remarkable place, "according to the locals that there has been some rumour about this place that they'd saw a ghost and even a wailing noise from this place. But I don't believe in ghost or nothing out of the ordinally. All, I'd care this place is great and stunning. I wish Uncle Chunk can see this place. That he been there before including my father since they were little in their place. Can wait said to him about this place. Wish you see this uncle; I know that will bring some of your memory."

Once Sonic look at the amazing view from this place. Knowing he is right from the beginning about, knowing it is the famous place and now famous haunted place from this nonsense from they speak about it. Yet he smile out with his symbolic smirk on him, when he suddenly he notice something from his right-hand side when he saw an unknown long cloak in dusty, but darker dusty brown colour that complete cover the entire face and body, including hands and feet too. Yet Sonic have never seen anything like this before. And yet it taller than Sonic from what he look at it. Unless from his own mistaken that it could be the Scout recruit to help him to stop Robotnik's Swat-bot for getting another Chaos Emerald, otherwise it's game over for him.

"Oh," Sonic said out this unknown cloak, "I didn't see you here," he almost laugh. "I take that you are a scout teams to locate the Chaos Emerald. Can you escort us to know where it, I mean this place is huge and incredible," again he laugh, until there is no respond nor reply take place on that mysterious cloak, when he sudden his laugh. "I take that you are a silent-type figure, am I correcting to you, hmm? Well, please tell me where I can Swat-bots digging site location is? So that I can crush this lousy Swat-bots for good."

But a cloak didn't respond to him, yet its raise its arm and point out toward the right-hand position and left direction on Sonic position, when Sonic look at it.

"It's right over there, huh," he said. "Thank you for showing the location of that emerald is hiding, anywhere I'd let you know that Sally, Antoine, Bunnie and Dulcy are on their way. Tell them, I'm heading toward the middle of Grove Canyon, where the digging is locating it. I trust that you understand from what I said, huh."

Only this time, a cloak make a small, but temporarily nod to him.

"Good to know," said Sonic. "Wish me luck, okay?" Until Sonic quickly use his speed and heading toward the direction where that mysterious cloak point toward it. That Sonic found the location where the digging site so that he will get the Chaos Emerald. Yet unbeknownst to Sonic while he quickly toward the direction, at the top of another canyon site, when few Mobian scouts are looking down since the moment they'd heard Sonic's voice. One of them who happen to be a Mobian-Chinchilla, male, who appear to be mid-30s with excellent grey fur colour with yellow eyes, wearing a commander-uniform, green gloves and combats boots and the other one who happen to be a Mobian-Meerkat, male, with yellow and dark orange colour fur with black eyes and long tail and wearing a uniform that equal but different compare the chinchilla's clothing with rusty brown colour with long boot in cargo green colour.

They're both crouch down, when one of them using a binocular when one of them spot Sonic from what he saw.

"That's odd?" said Mobian-Meerkat from his curious with southern-accent.

"What is it?" said a Mobian-Chinchilla with northern-western accent.

"For a minute there I saw Sonic and yet he is taking to someone, and yet there's no one there," he said to him.

"Are ya sure about this?" Chinchilla said to him with authority determination voice, knowing he fought in the Great Wars against the Overlander for the past 5 years before Robotnik betrayal and took over the nation capital when he join Princess Sally and the Freedom Fighters to stop Robotnik. "Or you're messin' with me."

"It's not a joke," Meerkat said to him. "And no, I didn't messing with you."

"Well, it look like ya somehow being delusional of this place," he said to him. "Mind ya, we'd been watchin' and seein' this place for over 4 years since. Besides, we need to stop Robotnik for gettin' that Chaos Emerald. Good thin' that we send our best runner and quickly inform Princess Sally about it. Still, what did you see when you saw Sonic?"

"I'm not so sure about that Sonic is talking to himself when he learn the location of the Chaos Emerald," he inform him.

"Whatcha mean that he's talkin' to himself?" Chinchilla said to him. "And how in the name of Mobius that he know the location? Where we're supposed to take them toward the digging section before they'd arrive here. You sure that you're messin' me with me, partner?"

"For the last time, I didn't messing with you," he said to him again that he didn't make joke. "Look, all I know that Sonic talking to himself, while we're standing at the top, about 2 kilometre up. How else we heard Sonic talking from here?"

Until Chinchilla eyes is almost bulge out from what his comrade said that he does have a point from what he said that, one minutes they were standing and then when they heard turbo speed from miles ahead and then they'd saw Sonic and yet they heard him talking to himself without knowing why he did and hear him going toward the north section where Swat-bots are working in that sector and learn there is another Chaos Emerald have been dug up. What is going on inside Sonic's head? Is he having a mental breakdown or something? After all, he is the fastest living-being on Mobius since everyone knows about Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Ya may onto something," he said to him, while he's taking a little thought or two, when they heard a flapping sound that's coming from behind and quickly rose up and saw Dulcy the Dragon along with Bunnie, Antoine and royal princess of the throne, Princess Sally of the Acorn Dynasty.

"Hey, isn't that?" Meerkat said to him.

"It is," Chinchilla respond to him without looking at him. "It's the Freedom Fighter! And well-well-well," he look at one Mobian that he's recognise one of them. "Quickly, make a wave, so that we're here!"

A Meerkat-comrade quickly wave his arms to signal them, knowing they're here, when Dulcy the Dragon look down and saw wave that direct below them when Dulcy slowly swoop down and make a small gust of sand flying toward them, when Meerkat and Chinchilla quickly cover their eyes with their arm, when Dulcy landing on the ground at the top of the canyon cliff when Princess Sally jump out and heading toward them.

"It's been a long-time majesty," said Chinchilla, who said to her with an open hand.

"It has been a long-time old friend," Sally said to him when she shook his hand. When a Chinchilla look at one Mobian when both of them got out from Dulcy's back.

"Antione!" he happily to see him again, with a cheerful expression voice to see him again. "Look at ya!" he approach him after he let go Princess Sally's hand and give him a hug. "Armand's son is comin' here to join us for today event," he laugh out to see Antoine, since he know him when he was little.

"It's nice to see you, Edwardo," he said to in full definition name, Edwardo Hernandez, who happen to be a close friend to his father who fought together in the Great War. Back then he was sergeant of a special elite group to stop the Overlander, when he lose quarter of his men who fought their life against them since the outcome of the war itself. Until the war is now over, and of course another war, rebellion against a man called Robotnik who betray them in the past.

"Ya're just like ya father," Edwardo said to him, when he sigh out. "Still carry out his father tradition since I know him, boy. So, tell me, what bring ya here? Let me guess: Chaos Emerald since we discover few while ago, am I correct?"

"It is, Edwardo," Sally confirm to him. "You're scout quickly inform us that the Swat-bots have found another Chaos Emerald."

"Good old, Hank," Edwardo said to him, Hank the Wolf. "I knew he can make it in time since what happen. I um . . . heard what happen when ya were so close to reclaim your home, Princess. I am so sorry the lose of our people, who fought bravery to reclaim our home since out scout told us that Robotnik have somehow create that new robot to outwitted you lots. It break my heart to see this since I lost my troops in that battlefield."

"Don't blame yourself, Edwardo," Sally said to him. "I know what happened in the past was misfortune completely by surprise since we didn't know about it since Robotnik make a full comeback. Yet, I understand the effort since in the war, was total unmistaken when your teams are the bravest from what I remember from what my father said to me."

What Sally mean that since the war was lasting 5 years. During in the war when Sergeant Edwardo along with his good friend Armand D'Coolette, captain and general of his recruited finest elite were known as The Finest, when he and his bravery fought many battles when bomb comes along and killed half of his patrons. Most of them lose their arms or legs or even lose an eyes or ears since what happened. Many of his troopers are intense care, and yet about only 5 of them didn't make it since what happened on that day.

"Thank you, your majesty," Edwardo thanking her, knowing those men are honour inside his heart for their brave effort they'd put through. "Anyway, allow me to introduce to my comrade, Carlos, that I'd presume that you know him when me and my troopers are scout to locate object and see what Robotnik is planning when he dispatch his robots of exploring scout to locate anything that suitable for his future event."

Sally, Bunnie, Antoine and Dulcy knows Carlos the Meerkat, who happen to be a long-term friend and he too fought in the Great War as well with Edwardo and Armand as well and he was the only one who survive the outcome of the war.

"Anyway," Edwardo add to them. "It is an honour to have on your side, once more since what happened in the past was slight misdirection, which, we don't want to talk about it. Anyway, now you are here, now we need to stop those Swat-bot getting that Emerald."

"Has Sonic made contract with you?" Sally inform to him about Sonic.

When Carlos the Meerkat said to her and her teams, "Well, funny enough that Sonic have somehow talking to himself when we're standing here without notice from us."

"What?" Bunnie is little confuse from what he said, when she make a solemn rephase to him. "Did you say that Sonic is taking to himself? Come on, Sonic would never said to himself for all I'd care about it."

"That was I said," Carlos agree on her. "We have no idea why Sonic is talking to himself when he was standing on his right hand-side. We don't know who is he talking too."

"Was there any more scouts are there with you?" Sally quickly said to them, before they will get the Chaos Emerald.

"Well, there's Digger along with Diego the Elephant-Shrew and few others including Megan the Mongoose from what I know about them," Edwardo answer out to her, that he knows every teams from what he think about it. "Wait!" he sudden realise take place on him. "You don't suppose that Sonic have somehow meet a local rumour about this place?"

"That's impossible," Carlos inform him. "There is no such thing as ghost or that wailing noise. Mind you, from what you said that you does have a point about all this. Unless Sonic have somehow meet a ghost."

"But Sonic don't believe in ghost," Sally quickly said to them. "Sonic knows that ghost can play trickery from what they seeing thing, like me, I also believe in facts and knowledge to prove that ghost are not real."

"Well ghost or invisible something from what we don't know about it," Edwardo said to them. "Sonic is heading toward the section where we found another Chaos Emerald. Sonic will met the other, and from what you said about any new robot. No, just plain old regular robots from what we look at it, and yet there's a digging-bot along with sandstorm-bot. Yet most of my teams couldn't see where they'd going since that cursed sandstorm, yet, according to one of them that – well of them said they are heard voice that comin' inside the main sandstorm. Don't ask me why about all this, yet, I wasn't even there to begin with," he rubbing his soft fur, knowing he heard a report about this mystery voice said to his teams inside the sandstorm.

"My guess that Robotnik's robots must somehow using an audio-changer voice," Bunnie make a suggestion to them from her own education theory. "We saw few of them used it to trick some Freedom Fighters and capture them while me and Sonic stop them."

"I hear ya," Edwardo totally agree on her. "Those lousy-bot-robots have somehow trick my team. Yet, this is personal for us. Now, we need to get to Sonic and fast so that who knows what could have happen to him."

"Let's go," Sally quickly order them to make a move, knowing this is a recon mission to get that emerald, knowing there seven of them, but only Robotnik got his hand on one of them, he will use for his ultimate destruction.

Once her teams are now fully ready and they quickly jump down from a slope, hoping they will catch Sonic, apart from Dulcy who quickly bypass, knowing she's got wings so that she can fly from above from them, hoping she will reach Sonic in no time. Once they slope down and quickly heading toward the digging site, hoping Sonic and the rest will be okay.

Yet unknown to them, while they'd making a run toward the main objective, when the same long darker dusty brown colour cloak is looking at them without a single notice from them that they have no idea that someone is watching from the beginning session. When small gust of sand making a howling noise and then all but sudden the clock have somehow vanish without trace of it. That this cloak is not what it seem to be on the Freedom Fighters that the legend is true.

* * *

Robotnik, grandson of Gerald Robotnik, son of Bertha and Colin Kintobor of the House of Ivo, yet his true family house is House of Kintobor and House of Robotnik as well. Robotnik have already enter his personal quarter since what happen when an unidentified object have somehow enter the planet atmosphere who appear to be a ship from what he describe when he look at it, yet he have never seen before in his entire life. Unless from his own general theory that this mystery ship is well could be a off-worlder from what his suggestion when he order his nephew to obtain that ship and see who's inside the ship will his first ever off-worlder prisoner capture, until that cursed and annoying Freedom Fighters that he hate them the most and yet his Flyer-bot can't pinpoint the location since someone have manage to disable the magnetic lock and jamming the homing signal and rewrite the lock program system.

Yet he have a hunch that he is already know it was indeed a Freedom Fighters and yet they have obtain that ship and a welcome guest to our planet.

His personal quarter was a king sizes since it was originally belong to the King Maximillian of Mobius and his wife, belong he send them into a remote prison state so that the Freedom Fighters are better luck to find them, knowing it is a remote secret within the planet nations. The wall is dark navy blue that matching with his robot creation with personal work desk along with king size bed with excellent stunning colour in velvet red colour and on his own left hand side is a bird desk, a perfect hold for his pet-metal bird to sit with it. He never forget what happened during in the war he formally working with his people against the Mobian until he was betray by his own people including his brother who betray him as well. Yet he did manage to escape and avoid those blasters that shooting toward him when two rescue save from almost drowning by two brave hedgehogs, one he knows it Charlie and the other who happen to be his younger brother Jules who save him and treat him and yet he agree to serve the king to stop the ambition before his betrayal take place on him.

He was sitting down on his personal chair in excellent green-colour cushion that near toward his personal desk with so many books and papers that are scattering in complete random, ignoring in excellent order, while he's rubbing his fat chin and think so hard is too know more about this ship and yet this strange languages that he never seen before in his entire life.

His work desk is contain every information about Mobius such as the Ancient, the Master Emerald that was locate on Angel Island, yet he knows about protection from the guardians, Medieval Mobian era contain excellent quality about Knights of Old and of course the Fredual that he read that several Mobius have split into seven conquer during what happened when the King ancestors have no lose all nation land during when the King sign the deal called Magna Carta by great Baron and of course his people as well, but it was last about 700 years before the event of modern era and the event of the Great War as well. All the history that he read about them is truly impressive including his own people when he read the story about a boy who shot the King's son with a shot-firing weapon. Including Evil Warlord that he remember his name Bartos Satidipus who keep on taxes on his fellow people including his ancestors as well, yet the people turn him and meet his fate for good.

But still, he wasn't thinking about Mobius history from two separate nation, while he is taking a moment of thought when unexpected flicking in lesser luminous light-blue when his metallic bird name Cluck is make a metal-clanging sound when Robotnik heard his trusted metal bird from his right shoulder when his eye look down and see a flicking light that coming from his work desk.

"Uh oh," Robotnik said himself, that his pressure is slowly rising on him, that he never spoken to them since before they agree to use him from the beginning and taking over the palace as well. That a shock take on him when he quickly rose from his comfortable chair to make himself ready before he press the switch. Once he is now ready, when he press the switch on a small circle disk-like shape on the table when a light shine when in same colour in luminous blue when a holographic figure who appear to be a hologram projectile with few minor flinching who appear to be a hooded figure that Robotnik knows that is. "I didn't expect you in some reason."

" _Ivo Robotnik,"_ a voice said to him in holographic voice who have a voice of a man. _"Your report was to due soon since the moment you took control the palace from your personal interesting and yet you are failed to respond back."_

"Please forgive me for not report to you," his voice is now sudden change, like one minute is speaking in cold, acid voice and then change into frightening voice that shiver him. "I was in the middle of the progress situation against those cursed Freedom Fighters who keep destroyed my swat-bots over and over again."

" _And yet you failed to stop them while they'd live, resting in their hideout,"_ a figure said to him. _"Minver will not be please to hear it, when he will be arrive shortly."_

"Please do not bring him, here," his voice is now act of worrying that he mention that name early on in sudden plead of mercy. "I saw him once before and yet he keep threaten me over and over again for using the plan, since he told me do."

" _Indeed, he told you since the moment you broke your trust on your clan and your people,"_ figure said to him. _"Now, you're report status. What news do you have inform me?"_

"Well, you see that we have encountered some unknown object have arrive on the planet surface," he respond back.

" _We?"_

"My nephew Snively, uh – I mean Colin Kintobor Jr and I have encountered an unknown object from the sky when we quickly dispatch my Flyer-bots to obtain it," he respond and replied, yet his voice is still terror in fear and try to reclaim calm as possible.

" _An unknown vessel have approached the planet,"_ said a holo-figure. _"Hmm, strange, there has been no visitor on the planet. Can you describe this object from the sky?"_

"The images from what we saw is like a deluxe-type version or some kind of craft with excellent feature design and yet there is something else from what we look at it, that there is a strange symbol on the ship," he replied to describe the ship, that Robotnik didn't know the name of the ship is indeed Tornado, Yas' ship.

" _What kind of symbol?"_

"Some kind of dialect in shape-type form," he describe the languages, "with blend corner of the edge."

" _Very well. Find that ship and bring it to you to unlock the secret of that ship so that you can use those technology and use it well against your own empire demise,"_ figure acknowledge him to use that ship. But Robotnik got another problem that he can't locate the ship, since that troubling freedom fighter have ruining everything for him. _"Trouble you, Ivo? Your face is almost sweat from your own fat head."_

"Um," he does sweat for some time, knowing this is getting bad and worst at the same time as well. "The thing is that um . . . we can't locate the ship . . . because um . . . the Freedom Fighters have somehow . . . save the ship."

A hologram is slowly flickering in less second that the tension is getting under a pressure on the figure. _"You didn't get that ship because of your toy and machinery since the moment you join the king and begin to a ploy. Minver will not be pleased when you failed the mission. You and your nephew have failed him for the last time."_

"Please give me another chance," he begging him, when he kneel down. "Please give me a chance," he's almost cry out, like who know what could have happen when Minver comes along to do something worst on him and his nephew for failed his important mission.

" _Your fear is exposing to me, yet I will give you another chance so and no further third chance to allow you to live."_

"But my teams have report that, they have another Chaos Emerald," Robotnik quickly said to it.

" _Another Chaos Emerald?"_ Figure voice seem to be very less surprising. _"Like the one you told form your first discover that you failed to obtain the first Chaos Emerald?"_

"Yes," he quickly said with a hiss sound, when he's quickly rubbing his hand together yet his feature is still afraid from his sudden reaction when he look at the holo-figure, "my Digging-Swat Bot have pick up another Chaos Emeralds in Grove Canyon when they quickly inform me that the second Chaos Emerald have been located since."

" _Grove Canyon, did you say?"_ said a figure when a hologram is slowly make a flicking noise, _"Good. Make sure that the Chaos Emerald is well secure so that Minver would be please to hear it, otherwise you will pay the price of your own failure for the last time, Robotnik. Minver and Him will not please since the day you failed obtain the first Chaos Emeralds. Do not failed me,"_ until the hologram display is now automatic switch off, leaving complete heavy amount of seat from his fat cheek, yet he is almost choking out since a figure said to him about failure since what happened in the past.

Like what happened in the past, when he got report from his greatest fear about report and yet meeting Minver, the one who told him from the beginning when he never forget his first fear and afraid when Minver spoken to him about plan into action to allow himself to betray the Overlander cultural and then he told him to overthrown the king, before his troubling nephew Snively comes along, yet he seem to be loyal for me and yet he end up in heap of trouble about at least couple of time for failing him over and over again knowing, this is not looking good of the family including his fallen legacy on his grandfather Gerald, before his fate is over with him.

He slowly rose up from his kneel and quickly adjust himself to make sure that Snively doesn't see his sweat all over him, when he quickly garb his personal towel and quickly rubbing his head in quickly second, and quickly discard it away so that his nephew won't find out about all this. Once he's calm down from his own his fear and heading toward the door and open and surprise to see Snively is waiting outside for him.

"Is everything okay, Dr Robotnik?" he ask his uncle.

"Nothing from your personal concern, Snively," he quickly shout back to him. Yet odd, take place on him when he said, "How much did you hear it?"

"Hear what, sir?" confuse take place on him. "I was about to knock on the door, before you open it, sir. Why's that?"

"Oh- just never mind, what news do you have for me?" Robotnik quickly change the subject.

"Well, sir," he said to him. "Our teams have indicated that they have encountered or report that the Freedom Fighters are already there in Grove Canyon."

"What?" he shout out from his sinister, hallowing dark voice. "That cursed little Freedom Fighters have somehow learn about the second Chaos Emeralds, unlike what happen the last time when the Freedom Fighters was led by Sonic who obtain the first one. This time he will not success the second time."

"Actually, sir," his nephew add on. "He's already there."

"What?" he shout out again. "That menacing hedgehog have ruin me for the last time. Contact the digging crew at once and quickly make a retreat and bring that Emerald, now!"

"Yes, Robotnik," Snively quickly acknowledge him, "at once, Robotnik, sir!"

Snively quickly running back toward the main control room to quickly inform to make a heist retreat, otherwise Sonic and that Freedom Fighters will ruin his uncle successful triumph to obtain a Chaos Emerald. Yet his uncle knows about the power of the Chaos Emeralds since he study in his own personal quarter and read about the power like nothing he never seen before. As for Ivo Julian Robotnik, that he got important schedule to do since he got important transmission from his personal quarter, including his greatest fear, the one who called Minver, although he met him once before in his own personal time before he betray his people and overthrown the king, the monarch and also the Mobian since after the war.

Knowing he is ruthless and cruel and yet deep down within his own heart, he's still have fear when he hear that words; Minver and above all: Him as well. So that Robotnik got some very important schedule without getting involve on Snively for his report. Otherwise he will be game over for him and his family bloodline of Robotnik and Kintobor as well. So, for the first time in his own life, he decide to stay in his own personal quarter and begin his own research to find everything from what he possible to know more about that languages that he have no idea that languages is Galactic Basic.

* * *

Back in Grove Canyon, Sonic quickly using his super-speed, heading toward the excavation section when he learn that there is another Chaos Emerald have been located since he encounter and obtain a first one, which it does make Robotnik completely anger like a mad child, which it does make him laugh of course. Still he was glad when someone point him toward the same direction where he's going, still, he need that emerald before Robotnik will seize control it and yet who knows what he can do that emerald. Of course, that Robotnik already learn about seven Chaos Emeralds, yet they have no idea who or what create them is beyond them, yet it contain power like nothing they'd never witness before in their entire life.

And not only Sonic learn about the Chaos Emerald. He also met a human from another world call Yas, yet, he seem to be friendly from what he think about it. Luckily he is staying with Rotor, Dulcy and his little buddy of his, Tails and his uncle too. To make sure he will never get out the hut, as long the village will be shock, angry and scared to see another Overlander. Yet, Yas is not an Overlander. Including a droid who call R3, thankfully that Tails can understand including his uncle and Yas, so that only three of them can understand the languages of binary.

But first, Sonic got a very important mission: Getting that Chaos Emerald is main priority, so that Robotnik won't get his hand on it. Once he continually rushing and speeding toward the main excavation site, if he can make it no time, after all he is the fastest hedgehog on the planet Mobius and everyone who call him hero and saviour of Mobius. He quickly bypass so many priceless and excellent rock formation, knowing this place is one of the greatest and most mystery and haunted in history, which everyone thought it was haunted, believing there is a ghost that haunted these days. Yet Sonic don't believe in ghost.

As he quickly heading toward his destination with his superior speed, until he finally reach his destination when he saw something at the end of the edge of the cliff, when he quickly that semi-near toward the edge, until he found it. He saw many hole have dug up in square-shape hole, some were circle and yet he saw original Swat-bot, thankfully, it's not a Super Swat-bots since he encountered them before yet it have no effect on water and Sonic's Spin attack, yet, it make Robotnik won his first battle against them. Yet, he never forget scar on him since Robotnik won the battle.

Good thing, he didn't send them because his hunch believe that Robotnik will send them in more special case for emergency as his temporally bodyguard or use them in final assault. And yet, he was surprise that he couldn't believe his own eyes that he never thought this day would have come, Mobian-cyber robots, who once a living soul and now Robotnik upgrade them into soulless and mindless robot who obey without question. Good things he manage to recuse he re-join his uncle, knowing he is very important to him and of course his parents too. If he can find them.

"I can believe, I'm already here," Sonic said to himself. "I can't believe that Robotnik have send our people doing his work and getting that emerald," he clench his fist together, knowing this is serious. "I can't allow them to be smash or ending in a lot of pieces. They're people who have soul and hearts who love our home, now they become slave."

Sonic is indeed correct, ever since Robotnik betray them since the event of the war is ending. Ivo Julian Robotnik or Kintobor from what he learn about his true family name since Robotnik turn betrayal against the King and his people. He use his creation the Swat-bot to capture them and turn them into mindless robot was thank by his uncle who create this abomination machine who usually treat old people, until he's experiment gone wrong – absolutely gone wrong, until he came and took over the machine and turn them into mindless robot who obey without question.

And also he notice that he saw several Swat-bots are holding those blaster, that he know them since his uncle and Rosie mention it before when Robotnik introduce his new approval robots, yet he know the name of that blaster, its HO-125, yet those blaster should ban for good since the Mobian won the battle, yet Robotnik got their hands on them. Yet he'll never forgive on Robotnik for using that weapon against their beloved Freedom Fighters and friends including Oynx too of course. Once he look at them, yet it is going to be very difficult to stop them.

Until he heard something from his right ear, when someone said to him.

"Psst," called out by someone with a hissing sound. When Sonic look at his right hand side, and saw someone is behind a large amount of rock-like boulder. "Over here!"

Sonic quickly rushing toward the sound before he's been spotted by one of the Swat-bots. Yet the sound is coming from the huge, large rock in same colour and very near toward the cliff, without making a single drop, not even a thousand of years nor planet-quake couldn't make this large boulder comes down, when Sonic quickly rushing, behind the boulder and saw few Freedom Fighters are standing right behind it.

"Thanks for the welcome call, you call out," Sonic said to them, yet he saw few Mobian. One of them who happen to be a Mobian-Hippo, very bulky in light purple colour, wearing an uniform like a professional army-type version from what Sonic look at him and the other one is a Mobian-Tiger in orange and white colour fur with thin black stripe on it, wearing a combat-uniform. The third is a Mobian-Dog with golden fur, green eyes and wearing the same uniform to compare the Mobian-Hippo style, along with Mobian- Mole and lastly the one who call to him is a Mobian-Cape Cobra in sandy-orangey-yellow scale colour with emerald green colour, wearing an army uniform jacket that resemble of a marshal outfit from what Sonic describe and look at it. Yet those men are Freedom Resistance Fighters.

"You're welcome," said a Mobian-Cape Cobra who said to him with a hissing sound. "I understand that Captain Edwardo have told you to come here that the second Chaos Emerald has been locate when he told you to come here."

"Actually, some cloak-guy point me the direction to know where the digging site would be," Sonic replied out to him.

"Wait? What?" confuse out from a Mobian-Cape Cobra said, about this cloak-figure from what Sonic said to him. "What are you talking ab-?"

"Anywhere, what is the status on them?" Sonic quickly said to them, knowing this is a serious mission to get that emerald.

Just before Commander said to him, when a Mobian-Hippo quickly said to him. "We check that, there are at least over 20 of them including 12 of our people are continually working in forever non-stop," he said to him in deeply bellowing voice and explain the situation.

"And how they keep on working?" Sonic ask him.

"About more than two weeks," he said to him.

"That will do, Corporeal Bulk," Mobian-Cape Cobra said to him. "Yes, from what Bulk said that they keep on working and working for more than two weeks, and yet they'd never stop working."

"What about the Swat-bots?" Sonic add on. "Does they need a recharge until they're life-support in fully depleted?"

"Actually, if I am," said a Mobian-Mole, that his voice sound like grovel mix with geeky-accent. "That Robotnik or his nephew of his, keep switching them repeatedly. Yet I look at them, without getting caught or being, knowing I am a mole of course," he quickly snort out. "That I notice they'd carry something on their arm. It is some kind of weapons from what I look at it. Yet, I have no idea what it is."

"It's HO-125," Sonic answer out to him.

"What?" surprise out from Marshal Boa Conda III from what Sonic said to him.

"I take it that you know that weapon, do you?" Sonic ask him.

"Indeed," Boa confirm to him. "That is the weapon, that we used during the Great War. I'd never forget what happen to my teams who fought bravery against those cursed Overlander, who make fun of us. Let, I know that weapons was long before the king ban them for good since the war is over. How did Robotnik get them in the first place?"

"From the castle," Sonic replied to him. "We bought against those Swat-bot, yet Robotnik bought a-game when he use that weapon against us, including a new robot is now called Super Swat-bots and . . . it killed most of the Freedom Fighter."

"I heard what happened in Robotropolis," Boa said to him, that he know that new since what happen. "I heard that you and your Freedom Fighters have manage to escape the clenches from Robotnik's superiority. I can't believe he's actually won the battle. And yet, he got those weapons that will turn against us. We must stop him before he can create them more."

"And getting that Chaos Emerald," Bulk add on.

"Indeed," Boa confirm to him. "Anyway, back what I'm saying Sonic. You said that-"

"No time for having conversational, Boa," Sonic quickly interrupted him. "This is serious matter; we need that emerald before they found one and contact Robotnik," he look at one of them. "Has any one of them got a plan before we make our move?"

Until one of them said who happen to be a Mobian-Tiger who said to him. "We found out there's three main point from the service tunnel, yet one of them leading toward the dead end when they'd found rock bottom, that they thought they'd found a Chaos Emerald."

"And also, that the main tunnel is keeping forever on-going without taking a break," said a Mobian-Mole. "Trust me, I look every tunnel and yet all of them are dead end- rock bottom, everything from what I look at it."

"Well, what about rounded corner then?"

"Impossible," Mobian-Tiger said to him. "There's at least more than three ships from what we scout about it. And its heavily armed."

Sonic is having a small moment of thought, until he got a quick idea before they make move before getting that Emerald. "I was thinking that one of them will making a distraction so that I will getting closer to find that Emerald, yet it is getting difficult to find them in the rubble or anywhere down below or we could-"

" _Below the rock of rubble, there you seek the shine that will bright upon you. The object you seek is the key to your hope and restore,"_ said out by an unknown whispering, silent voice that speak to Sonic's ears.

"Exactly, find the rock that's buried in the rubble," Sonic said. "Excellent idea from what you make of it."

But the Freedom Resistance Fighters look at each other that they have no idea what Sonic is talking about it. Is Sonic feeling okay? Or was it the legend say about a ghost that haunted this place.

"Sonic?" Boa said to him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"What? Of course, I am perfectly fine, if you ask me," Sonic replied to him. "Besides, our job is too stop Robotnik before he's getting that Emerald for his world domination. Anyway, we need to make a distraction. So, who is the master of distract around here?"

"Well, technically that I am," said Mobian-Mole. "You forget that I am a master of tunnelling."

"Then, let's do it," Sonic said to them, knowing this mission will be easy for him.

As for the Boa Conda, Marshal of the Freedom Resistance Fighters, yet he learn something from what Sonic said to him and his teams about brown cloak from what he mention. Yet, there's nothing here, but rock and also his old friend Edwardo and his comrade Carlos the Meerkat. But there is no one else besides them. And also, none of them didn't say anything to him about buried in the rubble. Is something wrong with Sonic? Is he becoming delusional from the effective on the canyon itself? Or something else that consume him, that he didn't know from what he look at it. Still, he's not sure from what Sonic said about this mysterious brown cloak, yet, there is no else besides them. The question to him, who is that mysterious brown cloak and why it shown up appear in front of Sonic? Unless the legend is true.

* * *

Two Swat-bots are standing guard in their sentry duties, watching those mindless-robot slaves who keep on working in forever non-stop without taking a break, since Robotnik robotized all civilians into mindless robots who obey to him without question. They'd all watching them all day and all night, because they were not program to sleep, yet, they're keep their optic open to make sure that all Mobian-slaves are continually working in forever non-stop, hoping they will find that Chaos Emerald to make Doctor Robotnik very proud for getting that Emerald.

They're also carrying a weapon that Sonic knows that weapons, since Robotnik's found it in the palace since it was once used during the event of the Great War. A weapon is called HO-125. That weapons is now under direct authorship by Doctor Ivo Julian Robotnik. Since that weapon is now ban and now re-used them again, Robotnik is still control that weapon, so that its very useful against the Freedom Fighters.

Once they were standing and observe them, hoping they will detect any single scout that's belong to any Freedom Fighters coming here, so that they will shoot them down on site or capture them as hostage for Robotnik, himself. Luckily for them, that there are few seekers are patrols the scout, hoping they will detect them as soon as possible. They also saw two large digger-bots are drilling the planet. The Digger-bot are two time taller than any regular Swat-bots in caramel-rock colour in bold yellow with two blue optic, yet the head design is rectangular-cuboid shape, yet the bellow of the robot contain a medium-large drill when they dig through the planet crust. Their arms are longer in cream-white-beige colour like suction tube with three fingers flat size in deeper grey colour with large caramel-rock colour in bold yellow that attach from the waist on them. They'd already press down on the ground so hard, so that it won't budge not even Sonic's Spin Dash, or his amazing Spin Cut Attack won't do a thing against them.

Good thing that Doctor Robotnik along with his nephew have create the perfect robot that's withstand against that meddling Sonic and his Freedom Fighters friends. Nothing cannot be broken.

They'd keep on watching and watching, while the slaves are doing their job, to find the Chaos Emerald since what happened that last time when they were so close to obtain one of them, before the Freedom Fighters comes along on and garb it. Leaving their creator in a right tantrum and shout out furiously and anger at the same time. That part will never forget inside their databank memory. Besides, that was long ago. Yet, still, they will watch over them in case those Freedom Fighters are coming.

"Look at them," one of them said in robotic voice. "Mindless they are. Yet, our glory leader and emperor Doctor Robotnik have total successive and gain control of these primitives life organic."

"Correct," the second Swat-bot confirm and replied. "These primitives life organic are no match against our superiority against our mighty creator Doctor Robotnik."

"Conclusion from what your logic voice-chip said," said the first Swat-bot. "That's Doctor Robotnik program us to make sure that our worker are continually non-stop without making a single sweat nor manage to break though from their nano-blockish since one of them have manage to attempt free and remove the inhibited-self program, making him a traitor."

"That was four-rotation cycle ago," the second replied. "Knowing that one of them is now joining the Freedom Fighter, yet the transmission and location have somehow disconnection and hard to find him and the Freedom Fighter."

"Affirmative," he said to him. "It is very hard to find them. Nor we cannot find any living single primitives to pinpoint the location of them. They are hard to spot them."

"Your information is correct," the second confirm from his acknowledgement. "Wait, I'd pick something that coming from 3.15/3E2.7 from my audio receptor."

"Freedom Fighter?"

"Unknown," he replied. "Yet, I pick something from our behind, yet it somehow bypass us."

As two Swat-bots look their behind, when they'd spotted a small-large hole that's appear from nowhere.

"That's odd," first Swat-bot spoken out. "It's wasn't there before."

"Your information is correct; it wasn't there before since we keep on patrol," the second confirm to him. "Who could have done this?"

"You're logical is noted," the first confirm to him. "Yet, we need to stand guard before the Freedom Fighters are here. But first, who dug this hole, while we are standing guard?"

As the two of them are still having their conversational talking about standing guard and find out who dug that hole without even looking from their patrol. Yet, out from nowhere from miles distance, Sonic the Hedgehog have already bypass several Swat-bots guards without making a single spot from them. He's already hid behind one of medium-sizes orange and brown rock as he watch them as a mark of distraction, so that he can find the Chaos Emerald under those rubble.

"Good," he said himself, while watching them. "As long as Mole is continually distracting from them. So that I can find the Chaos Emerald, before they'd locate one of them. I cannot let that happen. Not before the Freedom Fighter are here to sort them out and save the most popular place in all of Mobius, of course. Yet, where I can find the Chaos Emerald? I know it's around here somewhere."

Sonic is carefully look at so many rubbles, thanks to the Mobian-robotic slave who keep digging in forever nonstop. Fortunately, that thanks to Marshal Boa and his teams that he learn there is three scout ship are in that sector. Good thing he ask few of them to disable those ships before they can make their escape or getting that Chaos Emerald. Sonic already learn about the seven Chaos Emeralds, yet, according to theory and expert that the Chaos Emerald contain unlimited power and yet none of them didn't wrote down about how much power that the Chaos Emeralds have. Luckily for him and that he and his friend, Sally and Antione have already successive and obtain one of them when Robotnik is making a huge tantrum and let got his fuse, which it drove Sonic and his friends laughing to see Robotnik gone mad.

That was first mission to get the first Chaos Emerald. Right now, he need to get the second Emerald, before one of them will connect Doctor Robotnik for good.

As he slowly make a move without getting caught or being seen from them. And yet, he's already notice when he saw his people are now turn into a mindless robot as slave to do his Robotnik's bidding. And yet he's never forget what happened years when he witness his uncle robotize into one of them and yet he manage to break through the connection from Doctor Robotnik and yet he's join the Freedom Fighters as a new addition to the team.

And also, he watch the Digging-bots are continually digging and digging in forever non-stop cycle. And how to bypass them is not going to be way. Yet he did encounter several of them, since what happened in the past that he manage to bask one of them and cause a major short circuit and cause a major explosion that cause Robotnik extremely anger at his time. Yet, he indeed to find that Emerald and fast. Once he look at them and how to bypass them is going to be a problem for him.

"Man, this is going to get tough, when I quickly bypass them," Sonic said himself. Yet he is having a thought or two. "Hiding in a rubble is going to be hard to find the Chaos Emerald. And yet, this is not looking so good, when I'd up against those Digging-bot. I mean the last time is pretty complex for dealing with them."

Sonic is correct, the last time, when he fought against them, was indeed a struggle and hard to beat them down. Yet, it take about at least more than five time to sort them out for good. That past was indeed a struggle for Sonic the Hedgehog.

As he watch them and see them continually digging in forever non-stop. When suddenly he spotted one of them Swat-bot is rushing toward two Swat-bots he just made saw and hear the conversation between all three of them.

"I have a report that one of them has found the Chaos Emerald," one of them said to them.

"What location site did they found?" the second replied.

"G2.1E57- location: Allgave Rock near the Glister Wall," the first Swat-bot replied and important information detail, yet they didn't know that Sonic have already overheard their conversation.

"Allgave Rock near the Glister Wall," Sonic said to himself. "So that is where the Chaos Emerald is located. I got find it and fast before it too late."

"And also, that we have stumble upon a very rare mural wall that was never revealed for over thousands of years," the first Swat-bot add on to inform them.

"Did you notify and inform to Doctor Robotnik that the Chaos Emerald?" the second Swat-bot quickly said.

"No, I haven't," the first Swat-bot quickly said.

"Quickly," the third Swat-bot said, "you must inform Doctor Robotnik that the second Emerald is finally found it."

"I'd obey," first Swat-bot quickly said, and quickly run away from them, hoping he will connect to Doctor Robotnik for locate another Chaos Emerald has been located once more.

"Shall we inform him about that hole?" the second quickly said.

"Negative," the third replied, "this hole is nothing more than pointless to look at it. Continuation: whoever dug this hole, it is no concern to us nor interrupted."

"Agree," the second Swat-bot confirm to him, while they'd remain standing, avoid seeing that hole. Yet unknown to them that Sonic have heard their conversation and the location of the second Chaos Emerald has been found in Allgave Rock that near toward Glister Wall.

"Those dumb-bots have no idea that I was still here," Sonic said to him, while hid behind a medium orange-brown rock without getting caught from them. "Although, I think, I know where that Allgave Rock is anyway. Luckily, I know where it is."

Until suddenly when a small soil is making a small erupt, yet it is one of the Freedom Resistance Fighter Mole who quickly emerge out and said,

"I'm sorry Sonic," he said to him. "I did my best I could, yet, they didn't fall anything of this."

"Actually, you did," Sonic replied to him. "And we now know the location of the Chaos Emerald. Inform Marshal Boa that the second Chaos Emerald is located in Allgave Rock that's near toward Glister Wall."

"Does it confirm from what they'd said?"

"Yes," Sonic confirm to him.

"Understood," Mole quickly acknowledge him when he quickly borrowing down in his hole, hoping he will get there and quickly respond to Boa about the second Chaos Emerald has been locate and found it.

As for Sonic when he look back at them. "Let's hope that Boa and the others got the message before they will respond to Robotnik and I don't want to hit our people for this."

Sonic is indeed correct, knowing those mindless slaves are really living-being since Robotnik transform them with the machine since his uncle create and built it, yet, he's remember correctly that his uncle said that it will shut down immediately before anyone else use, except only one, Robotnik himself. And he keep on doing it. Yet he need to be act carefully that knowing those Swat-bot will eventually spot and yet, he need to go to one place Allgave Rock that's near toward Glister Wall also known as The Mural, when Sonic quickly use his speedster toward the location.

* * *

Marshal Boa Conda of the Freedom Resistance Fighter is making slithering turn in and out at the same time, when something from what Sonic mention earlier on before he quickly make his move. Yet, he could have sworn about his mystery long darker dusty brown colour cloak person from what he mention, yet or funny enough there is no one else except Captain Edwardo and Carlos who patiently wating for them ever since they'd quickly dispatch one of the scout to inform Princess Sally and the others about the second Chaos Emerald have already discover. Yet now, there is someone who point the direction toward where he and his teams live. Whoever that person is, knowing something is not right.

His team follows look at him, when a Mobian-Tiger said to him. "Is everything alright, sir? You seem worry or strictive from what I look at you."

"Hmm? What? Oh, no my old friend that I am not strictive," he replied. "I'm just curious."

"Curious? What kind of curious?"

"I'm not so sure," he replied with a hissing sound to him. "Yet something that's concern to me from what Sonic said to us while ago."

"What do you mean?" Mobian-Tiger said to him.

Until suddenly, just before Marshal Boa said to him when a small lump make a sudden erupted who happened to be their Mole.

"Well?" said Bulk. "What did Sonic said to you?"

"The Swat-bots have already found another Chaos Emerald," he quickly inform them. "It is the Allgave Rock that's near toward Glister Wall."

"Allgave Rock!" Bulk exclaimed out to him, when the mole make a nod to confirm to him. "Allgave Rock is one of the most promise and excellent realm in all history of Mobius," he said to them. "Yet, I have no idea it is well-hidden within for more than century. My guess that someone must have put there for unknown reason."

"You're guesses is good as mine," Boa said to him. "Yet Allgave Rock is indeed one of the most promise, yet we don't want to destroy the most scared part of this land. We need to act quickly before they will inform Doctor Robotnik or that his nephew of his, will be the mark of our failure."

"And what about the Glister Wall? The Mural Picture?" Mobian-Tiger said to him about that famous mural.

"That's part would be tricky," said Boa. "Although, I'm familiar that Mural, yet this picture was dated more than 1000 years ago since our ancestor usually roam the planet before the Overlander comes along. Besides, we need to get that emerald before something will goes wrong. Is Sonic heading toward it?" he ask the Mole.

"Indeed, he has," Mole confirm to him. "He'll get there in no time."

"Good," Boa is please to about it. "Now, let get some smashing to do and also stopping those Swat-bot before contract with Doctor Robotnik and avoiding that weapons. Make sure you that you don't from it."

"Sir, yes sir!" His troopers make a quick acknowledgement, knowing this is a fight to the death. Yet, knowing those weapon that Boa knows about it. That weapons should be destroy for good. But on the other hand on Boa about from what Sonic said while about this strange sandy brown character, yet that character is does not existed, yet.

Until out of the blue when they'd all heard running commotion that's coming from their right and left side, when they'd saw Sally – Princess Sally, next line to the throne and yet she is not alone that she and her friends, Antoine, Bunnie and Dulcy, member of the Freedom Fighters and his trusted friends is Captain Edwardo and Carlos the Meerkat is quickly approach them, they'd all quickly rest out, well apart from Dulcy who didn't make a single at all, that she's keep using her wings.

"Well, in all my experience since I was in my younger form that I could lose some shape," said Edwardo, while he's puffing out from all his running experience. "Mind ya, I'd never gettin' any younger in these days."

"Well, you could take some time off, sir," Boa said to them when he approach them with his scale body. When the Freedom look at him.

"Ah, Marshal Boa Conda," Edwardo said to him. "I'd see that ya makin' your move that ya teams have already locate and found the Chaos Emerald."

"We're about to, sir," Boa inform him. "Yet Sonic is already toward one location that the Swat-bot have found the second Chaos Emerald. It's located in Allgave Rock that near toward Glister Wall."

"So that is where the second Emerald Chaos is located," Sally said to him. "Knowing that place is forever known famous in this part since the unexpected what happen in the past when they'd spot or saw a ghost who scream and yell out to them. But I do in believe in facts and logic about all this."

"With all due respect, your highness that Allgave Rock is very scared and very known that it got some excellent rocks that shine upon us. Let the legend say that it will high the voice or scream from a ghost," said Boa.

"There's no such thing as ghost," Bunnie said to him. "Besides, it just some prank, like everyone else."

"Are you sure?" Boa said to her. "Sonic told me there is someone who just talking to it about this long darker, dusty, brown, colour cloak, that he thought, it was one of us. Yet, that cloak wasn't one of us."

Sally and the other were shock and surprise from what Boa Conda said when Sonic have somehow talking to that strange cloak. Yet it almost like from what Carlos and Edwardo said to Sally, Bunnie, Antoine and Dulcy earlier on.

"Um . . ." Boa is not sure what's going on from what he said to them about this strange cloak. "Why are you in total shock from what I said?"

"It's almost like from what we tell ya, ya majesty," Edwardo said to her. "That mean Sonic have somehow contact with a ghost."

"Ghost?" Bulk surprise out from what Edwardo said. "You mean that Sonic have somehow contact with the ghost."

"Ridiculous," said Mole. "There's no such thing as ghost. It's just the legend that's scare the children to believe there's a ghost that is still haunt it this place."

"I'm afraid this is no joke, Mole," Carlos said to him. "Sonic have somehow contract with a ghost, since the moment me and Commander have observed, when I saw Sonic is talking to himself that's complete invisible from the naked eye. That's mean the legend is now become real or facts from what Princess Sally said to us."

Boa is having a moment of thought from what Carlos said about legend, real or facts, knowing it is too hard to choose, but on the other hand about this facts and legend that's still roaming in Canyon Grove. Yet, he is not sure which choice he will select from which different opinion about real or facts about myth and legend on Mobius.

"I'm not sure which choice that I will select," Boa said. "But right now, we need to go at Allgave Rock, knowing that is where the Chaos Emerald is locate since you told about your first experience when you capture the first ever Chaos Emerald."

"That was dwell in the past Marshal Boa," Sally quickly said to him. "Right now, we need that emerald, before Robotnik will get his hand on it."

"I wonder that he will doing it the same like last time?" Antoine is making a wonder since the last time when he snatch that emerald when Robotnik is making a tantrum madness that's making his head red, when Sonic, Antoine and Bunnie are laughing their head.

"Properly in his base," Sally replied to him with a smile.

"Yeah, I'd suppose so," Antoine agree with him.

Boa approach Edwardo, knowing the two of them knows each other, when Boa said to him. "He's really is Armand's son. I know his father long time ago since we fought in the Great War."

"Indeed," Edwardo agree on him. "Armand got gold of heart since I saw him years ago. I wonder if that his son won't be very proud since he got capture by Robotnik?"

"I think, he should be proud on him," said Boa. "After all, he is Armand's son and soon the next commander."

"Ya," Edwardo agree on him. "Right now, we got work to do."

"Understood, sir. I'll prepare our men, knowing this is important mission."

Sally approach Marshal Boa Conda, knowing something is not right from what Sonic saw while ago. Something about this strange person that's appear from nowhere, while Boa talking to his men as she approach him.

"Marshal Boa," Sally said to him.

"Yes, my princess," Boa said to him in humble excuse.

"I was wonder from what Sonic about this stranger cloak that's keeping nagging inside my head," Sally said to him. "You said to us that the cloak from what Sonic said to you and the others about this darker, dusty, brown, colour cloak, is that what he said to you?"

"In the way, yes," Boa confirm to her. "I don't know how Sonic met this stranger and yet it completely invisible within the naked eyes, it's highly impossible from what he saw, Princess Sally."

Yet Sally is getting concern on Sonic, while Boa continually said to him, when he place his hand on Sally's shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself, Princess Sally. I'm sure we will tell Sonic, once the mission is now over. And yet, no robots can't outlive Sonic, after all, he is the son of the one of the Council of Acorn Aleena and honour descendant from Arthur Ericius, the first Warrior Hedgehog who successful defeated the notorious Wik the Traitor, so that history have already pass down for century. Yet Sonic can sort himself out – although, he was always reckless from what everyone is talking about it and yet he can be over . . . little impatient, but rest ashore you, your highness that Sonic will win that matter. Yet right now, we need to get that Emerald before Robotnik will get his hand."

Sally quickly understood from what Marshal said about getting the Emerald and then, one day she will tell Sonic about what happen. Hoping the mission will successive and making sure that her people won't be kill since what happened the last time was clearly a trap. Right now, they got work to do.

* * *

Sonic quickly rushing toward once place from what one of the Swat-bot said that the second Chaos Emerald was located in Allgave Rock, that's near toward Glister Wall was known as Mural Wall, said it was design and created by the Ancient, many year ago for not sure why it was there for a reason, since the moment it was discovery long ago. Yet the legend say that is where they saw or hear a ghost that's keep wondering in this part. But Sonic finding hard to believe, but he choose not to believe, that he believe it was just a hoax to scare the local off. Once he continually rushing toward one place from what he heard and knows about it, when he quick come to a halt for quick-second when he quick hide one of those rocks, when he make a smell peek, that he found the place he's been looking for.

Allgave Rock.

Allgrave Rock is like Grove Canyon, but very differential from what Sonic look at it. The Allgave Rock is one of the most famous landmarks in history of Mobius, until now, when Mobian-robot have somehow digging the scared ground, when Sonic look at it that he saw several rocks and stone are spread into a largest circle in history, that no one knows what it form exactly, that's somehow straight up in unknown reason. At least that Sonic have found Allgave Rock, knowing that is where the second Chaos Emerald is located. Hoping he will get there in no time. Of course, its going to be difficult to bypass his people, when he saw them in their robotic-forms when they'd digging and drill the sector, and yet, they are not alone, when Sonic saw those same digging-bots from before, knowing it is going to be difficult to sort it out, knowing his attack won't do the same thing.

And it is going to be different to overrun them all, without hitting his own people. So, what Sonic is going to do now? How to avoid them, would be impossible to do it. Knowing they are all in fresh and blood, since Robotnik keep using the machine since it was design by his own uncle and learn from a newcomer name Yas who told them that a machine turning organic into machine was actually dark science. Which it was shock from him, his friends and his uncle as well, that none didn't know about it. But for now, they need to get that emerald and fast.

 _That emerald must be around here somewhere,_ Sonic thought. _Let see, Allgrave Rock is one of the most famous landmarks in Mobius, when Mobian and Overlander come there a lot to look at the most site-seeing rocks in history. Good thing Robotnik must have program them for not disturb those rocks. They're priceless._

Sonic is correct, that those rocks from their surround are priceless and extreme rare since the geologies expert that those rocks are pure energy-like from what they describe to them about those rocks. Yet, even the Overlander slight agree on that as well, that those rocks contain some kind of energy barrier, yet, they couldn't figure it out what it mean since the moment they make an excellent discovery about them. Good things from what Sonic look at them that his people and the digger-bots didn't smash it that Robotnik must have re-program on them, that he know something about those rocks for his important research, yet, they won't destroy the main inner circle, that from what Sonic overheard that they have another Chaos Emerald.

He keep on watching them, hoping he will spot that emerald, but where is a problem for him, knowing that Emerald is very important, so that it won't give it to Robotnik himself.

"Man, this is not looking good at all, from what I'd see," Sonic said himself in his low voice without getting caught from them. "Those robots have somehow blocked every entrance point, yet, I can't destroy them, knowing they are extremely dangerous from what I look at it."

Sonic is also correct again, since he saw those same Swat-bots are standing and yet they're all holding that weapons since he knows about them. The one, that was thought to be shut down since after the Great War effort, HO-125, a very powerful since he knows about it and very deadly as well.

"Now, they got those weapons so that they can shot us with that," Sonic said himself again in low voice. "My speed won't stand a chance against it. But how is a problem to know why it is or how to find is a mystery."

Silently unknown to him, when the same figure in long, darker, dusty, brown colour have somehow reappear without knowing how, when it approach Sonic without making a single footstep approach it whisper out to him.

" _The object is somewhere near toward your distance. The distance is where you found from the enemy that contain the most secure. There you find the object that you will shine upon it."_

Once the whisper is stop talking, yet, Sonic however could have sworn that someone is talking to him, when he quickly look behind, there no one there, when he's scratching his face.

"That's odd," he said himself. "I could have sworn that someone is talking to me. Oh, from what this mystery voice said that the Chaos Emerald is near my distance, that will shine upon me. Whatever that reason mean, exactly that I have no idea. But for now, it's light out this Swat-bots."

And thus, the battle is now begun at Allgave Rock.

Sonic quickly use his super speed and quickly bash at one of the Swat-bots from behind, when one of them shout out. "Over there, it is the Freedom Fighters."

"Correction," the second said. "It is the blue hedgehog from Doctor Robotnik order us to obtain him."

"Um . . . did he order us to shot him on site?"

"I don't care," Swat-bots said. "Open fire on him."

Until all of them quickly fire at Sonic, yet Sonic quickly dodging those laser fire since he first encountered those rifles before at Robotropolis, when he was so close to get his home back since Robotnik took it over since he betray the king the people as well. And yet, he use that machine to transform innocent people into mindless-obeyable to their superior master Doctor Ivo Julian Robotnik, house of his family of House of Robotnik. Good thing that Sonic learn more about those weapons since his uncle and Rosie, that those weapons should be illegal since they did use it since what happened in the Great War, when the king ban them for good. Yet Robotnik have somehow bought them back and use them against them.

Yet, those weapons can easily kill a Mobian including the Overlander as well since it engineer by one local who created these weapons and use it for mass of destruction in whole of Mobius.

But Sonic, however can quickly bypass it with his famous speed from those rapidly laser fire, so that he need stop it, before any more weapons will created will use it to all Swat-bot including Super Swat-bot, but luckily for him that Robotnik didn't use it in the outpost that his 'best robots' are staying inside his stronghold fortress, like potential bodyguard to him. Yet, he need to focus to get that emerald and avoid these people who once long ago. Yet he keep on bashing those Swat-bots with his epic spin-dash attack and cause one of them falling into pieces and keep on running and avoid them.

Once Sonic fought against them, when one of the Swat-bot quickly inform another Swat-bots about the special cargo they discovery and quickly replied.

"Shall I quickly dispatch and delivery to Doctor Robotnik?"

"Hurry," the second replied. "Give it to our master. He need that Emerald and fast, so that he won't recycle or toss us like scarp."

"I obey," the first Swat-bot acknowledge and quickly run, while the other stopping Sonic with HO-125 weapons.

Sonic keep running and avoiding them so many times, yet it is going to be difficult how to bypass his people. It's impossible for him and it is well difficult to over ram them as he keep on dodging those laser fire.

 _I can't keep up with it,_ Sonic thought. _Those lasers are very powerful and very dangerous since my uncle told me about those weapons. No wonder it should be ban, and yet I understand about the design and everything. He never told me who create those weapons, nor who is the founder to make those. These weapons must be destroyed so that once the mission is secure and reclaim our home. Then again,_ he look and see few Swat-bots are making a small retreat, I think those swat-dumb are making a small mistake. If I can find the way to bypass them of course.

Once Sonic keep on dodging, until unknown to him, when a sniper-bot is somehow hiding in the open distance, yet the design is equal but different to compare the original Swat-bot, but the colour is blend with the same colour to compare on the rocks wall, when it's already kneel down with an excellent scope and look at the main view to see that Sonic is keep on running with his extreme speed, but he didn't that the Sniper-bot is using another weapons was the same develop by the Mobian called LE-195 also known as sniper-range pistol. Another weapons was ban by the King Nigel as well.

Once the Sniper-bot is ready in position and wait further contract, until suddenly an unexpected have turn up when a fireball appear from nowhere and make a small explosion that allow Sonic to hear, that someone is hiding one of those cliff rock, when he quickly look up.

"What in the name is going on?"

"You were almost snipe, Sonic," said Princess Sally who quickly inform him about this, and yet she is not alone. Boa along with his teams and Edwardo and Carlos are quickly rushing in. Including Bunnie and Antoine as well.

"What do you mean, I'd almost got snipe?" Sonic is little confuse is too know what's going on.

"Edwardo inform us, that there is another weapon was developed by our people," she quickly inform him to explain what just happen today.

"Another one?" Sonic surprise out that he didn't know there is another weapon was already created. That he thought it was only one.

"Long story," Sally quickly promise him. "Right now, we need to get that Emerald and fast. Dulcy is making a lookout to make sure any more of them are still hiding."

"Good thinking," Sonic is please to hear it, while he keep on dodging those lasers fire, while Sally and the others quickly hid, otherwise they will get hit from that dangerous weapons that was created ever since.

"Men, and ladies," Edwardo said to them. "I know this battle is going to be very hard, that some of ya got some experience since what happen' in the Great War. But this is a mission to get that emerald so that our enemy won't have it then. I know that some of ya got issue problem but rest ashore you this is not the battle from what we expected since what happen' in the past. Yet this mission is obtained and secure that emerald. And for the glory of our home."

"For the glory of our home," his troops and Boa said to him in chanting, knowing they won't give up without a fight.

"Now then," he said to them in one final barrage. "Advance!"

All of them quickly make their move, avoiding their people from what they look at them, so that they won't hit them. After all, the slave are once flesh and blood. Sonic quickly avoid those rapid laser fire, while Dulcy found another Sniper-bot was hidden when she's quickly burn it for good that Sonic didn't know that there is another weapons was developed by the Mobian since it was fairly used since the war effort, yet the King disband it for good, knowing that weapons is very deadly to use. Yet Robotnik have somehow obtain it and bring it back so that he can use them for sport. Yet according to the maker of the weapons it can outrank anyone who got speedster ability, likely for them that Sonic is the only one who speed enough and this is ill-new for him. But thanks to Dulcy, while found another Sniper-bots and quickly burn it for good.

Sonic quickly bash another one, yet he is so close to get that Emerald, so that Robotnik won't get his hand. Yet he didn't know that few Swat-bots are planning for him and the Freedom Fighters as well or better yet that one of them got a communication beeping sound from one of the wrist slot when one of them said,

"We got a call from our glorious leader," one of the Swat-bot said to them.

"Um," another one got some issue problem, in robotic strummer. "You do it, so that you can explain to him what's going on."

"Oh great," it use a robotic-sarcastic voice. "Thanks for your programming log," when it quickly press it from its wrist band and press and yet surprise than ever it, Snively, Robotnik nephew have some call to them in unknown reason in holographic display unit in clear colour, yet it got more surprise on them, when the first Swat-bot said to him. "Oh Snively! Um . . . what do you want on your information progress?"

" _Just a routing check,"_ Snively replied to them, when he hear something like loud explosion. " _Is everything alright in there? That there is a loud banging sound from what I pick up. What going on?"_

"Should we tell him or not?" the second Swat-bot said.

"I was going to tell him about what happen," it replied.

" _What do you mean? Answer me that I want some answer right now, or do you want my uncle melt you down for good,"_ he demand to them in authority tone.

"Well sir, there is . . . uh . . . seem to be a problem what happen in Algave Rock," it replied to him. "And um . . ."

" _Let me guess that Sonic and that meddling Freedom Fighters are here, correct?"_

"That's right, sir," it quickly confirm to him.

"Look like someone is going to be scarp for good," the second Swat-bot said it out.

" _If Sonic get his hand on that emerald, unlike what happen to the first encountered,"_ Snively said to them. _"Make sure that he won't get that it. I'll inform my uncle about all this, so that I can contact you back, if the package is secure, otherwise it melt for good," he quickly switch off the communication channel._

"You hear him, secure the package," Swat-bot quickly inform the others to make that the mission is well secure.

"I obey," the second acknowledge it.

Meanwhile Sonic and the others are trying to overdrive them, when he quickly bash another one with his famous spin dash attack. While his friends and his comrade ally quickly stop few Swat-bots, that Sonic distraction have pay them off, for good. When he quickly stop and watching his friends and ally tearing those Swat-bots for good. Yet he is more concern about those Sniper-bots from what Sally told him few second ago. But, with the help from Dulcy who quickly burn them for good. So that he is now safe for the time being.

Yet he need to find that Emerald, before they will flee the area for good. But not for long, as Sonic keep on speeding. Until one of the Swat-bot who quickly said.

"Digger-bot," it said to one of the local digging crew. "Activities the defend wall."

One of the Digger-bot who quickly respond to one of the Swat-bot, when it quickly stop drilling and look up from it rectangular-cuboid head-shape and see Sonic and the others Freedom Fighters are continually stopping few Swat-bots, when it longer arms rise and stretch into flat-version from its arm and quickly spin so fast that create a powerful sandstorm, when Sonic and the others quickly cover their eyes from that heap of sandstorm, that they totally forget that Robotnik's Digger-bot can create a sandstorm, since they saw a blue they'd swipe it out couple while ago before they'd encountered them.

"Sonic!" Sally cried out to him.

"What is going on, Sally?" Sonic ask her, is to know what is going on.

Sally carefully approach Sonic, while covering her eyes from the heap of sandstorm, when she replied to him. "It's one of those Digger-bot have somehow create a sandstorm! We forget about that the Digger-bot have an ability to create a sandstorm when we look at the blueprint to learn more about them!"

"Any idea how to stop it?" Sonic said to her. Hoping he will bash it, yet, he remember correctly that those Digger-bot are clearly too powerful for him.

"I don't know!" she admit to him. "We didn't enough time to find the weakness of this matter! Yet, we are too focus to stop many threats that's lurking in different direction to stop Robotnik."

Sally is correct when she said to Sonic about all the thing that they have done to stop Robotnik's plan for seizes control everything on the planet, including getting his hand on the Chaos Emerald and learn that he is planning to take control on the Master Emerald on Angel Island, which Robotnik don't have any technology to overcome the echidna-tribe. So that he is too busy to sort his usual problem and annihilate any past will be dealt with it. And that pest is none other than Sonic and that annoying Freedom Fighter he hate them so much, so that he could destroy them all in slight chance.

"Can Dulcy use her flame ability to melt it down?" Sonic ask about Dulcy's excellent flamethrower ability.

"I think not!" Sally replied to him. "The Digger-bots' sandstorm is so strong that she's can't see thing!"

"What?" Sonic exclaimed out. "You mean that, this sandstorm is bigger enough so that Dulcy won't burn them for good?"

"I'm afraid so," Sally confirm to him. "Look," she look up and see Dulcy is trying to hold on, yet she too is covering her eyes as well from a heap of sandstorm and try to hold on to as well. "She can't hold on, otherwise, she will have an unfortunate accident, including her wings as well."

"This is not good," said Sonic, knowing this is very bad for him and the Freedom Fighters. This is much serious for him and his friends as well, while the sandstorm keep on-going from a single Digger-bot who make these.

"Excellent," one Swat-bot is please to see it from its optic visor. "They won't stand a chance against the Digger-bot."

"Let go, before Sonic and the others will manage to break through," the second Swat-bot replied out.

"Impossible," the first replied. "According to my calculation that Sonic and the others won't break from the rampage Digger-bots' powerful deference mechanism, so that they won't escape, while we make our own escape."

"You sure it was a logic guess from your downloading education thought?" the second one said.

"Affirmatives," the first Swat-bot confirm from it narrow guessing.

"I hate it, when I said that," the second said with less robotic voice.

"Come on," the first Swat-bot said. "Let's move, so that we got nice gift for our master. Hoping he will melt us for good."

"Easy for you to say," the second one replied. "Yet, you may onto something about not getting us to scarp like the others who report failed for stopping that meddling hedgehog. Yet Doctor Robotnik would please to hear it, so that he will be in tear joy."

"What a 'tear joy'?"

"No idea," the second Swat-bot admit from its own logical words "Come on, we need to make a move before Sonic will break free."

"Impossible," the first one clarified. "He cannot escape the wall defence. Yet, you are correct to leave to secure the package. Let's go."

Few Swat-bots is quickly making a move, so that they will get that packages deliver to their glory master, Doctor Ivo Robotnik in person. Once they quickly leave their station, while Sonic and the others are having a huge problematic of their own.

* * *

Sonic along with Sally and his friends, Antoine, Bunnie and Dulcy including Edwardo and Boa and their comrade as well. In fact, all of them are trying to holding from the indestructible sandstorm from a single Digger-bot. Not even Sonic couldn't figure it out how to break through the barrier, so that he can bash that robot, but the problem for him that he's try several time since before, yet this robot is clearly unbreakable for him. This is bad for him. Edwardo along his teams are holding hang on as well, knowing they are now brave enough to stop them, since what happened in the past was totally unexpected when Robotnik betray them and their beloved king as well, until they will pay him back for treason and remove the king too, and move them into a secure place since they'd learn that the footage was fake that all of them believe that the King is now living in exile inside the living void.

Now, more than a year, they are willing to stop Robotnik's and agree to join Princess Sally and the others to stop him for rule the planet Mobius, when they begin their own explore, hoping they will find something that it useful to stop Robotnik, until they'd found – the Chaos Emerald at Canyon Grove, and this is not good at all for them. As for Sonic and Sally and behind them is Antoine and Bunnie, that all of them quickly cover their eyes, so that they will find a way to break through the ultimate barrier that's made out of sand.

"I can't figure out to how break though the barrier" Sally exclaimed out to Sonic.

"Nor can I!" Sonic replied to her with a small peek from his right eyes, when he make a small grunting sound from him. "I don't know for how long to break free. Otherwise it bad new for us."

"We need to figure out it how to escape this heap of sand," Bunnie quickly said it out to them.

"I don't know, how long I can hold on to," said Antoine. "This sand is almost burning my eyes"

"Mine too," Bunnie add on as well. "This wall of sand is clearly unsee-able to know which way is north and how to break free is impossible to let loose."

"Sonic," Sally said to him. "Any idea how to break loose from the wall of sand?"

"I- I- I-" Sonic is almost losing his words, that he can't figure it out how to break free from the massive sandstorm wall. That he can't think straight, yet, what he should have done is too bring his little buddy Tails, after all, he is a genius to sort things or he could ask Mole to dig free. But too where, exactly? Because he have no clue is too know where direction, otherwise he will trap in forever in infinite nowhere. This is serious bad new to Sonic. Is anyone who got hope to break free from the wall of sandstorm? Until-

" _Follow the storm, where the heart is lying."_

Suddenly an unknown is speak out. Not just Sonic, but all of them from what they hear.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sonic quickly ask them.

"Yeah," Sally quickly confirm to him.

"Who said to us?" Bunnie said to them. Until she quickly split it some sand that inside her mouth. "I don't know, who speak to us, that direct inside a sandstorm must somehow give us the clue."

"It could be," Sally replied to her. "But I have no idea what it said to us."

" _The heart of the sand is where you seek. Within the storm, so that you see through the opening clearing. Trust in your mind to know where the opening path is,"_ it echoes in front of them while it speak out to them. _"The path will make you see thing clear, so that you will find the opening gap to allow you and your friends to escape the casting that create from your surroundings. Trust yourself and trust in your mind and trust in the Force."_

Until the voice is now fading away, leaving the others in bit confuse to what is the last sentence meaning exactly.

"What did it mean the force?" Bunnie quickly exclaimed in heap of panic. "What does it mean, exactly?

"I don't know," Sally quickly replied. "Sonic," she quickly look back at him, "any idea what the voice said about 'the path will make you see thing clear'? Any idea what it mean exactly?"

"No idea," he replied to her, until a sudden idea that something clear inside from him. "Wait a second."

He carefully slowly rose his head, while keep covering his eyes from what the voice said; 'Follow the storm, where the heart is lying . . . The path will make you see thing clear . . .' Yet Sonic have somehow figure it out without knowing why. And yet he have found it, the open path when he smile out.

"I think," he said to them. "I think, I found the open path from the mysterious voice said to us. Trust in your mind, there you see an open path to allow us to escape."

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Sally is not sure from what he's on about.

"No time for explain, Sally," Sonic quickly said to her. "I found the solution from what the mysterious voice said: find the path will make you see thing clear and I did."

* * *

Meanwhile, few Swat-bots have already nearly toward the shuttle that's atop of the mountain, along with one single and most secure package in history of Mobius. Two more Swat-bots are standing guards with those dangerous weapons on their hands to make sure any residence will show up, will be execute for good. But luckily for them, that those Freedom Fighters are now trap in forever sandstorm, yet those storms was create by one single Digger-bot have an ability to create a perfect sandstorm, so that Sonic and the others won't escape this time. Once they are prep-up and ready to leave, including their useless slave of them have already inside the main shuttle called Egg-fleet. When one of the Swat-bot who quickly inform to Robotnik's nephew Colin Kintobor who goes by the name Snively in short reference.

" _You did an excellent job to use one of the Digger-bot to create a perfect sandstorm_ ," Snively said to them in the holographic form in one of the Swat-bot wrist connection. _"An excellent brilliant counterplan for you two."_

"All in the day work, sir," said one of the Swat-bot.

"No problem, sir," the second one replied to him.

" _And the package?"_ Snively ask them about the most secure object on the planet. _"Was it secure?"_

"It secure, sir," A swat-bot replied to him. "We will bring it to Doctor Robotnik as a generous offering for our successive."

" _Technically, you will bring it to me,"_ Snively said. _"The Chaos Emerald is too venerable for the like of you."_

"But sir," Swat-bot make a replied statement. "We work hard to get that emerald for more than an 8 rotor-ago. So, we are the one who obtain the Chaos Emerald, so we are the one who will give it to Doctor Robotnik in person."

Snively solemnly role his eyes, knowing those Swat-bots can be well-play. But they can't outsmart their beloved creator and of course his personal second-in-command too, of course. "Have you reminded what happen that few of your comrade have somehow melt down since the last time when my uncle have failed to obtain the first Chaos Emerald? He was so mad, with mad tantrum that he was so very closer to obtain when that meddling-blue hedgehog have somehow got the first Chaos Emerald when he made a complete wreck on his work and everything, which he made several Swat-bot destroy about more than dozen of them – about merely 50 of them since what happened."

What Snively mean that after what happened the last time about a months ago. When Sonic along with Freedom Fighters have somehow overrun with Doctor Robotnik's Swat-bot. When one of them who goes by the name Antoine, a member of the Freedom Fighters who stole a Chaos Emerald, right in right of him. Which it cause him major erupt in front of him when he destroy at least 50 Swat-bot into a scarp during his rampaging time.

"You may onto something," said a Swat-bot who quickly said it out to him. "Anyway, we will deliver to you, when are departure."

" _Good,"_ he please to hear it. _"Make sure that package is stay secure. Otherwise it lights out for the pair of you."_

Until then, he quickly disconnect from the holographic-display unit, while the remain Swat-bots are doing their job to make sure that the package is now secure so that they will give it to Snively and then Doctor Robotnik himself.

"I hate it when he said that," first Swat-bot said.

"Agree," the second respond. "Let's move."

Just before they'd quickly making their move and heading toward the fleet, when a familiar voice said to them for about to make a welcome surprise to them.

"Leaving so soon?"

When all Swat-bots quickly turn and look behind their shoulder plate, and yet silent surprise to that Sonic the Hedgehog have somehow manage to escape from the enemy sandstorm.

"Illogical! Impossible!" One of them cried out in slight-less emotion voice, when Sonic show up appear from nowhere.

"Illogical maybe," said Sonic, when he's wiping his nose as an excuse. "But impossible, yes!"

Few Swat-bot quickly make into position, when all of them got HO-125 weapons, when they have lock on site on Sonic. Yet Sonic don't afraid anymore, when he smile out to them without making a single hesitation from them.

"I hate to stay with you," Sonic continually said to them, yet, he's alright spotted from his further distance. "But I got some very important delivery as well," he quickly make his famous smirk, right out of them.

"Open fire!" a Swat-bot quickly order them to fire at the blue menace, when all of them quickly fire at him. Yet, they were unlucky that Sonic is about to bring his a-game.

Sonic quickly use his famous speed, when he quickly bypass so many lasers that fire from those dangerous weapons since it was created by his own people. But that was a very long time ago, until Robotnik got his hand on them. As for Sonic, he quickly run bypass them in slight split second, when all but sudden, that he quickly notice when he saw the main package, that's protective inside the main glass case and inside it is a Chaos Emerald, the one he been looking for.

Knowing that Emerald is dangerous tool from those who can wield it, will bring a bringer of destruction to fall into a wrong hand. Yet Sonic and the others knows about the Chaos Emerald since it was written by the Ancient long ago, including books and scroll from those remain since Robotnik took control the palace and their home. Of course, Sonic is already know about the power of the Chaos Emerald since the moment he first saw it about a months ago.

Although, he try to forget when Robotnik is now make a complete rampage when he quickly dismantle Swat-bots in that time. Yet it was pretty funny to see it.

But this is not a funny matter in the current present that Sonic need to get emerald and fast, before the fleet will eventually leave, before its too late. When he quickly running and running toward the main distance, avoiding those blaster laser fire from those powerful weapons.

 _I'm almost there,_ Sonic thought to himself. _I'm nearly there, before I will get it in no time._

Yet, there is a problem for him that those blaster lasers can easily target him in matter of second. Since it was designed to stop anyone within second. Can Sonic be defeated from them? No, they cannot outrank Sonic, that he is fastest Mobian on the entire planet, that, no cannot outsmart him. Once Sonic is almost toward the main object, while those laser fire at him, hoping Sonic can make it in time.

"Don't let him get that emerald," a Swat-bot quickly said to them. "Otherwise Robotnik will melt us for good!"

All of them quickly fire at him, that Sonic have somehow manage to hit one of them with his super bash-attack from the chest-plate and continually running as fast as he could.

"Almost there," he said to himself. "Just a little further."

A pressure is doing it told on Sonic, that if every effort that he could, when he saw the package that's seal from the main contain a Chaos Emerald. If Sonic can reach it in time, so that the mission is now over. After all, he is the fastest speedster on the planet Mobius, when he keep on running. Can he make back alive or it game over for him?

* * *

Sally along with her friends and ally of the Freedom Fighters, Bunnie, Antoine, Edwardo, Boa and the others, Bulk, Mole and few more as well are standing near toward the Mural Wall in Glister Wall. The wall got something excellent quality feature that someone from the past have create an extraordinary picture like nothing they'd seen before with excellent colour, the design, feature, everything since this wall was famous was remain popular for over 1000 years since it was discovery long ago.

The picture from what they look at it. It like nothing they have never seen before in their entire life that contain few people like they never seen anything like this, with some kind of weapons that they have no idea what it is. Yet, the art, the design is an excellent masterpiece that no one knows who the artist is must have an excellent skill to create this lovely masterpiece. Now they know why this place is forever famous and this place is neutral because of this lovely artwork. Until Robotnik's Swat-bot comes along and 'accidently' and disturb the most scared part in Mobius, yet, Doctor Robotnik told them when he reprogram them for not destroy the most scared part in history. Good thing, the mural is still intact and remain undamaged, knowing the Mural Wall is now forever famous, when Sally and the others look at it, knowing it is a masterpiece.

"It's beautiful," Edwardo said to her. "Ya know your highness, this is the most excellent skill of an artist who create this beauty that's captivities the world."

"It is beautiful, Edwardo," Sally agree from what he said about the most beautiful artificial in history.

"I have to admit from what I look at that, this is the most beautiful art that I have ever seen in my entire life," Bunnie said to them, when she look at it.

"Indeed, this is," Antoine replied, yet he admit from what he look at it, hoping he will find the artist who created this lovely. But sadly, for him that the creator have already pass away, if he can find the descendant, if there is one. "This is most excellent talent from what I look at it."

While they look at the most famous artwork, but Dulcy on the other hand ever since what happen inside the heap of sandstorm that Sonic have somehow figure out how he manage to get out, that she's not sure what is going on here. And yet, when she's inside the sandstorm vortex, when she too hear a mysterious voice when something the voice said The Force. Yet she have no idea what the Force is mean exactly. Clearly, she have no idea what is going on here on the planet Mobius, when she approach to Sally to know what is going on.

"Hey Sally?" Dulcy ask her, when Sally look at her. "Do you recoil what happen inside that flaming sandstorm that block out advantage?"

"Yes, that's right," Sally confirm to her, since she was there, trap inside the main sandstorm.

"And then this mysterious voice that appear out of nowhere, have somehow taking to us, inside the main sandstorm," she add, when she heard that voice inside said them, "any idea who speaking to us? I mean, I thought you or Bunnie who speak to me including Sonic as well."

"But we thought it was you, Dulcy," Sally quickly replied to her.

"But I never said that," Dulcy said to her. "Yet, I don't speak that voice in echoing-whispering voice. In fact, did you speak out in echoing-whispering voice? Because, I won't love to hear it once more."

"But Dulcy, we never said out to you," Sally again quickly replied. "We caught inside the sandstorm. How could we speak to you, when you too inside the main sandstorm?"

Until Dulcy's eyes are almost bulge out from what Sally said. That she's could have sworn that someone who's definitely speaking to her, while she's trap inside the main sandstorm, yet, the same voice who speak to Sally and the others as well. That Dulcy is almost starting to get a little panic when she's start to hesitate when she replied to her.

"If that voice is not you," said Dulcy.

"And that voice is not you," Sally add on.

"Then," she softy speaks out, when she look at the main distance from the great canyon, "who voice is it then?"

"I have no idea," Sally agree with her when she too look at the main canyon. Whoever said to them, must be the legend or rumour that haunt the place. The ghost of Grove Canyon.

"Sally?" Bunnie said to her. "Is something matter with you? You seem freak out since we got out from the sandstorm wall."

"Yeah," Antoine add on as well, with his accent. "You seem offering horrified, when you have a conversation with Dulcy since – well, I don't know, what's wrong with you, that you seem to be freak out when I look at you."

"You're highness?" Boa said to her, when he approach her. "Are you okay?"

Until Sally quickly shaken her head, including Dulcy as well from their sudden transfix since what happen today is still not sure. After all, they have no idea that the voice was an actually a ghost that's haunt the place. If the legend and rumour is true of course.

"Sorry about that," Sally apologise to them. "I'd must have transfix from my own sudden reaction."

"Ah, it's okay, Sally," Bunnie understand the solution. "I think that you and Dulcy are having a conversation about a voice – well, you know a mysterious voice of course. After all, Sonic have somehow figure how to escape the heap of sandstorm before he get that Chaos Emerald."

What Bunnie mean exactly that ever since they were trap inside the main sandstorm was created by one of the Digger-bot, when this mysterious voice have somehow said to them in mysterious way when this voice said to them about finding the heart of the sand to know where is the opening path. Clearly, they have no idea what the voice said to them. Until Sonic have somehow figure out in unknown reason, yet, he somehow understand from what the voice said, 'the path will make you see thing clear, so that you will find an opening gap to allow you and your friends to escape. . .' until Sonic have somehow figure it out, when he quickly use his speedster ability and somehow ram through in clear distance and somehow manage to tumble down one Digger-bot, when the sandstorm is now stop for good, when Sally quickly give Sonic an order to get that Emerald and he did.

Although it is still unclear for them, is to know about this mysterious voice is. Whoever said to them, knowing this is clueless for them and very hard to find out. Unless in their own general theory that this voice is could be a myth or legend or rumour about this place. But they don't have evidence to prove that there is a ghost that's still lurking in this part.

"Yeah, I'd suppose he's somehow figure it out from what the voice said," said Sally.

"Speaking about this voice," Antoine said to them, that he want to say something with them. "What is the Force by any chance?"

"Yeah," Bunnie is starting to remember now. "What is the Force anyway?"

"I haven't got a clue," Sally replied out form her own admitted. "If we can get back to Knothole Village, so that I can ask Nicole to know learn more about it. If not, then I will speak to Chunk about all this, if he knows something in his own time."

"To be honest, I have no idea what the Force mean, exactly," Boa admit to her with slight hissing sound on him. "But you does have a point about this. Speaking to him, so that he will give you the answer."

"Thank Boa," Sally said to her, with a simple smile. Knowing this next clue is getting to hard for her to learn more about the Force. So that, she can learn more about the Force.

"Well, I hate to give you some privates conversation," said a voice from behind, when Sally and the others quickly turn and see their old Sonic and he bought the Chaos Emerald in his own hand as well.

"Sonic!" Sally exclaimed out to see him, when she's quickly rushing toward him and quickly give him a hug.

Yet unknown to her, that Edwardo along with Boa look at each other, that they predict that Sonic and Sally should get married in very future to keep the royal dynasty still running the future, if Sonic agree to become the new king of Mobius, once the old king have decide to pass away – if they can find him of course. Yet they are happy that Sally have finally found a perfect bond for her and that bond is Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Whoa, Sally," Sonic said to her, when he slowly let go from the embarrassing he's having today. "Besides, I got this," he present himself with a single Chaos Emerald, yet the colour is clear yellow. The last time, when they obtain the first Chaos Emerald was green since they saw it, few while ago. But according to the ancient textbooks that there are seven Chaos Emeralds that's are scatter in each across from the planet, that the Chaos Emeralds is more like a jewel, yet it contain an unknown power like nothing they have never seen before.

Now Team Freedom Fighters have obtain the second Chaos Emerald.

"Wow, Sonic," Sally is now very impress, when she look at the Chaos Emerald, when she gasp out. "You got the Chaos Emerald."

"Why, thank you," Sonic said to her with a small tease that he's playing with her.

"How did you -? Oh, never mind that, you success to garb a second Chaos Emerald," Sally said to him in full time excitement. "How did you get it?"

"Well, those badniks, keep using those weapons like before," he explain to her in full definition meaning. "Yet, I'd somehow use my speed to outrank those weapons. But, those weapons have somehow or overrun my speed. But I'd manage to obtain the second emerald before they make a quick get off. And, didn't save any more remain of our people."

"I understand that you wanted to save our people," Sally said to him. "Besides, we got lots more job to get more Chaos Emeralds before Robotnik get his hand on them. Yet," she look back at the Chaos Emerald, "you did well to get one."

Sonic is now smiling from what Princess Sally said to him. After all, the pair of them are very good friend to each other since they were kids in their time before they'd make their own escape and hid them into a remote place called Knothole Village and a perfect place to hide and excellent base so that the Freedom Fighters will need to time to reclaim their home. Unlike what happened in the past, that was a total misunderstanding since then. But in the end, they'd manage to get the second Chaos Emerald.

"Sonic!" Bunnie exclaimed to him, when she's quickly rushing toward him including Antoine and Dulcy to please to see that Sonic is now alive and well.

"Whoa," Dulcy look at the Chaos Emerald. "It's a Chaos Emerald."

"And it is a different colour like before," Antoine add on, while looking at the amazing Chaos Emerald. "But I thought that all Chaos Emeralds are supposed to be green."

"Yeah. What's give, anyway?" Bunnie agree with him as well. That she too thought that the Chaos Emerald were green since she saw it the last time, when Sonic, Sally and Antoine coming back from the mission.

"Well, according to the ancient log, that the Chaos Emeralds are comes with seven different colours," Sally explain to them. "Yet, some people or local believe that – like you said – all green – but they are wrong, very wrong that all seven Chaos Emeralds are very different colour, not all of them are the same."

"Bravo, your highness," Boa said to her, when he approach her and her friends as well. "It seem that you have learn well, about the seven colours of the Chaos Emeralds, while you remain in the village to make sure that Robotnik find you."

"Thank you, Boa," Sally thanking him. "Anyway, now we got the second Chaos Emerald. I'm sure that Robotnik will not be pleased."

"My guess that he will be stomping mad and dismantle move Swat-bots since they'd failed to receive it," Sonic educate guess, yet he does have a point since he know that Robotnik will make a sudden mad, when he was trash the place, including melting more Swat-bot as well.

Edwardo approach the Freedom Fighters, only this time, he approach Sonic and place his hand on his shoulder and said, "my dear boy. Ya have show great value an' courageous like no Mobian should face shall a test. Like ya forebear from ya mother side Arthur Ericius, the first Warrior Hedgehog who defeated that notorious Wik the Traitor. But ya do have an excellent resemble from him, knowing he is a forever hero in history. But I am glad that ya getting' that Chaos Emerald from that fool-notorious – which ya know what I mean of course. Yet, ya did very well, Sonic. Your parents would be proud, if they'd were here of course."

"I understand of your concern, Edwardo," Sonic said to him. "Besides, if you send cloak-fellow to show me where the location is, otherwise I'll be forever lost."

Until a confusion take place to him. When Sonic look at Edwardo from what he said to him. "Is something I said?"

Carlo approach to him when he said to him. "Sonic, when you approach Grove Canyon, did you say a cloak-fellow that show you a way?"

"Yes, that's right," Sonic confirm to him. Until a confusion take place on him. "What do you mean, exactly?"

Until Boa step forward and said to him. "Sonic. We didn't send anyone with a cloak in that sector, in fact none of them didn't send that cloak toward to you."

Sonic is now a make a sudden shock in his own life that he couldn't believe his own eyes from what Boa said to him, that an unknown long cloak in dusty, but darker dusty brown colour, who thought it working for Boa and Edwardo as part of the Freedom Fighters. Yet Sonic didn't know that cloak from before who's never work for them. This is ill new for Sonic, that he have no idea that he's actually met a ghost.

"But – but, I thought-?"

"Ya thought we dispatch that cloak," Edwardo said to him. "Yet me and Carlo are the only one who waiting for ya. Yet ya somehow talking to yourself, while me and Carlo at the top of the canyon rock."

"Wait, so, you guys are waiting for me?" Sonic quickly rephase to him from his sudden recap. "And next, you told me that this cloak-fellow wasn't part of the group?"

Edwardo and Boa nod to him to confirm that this cloak from what Sonic is not part of it.

"Then, who is that cloak-fellow anyway?" Sonic quickly ask them, that he is about to start to get panic.

"Well for start, we have no idea who that cloak send to you," Boa said to him. "Yet neither did us to dispatch this cloak-fellow from what you said."

"You don't suppose that-" Sonic is almost losing his word, that he thought this cloak is a real thing, next the Freedom Fighter complain said that neither of them didn't see that cloak-figure anyway. "You mean-?" until everyone nod at him. "Oh – oh – oh. This is – this is . . . not good . . . not good at all."

"Calm down, Sonic," Sally said to him, when she hold him as a support. "We still have no idea what's could have happen, including this mysterious voice too. We still have no proof of evidence is to know what going on here including what just happen today."

"But tha-" a struggle place on Sonic, that he's losing some of his words. "But that – but that cloak from what I have just saw! You got to believe me that. There is a cloak."

"like I said Sonic," this time Carlos said to him. "Me and Commander Edwardo saw you, yet you are talking to yourself. So basically, there is no one there but us."

Until a heavy shock take place at Sonic. The he couldn't believe his own eyes that he could have sworn he saw a cloak-like figure is standing right in front of him. Yet Carlos the Meerkat said to him that there is no one else besides, Sonic along with Edwardo and Carlos himself. Yet more panic take place on Sonic's head, when Sally keep him down since what happen today, was total a single mind blowing.

"Sonic, calm down," Sally keep saying to him. "Look, I like said, we don't have a single evidence to know what's happen today, we still have no idea what's going today."

"Yeah Sonic," Bunnie add on to him. "We still have no idea what's going on, including that mysterious voice as well. Besides, we got the Chaos Emerald," she point it. "At least, we got it what we came here for."

Antoine nod at her to confirm. The mission is to get that Chaos Emerald before Robotnik will get his hand on it. Despite there are seven of them, yet the Freedom Fighters contain two of them, only five more at still remain on Mobius.

"Bunnie is right, Sonic," Sally said to him. "We got the emerald, so that we can return back to Knothole to see that Rotor, your Uncle and Tails to see there are alright with our 'guest' is still safe."

Sally is very careful from what she said about a guest who came from another planet who goes by the name Yas Aguchi along with a droid call R3, who happened to be a faithful companion to him. Without getting caught from Edwardo as the others as well. Otherwise there will be a clash against him who claim to be an Overlander. But Yas is not an Overlander, but a human-alien from another planet.

Sonic quickly shaken his head from what happen today, was completely mind blowing today. Yet Sally may onto something about their special guest who came from another planet and another world as well. Besides, they did what they have came here for, to get that Emerald. Mystery will have to wait on Sonic, when he said to her and the others too.

"Oh, right. I understand what from what you said to me," until his famous smirk is coming back to him. "Yet, we got the emerald. Besides, we still have no idea what just happen today session. But it will wait, once it that's sorted."

All of them agree on Sonic with a simple nod. Knowing what happen today is still remain unknown to them remain unsolved. Hoping that one day, if anyone who can crack the code of Grove Canyon.

"Anywhere," Sonic add on to them, "let back home. So that we can tell the other that we manage to get a Chaos Emerald, again. I'm sure the others will love to hear it."

"And we will tell about another weapons was develop so that I will report to your uncle about all this," Sally make a quick reminder to herself about that weapons – a sniper weapons called LE-195. When Sonic quickly nod to her, as a reminder when they return back to the village to inform him about that weapons.

Once the mission is over and obtain another Chaos Emerald within Sonic that the Freedom Fighters have success the mission and return to Knothole Village with Edwardo and the others. Yet unknown to them, while they're making their move, the same cloak in long, darker, dusty, brown colour have somehow reappear without anyone notice from them, when the colour is slowly started to change, when the voice said out in whispering echoing voice.

" _They did well to obtain it, before the enemy will contact to their master, for using it in cruel propose. They won't win the upcoming threat that's lurking in the dark for over 1000 years since what happened in the past. No one remember that day nor in history since the ancient wonder wrote down in scrolls and texts. Yet, the threat it's still roaming on home, hiding, waiting to remerge in the shadow, they like do. Hope is still what's left to survive and yet someday in the mere when, the Return will strike HIM down, just like it should be as the prophecy said: 'One Mobian who will bring hope to restore, when a warrior descend upon the sky will train one Mobian. A warrior who sacrifice from the dark to allow hope live, when hope will become a warrior to strike the upcoming darkness and become a symbol of Return. The Return of the Mobian Jedi'."_

Once the speaker said, when the colour have somehow change into holo-ghostly figure in luminous-light blue colour that's shine upon the entire body. While Sonic and the others Freedom Fighters have no idea who's watching, the ghost have somehow help them. Yet they have idea who that person is, yet, this is only a beginning to all Freedom Fighter, that the true battle have not yet begun.

* * *

 **Well that is a surprise for them. A ghost that haunted in a famous landmark on Mobius. Yet it is still a mystery. The reason why I put a ghost because I love the idea about unknown natural origin that contain a spirt or ghost that's remain unclear to the world. Like photo or could something on video to make more spooky by the minutes. So that I decide to put a mystery guest in that story.**

 **Star Wars Fan: I watch the Rise of Skywalker and surprise to see that Darth Sidious have somehow survived in unknown reason since the Return of the Jedi. That mean that Anakin didn't kill him in full completely and Snoke is a clone and Rey is well - you know - a (Palpatine) Skywalker and her new lightsabre is yellow, rare to her and first one to see it in live action film that all series from I to VIII that none of them didn't put a first live action yellow lightsabre in Star Wars, well, apart from the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series. How cool is that, Rey got a very rare colour lightsabre and it's perfect for her. Kylo reverted back to Ben Solo and become one with the Force. Leia is now a Force Ghost, I love the idea including a Force Ghost of Luke and hearing voice from other Jedi. A good story and the final end of the Skywalker dynasty - except Rey who adopt a family that i**

 **Sonic 2020 film: I watch the film and it was amazing and spoiler at the end, which I can't tell you which all of you know who's in the mid-credit. Hoping they will do Sonic 2 film in next year or day after will see soon enough. The film is good, unlike the critic who hate about Sonic 'ugly' appearance, but the producer and director agree to change his appearance to make more perfect for him. And I love they put Jim Carry as live-action Robotnik is perfect for him to play a villain, just like he played the Ridder in Batman movie. Sonic 2020 film is brilliant since I watch it and it perfect story and contain a spoiler alert in mid-credit (If you are a Sonic fan who knows what happened, so that you know who is in the mid-credit scene.)**

 **Anyway, Robotnik is now acting scared in sudden reason when he hear that word called 'Minver' character. Who is Minver by any chance? Something is not right about Robotnik domain. And was he the main villain in Sonic series? Oh well, I'm sure it will be revealed soon enough when the time is come and the Mobian have no idea from what the mysterious said to them, which it was surprise for them. But truth will not let to be revealed when the time is come.**

 **Also I am merely forget that I am focus on another Star Wars x Sonic crossover that relate to this story. Something to do with the Zone Crop series, when they accidently went to one of the Universe by accidently. I can't tell the rest, I am focus or taking a while to create another crossover session of Sonic and Star Wars about the Zone Crops - you know Zonic and the others. So that I will do another one, if I am up for it.**

 **Anyway, the next one is going to be a while, that Tails have made a discovery of his own. And also please don't judge on my writing nor make a critic about it, look at my profile when you see it, thank you. And May the Fourth with be you.**


End file.
